Sans Magie 2nd Opus
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Résumé: Les amours évoluent et deviennent plus sérieuses... Jusqu'où pourrontils aller ? Entre gaffes et tendresses, venez découvrir la suite directe de Sans Magie ! HermioneXRon HarryxGinny
1. Chapter 1

_Désolééééééée !!!_

_J'avais promis de publier samedi et j'ai un jour de retard ! Honte sur moi !!!_

_esquive les petits cailloux qu'on lui lance_

_Bon bah voilà, on se retrouve sur la suite de Sans Magie..._

_Vous remarquerez que le rating est passé en NC-17 et je vais tout faire pour que cela en soit digne_

_rougit brusquement_

_Heum... Bref... Pour commencer, la publication se fera régulièrement, mais il se peut que je manque certain jour (écrire du NC-17, c'est plutôt compliqué s donc de temps en temps il n'y aura pas de chapitre, mais sinon c'est mercredi et samedi :3 )_

_Voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaise, j'ai finalement abandonné le rating R... Vous comprendrez pourquoi_

_rougit encore_

_Hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, et vos conseils, j'ai quelques difficultés avec ça XD_

_Bisous et encore merci de m'avoir suivit ! P.S : désolée pour ce titre pourri, j'avais pas trop d'idée XD_

-------

L'année scolaire terminait tranquillement, sans grand incident. En fait, depuis le mariage, Ron ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce qu'Hermione. Non pas qu'il ne supportait plus sa présence, bien au contraire ! Mais depuis qu'il lui avait lancé cette phrase sans trop réfléchir, il se sentait prêt à lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Un frôlement, un regard, leurs mains qui se heurtent accidentellement. Il devenait fou ! Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas en parler à Harry. Ce dernier passait beaucoup plus de temps avec sa sœur, et lui parler de ses hormones au sujet de leur meilleure amie était bien plus que gênant.

De son côté, Hermione ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'en tenir avec le rouquin. Elle ressentait à la fois de la colère et cet étrange sentiment qui vous tord l'estomac et le cœur. Le seul refuge qu'elle ait trouvé pour l'éviter était ses bouquins… Et malgré tout, l'année se terminait et bientôt les vacances débuteraient. Sa mère était allée jusqu'à la menacer de cadenasser ses livres scolaires dans une grande malle (chose que son père ne voyait pas du même œil).

Harry et Ginny continuaient leur flirt, malgré que cette dernière ait promis à sa mère de ne plus sécher les cours… Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais : voir Harry venir la retrouver à la sortie des classes lui faisait le plus grand plaisir.

-------

« Pensez à réviser vos leçons, il y aura un contrôle dès la rentrée, et soyez-en sûrs ! Je serais à nouveau votre professeur l'année prochaine… Même si j'aimerais qu'il en soit différent pour certains élèves. »

Le regard glacé qu'il lança en direction de la table du fond, lui fut rendu par Ron et Harry, petit sourire narquois en prime. Les vacances allaient commencer, dès que la sonnerie aurait retentie. 3… 2… 1…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel devant les élèves qui hurlaient. Spectacle déprimant pour lui… Il lança un dernier regard dédaigneux sur Hermione qui sortait en dernière, toujours bonne élève. Il claqua violement la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, en direction de l'armoire et son regard se porta sur la table du fond où un petit bout de papier traînait : « Patmol embrasse bien fort son très cher Servilus »

« POOOTTTTTEEEEEER !!!!!! »

-------

« Tu as fait quoi ?! »

« C'est Sirius qui m'a demandé de lui rendre ce petit service. J'aurais tout donné pour voir sa tête ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et bouscula accidentellement Ron. Ils échangèrent un regard et étrangement, le rouquin passa de l'autre côté d'Harry, les oreilles cramoisies. Hermione soupira.

« Bon, on a quelque chose de prévu pour après ? Une glace chez Fortarôme ? Ca vous dit ? »

Ron acquiesça vivement et Hermione soupira de nouveau. Harry sentit le malaise, mais fit mine de rien.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi… »

« Hermione ? »

« J'ai… J'ai promis à ma mère de vite rentrer. Je suis désolée. On se revoit pendant les vacances ! »

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna. Harry se tourna vivement vers Ron, les lèvres pincées.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette fois ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça ? »

« Mais pas du tout !! »

« Ecoute, j'ai vu comment vous étiez depuis le début de l'année, et je suis presque sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de mauvais : qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione ? »

« Mais je te jure que j'ai rien fait !... Enfin… »

« Enfin quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Hermione est mon amie ! »

« Et Ginny ma frangine ! »

« Alors ça, c'est bas… Très bas. »

Ron croisa le regard venimeux d'Harry et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Bon… On va la manger cette glace ? »

-------

Hermione monta dans sa chambre, Pattenrond sur les talons. Elle se laissa littéralement tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne LE comprenait pas. Et cela la fatiguait. Elle serra un oreiller contre elle, Pattenrond la regardant, la queue battant l'air.

« Je devrais peut-être travailler un peu… »

Le chat sauta sur le bureau en se couchant sur le dos, réclamant des caresses.

« Pattenrond. Je dois travailler. S'il te plait… »

Visiblement, il ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et il s'étala de plus belle. Elle soupira et abandonna, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de lait. Son regard se posa sur un livre qu'elle avait laissé à côté du micro-onde. Décidemment, lire était le seul moyen de s'évader, de se sortir ce maudit rouquin de son esprit.

-------

Harry se dépêcha de finir sa glace et ramassa son sac.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Chercher ma petite amie. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Harry sourit.

« T'es jaloux ? »

« Nan, c'est juste que les après-midi entre potes, tout ça… Ca commence à me manquer. »

« T'as qu'à te trouver une petite amie. C'était ton but au début de l'année je te rappelle. Tu comptes faire ta rentrée en célibataire ? »

« Harry. »

« Je te revois encore baver sur Hermione le premier jour de cours. Tu as abandonné ? »

« Harry ! »

Le brun éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Allez, sérieux. Trouves-toi quelqu'un… Même Hermione ! »

« HARRY !! »

Ce dernier s'échappa en courant du glacier, sous le regard médusé de son ami. Ron ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais peut-être qu'Harry avait raison et se trouver une petite amie lui changerait les idée… Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à en choisir une autre qu'Hermione et s'il se décidait de sortir avec elle, il ne donnerait pas cher de ses hormones pour se contenir. Peut-être qu'il devrait se décider à aller voir un médecin, après tout. Il n'y perdait rien…

-------

Ginny regardait la vieille Ford de sa mère, le regard noir.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de ce rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, Miss… Alors tu montes et on y va. »

« Mais Harry doit venir me chercher ! »

« Et bien qu'il vienne ! S'il compte rester avec toi, il n'a qu'à venir, il sera un peu plus informé. »

« Mais maman !! »

« En parlant du loup. Bonjour Harry ! »

Le sourire mielleux de Molly ne présageait rien de bon et le regard paniqué de Ginny l'incita à s'enfuir en courant : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Harry, mon petit. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes Ginny ? »

« MAMAN !!! C'EST BON !!! JE VIENS !!! »

Ginny s'assit à l'avant du véhicule en claquant la porte, les joues rouges de honte et de colère. Mrs. Weasley eut un sourire victorieux et Harry se pencha vers la vitre ouverte de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Au regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il s'avait qu'il y était pour quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

« Toi… Je te jure qu'on en parlera quand on se reverra ! »

« Mais… »

La voiture s'éloigna et Harry resta seul sur le trottoir, sans comprendre.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

-------

Les pas de Ron le menèrent sans le vouloir devant la maison d'Hermione. Depuis le mariage, la jeune fille hantait bien plus son esprit qu'à l'habitude et le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé était la douche froide et la masturbation : cette idée le rendait un peu honteux, et pourtant penser à Hermione en s'imaginant la prendre… Il ne pouvait que faire cela pour se soulager. Même s'il ne pouvait se l'avouer à lui-même, il aimait penser à elle dans ces moments là. Il la revoyait sortir de la douche, et au lieu de lui fermer la porte au nez, elle l'invitait à venir avec elle. Il s'imaginait qu'elle détachait sa serviette et sans plus attendre, il la prenait en la plaquant contre l'armoire de la salle de bain. Il ne prenait même pas le temps de se déshabiller lui-même, voulant seulement éteindre ce feu ardent qui brûlait en lui, l'espace d'un instant, lui prouver à quel point il la désirait, à quel point il l'aimait. Il frappa violement contre la porte, se sortant ces fantasmes stupides de son esprit, à trop y réfléchir, il réussirait à se mettre tout seul dans une situation gênante… Même si c'était déjà fait : c'était contre la porte de la maison Granger qu'il venait de frapper.

-------

Hermione alla ouvrir et sursauta en se trouvant face à Ron qui visiblement essayait de repartir.

« Ron ? »

Il stoppa son mouvement et se tourna vers elle en se frottant le crâne.

« Ah ! Salut, Hermione ! Je… Ca va ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil et s'appuya contre la porte, les bras croisés.

« On est en vacances depuis une heure. Tu m'as vu toute la journée et tu me demandes si ça va ? »

Il baissa le regard, rouge de honte, cherchant désespérément une idée pour ce sortir de cette situation.

« Tu… Je me demandais si… Tu aurais noté les devoirs qu'il y a à faire en Littérature par hasard ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, furieuse.

« Tu n'as pas pris les notes de McGonagall ? Ron !!! Je ne serais pas éternellement derrière toi et Harry ! Déjà que je vous laisse recopier mes devoirs… »

« Et tu as toute notre gratitude. »

« Si c'est ça que j'attends ? J'espère qu'un jour vous vous débrouillerez comme des élèves sérieux… »

Elle se tourna et se dirigea dans le couloir, l'invitant à rentrer.

-------

Ron se cogna volontairement la tête contre la porte en la refermant.

« Crétin ! »

Il se retourna et aperçut une boule rousse face à lui dans le couloir qui le regardait, les oreilles en arrière et la queue dressée.

« Herm… Hermione ? Ton chat me regarde bizarrement ! »

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour que Pattenrond s'élance vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. La seule solution pour le garçon étant de fuir autant qu'il le pouvait.

« HERMIOOOOOOOOOONE !!! »

Il réussit à perdre le chat en contournant le canapé et se précipita à l'étage, mais malgré tout, les miaulements rauques le poursuivaient.

« Crétin de chat !! HERMIONE !!! »

« Quoi ?! »

Il la heurta de plein fouet, renversant la lourde bibliothèque du couloir qui se mit littéralement devant la porte de la chambre, bloquant tous passages. Ron se releva, étourdit et se figea : couchée sur la jeune fille, sa main ne s'appuyait pas sur son bras pour se relever, mais sur l'un des seins d'Hermione.

« Que… »

« SALE PERVERS !! »

La douleur envahit son corps et il se roula en boule dans un coin de la pièce, se tenant l'entrejambe en gémissant.

Elle se releva et réajusta sa chemise, sans le quitter du regard.

« Tu espérais faire quoi comme ça ? »

Il la regarda, une larme à l'œil, se mordant la joue.

« C'était un accident ! »

Elle se leva et regarda l'entrée : l'énorme bibliothèque en chêne massif bloquait toutes sorties ou toutes entrées. Elle tenta de se hisser par-dessus, mais seule sa main pouvait passer.

« Ah c'est malin !! Comment on va faire ? »

Elle se tourna vers le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours en boule. Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais j'ai cru que tu allais profiter de moi. J'ai eu peur, Ron. »

« Depuis quand t'as peur de moi ? »

Sa voix tremblait moins et il se retourna vers elle, le regard plein de reproche.

« Tu m'as littéralement castré !! »

« Tu n'avais pas à me tripoter ! »

« C'était un accident je te dis ! »

« Je vois ça ! Et maintenant avec tes bêtises, on peut plus sortir ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Bien qu'elle n'était qu'au premier, son père avait entassé plusieurs briques au bas de la maison, espérant pouvoir monter le barbecue de ses rêves.

« Si on saute par là, on va vraiment se faire mal. »

Le rouquin se leva en titubant.

« Ca c'est la faute de ton chat, c'est un fou furieux ! Il m'a poursuivit dans toute la maison ! »

« Pattenrond ? Oh mon dieux !! »

Elle se dirigea vers le gros meuble et tapa dessus.

« Pattenrond ?! Pattenrond ! »

Elle entendit quelques livres tomber et un miaulement un peu étourdie.

« Pattenrond ! Tu es blessé ? La bibliothèque t'es tombée dessus ? Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! »

« Il ne sait pas parler, alors pousse-toi… »

Il la bouscula légèrement, tenant un petit miroir. Malgré l'épaisseur de ses mains, il put la passer facilement et orienta le miroir vers le bas. Son regard bleu azure croisa celui doré et furieux de Pattenrond.

« Ca va, il est pas écrasé… »

Le chat siffla et Ron rentra sa main.

« Grassouillet comme il est, il ne pourra pas passer… A moins qu'il y ait une autre fenêtre d'ouverte. Il peut aller chercher de l'aide ? »

« Toutes les autres fenêtres sont fermées : je suis pas très rassurée quand je suis seule et comme mes parents rentrent tard… »

Ron sentit sa gorge s'assécher soudainement et il fit un effort considérable pour ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Cette dernière information avait le même effet qu'une poussée d'adrénaline.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… »

Le cerveau de Ron bouillonnait pour l'empêcher d'imaginer toutes réponses à cette question. Puis Hermione trouva toute seule la réponse adéquate :

« Si on révisait ? »

Gros silence entre les deux jeunes.

« Nan mais ça va pas ?! A peine on est en vacances que tu penses déjà à réviser !!! »

« C'est pas toi qui est venu me demander pour des devoirs ?!! Si tu travaillais mieux et si tu étais un tant soit peu plus attentif, tu n'aurais pas ce genre de problème et tu ne viendrais pas me déranger !! »

« Ah ouais ? Bah révise si tu veux, moi je préfère rien foutre et rester dans mon coin sans bouger ! »

« Très bien ! »

« Parfait ! »

Ron s'installa dans un coin de la chambre, en tailleur, les bras croisés. Hermione choisit le coin tout opposé, attrapant un livre au passage.

-------

Trente minutes s'écoulèrent, trente longues et silencieuses minutes, ponctuées de temps en temps par les miaulements de Pattenrond. Ron soupira, sentant son estomac se tordre.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ?!! »

« Tu… Tu aurais quelques choses à grignoter ? »

« Moi qui m'attendais à des excuses… »

« Des excuses ?!! Et pourquoi ?! »

« Pour m'avoir tripoté et pour m'avoir dit des choses méchantes. »

« De un, je ne t'ai pas tripoté, et de deux, ce n'était que des choses vrais. »

« Très bien… Alors ce délicieux paquet de biscuit au chocolat sera juste pour moi. »

Ron la regarda, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle brandissait un sachet à l'odeur sucrée.

« Quelle gamine ? »

« Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Parce que je ne t'écoute pas vraiment, je suis en train d'apprécier, ces délicieux biscuits. Hmmm !! »

Il se renfrogna, croisant les bras.

« Et tes parents rentrent à quelles heures ? »

« Certainement entre 2h et 3h du matin. Ils ont rendez-vous avec un de leur fournisseur de matériel dentaire. »

Ron jeta un œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit de la jeune fille : 18h, cela leur laissait donc 9h à tenir sans s'entretuer. Cela allait être dur alors qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien s'excuser… Ah moins qu'il ne cherche à se venger, et cette dernière idée lui plaisait bien plus…

-------

Hermione se retourna en sentant une présence derrière elle : Ron s'était couché sur le matelas, la tête posée sur ses mains, la fixant d'un large sourire.

« Tes parents ne rentre que très tard… Nous sommes coincés ici… Tous les deux… Juste toi et moi… »

Au plus il parlait, au plus le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballait, redoutant l'idée du garçon.

« Si on s'amusait un peu, Mione ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_Je sors d'une nuit blanche à jouer sur Counter Strike, Battlefild 2 et Unreal Tournament 2003… Petite pause que nous nous sommes accordée, en quelque sorte… Sauf que maintenant c'est le grand stresse pour notre film !!! Gros soucis technique : on n'a pas le personnage principal à l'écran, ARGH !!!!_

_Enfin, voilà, j'avais envie de raconter un peu ma vie, désolée, la fatigue sans doute XD_

_Bon, je retourne surveiller l'avancement de tout ça et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!_

-------

Ginny était assise sur le fauteuil, agrippée littéralement aux accoudoirs, face à la femme qui la regardait, un sourire apaisant sur le visage. Molly, aux côtés de la jeune fille, lui lançait des regards réprobateurs.

« Donc, vous n'avez jamais eu de rapport jusque là ? »

Le regard de Ginny se posa sur la table au fond de la pièce, sur laquelle étaient fixés des étriers. Elle se figea en voyant ces étranges outils métalliques, sans doute outils de torture pour les jeunes femmes qui viennent voir un gynécologue.

« Ginny, tu pourrais répondre. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, Mrs. Weasley. Il est tout à fait compréhensible qu'elle soit inquiète. Ginny. Es-tu encore vierge ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Je ne pense donc pas qu'un examen soit utile, elle semble honnête. »

Molly eut une petite moue, regardant sa fille, perplexe.

« Je vais au moins lui prescrire des pilules. Il faudra les prendre régulièrement, sans jamais en oublier, d'accord ? »

Toujours agrippée au fauteuil, Ginny acquiesça vivement.

« Bien. On se revoit dans 6 mois alors ? »

-------

La porte se referma derrière les deux femmes et Ginny s'avança, le teint livide, les yeux ternes. Sa mère la serra contre elle, la rassurant.

« Il la fallait, Ginny. Je m'inquiète pour toi et Harry. Vous êtes jeunes et… On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. »

Elle ne répondit pas, reprenant peu à peu des couleurs : Harry, oui, tout était de sa faute, et lui aussi subirait la même honte qu'elle !

-------

Hermione s'était relevée, son livre serré contre elle. Ron la regardait toujours couché sur le lit, les pieds en l'air remuant d'un air joueur.

« Alors ? On s'amuse ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron ? »

Elle se voulait sévère, mais elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix, tout comme ses joues qui devenaient aussi rouge que des tomates.

« Bah, tu es une fille, et je suis un garçon… On pourrait s'entraîner un peu, non ? »

« Comment ça ?!!! Ca ne va pas la tête ?!! Pour qui tu te prends ?!! Et s'entraîner à quoi ? »

Il eut un petit rire et se releva, s'approchant d'elle. Leurs visages étaient proches et Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle du garçon contre sa peau. Non, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre : parfois il agissait comme un pur gamin timide, et d'autres fois comme un dangereux prédateur. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Ses yeux azur la fixaient sans ciller, prenant une teinte proche bleue marine, sans qu'elle puisse s'en détacher.

« Alors ?... »

Il se pencha encore plus vers elle et elle se plaqua contre le mur. Il s'avança encore un peu et eu un large sourire.

« Et hop ! »

Il sauta de l'autre côté du lit, brandissant le paquet de biscuit, riant.

« Ahahaha ! Maintenant il est à moi !! »

Elle serra les poings et grinça des dents, le fixant d'un air meurtrier. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui, mais là tout de suite : elle voulait le tuer.

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEEEEEEEEEEEEY !!!!!!!!!! »

-------

Harry était sagement assis dans le salon de la famille Weasley aux côtés de Charlie, attendant patiemment le retour de Ginny. La porte s'ouvrit et il se leva pour les accueillir.

« Re-bonjour Gin… »

« Laisse-moi ! »

Elle le bouscula et fonça droit dans sa chambre, sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Molly soupira et eut un sourire gêné face à Harry.

« Désolée, mais, c'est pour votre bien… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai dû amener Ginny chez le docteur pour… Enfin… »

Harry sentit ses joues rougirent et il préféra détourner le regard de Mrs. Weasley.

« Vous savez je… Je respecte beaucoup Ginny et vous aussi Molly et je… »

« Je sais, Harry. Monte la voir. Même si c'est une tête de mule, elle en aura forcément besoin. »

Il acquiesça et escalada les marches quatre à quatre. Il toqua doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il se décida tout de même à entrer et retrouva la jeune fille sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

« Ginny ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Il s'avança et s'accroupit à son niveau.

« Gin ? »

Il s'avança encore un peu et déposa un baiser dans son cou, la faisant frissonner.

« Ginny, ne m'ignore pas, s'il te plait… »

Un nouveau baiser et elle se tourna vers lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« Tu es un garçon. »

« Oui, et… ? »

« Et bien j'ai eu à subir des choses que toi tu n'aurais jamais à subir, c'est vraiment injuste ! »

Il rit de nouveau en s'asseyant sur le matelas, la faisant s'asseoir.

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner, c'est ça ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la rapprocha d'elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-------

Hermione était assise sur son lit, plongée dans sa lecture pendant que Ron se massait encore sa joue endolorie par la gifle qu'il avait reçut. Il lui en voulait, mais le fait de savoir qu'il avait eu le dessus sur elle, l'espace d'un instant, ne calmait en rien sa fierté. Le silence était lourd et Pattenrond était visiblement reparti au rez-de-chaussée. Ron croqua dans un biscuit, sans quitter Hermione du regard. Celle-ci l'ignorait ouvertement, tournant distraitement les pages de son bouquin de mathématique. Devant lui, couchée entre les oreillers douillets… S'il pouvait l'approcher comme jamais il n'avait osé… Ils avaient huit heures devant eux, huit longues heures sans que personne ne vienne les déranger… Il détourna vivement le regard de la jeune fille, sentant son pantalon devenir à nouveau trop serré. Il n'avait aucun moyen de cacher sa gêne, ni aucun moyen de se calmer, et bientôt, sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Si c'est pour des biscuits, c'est le seul paquet que j'avais ! »

Elle n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son livre, encore furieuse contre lui. Elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté d'elle et elle releva finalement le regard pour se retrouver de nouveau nez à nez avec lui. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux, toujours en colère.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Ron. »

Elle frissonna en le sentant poser sa main contre son bras, elle se dégagea, un peu intimidée, en s'asseyant, face à lui.

« Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Pour tout à l'heure… J'étais sérieux, tu sais… »

Elle plaqua le livre contre elle, tétanisée, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« De… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il s'avança à quatre pattes vers elle, tendant le bras vers la joue de la jeune fille.

« Après tout, tu as plus d'expérience que moi : tu es sortie avec Krum… Si tu me montrais, comment on fait ? »

Elle avait sentit l'amertume dans sa voix, pourtant il lui parut sexy, et lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux chocolats dans les siens, elle su qu'elle était vraiment prise au piège

« R… Ron… Je… Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'aider, je… »

« Tu es douée en tout, Mione… Si tu me montrais ? A moins que tu ne saches pas embrasser ? »

Il s'en voulu de dire ça, après tout ils avaient déjà échangé quelques baisers et même si elle était la seule fille (en dehors de Lavande) qu'il ait embrassé, il en avait été plus que satisfait. Mais malgré tout, en voyant le regard accusateur d'Hermione, il devina qu'il avait réussit son coup.

« Je ne sais pas embrasser ? Tss… Et toi alors ? Tu viens jusqu'à me demander de te montrer !! Tu n'es qu'un profiteur, Ron ! »

« Non, je suis très sérieux. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie après tout… »

« On s'est déjà embrassé, que je sache. Non ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il sourit.

« Alors juste encore une fois, Mione… S'il te plait… »

Elle ne résista pas longtemps, encore moins à ce nouveau petit surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Elle le laissa l'attirer à lui et elle l'embrassa. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva sur le dos, plaquée contre le matelas par le corps de Ron. Elle ne voulait pas le repousser, elle n'en avait plus la force d'esprit, totalement absorbée par ce baiser, toutes pensées évaporées. Elle le sentit se glisser contre elle, lui écartant légèrement les jambes pour être encore plus prêt d'elle. Il était dur contre elle, et elle sentit la tête lui tourner.

-------

Ron ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, mais il n'avait plus d'emprise sur son corps : elle était là, sous lui, poussant des gémissements à travers leur baiser. Elle l'excitait et le fait d'être contre elle, leurs vêtements pour seule barrière… Il se releva vivement et s'écarta d'elle attrapant un coussin au hasard pour le plaquer contre son sexe qui était devenu dur. Elle ne bougeait plus, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller et sa poitrine se relevait à un rythme frénétique, marquant l'excitation dans son souffle. Ron regretta instantanément de n'avoir pu se contrôler, et il baissa un regard gêné vers le coussin. Cette situation, Hermione contre lui, ces gémissements, ces frottements… Il n'avait vraiment pu se contrôler et il avait jouit. Et là maintenant, il se sentait comme le dernier des abrutis, sans pouvoir se nettoyer ou prendre une douche froide pour se calmer… Alors qu'Hermione s'était laissée faire.

« Hermione ? »

Il tourna la tête vers le couloir en entendant la voix de Mrs. Granger qui tapait contre la bibliothèque. La jeune fille se releva aussitôt et tenta tant bien que mal de se recoiffer… De toute façon avec se cheveux habituellement broussailleux, il n'y avait pas de grande différence.

« M… Maman ? »

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est Ron et Pattenrond, la bibliothèque a faillit les écraser, on est bloqué depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le rouquin ne broncha pas, trop honteux de sa situation.

« Je vais chercher un voisin pour nous aider, ton père est encore à la réunion. »

« Oui, merci. »

Elle se relaissa tomber sur le matelas, les yeux dans le vagues. Ron tentait tant bien que mal de se justifier, mais la gêne le submergeait et il ne voulait pas troubler plus la jeune fille. Il passait certainement pour un profiteur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut surpris par l'attitude d'Hermione : elle qui avait habituellement une attitude si concentrée, sur d'elle semblait maintenant… Ailleurs ?

« Mione ? »

Elle se releva vivement le faisant tomber par terre. Elle tourna la tête vers son bureau, attrapa un nouveau livre et se le plaqua littéralement sur les yeux. Ron se massa son arrière train endoloris et se releva doucement.

« Hey ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle était recroquevillée, les genoux contre la poitrine, le livre très proche du visage.

« Mione ? »

Etrangement, elle trouva un vif intérêt à examiner de plus prêt le livre au plus il tentait d'avoir de son attention.

« Her-mi-o-ne ? »

Il leva la main pour lui attraper le bras lorsqu'il entendit des livres tomber derrière eux.

« Hermione ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, maman. »

« Eloignez-vous, on ne sait jamais. »

Ron baissa la tête, un sourire triste sur le visage. Hermione l'évitait et il comprenait, il n'était qu'un idiot qui avait tenté de profiter d'elle. C'était tout à fait normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il aurait dû y penser.

-------

De son côté, Hermione maudissait sa mère : Ron avait certainement entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et s'était relevé à temps. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui leur était arrivé.

La bibliothèque se dégagea et Hermione sourit :

« Hagrid ! »

« Bonjour, Hermione ! J'ignorais que tu habitais dans le quartier. Bonjour, Ron. »

Le rouquin releva mollement la main, sans bouger. Il se décida tout de même à se lever, saluant la mère d'Hermione avant de trouver comme excuse qu'il était tard et qu'il devait rentrer. La jeune fille n'osa pas lui dire au revoir, de peur de le troubler encore, et elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement qui la surprit. Voilà qu'elle devenait une gourgandine ! Et pire encore : cette idée ne lui avait pas déplu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis vraiment désolée !!!! Après la diffusion de notre film, je me suis mis en tête de récuperer de nos nuits blanches ; résultat : deux jours à dormir et au réveil je devais partir...  
Donc voila le nouveau chapitre avec du retard, et je m'en excuse encore...  
Désolééééééééééééééée TT_

Au passage : notre film a été jugé, assez bien noté et on passe en 2e année, yahou !!!!

-------

« Whoua !!! C'est magnifique !!! »

Ginny regardait l'immense étendue bleue, une main sur le front. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'Harry l'arrosa et n'hésita pas à plonger dans la mer pour tenter de le noyer sous les rires de Sirius. Le soleil était magnifique et se reflétait sur l'eau, éblouissant les vacanciers. Ron s'installa tranquillement aux côtés de l'homme, fixant d'un œil à la fois inquiet et admiratif, les tatouages marbrant sa peau.

« Celui-là c'est en Egypte qu'on me l'a fait… »

Ron lui sourit timidement.

« Merci encore. »

« Ce n'est rien. Après tout je ne viens pratiquement jamais ici et si je peux en faire profiter mon cher filleul et ses amis… »

Hermione arriva à son tour, laissant rageusement tomber son sac dans le sable.

« Maudits français ! »

Ron releva un regard interrogateur vers elle et elle se renfrogna, les joues rouges, en entendant des sifflements derrière eux.

« Tous des dragueurs sans cervelle. Ca m'agace !! »

Sirius eut un petit rire et la jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui, en leur tendant les boissons qu'elle était allée leur chercher. De nouveaux sifflements se firent entendre et Ron tourna un regard meurtrier en direction des trois adolescents qui se figèrent face à cette aura de haine.

-------

« Gi… Ginny, arrête… »

Elle s'agrippa à lui en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille en riant.

« Ginny. »

Elle lui tira la langue en se rapprochant un peu plus, littéralement collée contre lui.

« Ginny, si tu continues je… »

Elle eut un nouveau rire de défi.

« Ginny, s'il te plait, ou sinon… »

« Ou sinon… ? »

Il prit une profonde bouffée d'air avant de plonger faisant avaler une bonne gorgée d'eau à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas prévu le coup. Elle voulu se détacher de lui, mais il la maintint par les poignets. Elle ouvrit la bouche en faisant sortir plusieurs bulles et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'Harry l'embrassa. Il la relâcha soudainement et elle se précipita à la surface en reprenant de l'air. Le brun ressortit à ses côtés, en hurlant de rire.

« C'est pas drôle, Harry ! J'ai faillit me noyer ! »

« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. »

Elle se retourna, le nez en l'air, boudeuse. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il plongea pour ressortir avec la jeune fille sur ses épaules, qui riait comme une gamine. Elle tourna la tête vers la plage en faisant de grands signes.

« Hey ! Ron, Hermione ! On se fait une bataille ? »

Les deux concernés se fixèrent avant de se détourner vivement dans la direction opposée, rouge comme des pivoines.

« L'eau est froide. »

« Oh ! T'es qu'une poule mouillée, Ron ! »

« Je t'ai rien demandé, Harry ! »

Sirius se releva avec un grand sourire en tendant la main à Hermione.

« Tu viens ? »

Elle accepta, un peu intimidée et elle se retrouva bientôt sur les épaules de Sirius, tentant de faire tomber Ginny dans l'eau.

-------

Ron regretta un peu de ne pas avoir accepté : après tout ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser… Et le fait d'avoir pu manquer un autre contacte avec Hermione (bien qu'en ce moment, il lui semblait assez difficile de contrôler ses hormones) lui laissant quand même un arrière goût amer.

C'est Ginny qui fut la plus forte et Hermione tomba, éclaboussant Sirius qui l'aida à se relever. Le rouquin soupira : il s'était déjà « battu » contre Sirius pour Mrs. Rosmerta, la serveuse aux Trois Balais alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Sirius lui avait rit au nez en lui disant qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour elle et Ron l'avait traité de vieux grincheux ce qui avait enchaîné sur des arguments tout aussi loufoques les uns que les autres. Mrs. Rosmerta était vraiment belle avec surtout des formes agréables à regarder, mais Sirius avait raison : Ron n'était qu'un gamin et il le restait encore, même après avoir trouvé celle qu'il aimait… Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le ciel bleu, les oreilles bourdonnant par le bruit des petits avions qui passaient au-dessus de la plage avec leur bandeau de publicité.

-------

Hermione le fixait du coin de l'œil, les chevilles dans l'eau. L'expérience de la dernière fois l'avait vraiment chamboulé et elle s'inquiétait de retrouver un Ron aussi distant qu'avant… Peut-être qu'elle avait été maladroite, ou peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas aimé… Elle soupira en portant le regard sur Harry et Ginny, amoureusement enlacé dans l'eau. Elle aussi aimerait être étreinte de cette manière, elle aussi aimerait être dans ses bras, elle aussi aimerait pouvoir l'embrasser sans rougir.

-------

Harry souleva Ginny dans ses bras sous les sifflements admiratifs de son oncle.

« Quel gentleman, Mr. Potter. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire goguenard et alla déposer la rouquine sur sa serviette.

« Tu devrais mettre de la crème solaire, tu risque de brûler. »

Elle frissonna en sentant la main d'Harry contre son dos. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. Voir Harry aussi attentionné avec elle n'était pas nouveau, mais maintenant qu'il était son petit ami, un rien la touchait. Elle frissonna encore en sentant les mains du garçon parcourir sa peau, des épaules jusqu'aux mains pour étaler la crème solaire. Il lui jetait des regards coquins auxquels elle répondit sans hésiter. L'odeur de coco mêlé aux pressions des mains du garçon était quelque chose d'assez entêtant et elle détourna vivement le regard vers son frère pour vérifier s'il n'était pas en train de les surveiller, prêt à bondir à tout moment sur Harry. Visiblement endormi, Ginny se sentit un peu plus rassurée et se tourna vers le brun. Ils parlèrent en même temps puis s'interrompirent en riant.

« Honneur aux dames. »

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, Harry ? »

« Et bien, je me disais que ce soir… Nous pourrions peut-être nous échapper de la maison et venir au bord de la plage, juste toi et moi. »

« Quel romantisme… »

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse du garçon qui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Et toi, tu allais dire quoi ? »

Elle releva un regard coupable vers lui et se mordit les lèvres en souriant.

« Et bien… Après cette balade romantique, si… »

Elle hésita, se tordant les mains.

« Si… ? »

« Tu voudrais dormir avec moi cette nuit, Harry ? »

Il devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et jeta un regard paniqué vers Ron. Celui-ci dormait toujours et cela le rassura.

« Euh… Et bien… Tu partages ta chambre avec Hermione et moi avec Ron, ça risque d'être compliqué… »

Elle agita la tête négativement.

« Non, tu oublies qu'il y a une autre chambre. On pourrait s'y rejoindre et demain matin, avant que tout le monde ne se réveille, on retourne chacun dans nos chambres respectives. »

« Si on se fait pincer ? »

« Sirius nous couvrira, Hermione nous grondera, et Ron nous tuera. Mais je veux vraiment dormir avec toi. »

Il ne pu résister à cette petite moue triste et il soupira en souriant, les joues rouges.

« Bon, et bien… Pourquoi pas. »

« Ouais ! »

-------

Sirius appliquait une crème sur le visage de Ron qui grimaçait.

« S'endormir au soleil n'est pas quelque chose de très intelligent, surtout quand on oublie de se mettre de la crème solaire sur le visage… »

Sa sœur était assise sur sa chaise, appuyée sur le dossier en fixant les deux hommes.

« Pour ce qui est des chose pas très intelligente. »

« Ginny ! »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Tu as déjà de nouvelles tâches de rousseurs qui apparaissent. Je pense que tu battras le record de Charlie. »

Ron ne répondit pas et jeta un œil dans le reflet du miroir posé à côté de lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ses tâches qui constellaient son visage, et en avoir plus ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Harry arriva, sortant de la douche et embrassa Ginny sur la joue. Il jeta un regard alentour puis se tourna vers son parrain

« Hermione est en haut ? »

« Non, elle est allé jeter un coup d'œil à ma bibliothèque dans la chambre d'en bas. »

Ginny lança un petit regard complice à Harry qui rougit. Sa rouquine était une vraie tentatrice, une vraie diablesse, et il était évident qu'elle ne comptait pas juste dormir… Ce qui paniqua un peu le garçon qui fit de grand effort pour paraître le plus calme.

« Voilà, ça devrait être bon. D'ici ce soir tu n'auras plus toutes ces rougeurs. Crois-moi c'est un baume égyptien très efficace. »

« Et pour les tâches de rousseurs ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela les efface. »

Ron soupira puis se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Hermione sortait de la chambre et heurta le garçon sans le voir.

« Désolé ! »

« Désolée ! »

Ils avaient reculé, chacun de leur côté, fixant le sol. Il releva le regard vers la chambre et s'avança, curieux.

« Wow, je l'avais jamais vu. »

« Sirius a une grande collection de livre. Il a vraiment parcourus le monde entier. »

Il se tourna vers elle en souriant : elle ne changerait jamais, toujours à penser aux livres. Pourtant, elle se tortillait les mains, nerveuses, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non ! Non ! C'est rien, c'est juste que… Tu sais pour… Pour la dernière fois… »

Hermione avait du mal à parler, elle avait l'impression que son cœur faisait tant de bruit que toute la maison pouvait l'entendre.

« Non, rien, laisse tomber… »

Elle s'éloigna et il lui attrapa le poignet, la fixant d'un regard sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle avait l'impression que la main de Ron était plus que brûlante, mais ce n'était rien comparé au regard qu'il lui lançait… Le même que la dernière fois. Elle détourna les yeux, pour ne pas fondre devant lui. Finalement elle se reprit :

« Je pensais qu'il faudrait remercier Hagrid, tu sais, il nous a libéré et en plus il nous a aidé à ranger les livres par ordres alphabétiques, je pense qu'on pourrait aller lui rendre visite, avec Harry aussi… Pour le remercier. »

Ron la fixa, incrédule, puis lui lâcha le bras.

« Oh. Oui… Si tu veux. »

Il sembla déçu et Hermione fut satisfaite de l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée. Non, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui parler de tout ça, de ce qu'ils avaient fait et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ramassa le livre qu'elle avait déposé sur la commode avant de sortir, et s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Ron la regarda s'éloigner, un peu déçu. Il s'était attendu à des commentaires pour sa réaction de la dernière fois, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais il espérait qu'elle lui en parlerait. Elle était bien plus intelligente et bien plus courageuse que lui après tout.

-------

Ginny fixait inlassablement l'horloge. Sirius leur avait donné l'autorisation de minuit pour rentrer de leur ballade, malgré quelques remarques de Ron. Jamais elle n'avait autant attendu un moment, jamais elle n'avait autant redouté un instant. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'Harry, son cœur s'emballait à une vitesse affolante, lui donnant presque le tournis… Sans savoir que ce que son petit ami ressentait était assez similaire, avec un nœud à l'estomac et un trac monstrueux en prime. Il n'était pas prêt : il aimait Ginny plus que tout et il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir être à ses côtés. Il avait déjà pensé que s'ils sortaient ensembles, cela entraînerait forcement « ce qui devait arriver ». Et l'intervention par Mrs. Weasley n'avait fait qu'attiser ses angoisses. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait posé les mains sur une autre fille qu'elle, jamais de sa vie il n'avait imaginé faire l'amour avec une autre fille qu'elle… Elle était exceptionnel…Et lui se sentait ridicule et inquiet de faire tout rater. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à tout. Son regard se posa sur Ginny et il sentit ses jambes trembler et ses dents commencer à claquer. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil puis un petit sourire coquin et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer de plus belle, puis sa vision se brouilla et il tomba brusquement au sol, évanouit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pour les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites, viendez vous enregistrer sur histoire que je puisse répondre à vos reviews TT_

_S'il vous plait, je n'aime pas laisser sans réponse et je m'excuse donc de ne pas toujours répondre, faute d'informations_

_Enfin, je vous remercie quand même de me laisser ces petits messages qui me touchent :)_

_Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !_

-------

Harry avait vite repris conscience et Sirius l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait la gorge sèche et n'osait pas regarder Ginny en face : il s'était évanouie et juste parce qu'il avait paniqué !!

« Ca va, Harry ? »

Il releva les yeux vers le sourire bienveillant de son parrain.

« Tu as fait un petit malaise, tu as dû trop rester au soleil et tu nous a fait une insolation. Ca va ? »

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

« Ouais, merci. »

Il se sentit soudain rassuré : Ginny et ses projets n'étaient pas la raison de ses palpitations et ses frissons désagréables. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui sourit timidement en lui appliquant un gant glacé sur le front.

« La ballade sera pour une autre fois. »

« Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Sirius les laissa seul, se sentant de trop. La rouquine s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais… »

« Pardon. »

« Sirius a dit que tu devrais garder le lit. Si tu veux remonter te coucher après, à moins que tu ne préfères que je vienne te rejoindre ? »

A ce moment là, Harry pu ressentir de vraies palpitations et de vrais frissons, tout aussi délicieux, teinté tout de même d'une légère appréhension. Il émit juste un petit oui timide avant d'embrasser rapidement Ginny.

« Et bien, je te ramène le repas après et… A ce soir… »

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur son front et s'éloigna. Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas, le cœur léger.

-------

Dans le salon, Ron et Hermione se disputait. Ginny soupira en rejoignant Sirius qui avait fuit vers la cuisine.

« Ca faisait longtemps... »

« Ils me font juste penser à un vieux couple. Parfois je revois Lily et James quand on était au lycée. Ils ne faisaient que se chamailler alors qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre... Ca a mis du temps avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il y a eu encore quelque prise de bec avant qu'ils se déclarent officiellement, puis Harry est arrivé... »

Ginny fut légèrement surprise du sourire paternel de Sirius. Il avait été désigné pour parrain et il considérait Harry comme son fils. Elle tourna la tête en tendant l'oreille : la dispute s'était terminée et ils étaient remontés chacun dans leur chambre.

« Tu vois, ils se sont calmés. »

« Ils sont plutôt partis bouder chacun de leur côté… »

Sirius tendit une assiette avec une orange coupée en quartier.

« Tu veux bien donner ça à Harry ? »

Elle lui répondit par un large sourire et le rejoignit dans la chambre.

-------

Ron avait plaqué Hermione contre la porte et l'embrassait fougueusement, collé littéralement contre elle. Elle leva ses mains pour les passer autour du cou du garçon mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et les lui plaqua contre le bois. Elle sentit sa langue lui caresser doucement les lèvres et elle entrouvrit la bouche, l'autorisant à approfondir le baiser. Elle poussa un gémissement et il se détacha vivement d'elle, en la fixant d'un regard sombre.

« Alors, je ne sais pas embrasser ? »

Elle s'éloigna légèrement, détournant les yeux et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle ne savait même pas comment cette dispute avait dérivé jusqu'à une histoire de baiser... Mais pour une fois, elle pouvait avouer qu'elle avait eu tord : son cœur battait la chamade, et son corps avait répondu à celui du garçon, réagissant au baiser. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

-------

Ginny avait stoppé son mouvement, Harry la bouche ouverte attendant son morceau d'orange.

Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

Elle baissa un regard écarquillé vers lui.

« Tu n'as rien entendu ? »

« Non ? »

La rouquine ne bougeait pas, tendant de l'oreille.

« Y a quoi au-dessus de nous ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est ta chambre ? »

« Non, celle que tu partages avec Hermione. Pourquoi ?

« Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu ? »

« Non. Tu as entendu quoi ? »

« Je dois me faire des idées... »

Elle tendit le morceau d'orange à Harry qui ouvrit la bouche, heureux comme un pacha. Il termina l'assiette et Ginny le quitta le temps du repas.

-------

Le brun sursauta en entendant la porte grincer. A sa gauche, le réveil indiquait minuit passé. Il referma les yeux et sentit les lèvres délicates de Ginny contre les siennes. Les cheveux de la rouquine lui chatouillèrent la joue et il sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle alluma la lumière et il pu la voir abaissée face à lui, portant un petit débardeur et un short noir que Harry jugea délicieusement moulant.

« Tu es sûre que tout le monde dort ? »

« Oui. Hermione a mis plus de temps que prévu à s'endormir. »

Elle se coucha sur lui, encadrant son visage de ses bras. Il releva légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau, son cœur se mit à battre de plus belle, tellement fort que même Ginny l'entendait.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Non, non ! »

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures en se blottissant contre lui, un sourire intimidé. La rouquine sursauta presque en voyant les yeux émeraude du garçon étinceler dans le noir, lui donnant un aspect irréel. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et l'attira contre lui, sa tête contre les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Tu sens bon… »

« Merci. »

Il aurait voulu que ce moment dur une éternité, seuls au monde, dans les bras l'un dans l'autre. Il se fascina lui-même de se trouver romantique et plutôt tendre, totalement l'inverse des garçons que Ginny fréquentait avant… Soudain une nouvelle angoisse lui noua le ventre : si elle l'avait déjà fait avec un autre ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais explicitement parlé, mais il avait toujours imaginé pouvoir le faire pour la première fois avec elle, mais si elle avait déjà fait l'amour avec un autre garçon avant lui ?

Elle sentit l'étreinte se desserrer doucement et elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Harry ? »

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oui, oui bien sûr ! C'est juste que… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, trop concentré sur les visages de tout ces garçons qui lui avait tourné autour. Il sentit quelque chose de féroce hurler en lui, une envie terrible de massacrer tout ces autres qui avaient pu poser les mains sur elle.

« Harry, tu me fais mal. »

Il la relâcha vivement en la fixant, troublé.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Il baissa le regard devant les yeux accusateurs de la jeune fille.

« R… Rien, laisse tomber. »

Elle leva un sourcil, le dévisageant, tentant de percer son esprit. Si elle avait pu voir un seul instant tout ce qui défilait dans sa tête, elle aurait certainement pris peur. Il tenta de se calmer, reprenant doucement sa respiration, en vain puisqu'elle se rapprocha en se collant contre lui. Il pu sentir la poitrine de la jeune fille blottie contre la sienne, ses bras fins entourer son cou, ses jambes s'emmêlant aux siennes. Il ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et il passa sur elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Il se releva sur ses bras et la fixa, un petit sourire intimidé. Elle acquiesça en se blottissant un peu plus dans l'oreiller et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, refermant ses mains sur les siennes.

-------

Ron ouvrit un œil en entendant la porte de sa chambre grincer. Il se releva, furieux face à la personne qui venait de le sortir de son rêve mais se ravisa en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je… »

Elle fit demi-tour et il sauta hors du lit, retrouvant toute sa vivacité, juste à temps pour la rattraper par le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Elle le dévisagea et constata qu'il avait grandit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais en une année, il était devenu vraiment grand, voir même plus que les jumeaux. Elle se sentit intimidée, mais lui soutint le regard, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

« Hermione ? »

« J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, je retourne me coucher. »

Elle réussit à se détacher vivement de lui et retourna dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne bougea pas, ahurit, sans même comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même, si Hermione devenait aussi bizarre que lui, il n'en finirait jamais ! Il tourna la tête vers le lit d'Harry et soupira : il aurait pu le conseiller… Il se décida finalement et attrapa son T-shirt qu'il enfila et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

-------

Harry eut un petit spasme et fixa Ginny d'un air presque apeuré, à la différence de la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air de défi.

« Gi… Ginny… »

Il était devenu dur, extrêmement dur, et il avait sursauté en sentant la jeune fille plonger sa main dans son caleçon. Elle avait les doigts gelés et cela le fit bien plus frissonner. Il se plaqua contre l'oreiller, alors qu'elle se glissait contre lui, sans le quitter des yeux, guettant chacune de ses réactions.

« Ginny, tu… S'il te plait… »

Elle eu un petit sourire machiavélique et embrassa le torse du garçon avant de descendre doucement jusqu'au nombril.

Il retint un petit cri en sentant la jeune fille lui baisser son vêtement… Et il en retint un autre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ginny se figea, coller contre Harry. Son cœur qui battait déjà à tout rompre pris un rythme bien plus inquiétant lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de son frère.

« Harry, tu dors ? »

« N… Non. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Harry, faut que je te parle. »

« Maintenant ? »

Ginny se retint de rire au ton plein de désespoir d'Harry.

« Harry, je… J'ai besoin de conseil. »

« Ron, il est une heure du mat', tu veux pas plutôt qu'on en parle demain ? »

« S'il te plait, t'es mon meilleur ami et j'ai vraiment besoin de conseil. »

Le brun eu un petit soupir de désespoir et Ginny se retint une nouvelle fois de rire, partagée entre la crainte de se faire découvrir et le comique de la situation. Elle se blottit encore plus contre Harry, remontant doucement le caleçon, lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière elle : Ron venait de s'asseoir.

« C'est… Comment tu fais pour comprendre Ginny ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux dire, vous vous êtes toujours bien entendu, comment tu fais ? »

Ginny tendit l'oreille, révélant un intérêt soudain pour la discussion.

« Je… Je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu veux dire. »

Ron soupira.

« Comment tu fais pour la comprendre, pour savoir ce qu'elle pense, tout ça quoi ! »

« Je ne la comprends pas forcément et je ne sais pas forcément ce à quoi elle pense. »

« Mais pourtant vous vous entendez bien. »

« Sans doute parce que je sais l'écouter… »

Nouveau soupir du rouquin.

« Ouais… Ca m'aide pas beaucoup… »

« Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de retourner dormir. La nuit porte conseil. »

« Mouais… »

« On en reparlera demain si tu veux. »

« Mouais… Bonne nuit… »

Il se releva et quitta la pièce, peu convaincu de toutes les informations qui lui avaient été confié. La porte se referma et Ginny ressortit de dessous la couette.

« On a eu chaud ! »

-------

Ron s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils. Il se dirigea à la porte à côté de la sienne et l'entrouvrit légèrement : Hermione était assise sur son lit, fixant le lit vide en face d'elle.

« Lit vide ?!! »

Elle se releva vivement en faisant volte face au garçon. Les yeux bleus étincelèrent d'une lueur inquiétante.

« Hermione, où est Ginny ?! »

« Je… Aux toilettes ? »

Il redescendit vivement les marches et retourna dans la chambre d'Harry en l'ouvrant violement.

« Hey ! »

Ron s'approcha du brun en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

« Où est ma sœur ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! »

Il tira violement les couvertures : il n'y avait personne sous les couvertures.

« Bon, ça va, t'es content ? Tu vois très bien qu'elle n'est pas là ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ron se retourna vers sa sœur qui tenait un verre de lait.

« T'étais où ? »

« J'avais soif. Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? »

Le regard de Ron passa de Harry à Ginny, puis se posa sur Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

« Tu vois, elle était juste aller boire. »

Il grommela quelque chose puis remonta à l'étage, les laissant tous les trois seuls. Hermione posa un regard sombre sur Ginny.

« Je te jure que la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras toute seule, ma grande ! Et pour toi, Harry, gare à toi ! Ron ne sera pas le seul à vous tomber dessus si vous commencer à faire des bêtises ! »

Ils n'osèrent pas répondre et Hermione attrapa Ginny par le bras pour la ramener jusqu'à leur chambre, sous le regard honteux d'Harry.

Décidemment, Hermione pouvait être aussi effrayante que Mrs. Weasley et Ginny…


	5. Chapter 5

"_Leicester Square Movie Premiere Live Webcam, London" C'est ce qu'il y a marqué en haut de la page que je surveille depuis quelques minutes déjà… Une webcam placée à l'entrée du cinéma où est diffusé l'avant première de l'Ordre du Phoenix, à Londres…_

_J'veux y être TT_

_Et pire encore ! Même s'il ne se passe rien pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour écrire…_

_A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain chapitre et…_

_esquive les petits cailloux qu'on lui lance_

_Mais je vais l'écrire hein ! J'vais essayer, mais ce sera prêt pour demain vous en faites pas !_

_Bref ! Courage, je me mets à l'écriture et je vous souhaite bonne lecture au moment où ce sera publié :)_

…

_J'y arrive pas TT Ils viennent d'installer un photographe, c'est que les acteurs vont pas tarder, non ?... Oh tout ce monde qui s'étale sur l'écran!!!! J'veux y être moi aussi TT_

_Bon… J'écrirais plus tard, excusez moi :p_

-------

Le petit déjeuner se passa très calmement, même si Ron se montrait méfiant, il préféra ne pas passer pour un paranoïaque et ne pas faire la tête à Ginny et Harry… Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui lançait des regards réprobateurs aux jeunes amoureux. Sirius était parti à sa conférence, dans une ville d'à côté, pas très loin de Cannes, les laissant seuls toute la journée.

Ginny se mit à glousser malgré elle et Hermione lança un regard sombre à Harry qui retira sa main de la cuisse de sa petite amie. La rouquine soupira et lança à son tour un regard mauvais à Hermione qui haussa les sourcils en montrant Ron d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier était beaucoup trop occupé à regarder un dessin animé qui passait à la télévision pour faire attention au manège qui se tramait autour de lui. Il éclata de rire et Hermione le fixa.

« Tu as compris ce qu'ils disaient ? »

« Hein ? Nan, c'est juste que le personnage a fait une drôle de tête. »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

« Eternel gamin. »

Il ne releva pas la remarque, concentré sur les dialogues en français dont il espérait un jour comprendre quelques mots. Elle se leva en soupirant et rejoignit sa chambre, suivit d'Harry et Ginny qui allaient entrer dans la chambre du garçon… Chose qui n'échappa pas à Hermione puisque cette dernière pinça la joue de Ginny en la menaçant du regard.

« Pas quand on est là, par pitié ! »

La rouquine baissa le regard en ronchonnant, portrait craché de Ron et abandonna Harry avec un simple baiser. Ce dernier se tourna vers la brune, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Hermione, on a déjà Molly contre nous, s'il te plait… »

« Il n'y a pas de s'il te plait qui tienne ! On est là nous aussi ! On ne va pas se boucher les oreilles et se cacher les yeux pour que vous puissiez faire vos… Vos… Vos galipettes ! »

Ginny se faufila devant elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Peut-être que toi aussi, ça te changerait les idées… Ron est tout seul en bas et… »

« GINNY !!!!! »

Elle s'échappa en riant et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, évitant les coups de griffes de cette lionne enragée.

« On va aller à la plage de toute façon, ça te dit de venir ? »

« Je comptais commencer mes devoirs et… »

Elle s'arrêta devant les yeux écarquillés d'Harry.

« On est en vacances ! On est en France et il y a un soleil magnifique dehors ! Et toi tu veux travailler ?! »

« Comme tu le dis, on est en vacances, j'ai donc le droit de faire ce que je veux pour me détendre. »

Pour Harry, le mot « détendre » n'avait certainement pas la même signification. Il abandonna la discussion, de peur de débuter une dispute comme elle en avait le don en ce moment avec Ron. Ce dernier était toujours en bas, collé à l'écran de télévision, à répéter certaines phrases prises au vol. Harry redescendit avec Hermione et ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce spectacle.

« _Vulay-vu on daysssere_ »

Hermione éclata de rire et le rouquin leur fit volte face, rouge de honte.

« Tu vois, Harry. Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir travailler. »

Ron grommela quelque chose et remonta à l'étage, éteignant la télévision derrière lui.

« Et Ron, ça se prononce « Voulez-vous un dessert »… Il faut accentuer les « ou ». »

-------

Le rouquin s'enferma dans sa chambre, furieux. Il voulait avoir quelque chose en commun avec Hermione, pour une fois qu'il faisait un effort ! Il n'était pas un très bon élève, il ne comprenait rien à la subtilité des mathématiques, ou aux déclinaisons du latin, mais pour une fois qu'il voulait pouvoir dire quelque chose en français et l'impressionner… Il soupira en se tourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il avait été enchanté de la proposition de Sirius, il avait été motivé à partir une semaine en France dans une des petites maisons que le parrain d'Harry avait un peu partout, il avait été enthousiaste en s'imaginant prendre les devants avec Hermione… Il n'était qu'un gros trouillard ! Même quand il cherchait à jouer les hommes de Cro-Magnon, il avait peur, mais par chance, la plupart de ses réactions semblaient plus que satisfaire la jeune fille. Il se voyait mal l'inviter à sortir, la présenter à ses amis en la tenant par la main, l'embrasser sans honte devant tout le monde… Elle était tellement plus ! Il se sentait tellement inférieur à elle qui était si intelligente, drôle et sûre d'elle. Il était ridicule, et quand il essayait de remonter un minimum son niveau, il devenait encore plus ridicule ; elle s'était même moqué de lui et cette réaction l'avait vraiment blessé. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Harry passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« On va à la plage, tu veux venir ? »

« Nan merci… »

« Bon bah je te souhaite bien du courage… »

Ron se retourna en le fixant d'un air soupçonneux.

« Comment ça du courage ? »

« Hermione s'est mis en tête de réviser, je serais toi, j'éviterais de descendre. Ou sinon elle va t'obliger à lire tout les bouquins de l'année prochaine ! »

Ron se relaissa tomber sur le matelas, s'enfonçant un oreiller sur le visage, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Voilà, t'a tout compris. »

« J'vais peut-être venir finalement… »

-------

Quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel et cela n'impressionna pas les jeunes qui plongèrent dans l'eau en riant. Ron attrapa Ginny par la taille et la lança par-dessus son épaule, éclaboussant Harry au passage. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et sortir prendre l'air lui fit le plus grand bien. Il avança pour rejoindre son ami quand un bout de tissus orangé passa devant lui. Il le ramassa et resta stupide devant le haut du maillot de bain féminin.

«_ Oh ! C'est à moi ! _»

Il tourna vivement la tête pour ne pas gêner la jeune fille qui récupéra l'habit en se le remettant vivement.

« _Il a dû se détacher, je suis désolée._ »

Au fur et à mesure que la fille parlait, les engrenages de la cervelle de Ron se mirent en route et il devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« _Merci._ »

Il croisa le regard bleu de la jeune fille qui lui sourit : elle s'était postée devant lui en lui souriant, rejetant ses cheveux blonds presque blancs en arrière.

« _J'ai dit merci._ »

« Je… _Je pas comprendre…_ »

« _Oh ! Tu es étranger ?_ Anglais ? »

Ron se détendit légèrement et acquiesça vivement.

« Je disais merci, il s'est détachée. J'étais assez embarrassée. Merci »

« De rien. »

« Tu es ici pour les vacances ? »

« Oui. »

« Ca se voit que tu n'es pas d'ici, tu n'es pas très bronzé… »

Elle le dévisagea des pieds à la tête et eu un petit rire.

« Mais tes tâches de rousseurs sont adorables. »

Aussitôt ses oreilles reprirent une teinte rouge, et il détourna le regard, gêné.

« Mon anglais est mauvais ? »

« Non ! Non ! Pas du tout !! C'est juste que… »

« _Fleur !_ »

Ron tourna le regard vers la fille qui nageait en direction de la fille. Visiblement, et cela en était une sale manie : toutes les françaises s'appelait Fleur. Cette dernière le salua et rejoignit l'autre fille en gloussant. Il soupira, reprenant sa respiration normale. Cette fille était vraiment belle, et jusqu'à la rentrée dernière, il n'aurait jamais pensé à un autre type idéal de fille… Pourtant avec Hermione…

« Hermione ! »

Elle se tenait au bord de l'eau, fixant l'horizon derrière lui, les yeux voilés. Il nagea aussi vite qu'il pu pour la rejoindre, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le rivage, elle s'était échappée en courant. Ginny arriva doucement vers lui, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

« Je crois qu'elle t'a vu draguer la française… »

« Je ne la draguais pas !!! »

« Pourtant, c'est toi qui lui a ramassé son maillot de bain. Elle fait le coup à tous les garçons depuis hier ! Je l'ai vu s'approcher d'Harry tout à l'heure, crois-moi qu'avec moi, elle aurait cent fois préféré avoir à faire à un requin. »

« Mais je… Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ! J'y connais rien aux filles !! »

« Bah justement, il serait peut-être temps que tu te mettes du plomb dans la cervelle ! »

« Mais… »

« Tu as blessé Hermione ! »

« Et alors !! J'en ai rien à faire ! Elle n'est pas ma petite amie !!! »

Il ramassa sa serviette et quitta la plage, furieux. Ginny le regarda partir en secouant la tête, décidemment il disait vrai : il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les filles.

-------

Heureusement pour elle, la maison n'était pas loin. Elle s'y précipita, monta les marches et s'enferma dans la chambre. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi, mais elle sentait son cœur et ses tripes se tordre douloureusement. Cette fille, était bien plus jolie qu'elle ! Il était évident que Ron pouvait facilement en tomber amoureux… Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir accroché au dos de la porte : elle avait encore le paréo attaché autour de la taille en guise de jupe, et une chemise ouverte sur le haut de son maillot. Elle n'avait pas une grosse poitrine, même Ginny en avait plus qu'elle ! Elle n'avait pas de belle forme, ni de longues jambes… Elle n'avait pas de beaux cheveux blonds, mais des cheveux broussailleux impossibles à coiffer. Elle n'avait pas des yeux aussi bleus et assortis à ceux de Ron… Elle se sentait juste laide comparé à toutes les filles de la terre… Et il était tout à fait normal que Ron regarde ailleurs… De toute façon, elle ne faisait qu'abuser de lui et de sa stupide idée de profiter…

« Gourgandine… »

-------

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était rentré, si c'était pour éviter les réprimandes de Ginny, les regards de la française, ou bien pour rattraper Hermione… La dernière option lui parut la plus intelligente, mais il ne se trouvait pas intelligent. Il monta dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et se rincer de la désagréable sensation du sable qui lui écorchait la peau. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Hermione, et ce qu'avait sous entendu sa sœur était assez clair : Hermione était jalouse. Mais pourquoi le serait-elle alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin fini ? Il pouvait faire rire, il pouvait attirer le regard, mais il ne pouvait jamais briller de par son intelligence, ses frères lui avaient bien trop souvent rappelés, créant en lui un certain complexe… Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche brûlante. S'il était si courageux, il aurait déjà demandé à Hermione de sortir avec lui, et il n'aurait pas eu cette peur de se prendre un râteau monumental de la fille qu'il aimait. Il pouvait déjà la toucher, flirter avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de lui prendre son cœur…

-------

Hermione fini de se déshabiller et attrapa une serviette qu'elle s'accrocha autour de la taille. Une douche bien chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle sortie doucement, ses vêtements de rechange sous le bras. La porte de la salle d'eau était à peine plus loin et elle y entra vivement avant que quelqu'un ne rentre et ne la surprenne. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et entendit un bruit métallique : la poignée lui était restée dans les mains et était tombée de l'autre côté, entraînant une bonne partie du mécanisme d'ouverture.

« C'est pas vr… »

Elle sursauta en entendant l'eau se déclencher de l'autre côté du rideau de douche et elle se plaqua violement contre la porte. Quelqu'un était là et elle ne pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait : Harry et Ginny était à la plage, et Ron courait certainement encore après l'autre garce. Il ne restait alors que Sirius bien qu'il ne devait rentrer qu'en fin de soirée.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! »

Elle se tourna vers la porte tentant de trouver un autre mécanisme pour la débloquer, en vain.

Elle était littéralement prise au piège et la situation était plus que compliquée : elle était juste enveloppée d'une serviette de bain, et s'il s'agissait vraiment de Sirius, elle ne saurait vraiment pas comment se justifier…

-------

Le rideau s'ouvrit et Ron colla vivement le tissus contre lui : plaqué contre la porte, les yeux caché, Hermione se tenait debout, rouge de honte.

« Si… Sirius ? »

Ron leva un sourcil, interloqué.

« Je suis désolée : la porte n'était pas fermée et je n'ai pas fait attention. La… la poignée de la porte est… cassée… Je suis désolée… »

Le garçon sentit ses oreilles rougirent vivement, autant que son intimité se dresser contre le tissus du rideau.

« Her… Hermione… C'est pas Sirius… C'est Ron… »


	6. Chapter 6

_Allez, la suite pour pas vous faire trop attendre :p_

-------

Ron était pétrifié, sans doute pas autant qu'Hermione qui n'émit qu'un simple « Oh » avant de se retourner contre la porte et de tenter vainement de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Le garçon était toujours enveloppé par la toile du rideau de douche, cachant un maximum ce qu'il pouvait, en particulier son embarras face à cette situation : ils étaient tous les deux bloqués dans la même pièce, quasiment nus, il n'y avait personne dans la maison… S'il écoutait le petit démon perché sur son épaule, il aurait foncé sur Hermione sans lui laisser aucune chance... Mais pour le moment, son embarras était bien trop important, et il jeta un regard gêné sur son érection. Il se reprit au moment où elle se retourna vers lui.

« Je suis désolée !!! Vraiment je n'avais pas fait attention !! La porte était ouverte et… La poignée est cassée, mais je vais essayer de… De… »

Elle fini par se calmer et inspira profondément.

« Je suis désolée… Je crois qu'on ne peut plus sortir… »

« QUOI ? »

« Il faudra attendre qu'ils rentrent et qu'ils nous aident pour… »

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'on va leur donner comme excuse ? Ils vont de suite penser que t'as voulu me rejoindre sous la douche ! »

« Je leur dirais la vérité ! »

« Ca leur suffira pas, crois-moi ! C'est pas vraaaaaai ! »

Il jeta un regard vers sa serviette qui était un peu plus loin sur le coffre à linge.

« Passe-moi ma serviette, j'vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

« Non ! »

Il la regarda, interloquée, et elle secoua vivement la tête, rouge de honte.

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Si… Si je m'approche je… Je risque de voir… »

Elle se plaqua les mains sur le visage, tentant de se cacher les yeux et de reprendre, par la même occasion, contrôle d'elle-même. Il soupira en levant les yeux au plafond, un léger sourire sur le visage : elle pouvait être vraiment craquante parfois…

« Je suis dans le rideau, tu verras rien. »

« Mais si… »

« Hermione, j'ai froid ! Passe-moi juste ma serviette ! Lance-la moi ! »

Elle s'approcha doucement, serrant un peu plus sa propre serviette contre elle. Elle attrapa celle de Ron et la lui tendit. Il allait l'attraper quand elle se recula en poussant un petit cri.

« Quoi encore ?! »

« Ton… Ta… Le rideau ! »

Il baissa le regard et se recroquevilla vivement en constatant que son sexe était perceptible à travers le tissu.

« Merde… Lance-moi cette serviette, Mione ! »

Elle la lança sans regarder et il la rattrapa au vol avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille et de sortir de la douche.

« Bon… Elle est où la poignée… »

Elle lui tendit le bout de métal et Ron fixa la serrure.

« Merde… C'est bloqué. »

« C'est ce que je te disais ! »

« Oh ça va ! On va sortir, t'en fais pas ! »

« Et comment ? Tu vas sans doute défoncer la porte ou un truc du genre, c'est ça ? Et tu compteras expliquer quoi à Sirius après ? »

« T'as qu'à chercher toi aussi une solution ! C'est toi l'intello toujours fourrée dans tes livres que je sache ! »

« Désolée mais la littérature ou la physique chimie ne permet pas de réparer une serrure à partir du néant, Ron ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Hein ? Et voilà ! On est encore une fois en train de se disputer pour des broutilles ! C'est chiant à la fin, bordel ! »

« Ron ne jure pas ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Ca je l'avais remarqué ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? »

« Que faire mumuse avec toutes les filles qui te passent sous la main, ce n'est pas très glorieux ! »

« Je… JE FAIS PAS MUMUSE AVEC TOUTES LES FILLES QUI ME PASSENT SOUS LA MAIN !!! »

« Pourtant cette française tout à l'heure te semblait à ton goût… »

« C'est une ruse ! Ca fait deux jours qu'elle coure après tous les garçons de la plage, tu crois que ça m'intéresse ce type de fille ?! »

« Mignonne et aussi bien faite ? C'est évident ! »

Ron allait répliquer sèchement, mais il se retint en voyant des larmes commencer à couler des yeux d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte et se les essuya rageusement en lui tournant le dos.

« Je veux sortir… »

« Mione. »

« J'ai dit que je voulais sortir ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Il jeta la poignée par terre et alla s'asseoir sur le coffre à linge.

« Je ne suis pas à tes ordres et je ne peux rien y faire je t'ai dit ! »

« Ce que tu peux être… »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le bout métallique et se releva vivement en plaquant la serviette sur ses hanches, rouge de honte : elle avait oublié que la serviette pouvait être courte et cela n'avait visiblement pas échappé à Ron qui tourna rapidement la tête, faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs. Elle le dévisagea un instant, les sourcils froncés puis s'assit devant le lavabo. Son regard se posa sur ses vêtements et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, mais un doute l'assaillit : elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Ron. Si elle lui demander de tourner la tête ou de fermer les yeux, rien ne lui disait qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour se rincer l'œil, même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup à offrir selon elle…

-------

Ron était fixé sur une savonnette, posée sur le rebord de la douche. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit ce qu'il venait de voir, ni le fait qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux et coincés dans la même pièce… Il en avait rêvé et son regard se porta sur la baignoire au fond de la pièce : un bain de bulle, Hermione et lui… Il sursauta alors qu'Hermione se levait vivement, fouillant le placard au-dessus du lavabo.

« C'est une pharmacie, tu ne trouveras rien dedans… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se remit à chercher de nouveau. Il se décida à se lever.

« Ecoute, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien. Y a pas moyen de sortir, on est vraiment coincé. »

Elle l'ignora puis il l'empoigna par le bras.

« Her-mi-one ! Inutile de chercher ! Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! »

-------

Hermione détourna le regard, pour ne pas le fixer droit dans les yeux où à un quelconque endroit qui pourrait rendre la situation bien plus embarrassante qu'elle ne l'était. Il resserra son emprise et elle fut contrainte de relever les yeux vers lui. Elle sentit son corps frémir en voyant le regard sombre qu'il avait, le même que toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient touchés, caressés, frôlés. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle ferma les yeux, terrorisée par ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder car même si elle était quelqu'un de censée, elle perdait tout moyen face à lui… Et là il n'y avait qu'une serviette sur lui…

-------

Toute pensée cohérente avait quitté l'esprit de Ron. Il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir, mais ce défaut empirait au contact d'Hermione. Elle refusait de le regarder en face et il l'avait compris, mais il ne pouvait se contrôler, et il voulait en ce moment la titiller un peu… Où la séduire totalement. Il s'humecta les lèvres en la dévorant du regard. Il se pencha juste à son oreille et la sentit frissonner sous lui.

« Mione… Hermignonne… On est seuls, juste toi et moi… »

-------

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer : c'était la même excuse qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls la première fois, et qu'ils avaient commencé à « étudier » la chose.

« Mione… Laisse-moi te montrer… »

Elle émit un petit cri en sentant la main du garçon se poser sur sa cuisse et remonter doucement, le long de sa peau. Elle se cambra légèrement, heurtant le lavabo derrière elle. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, retardant la montée de cette main brûlante contre sa peau.

« Ron, s'il te plait… »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin qui ne lui échappa pas et elle croisa son regard. Elle s'avait qu'elle ne pourrait plus y résister maintenant. Elle était vraiment prise au piège. Elle sursauta en sentant la main du rouquin prendre une toute autre direction, en même temps qu'il se plaquait contre elle. Elle sentit l'érection du garçon contre son ventre et elle retint un nouveau cri. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser, la seule chose qui restait dans son esprit était la sensation de sa main et de son corps sur elle.

-------

Il hésita et laissa simplement sa main contre le haut de la cuisse de la jeune fille, sans aller plus loin. Il voulait simplement jouer avec ses nerfs. Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, réclamant ses lèvres qu'il lui accorda. Le baiser fut plus que langoureux, extrêmement sensuel. Il se surprit lui-même à gémir et à se coller encore plus contre elle. Elle passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules de Ron et il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo, sans stopper le baiser. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'invita à se rapprocha encore plus. Il était vraiment contre elle, comme la dernière fois, à l'exception que cette fois, ce n'était plus qu'une serviette qui les séparait. Elle l'attira encore plus vers lui et il la souleva pour la plaquer contre les carreaux glacés du mur, emporté par leur baiser fougueux.

« Ron… S'il te plait… Viens… »

Il se surprit à l'entendre dire ça, et au moment où elle détachait la serviette de Ron pour la lancer plus loin, la porte d'entrée claqua violement, les faisant revenir sur terre.

« Merde ! »

Ron se précipita sur la serviette et se la remit vivement, laissant Hermione glisser lentement vers le sol, totalement ailleurs.

« Hermione ! Ils sont rentrés ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant aussi gêné. Quelqu'un monta les marches et tapa à la porte.

« Y a quelqu'un d'enfermer ? »

Ron se tourna vers la jeune fille en articulant silencieusement « Sirius ». Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prenant les choses en mains, pendant que Ron se précipitait dans la douche.

« Oui, Sirius. J'ai… J'ai voulu prendre une douche et… En sortant la poignée m'est restée dans les mains. »

« Ok. Je la remets de ce côté et tu fais pareil du tien. C'est bon ? »

Elle attrapa la poignée en l'enclenchant comme indiqué et elle s'affaissa.

« C'est bon ! Merci ! »

« Je vais te laisser te rhabiller. Les autres sont là ? »

« Non, ils sont tous les trois à la plage. »

« Bien. »

Elle l'entendit se diriger vers sa chambre et elle se retourna vers la douche.

« Je sors la première, tu attends qu'il soit redescendu, d'accord ? »

« Si ça traîne trop, moi je sors ! »

« Comment tu vas lui expliquer ça ! »

« T'avais qu'à dire que… Que j'étais dans la chambre. »

« Et s'il serait allé voir ? »

« Aux toilettes ? »

« La porte n'est pas verrouillée. »

« Bon… Ok… J'attends. »

Elle tira sur le rideau et ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre son souffle… Elle ne savait pas elle-même à quoi elle jouait avec Ron, mais cette dangereuse tension qu'il y avait entre eux l'excitait encore plus. Elle en voulait presque à Sirius d'être rentré plus tôt, alors qu'ils auraient pu aller plus loin…

« Gourgandine… »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? Aïe ! »

Elle plaqua violement le rideau sur le visage de Ron.

« Je t'ai dit d'attendre ! Je me rhabille d'abord et je te jure que si tu jettes ne serait-ce qu'un œil, j'irais me plaindre à ta mère. »

« C'est bon… Mais dépêche-toi ! »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y déposer sa serviette. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour rejoindre la salle de bain et aider Ron à sortir, elle se pétrifia en voyant la porte fermée à clef.

-------

Sirius était fatigué et la seule chose qu'il voulait pour le moment : c'était une bonne douche bien glacée. Il détacha sa cravate et tira sur le rideau de douche pour commencer à faire chauffer l'eau…

Les deux individus restèrent un moment surpris de se retrouver l'un face à l'autre. Sirius se recula finalement, sans grande réaction, à peine surpris.

« Ah ? Ah bon… »

Il referma doucement le rideau, sans ciller et jugea qu'il pouvait très bien remettre sa douche à plus tard… Il passa devant la chambre des filles où Hermione se tenait sur le pas de la porte et il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil coquin.

« Il y en a dans la pharmacie, au cas où… »

Il s'éloigna sans en dire plus, sifflotant gaiement. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés et Ron apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Y a quoi dans la pharmacie ? »


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre spécial pour les fans du couple Harry / Ginny qui me le réclamaient depuis un moment XD_

_Désolée je préfère prévenir à l'avance : y a pas de Ron ni de Mione ici _

_Bonne lecture quand même :)_

-------

Le retour s'était passé sans encombre, et les plages de la Côte d'Azur étaient déjà loin derrière eux lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le sol d'Angleterre.

Harry avait réussit à obtenir une journée entière avec Ginny, en amoureux. Ron avait d'abord boudé cette idée, mais avait dû finalement accepter : Mrs. Weasley savait être très convaincante et Ron ne préférait pas l'avoir à dos.

Leur rendez-vous débutait donc par un déjeuner en tête à tête chez lui, ses parents s'étant absentés pour la journée, rendant visite à Tonks et Remus.

Ginny tendit la tête vers la porte de la cuisine, sentant une étrange odeur de brûlée qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? »

« Euh non ! Non, non, non ! Je gère parfaitement la situation ! Aïe ! »

Elle entendit une casserole tomber et elle soupira en secouant la tête. Harry voulait lui faire plaisir, mais il ne semblait vraiment pas prédestiné à la cuisine (comme lui en avait fait part Mrs. Trewlawney lors d'un entretien, soit disant en ayant interrogé les cartes). S'il criait encore une fois, elle irait l'aider ! Elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde gâcher sa journée et devoir l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital pour un accident domestique.

« AÏE ! »

« Harry !!! T'es pas possible ! »

Elle se leva et Harry se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte, tentant de lui cacher la cuisine. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de distinguer quelque chose, mais il la repoussa gentiment.

« S'il te plait, je te jure que je gère parfaitement la situation… »

« Très bien… »

Elle se détourna de lui, se dirigeant vers la table, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu soupirer de soulagement, elle fit volte face et fonça sur lui avant de glisser sur le carrelage, au milieu de la cuisine.

« Ginny !!! »

Elle s'était penchée au dessus de la poêle où crépitait quelque chose de noir et nauséabond.

« Bouh ! C'est quoi ça ! »

Harry soupira et baissa la tête, dépité.

« C'était une omelette, mais… Je suis désolé. »

« Et soit disant tu gères parfaitement la situation ? »

Il lui fit un sourire navré et elle l'embrassa.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe, mais j'aurais besoin de toi ! »

Elle nettoya rapidement la poêle et s'activa devant la cuisinière.

« Tu me passes les œufs, s'il te plait ? Et un petit saladier. »

Il obéît sans se faire prier et continua de suivre les directives. Au final, une délicieuse omelette bien garnie et joliment décorée remplissait leur assiette.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« C'est pas grave, tu m'inviteras au restaurant la prochaine fois. »

Il lui fit une petite moue boudeuse et se délecta du repas. Ginny était une parfaite cuisinière : que demander de mieux ?

« S'il te reste quelques œufs et que tu as de la farine, je peux même te faire un gâteau après ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant : tout simplement parfaite ! Que demander de mieux ?

-------

Le garçon insista pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle pendant que sa douce lui préparait un délicieux gâteau. Il pria pour qu'elle ait les mêmes dons que sa mère concernant la pâtisserie.

« Tu as un peu de mélasse ? »

Harry bavait d'avance : son dessert préféré, et préparé par Ginny !! Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser un petit cri, avant qu'un épais nuage blanc envahisse la pièce. Alors qu'elle était montée sur un tabouret pour récupérer la farine, le sachet lui avait échappé des mains et s'était répandu dans toute la cuisine. Un long silence s'ensuivit, brisé par le rire d'Harry.

« Te moques pas… C'était un accident ! »

Il se mit à rire de plus belle et l'aida à descendre de son « perchoir »

« On est beau maintenant ! Ahahahah ! »

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et Ginny baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Je vais nettoyer… »

« J'vais t'aider. »

« Mais pourquoi ta mère achète-t-elle des paquets de 3 kilos de farine ?!! »

« Mon père aime énooooormément les tartes à la mélasse…. »

Elle secoua la tête, réprimant un sourire : tel père, tel fils. Au bout d'un long nettoyage, la cuisine retrouva son aspect initial et il ne resta malheureusement plus assez d'ingrédient pour le gâteau.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Harry se secoua les cheveux comme pour répondre à la jeune fille et lui fit un large sourire.

« Douche obligée ! »

« D'accord… Hein ?! »

Il se mit à rire et l'attrapant dans ses bras, la soulevant pour la monter à l'étage.

« Harry ! Si tes parentes rentrent ? »

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée en jetant un regard à la porte.

« Ils ne rentrent pas avant 18h… »

Il tourna la tête dans la même direction que Ginny, où l'horloge indiquait 14h.

« … On a donc quatre heures. »

Il la laissa redescendre en l'attirant vers lui, encerclant sa taille. Il lui déposa un baiser tendre dans le cou en riant.

« Quatre heure pour prendre un bain, je pense que c'est l'idéal… »

Elle se recula doucement en le regardant dans les yeux, un petit sourire en coin.

« A condition que tu me rattrapes d'abord !! »

Elle lui échappa et escalada les marches quatre à quatre avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain au nez d'Harry.

« Ginny ! »

« Nan. »

« Allez, s'il te plait. »

« Nan, nan, nan. »

Sa voix était chantonnante et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny le regardant en souriant timidement. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il accepta et elle le fit entrer. Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler amoureusement avant qu'elle ne brise la magie par un simple baiser.

« Je fais couler le bain ? »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement en s'éloignant, le laissant s'occuper de tout. La baignoire ne tarda pas d'être remplie et il se retourna pour lui signaler, mais hoqueta vivement en la voyant nue devant lui. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, les mains cachant sa poitrine et son intimité, telle une Vénus. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui releva le visage en écartant les quelques mèches rousses qui lui cachaient les yeux.

« Tu es… Magnifique… »

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait et elle releva son regard vers lui.

« Merci. »

Il ne résista pas longtemps et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Elle se blotti entre ses bras et se laissa faire, frissonnant en sentant les mains du garçon qui lui caressaient le dos puis les hanches.

« J'ai un peu froid… »

Il se recula et alla chercher un tapis de bain, l'invitant à plonger dans l'eau chaude. La baignoire était large et Ginny s'y laissa couler, détendue. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et tourna la tête vers Harry qui tentait de se démêler tant bien que mal de son pantalon.

« Tu es pressé ? »

« Un peu… Tourne-toi. »

« Et si je refuse. »

« Je n'ai pas regardé quand toi tu t'es déshabillée. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Il eut un léger sourire et il baissa finalement le tout, se retrouvant nu comme un ver devant elle. Ses joues prirent une teinte violement rouge et elle se détourna malgré elle.

« Merci. »

Il finit de replier ses affaires, retira ses lunettes, et l'eau du bain monta d'un niveau lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

« C'est pas trop chaud ? »

« Nan, c'est parfait, merci. »

Il eut un grand sourire et elle s'assit, dos contre lui, blotti contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis bien avec toi. »

Il l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant de nouveau dans le cou, à l'endroit précis qui la faisait tant frissonner.

« Je t'aime, Ginny… »

Elle se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Il retint un grognement en sentant la poitrine de la jeune fille compressée contre lui et il lui enserra la taille. Le baiser prit fin, mais ils ne relâchèrent pas leur étreinte. Ginny se rapprocha même plus, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui, pour être assez proche de son oreille et lui murmurer à son tour :

« Je t'aime. »

Il frissonna, d'autant par les mots que par la situation : elle était assise sur son sexe, et au regard coquin qu'elle lui lançait, elle agissait délibérément.

Toutes les craintes d'Harry lui revinrent à l'esprit : elle était beaucoup trop sûre d'elle pour n'avoir jamais rien fait avec des garçons. Elle le fixa intensément puis fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non ! Non, c'est… C'est rien, c'est juste que… »

Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Après tout, même si elle avait fréquenté d'autres garçons, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle en retire un certain apprentissage. Même si elle avait menti sur le fait qu'elle soit vierge, il n'en avait rien à faire : elle était là pour lui aujourd'hui et elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Et ça il n'en douterait pour rien au monde. Le temps de sa réflexion, son désir n'avait pas faiblit et Ginny attendait toujours la réponse.

« C'est juste que… Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

Elle se redressa et le jugea un instant en clignant des yeux.

« Si je suis prête ? Harry ? Tu ne veux plus ? »

« Hein ?! Nan ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… Si tu veux arrêter… »

Elle eut un petit sourire coquin en le dévisageant.

« Tu oses me demander ça ? Et bien d'accord, on va jouer à un petit jeu alors ? »

« Ah ? »

Elle acquiesça et Harry s'inquiéta de plus en plus en la voyant sourire d'un air malicieux.

« C'est très simple : on ne fera rien. »

« QUOI ?!!! Enfin je veux dire… Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Ginny éclata de rire devant le regard désespéré d'Harry.

« Pas cette fois : on a droit aux baisers, aux caresses, on a même le droit de se peloter, mais c'est tout ! »

Il eut un soupir désespéré et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de la baignoire. Puis un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Je suis sûre que tu finiras par me supplier… »

« C'est ce que tu dis… Quand veux-tu commencer ? »

Elle réprima un cri alors qu'Harry l'attrapa et la plaqua dos contre lui. Il se pencha vers son oreille et la jeune fille frissonna à son tour.

« Maintenant ? »

Elle réprima un petit cri en sentant l'une des mains d'Harry posée contre le haut de sa cuisse, et une autre sur son ventre. Il hésita un instant, un peu intimidé.

« Je peux ? »

Elle acquiesça et laissa échapper un petit gémissement alors qu'il caressait déjà l'un de ses seins, titillant le bout avec son pouce et son index. Les mains d'Harry étaient vraiment douces et rien que ces caresses la rendaient déjà folle. Elle n'avait jamais laissé un garçon la toucher, et celui qui aurait pu tenter se serait certainement pris un fantastique crochet du droit… Mai pas Harry : il était celui qu'elle avait choisit, et elle se félicita de son choix : il était vraiment douer.

« Je continu ? »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et cette fois, elle se colla vivement contre lui, alors qu'elle sentait déjà les doigts d'Harry lui caresser son intimité. Sa respiration s'accéléra et le garçon parut satisfait de lui.

« Har… Harry… »

Il réunissait toutes les forces de son corps pour ne pas succomber à ses cris et perdre à ce petit jeu. Pour une fois qu'il avait le dessus sur Ginny, il ne laisserait pas tout lui échapper. Il délaissa sa poitrine, et elle gémit de plus belle alors qu'il fit entrer un doigt en elle. Elle lui agrippa les cuisses, les griffant légèrement sous l'eau et une multitude d'éclair lui parcourut le bas ventre.

« Harry. »

Il retira son doigt et revint aux caresses du début, juste à son entrée. Elle se tordit contre lui et il comprit qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit précis qui lui donnerait sa victoire.

« Harry. »

Il ne stoppa pas les caresses, accélérant même le rythme, en même temps que sa respiration et que celle de la jeune fille.

« Harry ! »

Les petits éclairs qu'elle ressentait dans son bas ventre s'éparpillèrent soudainement, la prenant presque par surprise. Elle poussa un long gémissement en se plaquant contre son amant, littéralement paralysée. Puis son corps se détendit et elle se laissa glisser contre lui. Il pencha la tête vers elle et l'embrassa amoureusement et fougueusement. Elle se retourna en se plaçant de nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Elle reprenait peu à peu sa respiration, et les milliers de petits éclairs s'estompèrent, alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui.

« C'était… Trop… Bon. »

Il eut un sourire goguenard.

« Merci. Alors, j'ai gagné ? »

« Haut la main. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on peut aller plus loin ? »

Elle se releva hors de l'eau en riant, puis elle déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« Une autre fois peut-être. »

Elle sortit du bain en s'enroulant dans une serviette, devant le regard surpris d'Harry.

« Hey ! Mais t'étais sérieuse Ginny ? Ginny ! »

Elle se retourna en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil et elle lui envoya un baiser avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« C'est pas vraaaai… Une vraie diablesse… SADIQUE !! »

La porte s'ouvrit violement devant le large sourire de Ginny.

« Je t'ai entendu, Harry… »

Il sortit à son tour hors de l'eau et partit à sa poursuite, finissant dans sa chambre, couchés sur son lit.

« Tu es une démone. Pourquoi cette torture ? »

« Parce que… J'aimerais que ça soit parfait… »

« Mais là ! Le bain et tout ! C'était romantique, non ? »

« Je préfèrerais, la douceur des draps, un matelas moelleux, et toute une nuit devant nous… En l'occurrence, il nous reste trois heures. »

Un sourire indescriptible se peignit sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il faisait voler les serviettes de bains autour d'eux. Elle se mit à rire, sous les baisers amoureux de son amant qui lui parcourait tout le corps, de la tête, au pied. Elle le trouva très sensuel, alors qu'il embrassait doucement le dessus de ses pieds, la faisant se sentir comme une reine. Elle l'attira contre lui et il se plaça sur elle, sans oser la brusquer. Sa bouche captura un de ses seins, alors que sa main se chargeait de l'autre et elle soupira de plaisir. Décidemment, il était vraiment doué. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement puis lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Elle enroula ses jambes autour des fesses fermes du garçon et l'attira encore plus contre elle. Acceptant l'invitation, il ne se fit pas prier et entra en elle, lui arrachant d'abord un cri douloureux. Il se stoppa en l'embrassant dans le cou et en lui caressant les cheveux, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Puis la douleur se calma peu à peu et ils échangèrent un regard tendre et amoureux. Harry pris appui sur ses mains et commença de longs mouvement de va et vient. Cette douce électricité parcourue de nouveau Ginny des pieds à la tête et elle se mit à gémir, répondant aux gémissements du garçon… Non, de l'homme, qui était en elle. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé une telle sensation, et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent : Ginny s'était donnée à lui et rien qu'à lui. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, invités par les pressions de Ginny. Elle poussa un gémissement puissant, l'enserrant contre elle, et il la rejoignit aussitôt, avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou, pendant qu'elle lui griffait le dos. La tension se calma et la tendresse ressurgit. Elle écarta les cheveux trempés du visage d'Harry et elle lui sourit amoureusement. Leurs joues étaient rouges et elle se mit à rire devant le sourire béat de son amant avant de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser.

« Gin', t'étais… C'étais… Wouaw !! »

« Tu n'étais pas mal non plus. »

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Oui, au début. Mais c'est normal. »

« Et après ? »

« Après ? Oh non, c'était… Hmm… Comment dire ? Wouaw !! »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette sensation de ne former qu'un, était vraiment fantastique pour eux. Se sentant enfin complet, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

« Je t'aime, Gin'. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être ranger un peu tout ça. »

« Moui, tu as raison. »

Elle s'étira sous lui et il se retira d'elle à contre cœur, abandonnant sa moitié, son âme sœur. Il attrapa une serviette et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, laissant Ginny reprendre doucement ses repères. Elle frissonnait encore de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et elle ne se sentit plus que jamais amoureuse de son cher et tendre Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bah euh… que dire à part bonne lecture XD_

_Et merci encore pour vos reviews _

-------

Si Ron avait croisé Ginny alors qu'elle rentrait de chez Harry, il aurait de suite su que quelque chose clochait, rien qu'avec ce sourire niais. Mais heureusement pour elle, son frère n'était pas dans les parages, pas plus que sa mère. Mrs. Potter avait insisté pour la garder à manger et la ramener plus tard, et le repas s'étant étalé sur la nuit, toute la maisonnet dormait paisiblement. Elle pu ainsi s'endormir, le cœur léger et le corps changé…

-------

La rentrée approchait à grand pas, mais les fournitures scolaires n'étaient pas la priorité pour les jeunes car bientôt, Harry fêterait son seizième anniversaire. Ginny courrait dans tout les sens, hurlant après Ron pour qu'il se dépêche de se préparer.

« Allez !! Sinon maman ne voudra plus !! »

Ron descendit maladroitement les marches, la tête coincée dans son T-shirt. Sa petite sœur l'aida à s'en sortir et elle grimaça.

« Tu es tout décoiffé. »

« Tu veux aller faire tes achats, oui ou non ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors on s'occupera de ma coiffure plus tard. M'man on y va !! »

« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous rejoigne ? On pourra acheter quelques classeurs déjà et… »

Mais la porte se referma sur elle et Ron soupira.

« Qu'elle nous laisse profiter de nos derniers jours, pitié ! »

Ginny émit un petit rire et sourit largement. Elle n'avait pas pu partager avec Harry un de ces délicieux moments depuis la dernière fois, ayant toujours quelqu'un à la maison, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, bien que l'envie de le refaire lui était bien plus importante depuis quelques temps. En fait, son corps avait très rapidement changé : elle avait pris de la poitrine à en faire rougir de jalousie beaucoup de fille (dont Hermione qui n'avait pas hésité à lui lancer une petite pointe lorsqu'elle s'était pavanée en riant), et ses hanches avaient changé. Ron n'était pas assez expert en la matière et il ne voyait en Ginny que sa petite sœur, mais ce changement n'avait pas échappé au regard perçant de Molly qui avait choisit de garder le silence, mais n'avait pas hésité à fouiller dans les affaires de sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien été indisposé. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être déjà grand-mère, même si l'idée l'avait étrangement fait sourire.

La rouquine ne sautillait plus dans tout les sens comme une gamine impatiente d'aller acheter un cadeau à son amoureux. Elle se tenait plutôt fière aux côtés de son frère qui rougit en voyant Hermione au coin de la rue.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! Alors on va où ? »

Ginny s'avança un peu et leur fit volte-face en souriant.

« J'ai pensé à cette nouvelle galerie marchande qui a ouverte au centre. « Le Chemin Tordu » je crois, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il parait qu'il y a plein de magasins intéressants. »

« Il y a des librairies ? »

Ron fit la grimace devant la question d'Hermione et Ginny acquiesça.

« Certainement. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes offrir un livre à Harry ? »

La jeune brune rougit violement et baissa le regard.

« Non, c'est juste que… Je n'ai plus grand-chose à lire alors… Et toi ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas lui offrir ? »

« On peut dire ça… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant le regard énigmatique de Ginny, mais ne chercha pas à y prêter plus attention. Elle n'était pas bête et elle savait qu'Harry et elle avaient déjà passé un certain « cap » et à son avis, le cadeau de la rouquine serait bien moins innocent qu'il n'en aurait l'air.

-------

« Chemin de Traverse ? »

Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione, le regard perplexe.

« Je trouve que ce nom renferme plein de mystère. C'est ingénieux ! »

Ils avancèrent et le rouquin frissonna en passant devant le nouveau magasin de Mr. Ollivanders. Depuis Noël dernier, Ron faisait tout pour l'éviter, mais cette fois il ne pu trouver une autre excuse : Hermione entra la première.

« Mrs. Granger ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Oh ! Ron ! Tu es là toi aussi ? J'espérais que tu repasserais justement. Noël est encore loin, mais je me demandais si tu voudrais encore une fois jouer le lutin pour les enfants. »

« Ah euh ? En fait j'ai un autre travail pour Noël, je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Le regard rieur d'Ollivanders redevint gris et il baissa les yeux, un peu déçu.

« Oh… Très bien. Je vous laisse jeter un œil dans les rayons alors. »

Ginny tournait autour des peluches, le regard toujours aussi émerveillé, alors que Ron restait une fois de plus, fasciné par une locomotive qui tournait tout autour du magasin. Hermione fureta parmi les jouets et se retrouva nez à nez avec un balai volant miniature sous une coupole en verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh ça ? Une nouveauté, mais ça a un certain succès, je dois le dire. En fait, c'est un balai de sorcier qui vole grâce à un petit aimant. Je trouve ça très sympathique, et si vous faite pivoter ce bouton… »

Sous la petite coupole, le balai se mit à faire une vrille et un saut périlleux.

« C'est plus décoratif qu'un jouet, mais c'est aussi une horloge. »

Il souleva la petite plaque dorée sur laquelle était écrit « Nimbus 2000 ». A l'intérieur, un petit cadran à aiguille indiquait l'heure exacte. Hermione était fascinée et bien qu'elle avait d'abord opté pour un livre, elle trouvait cette horloge plus qu'original. Mrs. Ollivanders sourit.

« Et je suis sûr que ce serait le cadeau idéal pour l'anniversaire de Mr. Potter… »

Elle sursauta devant la perspicacité mystérieuse du vieil homme, mais acquiesça vivement.

« Je prends !! »

Ron arriva derrière elle et se pencha vers l'une des autres horloges semblables. Il la bouscula accidentellement, et alors qu'elle se retournait pour le réprimander, ils croisèrent leur regard et rougirent chacun en détournant les yeux.

« Désolé. »

Le rouquin s'écarta légèrement et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Il était devenu très distant depuis leur voyage en France, et elle se demandait si Ron était intéressé par elle ou si la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment chez une fille ce n'était pas plutôt juste le sexe. Pas que cela lui déplaisait de faire ça avec Ron, mais le faire juste pour ça, elle se demandait si ça en valait vraiment la peine. Ils ne sortiraient pas ensemble et ne resteraient qu'amis, enfin si leur amitié n'en prendrait pas un coup une fois qu'il aurait pu profiter d'elle.

« Mrs. Granger ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées et sourit au vieil homme qui lui tendit l'emballage cadeau.

« Ne vous minez pas le moral pour des choses futiles. Vous êtes jeune et vous avez tout le temps de penser aux soucis. »

Elle le remercia sans trop savoir si c'était pour l'emballage ou son conseil, puis elle sortie.

« 'Mione, tu as vu Ginny ? »

Elle frissonna au surnom que lui avait trouvé Ron. Il était le seul à l'appeler comme ça et cela là touchait autant parce que c'était lui, que parce qu'elle trouvait ça… Mignon.

« N… Non. Elle n'était pas dans le magasin ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller jeter un œil à côté et qu'elle revenait. »

Hermione soupira.

« Bon… Je vais jeter un œil par là. On se retrouve ici dans 10 minutes. »

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent leur recherche. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron se figea devant la vitrine d'un magasin de lingerie : sa sœur était à l'intérieur en tenant entre ses mains un dessous plus qu'affriolant. Il jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche, pour être sûr que personne ne le surveillait et risquerait de le prendre pour un pervers, puis il rentra, concentrant son regard sur sa sœur. Le magasin avait une odeur délicate et sensuelle et les sous-vêtements au milieu desquels il passait lui faisait tourner la tête : il imaginait Hermione les essayer les uns après les autres, juste devant lui… Il secoua la tête et revint sur sa sœur qui le vit arriver. Elle blêmit aussitôt et cacha le petit ensemble noir à dentelle rouge, sans doute le plus « mignon » de cet étrange magasin. Il ignora totalement la vendeuse qui s'éloigna devant le regard furieux du rouquin qui se posta devant sa sœur.

« Alors c'est CA ton cadeau pour Harry ?!! Je dois le prendre comment ?!!!! Hein ?!!! Ma sœur se dévergonde ?!!!! »

Les joues de Ginny rougirent violement et elle sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi ! »

« Ah ? Et tu vas me dire que c'est peut-être pour Maman ? »

« Non, pour Hermione. »

Ginny se retint de rire devant le regard ahurit de son frère : le doigt menaçant pointé sur elle, les yeux dans le vagues et la mâchoire pendante, il semblait perdu dans les méandres de son imagination. Cet ensemble était plus que mignon et sur Hermione cela rendait le tout plus appétissant que toutes les sucreries qu'il avait mangé jusque là. Il redescendit sur terre en secouant violement la tête, au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité pour Ginny.

« Tu vas me dire qu'Hermione t'a demandé de t'acheter ça ? »

« Chhht, moins fort ! Elle ne me l'a pas demandé mais… Nous avons discuté et elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien un jour essayer ce genre de chose. Elle me l'a dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je voudrais juste voir sa réaction et… Enfin… Je crois qu'elle « fréquente » en quelque sorte quelqu'un et que ça a l'air de devenir un peu plus… Enfin tu vois ? Mais elle ne veut pas m'en dire plus. »

A travers ce mensonge, Ginny venait de lui donner une énorme information qui le fit frémir. Elle ne voyait aucun autre garçon que lui en ce moment, et même s'ils étaient assez intimidés après ce qui avait faillit se passer, elle était aussi déterminée au point de parler de sous-vêtements coquins avec sa propre sœur ? Il jeta un autre regard au ruban rouge qui s'enlaçait sur le tissu noir et il trouva que c'était plus qu'appétissant… C'était mortellement sexy, et il ne savait pas s'il attendrait qu'elle le porte pour lui sauter dessus. Alors comme ça elle pensait à ce que ça devienne « plus » ?

Le regard sombre de Ron fit peur à Ginny et cette dernière reposa le cintre. Si ne croyait pas à son mensonge, elle et Harry étaient bons pour un sacré savon.

« Tu ne lui prends plus ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant l'air déçu de Ron et elle émit un petit rire.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux la voir porter ça ? »

« Non, mais je me disais que j'aurais une bonne chose pour lui faire du chantage. »

« Non ! C'est… C'est un secret et je… Je n'étais pas censé te le dire, mais tu vois… Comme tu t'es mis à t'imaginer des choses vraiment pas nettes entre moi - ta chère petite sœur - et Harry - ton meilleur ami depuis toujours - … Je me devais de te dire la vérité. »

Ron n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que disais Ginny et il battit l'air de sa main, signe que c'était bon. La rouquine s'en réjouit et rattrapa le cintre en souriant.

« Mais au fait ? Comment tu connais les mensurations d'Hermione ? »

« Voyons, Ron. Elle est déjà venue dormir à la maison. On ne parle pas de foot entre filles. »

Il déglutit, imaginant les discussions et les batailles de polochons… Même si c'était sa sœur, deux jeunes filles pures et innocentes s'amusant de ces choses… ARG !!! Il n'était qu'un pervers !!!!

Il sortit du magasin en se frottant la tempe, rejoignant Hermione chez Mr. Ollivanders. En la voyant, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans cette tenue et il se retint de la taquiner à ce sujet.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé et… »

« C'est bon, je sais où elle est. Elle nous rejoint dans pas longtemps. »

« Ah ? »

Ron plaqua une de ses mains à côté de la tête d'Hermione et se pencha vers elle avec un sourire en coin. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et elle rougit vivement en baissant le regard. Décidemment, il avait repris de son assurance, et il ne comptait pas la perdre de nouveau face à la fille de ses rêves.

-------

Ginny ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, un sourire un peu gêné en voyant son frère.

« Bon on… On… Vous avez vos cadeaux ? »

Ron acquiesça en sortant une écharpe de l'équipe de foot préférée d'Harry et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-------

Le repas d'anniversaire d'Harry fut un vrai festin. Les Granger et les Weasley étant invité, les plats s'étalaient sur toute la table, presque autant que ce qu'aurait pu faire Mrs. Weasley, mais là-dessus, Lily l'avouait bien : elle n'était pas une aussi bonne cuisinière qu'elle.

Harry ne quittait pas Ginny des yeux, tenant tendrement sa main sous la table, à l'abri des regards des autres. Quelques baisers volés de temps en temps, sous les rires de Sirius et les moqueries de jumeaux. En revanche, personne ne prêtait attention à Ron qui ne cessait de regarder Hermione. Cette dernière n'y fit pas vraiment attention, mais si elle s'était retournée à ce moment là, Ron n'aurait certainement pas détourné le regard, lui faisant bien signifier qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Etrange nouveau jeu qu'il s'était trouvé.

Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux un à un et fut plus que fasciné par l'horloge d'Hermione. Ron lui avait enfilé l'écharpe, l'étranglant presque en voyant la main de son meilleur ami posée sur la cuisse de Ginny, et cette dernière lui offrit le T-shirt assorti.

Elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry au moment où il déballait son cadeau :

« Et ton second cadeau, sera pour la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera seuls… J'espère que tu aimes le noir et la dentelle rouge. »

Ses oreilles rougirent et il eut un large sourire en l'embrassant devant Mrs. Weasley et Potter, attendris par ces deux amoureux.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je tenais à remercier ma beta-readeur Antigone Shadow qui fait un super boulot !!... _

_Attendez ! Ne criez pas, je n'ai pas encore mis à jours les chapitres corrigés : j'attends d'en avoir 10 pour tout mettre à jour, vue que je suis quelqu'un qui écrit souvent les chapitres le jour de la publication… Ze doit la rendre folle la pauvre :(_

_En tout cas, merci à elle _

_Et bonne lecture !!!_

-------

Hermione se tenait debout en haut des escaliers, les mains sur les hanches. Devant elle, Harry lui souriait paisiblement.

« Oui ? »

« Où comptais-tu dormir ? »

« Hermione… »

« Non Harry, je suis sérieuse ! »

Le Terrier était très calme puisque Mrs. Weasley et son mari avaient été invités en France chez Bill et Fleur. Les Jumeaux avaient prévu de dormir chez leur ami Lee et il ne restait qu'Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron dans la maison.

Harry rehaussa ses lunettes en soupirant.

« Hermione, on sort ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà. Elle a dit que je pouvais… »

« Qui « elle » ? Ginny ou Molly ? »

Il baissa le regard. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais demander une telle chose à Mrs. Weasley, mais si Ginny disait oui…

« Hermione… »

« Je dors où moi dans tout ça ?!! »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon qui se voulait innocent.

« Y a un autre lit dans la chambre de Ron. »

« Tu crois que je vais dormir avec ce pervers ? »

« Merci… J'apprécie… »

Elle fit volte face au rouquin qui la regardait d'un œil noir. Harry retint un petit rire et réussit à se faufiler rapidement jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, préférant attendre le calme avant de retenter une sortie.

« Alors comme ça je suis un pervers ? »

« Obsédé même ! »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, la regardant d'un air sombre.

« Obsédé ? Puis-je savoir par quoi exactement ? »

« Par… L'épisode de la salle de bain n'est pas assez illustratif ? »

Elle avait formulé ces mots presque silencieusement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Et si je reformulais ma question en : puis-je savoir par qui, exactement ? »

Si elle n'était pas appuyée contre le mur, elle serait tombée par terre, poussée par ses jambes tremblotantes et la puissante force qui émanait du garçon. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait tellement changé. Il lui arrivait d'être romantique et attentionné avec elle, et parfois il devenait bien plus sombre et déroutant, et étrangement cela excitait la jeune fille à un point inimaginable. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il se préparait à l'embrasser. Il se rapprocha légèrement, et Hermione allait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, lorsqu'il se recula en riant légèrement.

« Quelque chose à rajouter, Miss Granger ? »

Elle l'aurait tué ! Il jouait avec ses nerfs et cela la rendait vraiment dingue ! Elle se détourna de lui, son cœur reprenant un rythme plus calme, et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny pour la nuit. Elle tourna la tête un instant et se bloqua sur Ron qui la dévisageait, appuyé contre le mur, le sourire coquin. Elle grogna, et il en fut surpris avant d'entendre la porte claquer violement.

-------

Ginny observait Hermione qui semblait assez énervée. Elle hésitait à demander si elle pouvait échanger de chambre avec Harry, par peur de se faire amèrement réprimander par son amie. La rouquine soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, assoiffée.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Boire, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, bien sûr ! Qu'elle excuse ! Vous allez continuer sérieusement à mentir ouvertement comme ça ?! Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez tant, très bien ! J'échange de place avec Harry ! »

Ginny cligna des yeux sans comprendre la réaction d'Hermione, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'actionne la poignée et Harry se présenta en tenant un oreiller sous son bras et un drap sous l'autre, les joues rouges et les cheveux décoiffés.

« Merci Hermione ! »

« Non, non, non, il n'en est pas question. »

Le brun tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, le regard implorant.

« On fera rien, je veux juste rester avec elle, juste pour une nuit, s'il te plait… »

« Harry, tu… »

Le rouquin sentit la main de Ginny poser sur son bras et elle le fixa d'un air triste.

« Ron, s'il te plait. Et puis Hermione est prête à échanger sa place avec Harry. Si Maman Hermione est d'accord, c'est que c'est bon, non ? »

Ron releva un regard incompréhensible vers Hermione qui s'avançait vers la sortie de la chambre. Il la regarda passer devant lui sans rien dire, toujours surpris et elle entra docilement dans la chambre du garçon en claquant la porte. Il resta un instant ainsi avant que Ginny lui secoue gentiment le bras.

« Promis. On ne fera rien. »

« Harry… Je te jure que si… »

« On ne fera rien, Ron ! »

« Et puis il faut t'y faire : ta petite sœur sort avec ton meilleur ami. Rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

Il grogna et Ginny ferma derrière elle. S'il entendrait le moindre bruit suspect, il défoncerait la porte pour aller botter les fesses d'Harry, meilleur ami ou pas ! Il se tourna, prêt à aller dans sa chambre et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il pourrait observer Hermione dormir à loisir. Il pourrait même peut-être se glisser doucement jusqu'à son lit pour l'embrasser. Juste un petit baiser sans qu'elle ne le remarque, discret.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna… La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« 'M… 'Mione ? La porte est coincée. »

« Oui, je sais. Je l'ai fermée. »

« Hein ?!! »

« Il n'est pas question que je dorme dans la même pièce que toi. La rentrée est dans 3 jours et j'ai besoin de dormir. Bonne nuit. »

« HERMIONE ! »

Il tapa contre la porte mais elle n'obéît pas pour autant.

« Très bien ! Parfait ! Bonne nuit ! »

Il se dirigea dans la chambre des jumeaux, furieux et déçu.

-------

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione tenait sa main contre son cœur, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une nouvelle fois l'esprit s'il la frôlait et c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le lit qu'utilisait habituellement Harry et s'y coucha.

Ginny s'était endormie comme une souche. Il aurait tant voulu faire l'amour une nouvelle fois, mais une promesse est une promesse et si sa douce est fatiguée…

Il soupira de nouveau, et releva les yeux vers elle. Même s'ils dormaient dans la même chambre, un lit chacun c'était assez triste. Il se leva, résolu, et commença à tirer discrètement son lit en direction de celui de Ginny. S'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec elle, il pourrait au moins rapprocher les lits. Il pria pour que le lit ne grince pas contre le plancher, alertant Ron, et ses prières furent entendues. En moins de deux, il réussit à coller les deux lits l'un contre l'autre et il se recoucha, heureux, attrapant la main de la jeune fille qui dépassait du drap. Il l'aimait depuis une éternité déjà et il était enfin avec elle. Ils avaient partagés leur premier baiser et même leur première fois. Et étrangement, Ginny lui paraissait bien plus appétissante que dans ses rêves. Il l'avait pour lui tout seul et pouvait la serrer dans ses bras autant qu'il le voulait, même s'il voulait plus… La chance qu'ils avaient eu la dernière fois ne s'était pas représentée à eux et le besoin d'intimité se faisait de plus en plus ressentir chaque jour. Elle était là devant lui, et il ne pouvait pas l'approcher encore plus. Il voulait ressentir encore cette sensation plaisante de ne faire qu'un, de se sentir comblé. Il voulait Ginny pour lui tout seul…

Il retira ses lunettes et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Ginny… »

-------

Ron fulminait. Il frappa rageusement dans l'un des coussins des jumeaux, et se jeta littéralement sur le matelas, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour camoufler son cri de frustration. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru à une invitation. Rien qu'une seconde. Hermione était une vraie diablesse et elle lui paierait cher ! Le réveil indiquait 1h du matin au moment où il s'endormit, sans entendre la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

« Ron ? »

Hermione était face à lui, enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu timide et se rapprocha de lui. Il tendit les mains et détacha doucement le tissu, le laissant tomber au sol. Elle était belle, merveilleusement belle et il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de lui faire l'amour.

« Ron ? »

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi les tubes de douches s'enroulaient autour de son bras en le secouant violement. Puis il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, furieux contre celui qui venait de le sortir de son rêve.

-------

Hermione recula d'un pas devant le regard glacé du garçon. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se relaissa tomber sur le matelas, lui tournant le dos.

« Ron ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Je… Je suis venue m'excuser. C'est ta chambre après tout et je… Je pense que… Je pense que tu peux te contrôler… »

Il se retourna vivement, la fixant de haut.

« Donc tu penses toujours que je suis un pervers. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se détourna en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Si tu veux rejoindre ton lit, tu en as le droit. Bonne nuit. »

-------

Il soupira et se leva, titubant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était encore hanté par le rêve qu'il avait fait et le fait de voir Hermione devant lui le réveiller brusquement… Il se cogna l'orteil contre la porte et réprima un juron.

« Ron ? Ca va ? »

« Oui… J'suis pas très bien réveillé. »

Gentiment et doucement, elle lui attrapa le bras et le dirigea vers son lit où il s'assit.

« Allez, rendors-toi maintenant. »

Il se laissa docilement faire et elle lui remonta les draps jusqu'au menton avant qu'il ne les rejette en arrière en râlant.

« J'ai chaud ! »

Il se rassit et enleva son T-shirt en le balançant au pied du lit. Hermione se figea et il se recoucha en souriant doucement. Elle déglutit difficilement puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Et bien… Bonne nuit, Ron. »

Elle allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit basculer sous lui, contre le matelas.

« Tu oublies que je suis un pervers, 'Mione. »

Ca y est, de nouveau toutes idées cohérentes quittaient son esprit, et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : Ron.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle releva timidement une de ses mains et la posa contre le torse du garçon. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur à travers sa peau et elle se surprit à caler son propre rythme à celui de Ron. Il détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes et lui sourit.

« Tu vas me dire que ça t'as déplu ? »

Elle le repoussa vivement en se plaquant contre la tête de lit en fronçant les sourcils. Il eut un petit rire et s'étonna de la ressemblance entre Hermione et Pattenrond : elle ressemblait vraiment à un chat furieux et ce la l'amusait réellement.

« Tu… Tu fais ça que pour jouer avec mes nerfs ! »

Malgré le ton féroce, elle murmurait ses paroles pour ne pas alerter Harry et Ginny.

« Je te fais de l'effet, tu ne peux pas le nier. Je me trompe ? »

« Arrêtes avec ça ! »

« Tu m'aurais déjà repoussé si ça te déplaisait, 'Mione… »

Il s'avança vers elle en la dévisageant d'un air fébrile, et il posa sa main contre celle de la jeune fille.

« Alors ? Je ne te fais aucun effet ? »

« Ron, laisse-moi ! »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu… »

Il caressait doucement la chevelure d'Hermione en fixant son visage en entier, le regard plus doux que d'habitude.

« Alors, Hermione… J'attends une réponse… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du savon qu'elle avait utilisé, mêlée à celle qui la caractérisait tant. Il souffla doucement dans son cou puis releva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés comme si elle avait savouré ce contact délicat. Elle secoua la tête et le fixa de nouveau d'un air noir.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues exactement, mais moi je veux dormir ! »

Elle se laissa glisser hors du lit, mais il la rattrapa en la plaquant contre lui. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle pu pour ne pas perdre de nouveau la raison. Même si elle était dans les bras de Ron, elle ne pouvait pas devenir irrationnelle une nouvelle fois, cela pourrait devenir très dangereux.

« Mignonne 'Mione… »

Dans sa tête, des formules de chimies et de mathématiques se formaient, voulant trouver une échappatoire pour son esprit.

« Ron, ça suffit. S'il te plait… »

« Je veux une réponse, et je te laisse tranquille. S'il te plait… »

Devant son silence, Ron la recoucha sur son matelas en l'encadrant de son corps, empêchant toute fuite. Elle était si belle, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

« Si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais utiliser la manière forte… »

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, et elle se raidit de plus belle, pour ne pas perdre contrôle. Il descendit le long de son épaule puis remonta vers ses lèvres en l'embrassant. Elle ne voulait pas lui rendre le baiser, mais sans le vouloir, elle entrouvrit la bouche, l'invitant à approfondir leur contact. Les chiffres étaient partis loin, très loin et elle attrapa Ron en l'écrasant littéralement contre elle, une main dans le dos, une autre dans sa nuque. Il parut un instant surpris, puis se ressaisit, sans abandonner leur baiser. Il se détacha finalement d'elle, reprenant son souffle.

« Ron… »

Elle avait susurré ce prénom à son oreille et il sourit. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Je prends ça pour un « oui »… »

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs. Elle se sentait si bien contre lui et il ne semblait même pas avoir du mal à la porter. Il la déposa doucement sur l'autre lit et embrassa son front avant de retourner à son lit, sans la quitter du regard.

-------

Harry n'avait pas quitté Ginny des yeux. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir devant elle, ne voulant pas perdre un seul instant de son observation. Elle était si belle, si attirante. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait autant attendu avant de faire le premier pas. Il avait beaucoup de temps à rattraper… Même s'ils avaient la vie devant eux.

« Ginny ? »

Il était collé à elle et elle se réveilla doucement.

« Moui ? »

« Tu me montres mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? »


	10. Chapter 10

_Je dois être quelqu'un de malchanceux : cette fois c'est ma freebox qui m'a fait défaut, me coupant du monde virtuelle que j'aime tant (qui a dit accro ?) et n'ayant pas d'autres connexion disponible bah voilà…Désolée du retard, je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture ! (Et encore désolée TT)_

-------

Les lourds portails du lycée étaient encore clos à cette heure-ci. Ginny avait fait sa rentrée la veille, et aujourd'hui c'était leur tour, et Ron ne voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas retrouver les cours. Ses vacances avaient été les plus belles de sa vie en particulier à cause de la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de son meilleur ami. Cette dernière était en train de fouiller son sac, à la recherche d'un livre de cours à se mettre sous la dent. Il ne pu se détacher d'elle et il ne broncha plus lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Harry se tourna vers lui, voulant lui dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant dans la même direction que lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Hermione. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait décidé de sortir avec elle sur un coup de tête, qu'il ne cessait de la taquiner pour un rien, mais qu'il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde, cela le surpris. Pas qu'elle n'était pas jolie ! Hermione avait son petit charme, mais cela surpris Harry de voir Ron… Amoureux ? C'était le cas ? Et il ne l'avait même pas réalisé durant tout ce temps ? Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers son meilleur ami qui ne s'en était toujours pas lassé et il lui asséna quelques coups discrets dans les côtes.

« Tu vas l'user à force de la regarder comme ça… »

« Hein ? De… De quoi tu parles… »

Harry retint un rire devant la mine boudeuse du rouquin qui venait de poser les yeux sur le portail ouvert.

« Déjà ? Oh… »

Hermione passa devant eux, le livre collé contre elle.

« Allez, on a rendez-vous au deuxième étage. Dépêchez-vous ! Je ne veux pas être en retard pour la rentrée ! »

Elle leur passa devant et Ron souffla. Décidemment, elle réunissait tout ce qu'il adorait et haïssait à la fois : Elle et les cours.

-------

Leur professeur de Littérature les accueillis avec joie, et fut plus que satisfaite en apprenant qu'Hermione avait déjà lu tous les livres prévus au programme.

« Où elle a eu le temps de lire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. C'est pas moi qui suis tout le temps fourré avec elle… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinue par là ? Et toi alors avec ma frangine. »

Un toussotement volontaire les fit relever le nez de leur cahier et Mrs. McGonagall leur sourit.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que les vacances sont terminées, messieurs ? »

Harry lui sourit timidement en attrapant son stylo alors que Ron ronchonnait de plus belle dans son coin. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas le lycée. Hermione était assise devant eux aux côtés de Neville et étrangement, les mains du rouquin se crispèrent sur son crayon. Londubat lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, mais mentir reste quelque chose de simple… Et il n'aimait pas le savoir à côté d'elle. L'an passé, Neville était assis à la même table en Littérature, en Histoire-Géographie, en Mathématique… En fait, il n'y avait qu'en Physique-Chimie qu'il n'était pas à côté d'elle. Il fallait que cela change mais… Comment expliquer à Harry, avec qui il était toujours resté, qu'il voulait aujourd'hui changer de place ? Il lança un regard discret à son meilleur ami puis réfléchit, les yeux posés sur Neville et Hermione. Il devait trouver une solution et vite !

-------

Ginny était sagement assise dans la cours en sirotant un jus de fruit. Luna assise à côté d'elle avait les yeux levés sur des moineaux qui gazouillaient dans un arbre.

« Ginny ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Comment ça se passe avec Harry ? »

« Merveilleusement bien, pourquoi. »

« Comme ça… Je me disais que s'il te ferait du mal, je pourrais te venger et t'avoir pour moi toute seule après. »

La rouquine émit un petit rire face au ton neutre qu'avait employé Luna, comme si c'était tout à fait logique.

« Harry est très gentil, et il m'aime… Sincèrement. »

« Oh, alors vous l'avez déjà fait. »

Ginny resta stoïque et tourna lentement la tête vers son amie qui la fixait les yeux ronds.

« Luna ! »

« Donc vous l'avez fait. Je ne pourrais plus espérer t'avoir pour moi toute seule alors… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu dis des choses vraiment bizarre parfois. »

« Oui, on me l'a souvent dit. »

« Ton père est reparti ? »

« Oui. Cette fois il est dans l'Himalaya, à la recherche du Yéti. »

Ginny siffla d'admiration.

« Il a ramené des clichés de sa dernière enquête ? »

« Non, le Monstre du Lock Ness est très timide… Il n'a pas voulu se montrer. Mais cet été nous y sommes retournés et je suis sûr que le château dans lequel nous avons dormi était hanté. Mon père a fait installer toutes sortes de caméra à détection de trace spectrale, mais encore une fois, il n'y a eu aucun résultat… Et toi, tu as fait quoi durant tes vacances ? »

« On est allé en France durant deux semaines avec le parrain d'Harry. Puis on est rentré. »

« Oh. La prochaine fois, je penserais à t'écrire. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

-------

Harry quitta la salle de cours et courut comme un dératé jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, mais son parcours ne se passa pas comme prévu et Cho se mit en travers de son chemin, en lui assénant une gifle monumentale.

« Ca c'est pour m'avoir plaqué sans même m'avoir mise au courant ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu, Potter ! »

« Mais… On ne sortait pas ensemble que je sache ? »

« Très spirituel ! Mais au moins j'ai eu ma vengeance. Cédric m'attend : c'est mon nouveau petit copain, et il est bien plus entreprenant que toi ! »

Le brun la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre, la joue douloureuse. Il avait fait quelques sorties avec Cho, mais jamais il n'avait conclu qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit Ginny.

« Tu as la joue toute rouge, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'aimerais le savoir moi-même. »

Il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Ginny avant de saluer Luna d'un signe de main.

« Salut Luna. »

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« J'ai cours de Science avec Chourave. On se voit pour le repas ? »

« Oui. A tout à l'heure. »

Il lui adressa un regard amoureux avant de regrimper les marches des escaliers, directions la salle de science.

-------

Ron s'était volontairement interposé entre Hermione et Neville durant tout le trajet vers le prochain cours. Neville partit devant, la tête baissée et Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Il lança un regard alentour. Le couloir était vide et il en profita pour plaquer doucement Hermione contre le mur.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit… »

Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

« De… De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu ne m'échapperas plus, Mione… Et je refuse qu'un autre garçon te tourne autour comme ça. »

« Un autre garçon ?!! Ron ! C'est Neville ! Neville Londubat. »

« Oui, et… ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, la révélation flagrante. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant qu'un sourire narquois ne marque son visage.

« Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, Ronald Weasley ? »

Il se recula en la relâchant.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Oh, très bien, alors explique-toi. »

« J'ai dit que tu ne m'échapperais plus, Hermione… »

« Ah, et qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire alors ? Que je t'appartiens ? Que je suis ta… Ta « Chose » ? C'est ça ? »

« Interprète-le comme tu veux… Neville ne s'assiéra pas à côté de toi. »

« Ah oui ?!! Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider, Ron ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais tu devrais aller te faire soigner ! »

La cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Elle sursauta et se détourna de lui.

« Par ta faute on va être en retard !!! »

Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent et arrivèrent sur le seuil de la classe, essoufflés.

« Et bien, les retardataires, iront au fond. Ms Granger et Mr Weasley… »

Ron lança un regard triomphant à Hermione qui l'ignora en se dirigeant vers la place indiquée.

« C'est bon, tu es content ?!! »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Elle frémit en entendant le ton suave de sa voix et détourna le regard. Ron sourit. Il était décidé : s'il pouvait déjà éloigner tous les autres concurrents de la course vers le cœur d'Hermione, son prochain but serait de la détourner des livres pour qu'elle ne regarde que lui… Ensuite il reviendrait à l'idée qui lui était venue au début des vacances… Il soupira, s'imaginant qu'elle le regarde, la même expression que lorsqu'elle lisait un de ces maudits bouquins, il voulait qu'elle ait autant d'attention pour lui que lui en avait pour elle (en toute discrétion, bien sûr). Cela serait certainement très amusant comme défi. Il lui lança un dernier sourire en coin et prit docilement ses cours, la surprenant par la même occasion. Harry se retourna et lança un regard interrogateur à Ron qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, un large sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

-------

Harry attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Ginny pour manger ensemble. Premier repas en amoureux au lycée. Il eu droit à quelques taquinerie de Fred et George, un coup d'œil de Seamus et un regard noir de Dean. Mais rien ne pouvait perturber cette journée tout aussi délicieuse que la jeune fille assise juste en face de lui.

-------

Comparé au repas calme et tendre d'Harry et Ginny, ce que vivaient Ron et Hermione était tout autre chose.

« Hermione attends-moi ! »

« Pas question !! »

« Arrêtes de me faire la tête ! »

« J'ai de bonne raison de t'en vouloir ! »

« Allez viens, je te paye moi le repas de midi pour me faire pardonner… »

« Je n'ai pas faim ! »

Hermione n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la remarque du professeur de Science et tout cela était la faute de Ron à qui elle jura de lui faire payer. Elle passa la porte de la bibliothèque et Ron stoppa à l'entrée. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais il ne la laisserait certainement pas le lâcher aussi vite.

Il rentra doucement, la tête basse et s'installa à la même table que la jeune fille qui lui lança un regard courroucé, juste à côté d'elle.

« Tu as des devoirs à faire ? »

« Plein. »

Il posa son sac sur la table et se mit à la fixer sans qu'elle ne relève les yeux vers lui. Elle sortit une feuille de brouillon où elle commença à rédiger un résumé de ses notes. La plume de son stylo se plia au moment où elle sentit la main de Ron posée sur sa cuisse.

« A quoi tu joues ! »

Elle murmurait ces phrases, mais l'intonation furieuse y était. Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin et se pencha pour voir si Mrs. Pince les surveillait. Sans doute habituée à la bonne conduite d'Hermione, elle ne leur accorda aucun regard. Il se replaça derrière la rangée de livre et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

« Ron ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ma main si ça te gênes tant ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que des tomates. Elle allait l'attraper lorsqu'elle réprima un cri au moment où Ron remonta le long de la cuisse en se rapprochant doucement d'elle.

« Personne ne peut nous voir d'ici. Tu veux que je continue ? »

« Ca va pas, arrête ça tout de suite… ! »

« Mauvaise réponse… »

Il glissa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille, tirant doucement sur l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle se releva vivement, les joues rouges, sans savoir comment réagir. Alors que son esprit lui dictait de lui mettre une gifle et de partir, son corps refusait de bouger, lui ordonnant presque de se rasseoir. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle rassembla ses affaires et s'éloigna. Ron ne comptait pas la lâcher et continua de la poursuivre.

« Tu vas me laisser tranquille !! »

« Pas question. »

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit volte face, le regard chargé d'éclair.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!! »

« Réveiller l'Hermione de cet été. Celle qui faisait passer les jeux et les flirts avant les cours. »

« Impossible : les vacances sont terminées, réveilles-toi un peu, Ron ! »

Il plaqua une main à côté d'elle, et se rapprocha doucement, l'intimidant.

« Je veux te sortir les livres de la tête… »

« Pourquoi ? J'aime les livres ! Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?! »

« Parce que tu es TROP dans les livres. Tu es toujours en train de lire, tu ne profites de rien ! »

« Si je profite ! Juste comme il faut. »

« J'appelle pas ça profiter… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu appelles profiter ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et Hermione se plaqua contre le mur. Il se pencha doucement vers son oreille.

« On pourrait sécher les cours et partir s'isoler dans ta chambre par exemple… »

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas l'effet qu'il avait sur elle mais son esprit reprit contrôle de son corps et elle le gifla.

« Tu n'es qu'un obsédé !! »

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis… »

Il la regardait, un petit rictus sur ses lèvres, malgré la douleur de la gifle. Elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir et c'était déjà flatteur pour lui.

« Bon, et bien je te laisse à tes cours si c'est ce qui est le plus important. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui comme pour s'apprêter à dire quelque chose puis se retint en détournant le regard.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, 'Mione ? »

« Vas te faire voir, Ron ! »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son corps agissait ainsi, ni pourquoi elle se sentait soudainement submerger par une forte chaleur. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que l'origine de cette agréable sensation n'était autre que Ron.

Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire victorieux. Il lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup d'effet et peut-être plus qu'il ne le pensait…

-------

Histoire. Ron lançait des regards noirs à Neville et à Hermione. Elle lui lançait de temps en temps des sourires signifiant « tu crois que tu m'impressionnes » qui l'agaçait. Il croyait avoir eu le dessus sur elle et il s'était trompé. Elle devrait être punie et il savait comment jouer avec ses nerfs. Cette rentrée allait être une journée assez intéressante. Il sursauta lorsqu'Harry poussa un gros soupir à côté de lui.

« Hey ! »

« Désolé… »

Le rouquin lui lança un regard perplexe alors qu'Harry soupirait de nouveau en regardant par la fenêtre. Ron secoua la tête : s'il devait devenir aussi débile qu'Harry s'il se mettait à sortir avec Hermione, il se jura de tout faire pour ne pas devenir aussi maboul. Il se paralysa à cette pensée : sortir avec Hermione. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de s'imaginer ça. Il était prêt à tout pour la séduire, mais il y avait tout de même une marche entre attirance et amour. Il le savait très bien… Non en fait il ne le savait pas puisqu'il avait quasiment ressenti les deux en la voyant. Mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui : les livres étaient encore bien trop présents. Cette pensée le fit sourire de manière ironique : il était jaloux de bouts de papier et de textes ennuyeux. C'était plutôt irréel comme jalousie, mais il était plus vexé de voir Hermione prêter toute son attention à un livre plutôt que de la voir assise aux côtés de Neville. Il croisa les yeux chocolat d'Hermione pour la énième fois et lui fit un sourire de séducteur en haussant les sourcils. Elle rougit violement et il émit un petit rire : il était diabolique ! Et il savait ce qu'il voulait…

Harry se laissa tomber sur le petit muret à l'entrée du lycée en soupirant de nouveau. Ron le toisa du regard, les bras croisés.

« Bah alors ? »

« Ginny fini dans une heure. Je veux l'attendre. »

Ron releva un sourcil : décidément, Harry ressemblait à une loque lorsque sa chère moitié n'était pas avec lui.

« Bon bah, à plus… »

Il se tourna et constata qu'Hermione était partie sans l'attendre. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était le fait qu'il était plus rapide qu'elle et elle se figea en le voyant assis sur les marches de sa maison.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire les devoirs ensembles… »

Elle le regarda sceptique puis fit claquer sa langue.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux études ? »

« Je me dis qu'il y a peut-être du bon dans tout ça. »

« Mouais… »

Elle passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte, retenant Pattenrond qui se tenait déjà toutes griffes dehors.

« Tu arrives même à agacer mon chat… »

« C'est lui qui me déteste. C'est pas ma faute… »

Il lança un regard dédaigneux à l'animal qui siffla avant de se blottir contre sa tendre maîtresse.

« Bon… Tu veux travailler sur quoi ? »

Hermione le dévisagea, reposant Pattenrond qui semblait plus calme.

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« J'ai demandé sur quoi tu voulais travailler. »

« Tu es sérieux ?!! »

Il ne répondit pas, lâchant son sac dans le salon et s'asseyant sur le canapé. Hermione sembla sceptique, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce changement lui plaisait !

« Tu veux du thé ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Elle partie dans la cuisine alors que Ron baissait les yeux sur un carton sur lequel était inscrit « A trier ».

Il ramassa la première photo au moment où Hermione revint pour lui signaler que l'eau chauffait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Il éclata de rire en lui exhibant une l'image qui la fit violement rougir.

« Où t'as trouvé ça ?!!! Rends la moi !!! »

« Hermione dans son bain. T'avais quel âge ? 10 ans ? C'est trop mignon !! Ahahah ! »

« Rends-moi ça je te dis !!! »

Il tendit le bras en arrière pour l'empêcher de l'attraper et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur lui. Il ne bougea pas, surpris. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas. Il releva doucement la tête, hésitant, guettant la moindre réaction de la jeune fille puis il l'embrassa. Leur baiser devint plus fougueux et leurs langues se mêlèrent alors qu'elle poussait quelques petits gémissements, toujours collée contre lui. Entendre Hermione réagir juste à ses baisers le rendait fou et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Il se releva doucement, elle restant sur ses cuisses, collée contre lui. Ils se détachèrent et il la fixa droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire en coin.

« On ne devait pas travailler ? »

« Je… Je ne sais plus vraiment… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux et il sourit en se penchant à son oreille.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire, 'Mione… Je suis sûr que tu en as envie… »

« Je veux… »

Elle leva les yeux sur l'horloge et poussa un cri aigu en se relevant vivement.

« Mon père rentre dans 10 minutes !! Je… »

Elle tenta de se recoiffer et repartie en trombe dans la cuisine, laissant Ron frustré qui poussa un juron.

« Pour la peine je garde la photo ! »

« Pas question !!! »

Elle fit demi-tour et le toisa du regard en tendant la main sous son nez.

« Rends-la moi. »

« Viens la chercher… »

« Je… Ron !!... Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il sourit victorieux et rangea la photo dans la poche de sa chemise. Il avait au moins trouvé une solution pour la faire chanter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Vala la suite (à l'heure cette fois, ma freebox et mon pc tiennent le coup, wouhou !!!)_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

-------

Ginny gloussait littéralement. Elle n'en avait que faire des regards des autres : elle était heureuse. Harry l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, lui faisant chavirer le cœur. La main du garçon était posée sur la sienne, sur sa cuisse, accentuant leur proximité.

« Vous me donnez envie de vomir… »

Ron était assis à côté d'eux, leur tournant le dos depuis dix bonnes minutes. Ginny lui donna un coup dans le dos en lui tirant la langue.

« T'as qu'à aller ailleurs au lieu de râler. »

« Harry et moi on avait prévu de réviser. »

« J'ai plus envie de réviser moi… »

Le rouquin se retourna pour le réprimander puis se retourna vivement alors qu'ils s'embrassaient amoureusement.

« Vive les amis. »

Il ramassa rageusement son sac et s'éloigna du couple qui continuait leur flirt. Hermione s'était éclipsée juste à la fin du repas, sans donner plus d'indication. Il choisit donc l'option « toit » pour se reposer tranquillement. Il tomba nez à nez avec une Hermione assoupie contre son sac et il s'accroupit à côté d'elle en souriant. Elle avait sans doute voulu un peu de calme pour venir à leur « place secrète », et cela le surpris en partie : il n'y avait pas de livre à cet endroit ni de quoi réviser, juste une vue large du lycée où on pouvait contempler la vie des élèves. Il s'assit et prit appui sur ses bras, lançant des regards discrets vers la jeune fille toujours endormie. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tenait un livre entre ses mains

« Incorrigible… »

Il le tira doucement et ses yeux s'agrandirent en même temps que son sourire lorsqu'il reconnu le livre qu'il lui avait offert à Noël dernier. Elle le lisait encore et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux !... Sauf peut-être le jour de son anniversaire où il avait pu voir pour la première fois, Hermione en maillot de bain… Son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par une inquiétude : quand avait lieu l'anniversaire d'Hermione ? Il ne lui avait jamais demandé l'an passé, et elle était arrivé en novembre ce qui laissait peu de marge : seulement deux mois. Il se gratta le menton en reposant le livre. Il faudra qu'il le demande à Harry…

-------

La rouquine s'appuya contre le torse d'Harry, levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

« Dis… Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« Trois heures. Pourquoi ? »

Elle émit un petit rire en se relevant doucement.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un petit crochet par chez toi… Tes parents ne rentrent pas avant sept heures, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle lui lança un regard coquin et il rougit violement.

« Ah euh… Oui, oui, pourq… Pourquoi pas ? Je… Euh… »

« Et je pourrais vite passer par la maison pour récupérer ce petit ensemble que tu aimes tant… »

S'il était dans un dessin animé, de la vapeur serait sortit par ses narines et ses oreilles. Ginny était une vraie diablesse, et elle le rendait vraiment dingue, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait poser ses mains partout sur son magnifique corps… Il déglutit difficilement et attrapa son sac en le posant sur ses genoux. Elle émit un petit rire.

« Je vois… Désolée de te mettre dans l'embarras. »

« Te moque pas. Et arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs, par pitié… »

« Ce ne sont pas tes nerfs mais plutôt tes hormones à mon avis. »

Il lui fit un sourire forcé et elle éclata de rire.

« Et pour Ron ? »

« Hein ? »

« On rentre toujours ensemble d'habitude. »

« Et bien, il faudra bien trouver quelque chose si tu veux qu'on se retrouve tous les deux… »

« J'ai bien une idée mais… »

« Mais… ? »

« Nan, laisse tomber. »

« Harry. S'il te plait, dis-moi. »

« Peut-être l'envoyer avec Hermione. »

Ginny plissa les yeux en hochant lentement la tête.

« Pour qu'ils fassent leur devoir ? »

« Oui. Ou bien… »

« Ou bien ? »

Harry réfléchissait et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Un rendez-vous. »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends, tu veux que mon goujat de frère sorte avec Hermione ? Il la fait hurler tout le temps pour un rien, et elle est tout le temps dans ses livres. »

« Je me disais que ça pouvait être amusant. »

Elle s'inquiéta un peu devant la mine mystérieuse de son petit ami. Il tapa dans ses mains, victorieux.

« On leur donne rendez-vous quelque part et on leur pose un lapin… »

« … Et ils se retrouveront seuls et Ron trouvera le moyen de la mettre en colère et alors il voudra t'en parler pour te reprocher de ne pas avoir été là. »

« Vu sous cet angle, j'avoue que ce n'est pas l'idéal… Mais le temps qu'il décide de venir me voir, nous aurons tout le temps pour nous… »

Il l'attira contre lui en l'embrassant sur ses cheveux. Ginny sourit.

« Bah tu vois, toi aussi tu peux avoir des plans diaboliques quand tu veux… »

« Mais c'est toi la diablesse dans l'histoire. »

« Ca te gêne tant que ça ? »

« Tant que tu restes ma diablesse à moi… »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, souriant. Au moins, il donnerait un petit coup de pouce à Ron d'une certaine manière… Pourvu qu'il ne fiche pas tout en l'air…

-------

Hermione cligna des yeux et releva doucement la tête vers Ron qui mangeait des chocolats en forme de grenouille, assis un peu plus loin. Elle s'étira et s'avança vers lui.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« J'avais envie d'échapper au spectacle écœurant que nous offre mon meilleur ami et ma petit sœur… Bien dormi ? »

« Hmm… »

Elle s'étira à nouveau et se figea dans son mouvement : elle n'avait pas mangé de chocolat et elle en avait pourtant le goût… Son regard se porta sur Ron qui croqua à nouveau dans sa grenouille en chocolat en se tournant vers elle, la bouche recouverte de la pâte sucrée.

« Quoi ? »

Elle porta vivement ses mains à ses lèvres en le foudroyant du regard.

« Tu… Tu m'a… »

Il s'approcha d'elle en relevant doucement son menton, lui souriant largement.

« Tu veux que je recommence ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres du garçon qui en plus d'être habituellement apetissant, le devenaient étrangement plus avec ce chocolat maladroitement étalé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air « mignon » et cette idée la fit rougir. Il s'approcha doucement, fermant lentement les yeux et embrassa dans le vide alors qu'Hermione se relevait vivement, rouge comme une pivoine. Il releva la tête vers elle en clignant des yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Tant pis pour toi. »

« Tu m'as embrassé ?!! Alors que je dormais ?!! Tu… Espèce de… »

« Pervers ? Obsédé ? Ca va merci, je le sais. Depuis le temps que tu me le répètes… »

Il se leva et passa son sac sur ses épaules, posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle fut surprise de le voir si haut. Alors qu'à leur dernière rentrée il lui semblait être à peine plus grand qu'elle, il devait la dépasser d'une bonne tête et demie.

« On va être en retard en cours si tu te magnes pas un peu plus… »

Elle aller répliquer et il lui envoya un baiser avant de se laisser glisser le long de l'échelle.

« RON ! »

-------

Harry avait de nouveau ce sourire débile sur le visage. Il ne remarqua même pas Neville s'asseoir à côté de lui, penaud de ne pas prendre place à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière lançait des regards courroucés à Ron qui souriait, victorieux.

« Ca a du bon d'arriver en avance. »

Elle secoua la tête, et commença à écrire l'intitulé du cours. Deux heures de cours de mathématiques aux côtés de Ron étaient une terrible épreuve. Il l'effleurait « accidentellement », lui lançant un petit sourire désolé qui la faisait fondre. Il se penchait doucement sur sa feuille pour reprendre la dernière phrase du professeur, son souffle caressant la peau de son cou. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pu résoudre un simple exercice de géométrie. Elle reçu une boule de papier et releva la tête vers Harry qui lui fit un petit signe de la main, visiblement sortie de ses pensées. Elle le déplia et Ron se pencha de nouveau à côté d'elle, effleurant son bras.

« Rendez-vous après les cours chez Fortarôme. Ginny et moi on vous rejoint après qu'elle ait fait signer quelques papiers… »

Hermione acquiesça et Ron leva le pouce pour signifier que cela leur convenait. Etrangement, Ron se fit plus calme et Hermione pu résoudre plus tranquillement ses exercices.

-------

« Alors ? »

« Ils sont déjà partis… »

Ginny passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry en souriant.

« Ca signifie qu'on a toutes l'après-midi ? »

« Oui. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sans savoir ce que donnerait leur « plan » machiavélique.

-------

Hermione tapait des doigts contre la table, soupirant. Elle tourna la tête vers la vitrine pour la énième fois, guettant l'arrivée des deux autres. Ron revint avec deux coupes bien remplies, tout sourire.

« Tiens, cadeau ! »

« Merci… »

Etre gâtée par un garçon, n'était pas quelque chose de déplaisant… En fait ce petit « rendez-vous » était assez flatteur et elle pria pour qu'Harry et Ginny aient un contre temps.

Ron dévora littéralement sa glace, faisant rire la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle tendit sa serviette, essuyant le bout du nez de Ron qui était recouvert de chantilly.

« Pire qu'un enfant. T'es trop mignon… »

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et dans sa phrase, les joues devenant de plus en plus rouge. Elle recula doucement et reposa la serviette tournant la tête vers la télévision.

« Hermione ? Tu as dit que j'étais mignon ? »

« Tu as mal entendu, j'ai dit que tu avais l'air idiot. »

« 'Mione ? »

« Tu devrais aller te faire déboucher les oreilles, crois-moi, tu en as besoin ! »

Elle attrapa son sac, descendant de son tabouret et Ron s'interposa, tout sourire

« Attend, t'as même pas fini ta glace, tu ne vas pas partir. Regarde, je fais le garçon mignon ! »

« Tu vois, c'est ça qui m'énerve avec toi, tu te crois intéressant pour un rien et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de taquiner tout le monde pour n'importe quoi ! Tu es vraiment agaçant ! Laisse-moi passer !! »

La lueur d'espoir qui avait envahit le cœur du garçon s'estompa en entendant les mots blessants de la jeune fille.

« Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te laisse passer, et ben vas-y ! Va-t'en ! Je te retiendrais pas ! »

« J'espère bien ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et passa la porte vitrée avant de s'éloigner. Il attrapa vivement son sac, paya le patron et courut à sa suite. Il opta pour l'option discrétion et rejoignit la maison des Granger, se cachant derrière un buisson. Hermione arriva au bout de dix minutes et sursauta en entendant Pattenrond pousser un énorme miaulement avant de plonger dans un buisson du jardin. Elle entendit un cri et se dirigea vers la source de la bagarre. Le chat pris la fuite, laissant un Ron ébouriffé et les mains griffées.

« Ron ! Tu… Tu as mal ? »

« Ton chat est un dégénéré ! »

« Il a dû te prendre pour un voleur. Ou un pervers… Remarque dans ce sens, il est dans le vrai… »

« Très amusant. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivit ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas suivit, Granger. Je suis arrivé avant toi. J'ai dit que je ne te retiendrais pas, pas que je ne te rattraperais pas. »

« Et bien parfait, bonne journée, Ron. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle claqua la porte d'entrée en donnant un tour de verrou.

« Ah c'est comme ça ?! »

Il contourna la maison et se glissa dans le jardin. Une gouttière donnait sur la fenêtre d'Hermione et il commença à s'y accrocher.

« Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire comme ça… »

Il grimpa et s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre. Il toqua à la vitre et Hermione le regarda avant de fermer les rideaux.

« 'Mione !! Me fais pas la tête ! »

Elle rouvrit les rideaux en le fixant d'un regard noir.

« Je fais ce que je veux. Maintenant redescend avant que j'appelle la police ! »

Elle referma de nouveau les rideaux et il poussa un juron. Il se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière et fit de nouveau le tour de la maison, cherchant une entrée. Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il se posa sur la fenêtre entrouverte du salon. Il l'escalada et sauta sur le tapis, le sourire victorieux… Avant d'entendre le grondement sonore qu'émit Pattenrond. Après une course poursuite des plus comiques, il réussit à enfermer le chat dans la cuisine, se retrouvant sain et sauf.

-------

Ginny embrassa Harry sur le torse en relevant un regard coquin vers lui.

« Harry ? »

« Désolé je… Tu crois que ça se passe bien pour eux ? »

Elle s'assit sur le matelas, boudeuse.

« Tu peux éviter de penser à eux lorsqu'on se fait des câlins ? »

« Désolé. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. »

Elle lui lança un regard en biais, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Bien, je vais essayer de te changer les idées alors… »

Sa main glissa jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon du brun qui retint un grognement. Elle défit le bouton et lui lança à nouveau un regard coquin.

« Alors ? Tu veux en discuter ou bien je continu ? »

« Par pitié, Gin'… Continu… »


	12. Chapter 12

_Au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je n'allais pas très fort et ça a visiblement influencé sur mon histoire (surtout que je pensais pas du tout faire ça à la base) Donc vala, désolée d'avance et promis, je me rattraperais (vous comprendrez )_

_Bonne lecture !_

-------

Hermione était assise sur son lit, face à sa fenêtre au rideau fermée. Elle hésitait à les rouvrir, voulant vérifier si Ron était encore accroché au rebord. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur ses coussins. Ron devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Elle avait beau lui hurler dessus, il ne partait plus en lui faisant la tête, au contraire, il semblait s'amuser avec elle. Elle tourna le regard vers le calendrier accroché au dessus de son bureau : dans 3 jours elle fêterait son dix-septième anniversaire, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Elle releva les yeux au plafond en étalant ses bras le long de son corps et ferma lentement les yeux.

-------

Ron avançait lentement, essayent de ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Il arriva au niveau de la chambre d'Hermione et poussa lentement la porte. Il appuya sa tête contre le bois, l'observant en train de somnoler. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et quelque part il comprit pourquoi Harry avait parfois l'air débile en étant amoureux… Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et il hésita à entrer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire en fait, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là… Il voulait juste rester ici, à la regarder…

-------

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et sauta du lit en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre. Elle écarta violement les rideaux et ouvrit la vitre en passant sa tête au dehors.

« Ron ? »

Elle regarda dans le jardin, tourna la tête… Pas de trace de Ron…

« RON ?! »

« Oui ? »

Elle sursauta et se cogna violement contre le rebord de la fenêtre. La douleur était si forte qu'elle chancela. Ron se précipita sur elle pour la rattraper à temps et elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un lit de coton… Un lit de coton délicat à la douce odeur de Ron…

-------

Harry avait la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Ginny qui lui caressait doucement le dos. Il se hissa vers ses lèvres en souriant.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça tous les jours… »

« Avec moi j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il eut un petit rire et reposa sa tête sur ce doux coussin improvisé qu'il aimait tant. Ginny s'étira, le repoussant doucement sans le vouloir et il se coucha finalement sur le côté, ramenant un bout de couverture sur ses fesses à l'air.

« Pourquoi tu les caches, elles sont à croquées. »

Il se mit à rire devant l'air minaudant de la rouquine et se tourna sur le dos, les bras derrières la tête.

« Je suis vraiment bien avec toi… »

Elle descendit doucement et posa son menton sur le torse du garçon, le fixant.

« Moi aussi. »

« J'ai été stupide d'attendre… J'aurais pu t'avoir tout à moi depuis le début… »

« Certainement… Mais on a tout le temps devant nous pour nous rattraper… »

Harry attrapa ses lunettes et jeta un œil à son réveil.

« Et pour le moment il nous reste une petite heure avant que mes parents ne rentrent. »

« Hmm… Agréable nouvelle. »

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le temps de se glisser de nouveau en elle et il ne pu retenir un grognement de satisfaction qui la fit rire. Elle lui retira doucement ses lunettes et commença un habile mouvement du bassin qui ne tarda pas à les emmener au paradis…

-------

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. La lumière du soleil lui brûlait les yeux et elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait dormit. Elle releva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard azur de Ron qui la fixait, mi-surpris, mi-amusé. Elle sortie doucement de son état et se rendit compte qu'elle était contre lui, couchée sur son lit. Elle ne pu admettre qu'elle était bien et au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle se releva et s'assit en se massant le crâne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu t'es cognée. Ca va ? »

« J'ai mal. »

« Laisse-moi voir… »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit doucement basculer vers lui. Il se pencha vers la petite bosse et l'embrassa doucement pour en pas lui faire mal. Il la relâcha et la fixa en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Je t'ai soigné ! Ca va mieux ? »

Elle sentit ses joues rougir et détourna les yeux.

« Je peux savoir comment tu es entré ? »

« La fenêtre du salon qui n'était pas fermée… Tu sais, si jamais il y avait un voleur ou un pervers qui rentrait… »

« Pour le pervers, je vois que c'est déjà fait. »

Il soupira en lui tournant le dos, bougon.

« Tu veux pas arrêter avec ça ? J'suis pas pervers. »

« Tu vas me dire que tu ne l'es pas quand tu fais « ça » ? »

« T'entends quoi par « ça » ? »

Il se retourna doucement, intéressé.

« Quand tu poses tes mains sur moi ou que tu me regardes comme… Comme si j'étais un bout de viande ! »

« Ca te déplais tant que ça ? »

« Ce… La question n'est pas là ! »

Il la fixait puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête.

« Toute façon, tu n'es pas très drôle comme fille… »

Hermione se figea. Ce jeu du chat et la souris ne lui déplaisait pas, sentir Ron la regarder différemment que comme une simple amie était plus qu'agréable, et les baisers partagés étaient assez romantique… Mais Ron qui lui balance ça au visage changeait totalement l'aspect qu'elle avait des évènements.

« Pas très drôle ? »

« Bah, tu as toujours le nez fourré dans tes livres, tu devrais sortir un peu et profiter… »

« Mais… Oh je vois… Ca ne te plait pas que je ne joue pas ton jeu, c'est ça ? »

« Mon jeu ? »

« Je comprends mieux ! Sans Lavande dans les pattes, il est évident que je reste une des filles les plus proches avec qui tu peux t'amuser… »

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle se retrouva plaquée sur le lit, Ron à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

« Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je le dise que ce genre de fille comme Lavande… Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Hermione sentait le venin afflué dans ses veines, furieuse.

« Ah, alors pour toi tu cherches du challenge ? Tu veux quelqu'un de plus dur à obtenir, c'est ça ? Et bah vas-y ! Sers-toi ! »

Elle détourna la tête, sentant les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle se sentait brisée de ne servir que de jouets. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, c'était que Ron s'en aille.

-------

Ron sentit son cœur se bloquer dans sa poitrine lorsque Hermione le rabaissa au point de croire qu'il la considérait comme un challenge… La colère arriva et il fixa la jeune fille.

« Puisque tu le proposes, je vais pas me gêner ! »

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, l'obligeant à tourner la tête. Il l'embrassa et elle ne le repoussa pas, cette fois les larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Lorsqu'il se recula, il pu voir le visage triste de la jeune fille et il ne pu aller plus loin. Il se laissa tomber doucement le long du lit et s'assit par terre.

« Bon sang, Hermione… Comment peux-tu croire que je suis un tel… Un connard ! Y'a pas d'autre mot ! Comment peux-tu croire que je suis comme ça ? C'est… C'est l'impression que je te donne ? Mais bordel regarde ! Est-ce que tu me vois faire ça avec d'autres filles ? Est-ce que tu me vois regarder d'autres filles ? »

Les larmes de la jeune fille continuèrent de s'écouler et Ron frappa dans un coussin qui était tombé à côté de lui.

« Putain ! »

Il se releva, furieux et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

« Ok, tu veux que je sois comme ça ? Et bah très bien ! Je vais te donner raison ! Mais ça sera pas avec toi ! Et ne t'avises pas de m'adresser la parole ! »

Il la relâcha et sortie comme un fou hors de la maison. Il courut comme un dératé, sentant ses larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il avait tout foutu en l'air, à force de vouloir jouer les séducteurs. Il avait perdu toute la confiance de la jeune fille et il s'en voulait. Il cogna rageusement dans un arbre et poussa un cri furieux. Il fini par rentrer, tenant son poing meurtri. Il n'avait pas faim, et la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était d'aller directement se coucher.

-------

Hermione s'essuya les yeux et se leva. Elle venait de perdre Ron, brisé par ses propres mots. Elle n'était vraiment pas une fille maligne pour un rat de bibliothèque. Elle était têtue, bornée et stupide… En fait, elle ressemblait parfaitement à Ron… Son regard se porta sur le miroir de sa chambre où elle pu voir son reflet. Elle n'était pas jolie, ses cheveux broussailleux étaient horribles, son nez retroussé était affreux, et son corps était loin d'être attirant… Elle rêvait d'être comme Ginny, aussi belle et sûre d'elle. Elle se relaissa tomber sur le lit et enfouie sa tête dans ses bras. Elle avait une idée, une idée stupide mais qui pourrait sans doute l'aider à changer, à évoluer… Elle se releva mollement et se dirigea jusqu'à son téléphone…

-------

« Ginny… »

La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas ses mouvements de va et vient, rapprochant Harry de la jouissance. Son propre corps était totalement électrisé par ces sensations et alors qu'Harry commençait à atteindre l'extase, le téléphone portable de la jeune fille les fit sursauter.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« On s'en fout, Harry… »

Elle replongea contre lui, reprenant les mouvements réguliers et rapides et alors que leurs corps se figeaient par la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en eux, le téléphone d'Harry cette fois se mit à sonner.

« Rien à foutre… »

« Si ce sont tes parents ? »

Il poussa un grognement et se retira d'elle en poussant un gémissement frustré. Il enfila vite son pantalon et descendit décrocher.

« Harry ? »

« Ron ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

En toute honnêteté, Harry aurait voulu raccrocher et profiter de la dernière demi-heure qui lui restait avec sa petite amie, mais vue qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses grands frères, refuser la discutions équivalait à un risque important pour sa propre vie. Il poussa un long soupir et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai… Je peux passer ? »

« NON !! Enfin… Je veux dire… Maintenant ? C'est si urgent ? »

Le brun entendit Ron soupirer au bout du fil d'un air agacé.

« Harry. Vous nous avez posé un lapin cet après-midi et tu te trouves actuellement chez toi alors que ma sœur n'est pas à la maison… Qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire ? »

« Que tu peux passer d'ici 5 petites minutes ? »

-------

Ginny passa la tête par la porte de la chambre et interrogea Harry du regard. Ce dernier raccrocha et la rejoignit en ramassant son caleçon.

« Ton frère arrive… »

« Je passe par la fenêtre, tu diras que je suis chez Luna et que… »

« Il sait… »

« Ah. »

Harry se frottait nerveusement le crâne et fixait le sol d'un air penaud.

« Il arrive d'ici 5 minutes. »

Elle soupira déçu et rassembla ses affaires. Elle l'embrassa avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

« Au fait, c'est Ron qui t'a appelé sur ton portable ? »

« Non, j'ai pas regardé… »

Harry finit de se rhabiller et fouilla le sac de la jeune fille, sur l'écran était inscrit « Hermione Maison ». Il se frappa le front en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

« Putain, Ron… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?... »


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitres mis à jours ! Tous corrigé jusqu'au chapitre 12 _

_Merci qui ?_

_Merci Antigone Shadow \o/_

-------

Ginny fixait Ron d'un regard noir… A peu prêt le même regard que lui renvoyait son frère. Harry souriait nerveusement, écrasé par les éclairs foudroyants que s'envoyaient les deux rouquins. Il toussa volontairement, brisant le contact et Ron se tourna vers lui.

« Je vais y aller, je vous laisse « entre mec »… »

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Harry en lançant ouvertement un regard noir à son frère qui grimaça.

« A demain. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et Harry porta une main à son front en soupirant.

« Désolé. »

« Tu sors avec elle après tout, c'est un peu normal mais… »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

-------

Ginny retrouva Hermione dans la cuisine, partageant une tasse de thé avec Mrs. Weasley. La brunette lança un sourire gêné à Ginny qui s'assit en face d'elle.

« Bon, je vais aller faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir. Tu restes à manger, Hermione ? »

« Non, merci c'est gentil. »

« Très bien. Alors peut-être à tout à l'heure si on se revoit. »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure, Mrs. Weas… Molly. »

La mère sortie de la maison et Ginny s'étala littéralement sur la table.

« Je vais tuer mon frère. »

« Je… Comment tu le sais ? »

« Hein ? Ah, nan, je parlais de tout à l'heure chez Harry. Il a appelé alors que nous étions en train de… »

« Epargne-moi les détails, par pitié, Ginny ! »

La rouquine lui lança un petit sourire coquin.

« Je suis sûre que ça ne te déplairais pas tant que ça d'en parler… »

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

« Si je suis venue te parler c'est pour te demander des conseils. »

-------

Harry tendit une tasse de chocolat à Ron qui le remercia.

« Alors, de quoi t'es venu me parler ? »

Ron se frotta la tête. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dépité.

« Comment tu fais avec Ginny ? »

Le brun recracha littéralement son chocolat.

« QUOI ?!! »

« NAN !! Je… Je parlais pas de ça !! Harry ! Merde ! Je vais pas te poser des questions sur ta vie sexuelle et celle de ma sœur !! Rhaaaa !!! »

Le rouquin se frotta vigoureusement le crâne, tentant de faire disparaître l'image d'Harry s'ébattant avec Ginny de sa tête.

« Dé… Désolé… Tu… Précise ta question. »

« Je parles sentimentalement et… Enfin… Comment tu fais pour sortir avec elle ? Pour qu'elle se sente bien avec toi ? »

Un sourire débile se dessina sur le visage du garçon qui se laissa tomber au fond du canapé.

« C'est juste qu'on est bien ensemble. Je sais comment elle est, ce qu'elle aime. Et elle sait comment je suis. On a mis du temps à se mettre ensemble mais au final, ça nous a appris à mieux nous connaître. On a appris a avoir les mêmes goûts aussi. »

« Les mêmes goûts ?... »

Ron s'imagina enseveli sous une montagne de livre ou en train de travailler assidûment, abandonnant ses jeux vidéos et la télévision.

« Brr… Y a des limites à certaine chose quand même ! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec Hermione ? »

« Et ben… »

La sonnerie d'entrée retentit, les interrompant. Harry alla ouvrir et invita Sirius à entrer.

« Salut les gars ! »

Il serra la main de Ron qui s'était levé pour le saluer. Le parrain jeta un œil alentour, intrigué.

« Tes parents ne sont pas rentrés ? »

« Non, ils sont allés voir Rem… Un ami. »

Depuis leur dernière dispute, Sirius n'avait toujours pas digéré la « trahison » de son ami. Le nom de Remus était ainsi devenu tabou en sa présence.

« Bien. Je ne vais pas rester alors, vous paraissez en grande discussion… Encore une histoire de fille ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, l'homme s'assit dans un fauteuil, curieux. Ron soupira et Harry sourit.

« Juste Ron qui a du mal à s'approcher d'Hermione… »

« Harry !! »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant la dernière fois dans la salle de bain… »

Un lourd, très lourd silence s'installa. Harry tourna vivement la tête vers Ron qui s'enfouit sous un coussin, le teint virant à l'écarlate. Sirius se gratta la joue, gêné.

« Ah ? J'ai dit salle de bain ? Je… J'ai dû un peu trop travailler aujourd'hui, je délire. »

« C'est… C'était un malentendu !! Je le jure !!! »

Harry s'assit, les yeux ronds face à son ami qui n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face. Ron virait de plus en plus rouge, tentant nerveusement d'esquiver le regard de son ami.

« C'était vraiment un malentendu. Je peux tout expliquer. J'étais sous la douche et j'avais pas fermé la porte et puis elle est entré et la poigné s'est cassée et voilà. Mais on a rien fait !!! »

Harry tourna un large sourire vers son parrain qui le lui rendit en hochant la tête. Ron les regarda paniqué.

« Mais arrêtez !! Je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien eu !!!! »

« C'est bon, on te taquine, Ron. Alors tu es venu demandé conseil à Harry pour séduire Hermione ? Mes conseils étaient si mauvais ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça c'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre et puis… Je n'y arriverais jamais. Elle est intelligente, elle mérite un gars mieux que moi. J'vois pas qu'est-ce qu'elle foutrait avec moi après tout… Je me suis juste dit que si j'arrivais à la garder un minimum avec moi, elle finirait peut-être par m'aimer… Un peu… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ne te dévalorise pas, Ron. Si tu veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi, il faut apprendre à l'écouter et à savoir ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut. Si jamais elle est triste ou bien heureuse, tu dois la suivre. Si elle a envie de rire, sort lui une blague. Si elle a besoin d'être consolée, offre lui ton soutien. »

Sirius écoutait son filleul avec un grand intérêt et quelque chose ressemblant à de la fascination. Il finit par secouer la tête en soupirant.

« Comment t'as fait pour n'avoir qu'une seule petite amie jusque là ? »

« Je l'aimais et je ne voulais qu'elle, c'est tout. »

L'homme lança un regard admiratif et fier à son neveu. Il était mature, contrairement à lui qui dans sa jeunesse sautait sur tout ce qui portait une jupe. C'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'il était encore célibataire…

-------

Ginny referma la porte de sa chambre en riant, poussant Hermione devant elle.

« Mais Ginny ! »

« Je te dis de me laisser faire. »

Hermione resta au milieu de la pièce et la rouquine rapprocha un miroir en pied. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et fit un bref inventaire avant d'en sortir plusieurs vêtements.

« Essaye-moi tout ça. »

La brunette attrapa un petit haut bleu ciel très court et extrêmement décolleté. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à Ginny.

« Je… Je ne vais pas porter ça ! »

« On est entre nous ! Et si tu veux être un peu plus féminine et bien c'est ce qu'il te faut. Si tu veux attirer le regard des garçons, c'est ce qu'il te faut, crois--moi. Allez ! »

« Mais nan ! »

« Très bien… Tant pis pour toi. »

Hermione poussa un cri au moment où Ginny retira le chemisier de la jeune fille.

« Arrête !! »

« Alors débrouille-toi toute seule ! Fais pas ta sainte nitouche, allez, courage ! »

La rouquine semblait déterminée. Hermione déglutit difficilement puis obéît. Le petit haut lui allait parfaitement bien, en particulier associer au jean que lui avait prêté Ginny. La brunette se surpris à se regarder sous toutes les coutures et son amie siffla.

« Tu es magnifique ! Maintenant du maquillage ! »

« Hein ?! »

Elle la fit asseoir et apporta une trousse d'où elle sortit un tube de rouge à lèvre. Les joues d'Hermione rougirent. Jamais elle n'avait eu une amie avec qui discuter et avec qui faire des essayages ou s'amuser à se maquiller. Elle était bien trop occupée à travailler et soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle était passée à côté de beaucoup de choses depuis tout ce temps et le simple fait d'avoir Ginny à ses côtés lui rendit le sourire. Elle sursauta en sentant le tube de rouge contre ses lèvres.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Hermione avait l'envie impatiente de regarder dans un miroir pour voir le résultat. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille jouant avec son amie avec les maquillages de maman.

« Voilà. Regarde. »

Ginny ne lui avait passé qu'un simple rouge à lèvre rose et nacré et pour la première fois, Hermione se sentit un peu plus intéressante. Juste ce petit bout de maquillage changeait beaucoup de chose et cela la surpris, pourtant elle n'avait jamais lu de telle chose dans ses bouquins.

« Tu veux que je te coiffes ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Les cheveux d'Hermione avait toujours était un enfer pour la jeune fille, pourtant Ginny ne sembla pas aussi agacée qu'elle. Elle était bien plus patiente et bientôt, les cheveux ébouriffés devinrent de fins cheveux ondulés.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? »

« Je suis la seule fille de la famille, et on m'a offert assez de poupée pour que j'apprenne à coiffer correctement. »

Ginny la fixa en souriant puis rapprocha le miroir d'elle.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop… C'est gênant… »

« Bon bah on va vérifier ça tout de suite. »

Elle attrapa Hermione par la main et descendit dans le salon où se trouvait Fred, George et Charly, regardant la télévision. L'aîné tourna la tête le premier et fronça un peu les sourcils avant de reconnaître Hermione. Il la salua et lui fit un sourire charmeur, quasi identique à celui de Ron, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard. Ron était en fait le portrait craché de son grand frère ! Ginny ricana et interpella les jumeaux.

« Hey ! J'ai besoin de votre avis. »

Ils pivotèrent la tête de manière synchro et écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Hermione ? »

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main, intimidé. George se releva vivement et s'approcha.

« Et bien, je tenais à m'excuser tu sais, pour la dernière fois. Ca te dirait de venir manger une glace ? »

Ginny se posta entre elle et lui.

« Pas touche. C'était juste pour savoir si ça lui va. Je prends ça donc pour un avis positif, merci ! »

Elle tira Hermione hors de la pièce et entendit les garçons commencer à murmurer entre eux.

« Alors, tu vois ? »

La brunette regardait ses pieds, les joues rouges.

« C'est… Gênant. »

« Je dirais « inhabituel » de ton point de vue. Tu vois, juste quelque chose d'attirant et tous les garçons seront à tes pieds ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi… »

« Ca te déplait de t'habiller comme ça ? »

En son fort intérieur, Hermione avait adoré cette séance entre fille, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne se reconnaissait vraiment pas là-dedans. Elle secoua la tête et fixa Ginny.

« Je suis désolée, mais… »

La rouquine grommela puis la pointa du doigt.

« Demain, shopping ! Et t'as pas intérêt à refuser ! »

« Mais j'ai un devoir de Chimie à réviser et… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Demain on va faire les magasins ! »

Ginny pouvait être aussi charmante que son frère et aussi terrifiante que sa mère. Hermione déglutit difficilement et acquiesça.

« Bien. Tu peux garder mes vêtements en attendant… »

« Hein ?!! »

« Je garde tes vêtements en otage. C'est le prix pour m'avoir demandé des conseils. »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, rentre ! Ouste ! Et demain ici à 11h ! »

-------

Ron marchait, un mal de crâne monstrueux. Harry et Sirius n'avaient fait que l'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec Hermione et il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit ça en partant. Bien sûr que ce serait avec elle, il ne pouvait envisager de caresser une autre fille, de l'embrasser. Il ne voulait qu'Hermione… Et bientôt il compris ce qu'avait ressenti Harry durant tout ce temps, à regarder Ginny de loin. Ses pensées s'éloignèrent alors que son regard croisait une jeune fille qui traversait la rue. De loin, il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione, en plus attirante peut-être… Il soupira en imaginant Hermione dans le même petit haut bleu ciel et le même jean moulant et… Il retint un sursaut et se cacha derrière une poubelle alors que la jeune fille passa sur le trottoir d'en face, regardant autour d'elle, un peu inquiète. Si cette fille n'était pas Hermione, alors il devait certainement y avoir un institut de clonage dans la ville. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans la quitter des yeux, sentant son cœur flotter un peu plus. Sans le savoir, le fameux « sourire débile d'Harry » se dessina aussi sur son visage. Il était amoureux d'elle, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de la prendre ainsi. Il avait voulu se l'accaparer en la poussant à bout, faisant réagir son corps au sien. Il voulait la faire sienne même si elle ne l'aimait pas et il regretta d'avoir été aussi brutal avec elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle le traitait de pervers après tout ça. Il soupira et se décida à reprendre la route, direction la maison.


	14. Chapter 14

_La suite de ce chapitre est déjà écrite : j'ai repris une bonne avance en fait, ça m'a donné des ailes XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

-------

Hermione se sentait nerveuse… Très nerveuse… Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme un rendez vous avec un garçon. Après tout elle avait fait une sortie avec Malefoy et… Non, ce n'était pas comparable car là, c'était avec un vrai démon qu'elle passerait sa journée… Terrifiant démon…

« COUCOU !! »

Elle sursauta en se retourna vers Ginny qui lui souriait, les yeux pétillants.

« Désolée du retard. Tu veux commencer par quoi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment, je… »

« C'est pas grave, je déciderais pour toi ! On commence par le basique. »

Hermione ne comprit pas le terme de « basique », sans doute un mot utilisé par les adeptes du shopping. Elles s'éloignèrent en direction de la galerie marchande.

-------

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là moi ? »

Neville pleurnichait derrière la petite blonde qui était appuyée contre le mur, surveillant les deux jeunes femmes d'un drôle de regard.

« Luna. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux veiller sur Ginny. Je ne connais pas Hermione après tout… »

Les yeux de Neville s'éclairèrent et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Hermione est une fille très gentille et mignonne et… »

Le regard habituellement rêveur de Luna s'assombrit… Elle fouilla dans sa poche et tendit une poupée au garçon en la pointant du doigt.

« Ca c'est toi. »

Il déglutit difficilement et elle rangea la poupée. Elle était en fait effrayante cette fille, cachant parfaitement son jeu auprès des autres… A moins que ce ne soit vraiment inhabituel chez elle. Il jeta un œil au visage anxieux de la jeune fille qui épiait Ginny. Il se pencha doucement vers l'oreille de la jeune fille, curieux.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Il réprima un cri en se retrouvant de nouveau nez à nez avec la poupée vaudou.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'ai rien dit ! Mais pourquoi je suis là moi ? Hein ? »

-------

Hermione attendait dans la cabine d'essayage où l'avait cloîtré Ginny. Elle tira un peu le rideau, cherchant la rouquine du regard : elle fouillait les rayons à la recherche de vêtements divers qu'elle empilait à son bras avant de revenir finalement vers la cabine en donnant tout à Hermione.

« Essais-moi tout ça ! »

« Mais il y en a beaucoup trop ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir, on a toute l'après-midi devant nous, allez ! »

-------

Luna jeta un œil dans le magasin où étaient entrées les deux filles. Son regard rêveur avait pris une teinte légèrement déterminée et cela amusait Neville… Bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était ici.

-------

James arriva, tout sourire.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

Ron poussa un grognement et tapa Harry sur l'épaule.

« Dis, je croyais que tu trouverais un moyen pour m'aider. »

« Bah oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ! »

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi EUX sont là ? »

Derrière les deux jeunes hommes, un Remus et un James souriant et un Sirius boudeur.

« Ah euh… Ils ont insisté pour nous accompagner. »

« Tu leur as dis à tous que… »

« Non ! Mais papa voulait vraiment faire une sortie « entre mecs ». Encore une de ses lubies. »

Sirius tapa à son tour sur les épaules de Ron et Harry.

« Bien, je comprends pourquoi ton père et là, mais alors explique-moi pourquoi LUI est là ?!! »

Il pointa Remus du doigt qui lui fit un grand sourire. Harry baissa les yeux.

« Papa l'a invité. »

Sirius se tourna de nouveau, croisant les bras, boudeur.

« Comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner alors ! Sans moi ! »

James l'attrapa par le col en riant.

« Quel dommage, nous qui pensions aller prendre un café aux Trois Balais… »

Sirius soupira, vaincu, pendant que Ron râlait encore de son côté.

« Je comprends vraiment pas… »

-------

Neville revenait, les mains tenant des canettes de jus de fruits. Il en tendit une à Luna qui le regarda, ailleurs. Elle était visiblement redevenue elle-même et cela rassura le garçon.

« Merci. »

Il s'assit sur le banc et jeta un œil à la vitrine du magasin d'en face.

« Elle ne sont pas ressorties ? »

« Non. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Il leva la tête au plafond alors qu'elle fixait toujours le magasin.

« Tu… Tu te plais dans notre lycée ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu t'es fais des amis ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Ah. »

Nouveau silence. Cette fois, il baissa la tête vers ses pieds, un peu gêné : c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à sortir avec une fille. Même si leurs intentions n'étaient pas au flirt et même si elle était un peu « bizarre », ça lui faisait plaisir.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Hein ? Pour rien. Je me disais juste que… »

« Elles sortent ! »

Luna se leva lentement et se dirigea derrière une cabine téléphonique, suivit par Neville.

« Tu sais, je te jure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ginny est avec Harry et Hermione ne cours pas après Ginny. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le regard bleu de Luna lui donna l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir à travers lui.

« De… Tu n'es pas jalouse ? »

« Si. »

« Alors c'est bien pour ça que tu les suis ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu aimes Ginny ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est de ça dont je veux te parler… »

Luna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et pouffa de rire. C'était la première fois que Neville la voyait réagir ainsi. Il se frotta le front, gêné.

« J'ai dis quoi de drôle ? »

« Je viens de comprendre. J'aime Ginny, oui ; et de tout mon cœur. Mais… Elle est à Harry. Elle est la seule amie que je n'ai jamais eue et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'oublie… »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'elle t'oublie ? »

Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés et Luna fixa Neville, intriguée.

« C'est vrai, quand on a des amis, on ne les oublies jamais ! Même si on ne se parle plus, même si on ne se voit plus, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça ! »

« Tu as peut-être raison. »

Elle semblait intimidée, voir fragile et Neville détourna le regard, gêné.

« Si tu veux, on peut continuer à les suivre… »

La blondinette releva le regard vers les deux filles qui riaient.

« Je pense que ça ira. On peut rentrer si tu v… »

« Tu veux une gaufre ?!! »

Elle sursauta devant un Neville rouge comme une tomate. Pour la première fois qu'il pouvait sortir avec une fille, il n'allait pas laisser la journée se terminer ainsi. Il se surprit lui-même de sa propre audace et Luna lui sourit d'un air rêveur.

« J'aimerais. »

-------

Ginny se colla à une vitrine de bijoux fantaisies, devant un petit présentoir qui contenait un ras de cou en tissus noir duquel pendait une petite lune.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas me faire porter ça ! »

« Non, c'est pour Luna. Ca lui fera plaisir ! »

-------

Ron était assis à côté de Sirius, le même visage furieux, le regard au loin. Harry les rejoignit.

« Alors ? »

« Je veux rentrer. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Faut pas faire cette tête. Vous pourriez faire un effort quand même. »

Ron lança un regard glacé à Harry, suivit par Sirius. Le brun retint un rire : ils se ressemblaient beaucoup en fait.

« On devait être que nous à la base ! »

« Il n'était pas censé y avoir Remus ! »

« Oh tu peux parler toi ! Faire la tête à ton meilleur ami juste parce qu'il est avec ta chère cousine ! »

« C'est pas un gamin comme toi qui va me faire la moral ! Tu ne sais même pas comment t'y prendre avec les filles ! »

« Peut-être mais moi je vais pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important comme la naissance du fils de Remus et Nymphadora ! »

« Et moi je vais pas faire la bêtise d'aller trop loin au point de perdre celle que j'aime ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Toi d'abord !! »

La scène était extrêmement comique, montrant à quel point Sirius était resté gamin. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, quasiment front contre front, le regard noir et les mâchoires serrées. Ils étaient vraiment à peu de chose de se battre.

Harry choisit de se lever et de retourner avec son père et Remus. Le parc était bien plus agréable en cette saison que la dernière fois où il était venu avec Ginny. Un sourire débile se dessina sur son visage, repensant à leur premier baiser. James arriva en lui pinçant la joue, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Mon fils est amoureux ! Mon fils est amoureu-eux ! »

« P'pa ! »

Finalement, il n'y avait pas que Sirius qui avait eu du mal à mûrir. Il sursauta en sentant une main de chaque côté de son épaule :

« Je rentre. »

Parlant de manière synchrone, Ron et Sirius se lancèrent un regard noir avant de s'éloigner chacun de leur côté.

Les Maraudeurs et leurs successeurs étaient les êtres les plus puérils du monde…

-------

Hermione se figea devant la vitrine. A l'intérieur, des mannequins portaient divers sous-vêtements, allant du plus simple au plus…

« Heum… Ginny… C'est quoi ça… ? »

« Je dirais une culotte. Enfin quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Mais c'est quoi ce… Trou en dessous ? »

La rouquine éclata de rire et Hermione se liquéfia littéralement sur place.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire rentrer là-dedans quand même ?!!! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Je refuse ! »

« Et bien tant pis, tu resteras une éternelle coincée ! »

« On a déjà acheté des vêtements ! J'ai pas besoin de sous-vêtements ! »

« Les petites culottes avec des fraises dessus, c'est passé ton âge à mon avis. »

Hermione rougit violement devant la remarque de la jeune fille, puis elle la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, douteuse.

« Je n'ai pas ce genre de culottes… »

« Allez, viens ! Ca va être amusant ! J'essayerais aussi si tu veux. »

Le magasin était éclairé d'une lumière légère et Hermione se dirigea directement vers les culottes blanches en coton… Avant que sa diablesse d'amie ne la rattrape par le bras.

« Non, non, non. Toi, tu viens par ici. »

Les sous-vêtements que lui tendit Ginny étaient en fait un petit ensemble d'un rose pâle comprenant une nuisette courte et un shorty où étaient accrochés des nœuds papillons. Hermione l'attrapa délicatement sans rien dire.

« Il te plait ? »

« Hein ? Mais… C'est osé ! »

« Si c'est osé alors comment t'appelle cet ensemble ? »

L'ensemble en question était une sorte de bikini en cuir rouge, entouré de plusieurs plumes de la même couleur.

« Allez, tu vas m'essayer ce petit ensemble tout mignon sinon je te fais porter ça ! »

La brunette savait de quoi Ginny était capable. Elle accepta donc sans rechigner.

Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers les cabines, le regard de Ginny fut attiré par une tête aussi rousse que la sienne. Elle sortie et l'interpella.

« Ron ! »

Il se figea et se retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là dedans ?!! Non, non, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

« Dommage, je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé savoir quel sous-vêtements est partie essayer Hermione. »

Le sourire machiavélique de Ginny se changea en un sourire amusé, à la teinte rouge flamboyant qu'avait pris la peau de Ron. Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

« Alors ? Tu veux voir ? »

« Pas question !! Je… Tu mens ! »

« Pourquoi je mentirais ? »

« Sans doute comme la dernière fois… »

Il lui lança un regard noir et Ginny détourna la tête.

« Oh, tu parles du cadeau d'Harry. Il lui a vraiment plu tu sais. »

« Berk… Laisse-moi partir… »

Pourtant, elle le tira un peu plus vers le magasin.

« Allez, tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes. »

« Tu cherches juste à te moquer de moi ! »

« J'ai plein d'autres occasions de me moquer de toi. Allez viens ! »

-------

Malgré le fait qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, il se tassa au maximum sur lui-même, voulant se faire discret : un garçon dans un magasin de lingerie n'était pas très bien vue. Elle le l'abandonna deux minutes en lui faisant signe d'attendre.

« Monsieur cherche quelques choses ? »

« Hein ? Ah je… »

« Le rayon homme est de l'autre côté. A moins que vous ne cherchiez un cadeau à offrir ? »

« J'attends une amie, elle doit être avec ma sœur… »

« Ah oui, je vois. Si vous voulez voir votre petite amie, c'est par là. »

« HEIN ??!! »

La vendeuse ne comprit pas sa méprise et l'abandonna au milieu des cabines d'essayage. Une seule d'entre elle était occupée et Ginny ressortit en ressortie. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux ronds

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« La v… Vendeuse… Elle… Par où on sort ? »

« Ginny, je crois que ça s'est accroché dans mes chev… »

Un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, Ron dévisagea Hermione de la tête au pied, remarquant l'adorable petit ensemble qui lui fit une impression de pureté. A l'inverse, le cerveau de la brunette s'arrêta instantanément alors que ses joues devenaient aussi rouges que des cerises. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait, Ginny s'avança vers Hermione, fermant le rideau derrière elle. Ron revint sur terre et secoua vivement la tête. Il venait de voir un ange ou il avait rêvé. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette vision angélique. Hermione était vraiment magnifique et il savait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin avec elle… Il ne voulait pas briser cette pureté et cette fragilité qui émanait d'elle. Il ne voulait pas tout briser pour une partie de jambe en l'air même si elle était celle qu'il aimait…

Le rideau s'ouvrit vivement sur une Hermione folle furieuse. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui asséna une puissante claque qui raisonna dans tout le magasin. Elle attrapa ses achats avant de repartir, laissant Ginny et Ron seuls. La rouquine s'approcha et lui attrapa le menton pour constater la grosse marque rouge.

« Ca doit faire mal. »

Il ne répondit pas et elle retourna dans la cabine en attrapant le petit ensemble.

« Mais je crois que ça a eu son petit effet… Je vais lui prendre. »

Ron regarda sa sœur s'éloigner avec le petit ensemble. Hermione allait le porter ? De nouveau ? Il regarda en direction de la sortie. Il devait la rattraper et s'excuser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais pour une fois, il su qu'il prenait la bonne décision…

-------

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Ron avait rejoint Ginny à la sortie du magasin, le regard penaud. Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, elle s'est volatilisée… »

« Elle doit être rentrée chez elle. Je vais lui apporter ça… A moins que tu ne préfères t'y rendre toi ? »

Il releva la tête vers le sac et comprit qu'il contenait le petit ensemble rose pâle qui l'avait fait frémir. Elle le leva, l'agitant devant son visage.

« Allez, tu lui dis que c'est un cadeau. Tu me rembourseras plus tard. »

Elle lui colla dans les bras et partie dans la direction opposée. Il devait à tout prix retrouver Hermione et s'excuser… Et lui offrir cet ensemble qui lui allait si bien… Et elle l'essayerais peut être devant lui, et il pourrait le toucher, et il pourrait embrasser Hermione, et il pourrait finalement lui enlever pour la voir toute entière et…

« Ron ? »

Il sursauta, revenant à la réalité. Il se tourna vivement pour faire face à Neville qui se tenait à côté de Luna.

« Neville, tu devrais te méfier. Ce garçon a un regard de pervers… »

Le rouquin s'agita brusquement, cachant le sac dans son dos. Son ami le regarda un petit sourire en coin, les joues prenant une légère teinte rosée.

« Je comprends mieux… Amuses-toi bien ! »

Ron ne répondit pas et prit finalement ses jambes à son cou, direction la maison des Granger.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alors on me l'a demandé plusieurs fois et j'oublies toujours d'y répondre : les publications se font 2 fois par semaine, soit un chapitre le mercredi et un le samedi (quand je suis à l'heure ou quand je n'ai pas de soucis technique…)_

_Il est 23h50, je ne serais pas là demain, donc voici un chapitre spécial (12 pages) un peu en avance, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :p_

_Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews _

-------

Elle était rentrée en trombe chez elle, furieuse. Ginny s'était moquée d'elle et avait sans doute tout programmé à l'avance : le magasin de sous-vêtements, l'arrivée de Ron, le rendez-vous dans les cabines, etc… Ca ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon en mordillant dans un coussin, les larmes aux yeux : Ron l'avait mâté ! Et dans une tenue inadéquate en plus !

Elle soupira et baissa le regard : cette journée avait pourtant assez bien commencé. Elle avait été un peu réticente au début, mais faire les magasins n'était pas une expérience si désagréable… Mais tout était partie en sucette en quelques instants. Elle s'essuya les yeux en se couchant sur le dos, essayant de se calmer : demain était le jour de ses 17 ans et personne n'en savait rien. Même ses parents ne seraient pas là pour la fête, ayant une convention importante… Ils lui avaient promis de le fêter lorsqu'ils rentreraient, mais être seule et se sentir humiliée pour ses 17 ans n'était pas très agréable. Elle se releva doucement en appelant Pattenrond… Même son chat était de sortie, la privant d'un petit câlin félin. Sur la table de la salle à manger, ses parents lui avaient laissé un petit mot.

_« Au 19 Septembre - Joyeux anniversaire à notre fille adorée, désolés de ne pas pouvoir être là, nous te laissons quartier libre si tu désires faire une petite fête. Tu peux même inviter des amies à dormir. Encore bon anniversaire, nous le fêterons en famille à notre retour. Nous t'embrassons très fort._

_P.S : Attention avec les sucreries. »_

Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux et le carillon de l'entrée retentit. Elle se releva vivement en s'essuyant le visage et alla ouvrir… Avant de re-claquer vivement la porte au nez d'un Ron essoufflé.

« Hermione ! S'il te plait ! Ouvre-moi ! Il faut qu'on s'explique ! »

« Tu es la dernière personne au monde avec qui j'ai envie de parler ! »

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance ! »

« Une chance de quoi ? »

« De me faire pardonner ! »

Elle soupira en ouvrant légèrement la porte. Effectivement, elle s'en doutait : Ron venait de jouer la carte du « regard-de-petit-chien-battu-au-bord-des-larmes ».

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer… »

Elle poussa un grognement et s'éloigna dans le salon, lui laissant la voie libre. Il posa le sac dans le couloir à l'abri des regards et la rejoignit, tout sourire. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et à l'étrange silence inhabituel, il en déduisit que Pattenrond n'était pas dans les parages. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil mais son regard fut attiré par la lettre sur la table. Il eut le temps de la voir et son cœur s'arrêta : le dix-neuf septembre, c'était demain ! Elle ne lui en avait rien dit ! Il jeta un regard vers le couloir et remercia sa sœur de son geste salvateur anodin… Bien qu'il ignorait s'il était de bonnes coutumes d'offrir des sous-vêtements à une fille pour son anniversaire.

La brune se releva doucement, rangeant le papier qu'elle chiffonna avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Du thé ? »

« Non merci. Je suis venu pour discuter. »

« Et discuter de quoi ? »

Elle le toisait du regard, reprenant cet air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours.

« Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait. »

Elle râla et fini par obéir, reprenant sa place sur le canapé.

« D'abord je voudrais m'excuser. Pour toutes les fois où je t'ai mise dans l'embarras et aussi pour aujourd'hui. La vendeuse a cru que j'étais ton petit ami et elle m'a amené directement là, je savais pas quoi faire. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse.

« Quelle étrange excuse… »

« C'est la vérité ! »

« Admettons, mais tu aurais pu faire demi-tour et revenir sur tes pas. »

« Quand elle m'a amené aux cabines, je n'ai pas regardé par où j'allais ! Tous ces sous-vêtements… J'allais pas regarder autour ! Elle m'aurait prit pour un pervers ! »

« Et venir voir sa petite amie faire des essayages, ce n'est pas être un pervers ? »

« C'est elle qui… Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Ca compte, non ? »

« Mouais… »

Elle semblait peu convaincue et il soupira.

« Hormis ça. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour toutes les fois où je me suis conduit comme un pervers. »

« Il y en a tellement… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il lui lança un regard noir.

« Oh ça va ! Tu vas me dire que ça t'a déplu ? »

Elle détourna le regard, rouge de honte et il sourit, victorieux, reprenant la discussion.

« Et une dernière chose : je suis désolé si j'ai pu dire ou faire des choses qui t'ont blessés. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je sais pas, tu t'énerves toujours pour un rien c'est que donc j'ai dit quelque chose de mal sans le savoir. »

« Je m'énerves toujours pour un rien ?!! »

« Tu vois, tu recommences ? »

« Tu… Grrr ! »

Elle se leva, furieuse et s'éloigna.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Là où tu me laisseras tranquille ! »

Elle monta les marches unes à unes et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de claquer la porte… Qui fut coincée dans sa fermeture par le pied de Ron. Il entra à son tour, déposant le petit sac qu'il avait récupéré dans le couloir.

« Ron ! Sors d'ici ! »

« Pas question !... Ou sinon je vais donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, de peur d'avoir mal compris.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dis que je donnerais ton cadeau d'anniversaire à quelqu'un d'autre si tu n'étais pas sage. »

Elle n'en revenait pas et elle fixait Ron comme si elle le redécouvrait. Il lui avait acheté quelque chose pour son anniversaire ?!! Non, c'était impossible, comment avait-il pu savoir ? Son regard s'attarda sur le petit sac qu'il cacha en le faisant glisser derrière lui. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et elle se sentit touchée, extrêmement touchée. Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui en le dévisageant.

« Alors ? Tu arrêtes de me faire la tête ? »

« Si… Si tu crois m'acheter avec un… Un cadeau ! »

Elle lança un petit regard au sachet et Ron sourit.

« Bon, bah je m'en vais alors, y a pas de problème. »

Il fit mine de partir et Hermione se jeta sur lui.

« Attend ! »

Il se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle le tenait par la chemise, le regard baissé.

« Tu… Tu voudrais bien rester avec moi, ce week-end ? »

« Hein ? »

« On… On pourrait fêter mon anniversaire, juste tous les deux et… On pourrait regarder des films, manger des sucreries… Juste pour mon anniversaire. S'il te plait… »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et comprit à quel point il avait su aller droit au cœur de la jeune fille. Cette demande lui plaisait, surtout s'il pouvait la divertir par n'importe quel moyen : elle déprimait en ce moment, il en était sûr maintenant… Il posa une main sur les cheveux d'Hermione et sourit.

« D'accord. »

Elle lui sauta littéralement au cou et il en fut surpris.

« Merci ! Merci, Ron ! Du fond du cœur ! »

Elle le relâcha et se détourna de lui pour ouvrir la porte.

« Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? On pourrait aller acheter de quoi manger dans la superette du coin, mais il y a déjà plein de chose dans le frigo, enfin si tu veux manger autre chose, et puis on n'a pas de bonbons à la maison puisque mes parents sont dentistes, mais on peut aussi aller en prendre et on pourrait aussi… »

Elle parlait tellement vite qu'il ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle lui souriait comme jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire et cela lui suffit.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. C'est deux jours seront juste pour toi, alors tu choisis. »

-------

Elle acquiesça sans trop savoir ce qu'elle prévoirait, mais elle était heureuse. Même s'il n'y avait qu'un seul invité à sa fête, ça lui suffirait. Même si Harry, Ginny, Sirius, le reste des Weasley étaient ses amis, une fête juste avec Ron lui allait parfaitement bien, pour de nombreuses raisons. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de descendre faire l'inventaire du frigo pour jeter un œil discret au sac.

« Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Vous n'aurez 17 ans que demain, _Mâdemwâselle_ Granger. »

Elle s'éloigna, Ron sur ses pas. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

« Ah ! Il faut qu'on prévienne ta mère et… Elle risque de le prendre comment ? »

« T'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça. »

Il lui fit un large sourire et elle lui indiqua le téléphone avant de partir à la cuisine. Il jeta un regard en arrière avant de décrocher et de composer un numéro.

« Allô ? »

« Harry, c'est moi. »

« Salut, vieux. T'es pas rentré directement chez toi tout à l'heure à ce qu'il paraît… »

« Ouais, j'avais envie de réfléchir un peu. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service, s'il te plait ? »

« Dis toujours… »

-------

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Hermione chantonnait. Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, délaissant la petite déprime qui s'était emparée d'elle. Et savoir Ron à ses côtés pour fêter son dix-septième anniversaire lui donnait du baume au cœur. Pas qu'elle s'attendait à grand-chose, mais cela la rassurait. Et puis il était le seul à avoir su pour son anniversaire... Elle sortie quelques denrées en grimaçant : rien de bien gras ou sucré comme elle pouvait se le permettre pour cette petite fête.

« Un soucis ? »

Elle se releva vivement, se cognant contre la paroi du frigo.

« Aouch ! Ron ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais ce coup là ! »

« T'as la tête dure, ça passera. »

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il éclata de rire.

« Alors, y a quoi pour ce soir ? »

Elle referma le frigo, se massant toujours le crâne, l'air déçue.

« Pas grand-chose en fait… »

« On n'a qu'à aller à la superette comme tu l'as proposé. »

« Moui. »

-------

A 19h, le magasin était encore ouvert. Le premier réflexe de Ron fut d'attraper plusieurs paquets de bonbons, mais devant le regard sévère d'Hermione, il consentit à ne prendre que la moitié.

« T'es pas drôle, vraiment. »

« Il faut faire attention à tes dents, Ron. »

Il fit une grimace, reprenant un paquet en plus sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Je sais pas trop… »

Son regard s'attarda sur les boissons.

« Tu veux de l'alcool ? »

« Ca va pas ? J'ai gardé un assez mauvais souvenir de la fête d'Halloween, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

« Tu peux parler, c'est pas toi qui a eu à porter une fille qui malgré son apparence, doit peser beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, offusquer avant de lui assener un nouveau coup de poing.

« T'es méchant ! »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! »

« Grrr ! »

Elle se détourna de lui et attrapa un bouteille de cidre en lui plantant sous le nez

« Ca et c'est tout ! »

« Très bien. »

Les rayons s'enchaînèrent, Hermione était vraiment heureuse. Elle se retourna pour demander quelques choses à Ron mais celui-ci c'était arrêtée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'il tenait un paquet de bougies dans ses mains.

« On n'a pas de gâteau. »

Il sembla plus déçu que désolé et Hermione le regarda en secouant la tête.

« C'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas dramatique ! »

« Bah… Quand même… »

« Je te rappelle que c'est demain mon anniversaire. »

« On aurait pu le fêter à minuit. »

« Manger un gâteau à minuit ? »

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'elle levait un sourcil.

« Fais ce que tu veux… »

Ils finirent avec une boite de pizzas surgelées, des chips, une bouteille de cidre et une autre de soda, et une variété de bonbons. Lorsque les paquets passèrent à la caisse, Hermione lança un regard soupçonneux à Ron.

« T'en a repris ? »

« Hein ? Pas du tout. »

Peu convaincu, ils payèrent chacun une moitié et ils rentrèrent.

« Je suis mort de faim ! »

« Toi à part ton estomac, y a pas grand-chose… »

« Si. »

« Quoi ? »

Il la regarda et elle frissonna devant ces yeux d'un intense bleu. Elle cru qu'il se penchait vers elle, mais la seconde d'après il repartait dans sa marche.

« Attends-moi ! »

« Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouill… WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« RON ! »

Sur le pallier, les attendant patiemment, un Pattenrond trempé qui plongea sur Ron en poussant un gros sifflements.

« Pattenrond ! »

Elle le récupéra du bout des bras alors que le rouquin se relevait.

« Où es-tu allé traîner encore ? C'est pas vrai ! »

« Il m'a bien eu… Satané chat. »

La chemise de Ron était salit comme une bonne partie de son visage.

« Je te jure qu'un jour, je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! »

Comme pour lui répondre, le chat balança sa patte, toutes griffes dehors.

« Pattenrond, ça suffit ! Tu es bon pour un bain. »

Affolé, le matou se débattit et plongea dans les broussailles du jardin, espérant échapper à la punition inévitable.

« En revanche, moi j'en aurais bien besoin. »

« Je te passerais une chemise de rechange. »

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Tu peux prendre une serviette dans ce placard. Tu l'étendras après ici. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas. »

« Tu me frotterais le dos ? »

« Va au diable. »

Il pouffa de rire et elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Ron se dépêcha littéralement de se déshabiller pour plonger sous une douche bien froide. Il en avait bien besoin : depuis qu'il avait vu Hermione dans cette petite tenue, il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir se contenir mais le terrifiant animal qui était en lui réclamait de plus en plus de la chaire fraîche. Il devait résister et tout faire pour ne pas gâcher la soirée. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire pleurer Hermione, alors qu'elle venait de retrouver le sourire.

Il termina sa toilette et attrapa la serviette pour se sécher.

-------

Hermione avait fini de préparer la table et était vite remonter. Elle s'était affolée en entendant le bruit de l'eau s'arrêter et elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était rongée par la curiosité. Elle tendit doucement la main vers le sac, et commença à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit paquet rose, soigneusement emballer. Elle jeta vivement un regard en arrière, pour être sûr qu'il ne sortait pas et glissa un doit dans un des replis du papier, essayant de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Elle poussa un petit cri, prise sur le fait et recula sur la moquette. Ron secoua la tête en attrapant le sac.

« C'est pas très gentil de faire ça, et la curiosité est un très vilain défaut. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, emportant le précieux sac avec lui. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui avait acheter, cela la rongeait terriblement ! Elle se releva en s'époussetant et le suivit.

« Allez, s'il te plait, dis moi ce que c'est. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : ton anniversaire c'est demain. »

« Ron. »

« Non. »

« S'il te plait… »

Arrivés au bas des marches, elle l'enserra, se collant littéralement contre lui. Elle savait qu'en réagissant ainsi, elle pouvait tout avoir, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était cette réaction presque violente : il se retourna et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur, la soulevant juste assez pour qu'elle soit à son niveau, son bassin collé au sien.

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, 'Mione… »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou puis se mordit les lèvres comme pour se retenir. Il poussa un lourd soupir et la relâcha avant de se détourner d'elle, terriblement à l'étroit dans son jean. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans savoir si elle l'avait énervé ou bien… Excité. Elle doutait maintenant d'avoir eu une bonne idée de lui proposer de rester à dormir chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à l'empêcher de la toucher… Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à s'empêcher elle-même de dépasser les limites qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle le rejoignit dans le salon qu'elle avait soigneusement aménagé pour qu'ils puissent manger assis sur des coussins, leur repas sur la table basse. Ron se retourna vers elle, lui découvrant un visage gêné, totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il venait de montrer.

« J'aurais dû préparer moi… Au moins pour la surprise. »

« Mon anniversaire, c'est de-main. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, ponctué de rires dû à l'émission comique qui passait à la télévision. Le cœur d'Hermione se sentait apaisé et elle dévisagea Ron l'espace d'un instant, juste assez pour qu'il la remarque. Elle détourna vivement le regard, les joues rouges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la pizza au coin de la bouche ? »

« Non, non ce n'est rien. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin puis se détourna de l'écran, posant son regard dans un coin de la pièce.

« Le carton à photo n'est plus là ? »

« Ma mère me l'a mis dans la chambre, au cas où il y aurait des photos que j'aimerais récupérer avant qu'elle ne les reclasse. »

« Y en a d'autre de toi plus jeune ? »

Elle rougit violement en se souvenant de l'incident de la photo qu'il avait réussit à emporter comme son trophée.

« Si c'est pour m'en voler d'autres… »

« Non, c'était juste par curiosité. »

Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux bleus du garçon et elle lui sourit.

« Très bien. Je pense que tu as vu la pire de toute donc je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Et puis ce ne sera pas une si mauvaise idée… »

Il lui rendit un sourire éblouissant qui la vit frémir des pieds à la tête. Ils débarrassèrent le salon, rangèrent tout et montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle tira le lourd carton au centre de la pièce pendant que Ron s'asseyait en tailleur.

« Elles sont vraiment toutes mélangées, tiens, il y en a même une de mes parents plus jeunes. »

Elle tendit la photo à Ron qui écarquilla les yeux avant de relever la tête vers la jeune fille.

« T'es le portrait craché de ton père ! C'est dingue ! Si tu lui rallonges les cheveux et lui donne un visage plus féminin, c'est tout toi ! »

« Maman me l'a déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois. Tiens, je ne devais même pas avoir un an sur celle-là. »

« T'étais potelée. »

« Hey ! »

Ron éclata de rire et Hermione fouilla de nouveau dans le carton à photo. Au milieu du tas, une image avec un coup de griffe sur le bord attira le regard de Ron qui l'attrapa.

« C'est quoi cette photo ? »

Il se figea, scrutant l'image dans ses moindres détails.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Hermione se figea à son tour se redécouvrant petite, dans les bras d'un petit rouquin qui souriait en la serrant contre lui en riant.

« Je… Je ne m'en rappelais pas… Où tu as trouvé cette photo, Ron ? »

« Dans le tas, là. C'est… C'est nous ? »

« Tu veux dire que c'est vraiment toi sur la photo ? »

« Oui. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir pourtant. C'est de là que ma mère disait te connaître alors. On était vraiment dans la même maternelle… Moi qui croyait qu'ils se moquaient de nous. »

La brunette attrapa la photo, le regard dans le vague.

« On devait avoir quel âge ? Trois ans ? Quatre tout au plus ? »

« Je dirais trois… C'est… Ca fait bizarre. Le fait de savoir qu'on a eu un passé commun et ne pas pouvoir s'en rappeler. »

« En même temps on était en maternelle. Tu sembles très câlins dit moi. »

« Peut-être était-ce… Un amour de jeunesse… »

Hermione releva doucement le regard vers lui. Elle frissonna devant le regard à la fois doux et assombrit qu'il lui lança. Il se pencha lentement vers elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis sans pouvoir se contrôler, la tendresse fit place au désir foudroyant. Le baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Il l'entendit gémir à travers son baiser et cela le rendit encore plus fou. Il l'attrapa alors et la serra contre lui, réclamant encore plus de proximité. Puis ils se détachèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et s'observèrent guettant mutuellement la réaction de l'un et de l'autre, attendant un signe pour avancer.

« Je peux continuer ? »

Il la regardait le regard bien plus dévorant qu'il ne l'était habituellement et elle se sentit tressaillir. Des éclairs se déchargeaient dans son bas ventre alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre contrôle sur ses gestes.

« S… S'il te plait… Il ne faudrait pas que l'on… »

Elle se détacha de lui à contre cœur et Ron ressentit une petite douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si on l'amputait à vif de son cœur. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Elle se recula lentement et sa main heurta le petit sac à cadeau. Elle baissa le regard, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit et il soupira en se couchant sur le dos. Il se sentait triste et vexé à la fois, et perdu peut-être. Il lui lança un regard en biais avant de regarder de nouveau le plafond.

« Si tu veux l'ouvrir… »

Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et cette idée était à double tranchant. Elle jeta de nouveau un regard au sac, sans trop comprendre : après tout ils venaient de s'embrasser et maintenant il lui donnait son cadeau sans faire d'histoire. Cela la perturba un peu et elle hésita.

« Ouvre-le je te dis. C'est ton cadeau, offert à l'avance. »

Silencieusement, elle rapprocha le sac d'elle. Ron ne la regardait toujours pas et elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en fait en colère. Elle sortit le petit paquet et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle pu aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement à la texture molle du cadeau. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Ron puis défie lentement le ruban puis déplia le papier. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la texture et étrangement elle ne rougit pas. Son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'elle caressait l'étoffe. Cette tenue lui avait plus dès le début et même si elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'acheter, elle s'était dite qu'elle aurait pu faire une petite entorse à sa morale…

« Je trouvais qu'il t'allait bien… »

Aussitôt, revenant sur terre, les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent. Elle se sentait honteuse et elle préféra quitter la chambre. Ron poussa un long soupir alors que la porte se refermait. Il l'avait su. Il l'avait toujours su : il était né pour l'aimer autant qu'il la briserait. Il avait de nouveau merdé, gâchant cette soirée. Hermione était si heureuse. Il le savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se sentit plus dépité que jamais et se releva, prêt à rentrer chez lui. Il trouverait bien une excuse à donner à sa mère. Il n'avait été vraiment qu'un imbécile, qu'un abruti, qu'un…

La porte se rouvrit lentement et il se pétrifia devant Hermione qui regardait le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne : elle n'était pas partie parce qu'elle était vexée, elle était partie parce qu'elle voulait l'essayer, pour lui. Il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête et elle lui lança un petit coup d'œil, tentant de voir sa réaction. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et lui enserra les mains avant de les écarter pour qu'il puisse la contempler. Elle était magnifique, tellement belle. Cette tenue la rendait frêle et pure, tellement proche de la vision qu'il avait d'Hermione. Son cœur battait la chamade et son jean sembla devenir inconfortable. Elle releva finalement le regard vers lui, le soutenant de ces yeux chocolat. Il lui fit un petit sourire, encore sous le choc.

« Il te va vraiment bien… »

Il se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa juste un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il fini par poser délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se hissait sur ses pieds pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait : elle en avait envie, tellement envie. Elle voulait s'offrir à lui sans arriver à se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment d'amour au milieu de tout cela. Ron sentit qu'elle le poussait légèrement en arrière et il la souleva, posant ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione alors qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de lui. Il recula de quelques pas puis se retourna pour la déposer sur le lit, faisant valdinguer toutes les peluches et les coussins. Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou et l'embrassa en suçant par endroit sa peau. Il était couché sur elle, son érection collée à l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il était beaucoup trop à l'étroit et cela le gênait atrocement. Il se releva légèrement en grimaçant malgré lui et Hermione se releva.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Un peu. »

Elle baissa doucement le regard vers la braguette de Ron et posa sa main dessus. Cette sensation ne le calma pas pour autant, au contraire.

« Tu veux que… Je te libère ? »

Il était debout face à elle et il n'osa pas bouger. Elle déboutonna lentement la ceinture puis la braguette, faisant tomber le pantalon au sol. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et cela le surpris. Il ne restait plus que le boxer et la chemise. Elle se releva, s'asseyant à genou sur le matelas, les fesses sur les talons et elle tendit les bras, détachant délicatement chaque bouton de la chemise. Ron la fixait, à la fois fou d'excitation, et plein d'appréhension. Lorsque la chemise glissa le long de ses épaules, elle l'attira de nouveau à elle et il se replaça entre ses cuisses. Le boxer restait toujours de trop, mais les sensations étaient bien plus fortes. Il imprima une série de mouvement de va-et-vient et Hermione poussa un gémissement, le poussant plus contre elle. Il devinait qu'elle était dans un état proche du sien et il replongea sur ses lèvres avant de continuer un chemin de baiser le long de son cou, de l'épaule, puis à la naissance des seins, à la limite de la nuisette. Il passa lentement une main sous le fin tissus et elle frissonna à ce contact : les doigts chauds parcoururent son ventre avant de remonter lentement vers sa poitrine qu'il empoigna férocement. Ca y est, la bête qui était en lui ne pouvait plus se retenir, et elle avait faim, terriblement faim…

Il releva entièrement le tissu, s'abaissant sur la poitrine d'Hermione en lui lançant un regard et un sourire vorace. Elle poussa un petit cri au moment où la langue du garçon entra en contacte avec son téton qui était déjà durci par l'excitation. Il se mit à la téter, la surprenant, caressant son sein délaissé de son autre main. Elle se cambrait sous lui, entre la pression exercée sur sa poitrine et sur son entrejambe. Elle trouva Ron bien audacieux et cela ne fit qu'attiser plus son désir. Elle se releva doucement, l'obligeant à s'asseoir et elle passa la nuisette par-dessus sa tête, la rejetant plus loin. Il la découvrit alors une nouvelle fois. Elle était si belle, si délicate, si douce. Il l'attrapa et la rapprocha de lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il passa une main sur ses hanches et une autre sur les fesses de la jeune fille, lâchant un gémissement rauque qui la fit sourire.

« C'est bon… »

« Ca ? »

Il caressa doucement la fesse, tirant lentement sur le tissu.

« Oui. »

« Je l'enlève ? »

Elle baissa le regard, rougissant légèrement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée puis releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne… Je ne voudrais pas que tu voies… »

« Que je voies quoi ? »

« Ca me gêne. »

« Oh. »

Ils avaient tellement souvent flirté, allant jusqu'aux caresses intimes, mais jamais ils n'étaient allés plus loin et il déglutit difficilement en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il tira maladroitement sur le drap et se recouvrirent.

« Comme ça je ne vois plus rien. »

Elle rabaissa vivement le drap, le fixant d'un regard noir.

« Je crois que tu oublis quelque chose… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : c'était Hermione, Hermione nue, Hermione et lui faisant l'amour, Hermione à qui il donnait du plaisir. Il la regarda se lever et ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en ressortir une boîte bleue qu'elle lui tendit.

« Que… »

« C'est ça où rien ! »

Il la regarda, complètement liquéfié. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt aux protections. Il arracha vivement le couvercle du carton et lui sourit fièrement, le petit emballage entre les dents.

« On peut reprendre, maintenant ? »

Il remonta de nouveau le drap sur eux. Et retira son boxer et enfila convenablement le préservatif salvateur.

Il entendit le bruit du tissus glisser contre la peau d'Hermione et il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps : il ressortit la tête des draps en même temps qu'elle, prêt. Elle le regarda, un sourire léger sur les lèvres et elle se rapprocha, se collant littéralement contre lui. Il pu sentit sa poitrine contre la sienne, si douce et pleine, ses jambes s'emmêler aux siennes, et il posa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille qui frémit. Il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, mais ce qui l'excitait le plus était les fesses d'Hermione. Elles étaient douces et il ne se lassait pas de les caresser. Elle se rapprocha encore, l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres avant de passer à califourchon sur lui. Il pu admirer sa poitrine se balancer au-dessus de lui et il poussa un grognement.

« Tu es belle. »

Il s'était retenu tant de fois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'imaginer pure et inaccessible qu'il pensait être de nouveau dans un rêve. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de Ron et glissa son autre main vers la verge dressée du garçon qui retint sa respiration au moment où elle l'empoigna. Elle lui lança un petit sourire amusé en se mordant la lèvre.

« Elle est… très grosse… »

Il eut un sourire satisfait malgré lui, lui donnant un air prétentieux qui la fit rire. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau sans le lâcher puis il se figea en se sentant tout contre l'intimité de la jeune fille. Plus rien ne les séparait et l'instant d'après elle l'autorisa à entrer en elle. Il poussa un long soupir de satisfaction en agrippant les fesses de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus. Elle se coucha doucement contre son cou et il la sentit trembler.

« Hermione ? »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. »

« Désolé. »

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants et elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle se recula et il lui lança son fameux sourire en coin, reprenant de son assurance.

« J'y vais doucement… »

« Merci. »

Les mains toujours agrippées aux fesses d'Hermione, il la souleva doucement avant de l'aider à redescendre tout aussi lentement. Il se sentit défaillir tellement le plaisir était intense. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ça aussi… Puissant. Au bout de quelques mouvements, elle commença à gémir, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du garçon, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien. Les mouvements étaient très lents et leur faisaient ressentir des sensations qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu jusque là. Même en pensant à Hermione durant ses plaisirs solitaires, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant. Les mouvements continuèrent et elle se joignit à lui, imprimant un mouvement de rotation à son bassin. Ron s'arrêta un instant, poussant un gémissement.

« Comme ça, oui. Continus. »

Il se redressa doucement et elle se colla contre lui, écrasant sa poitrine contre la sienne, et lui entourant le cou de ses bras. Les gémissements de la jeune fille se firent plus intense au plus il entrait profondément en elle. Collée contre lui, partageant le même univers, elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Puis d'un coup, il agrippa plus violemment les fesses d'Hermione et il accéléra le mouvement, lui arrachant des gémissements plus puissants. Il l'attrapa de nouveau contre lui et il la bascula contre le matelas, relevant les jambes délicates de la jeune fille. Les va-et-vient se firent plus profondément dans cette position et elle pu le sentir entièrement en elle. Ron sentait la jouissance venir, au plus le sexe d'Hermione se resserrait autour de lui. Il accéléra une nouvelle fois la cadence, arrachant cette fois des cris à la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit de telles choses et une puissante décharge se propagea dans son corps alors que Ron se tendait contre elle. Ils s'unirent d'une même voix, leur deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, suant de plaisir. Il se releva doucement, la fixant droit dans les yeux et elle lui sourit en s'étirant sous lui.

« Hmm… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se détacha d'elle avant de rouler sur le côté. Ses yeux croisèrent le réveil posé sur la table de nuit : minuit. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Joyeux anniversaire, 'Mione. »

Elle se releva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, mais je crois que mon cadeau m'a déjà été remis un peu plus tôt. »

Il la regarda de nouveau, un sourire vorace sur le visage, la surprenant.

« J'en veux encore. »

« Quoi ? »

Il la plaqua de nouveau violement, passant au-dessus d'elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

Ils passèrent leur nuit à s'unir autant de fois qu'ils purent et ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin.

-------

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit son corps engourdit par la fatigue et les exercices de la nuit. Elle s'étira doucement et sentit les bras de Ron la serrer contre lui.

« B'jour, 'Mione… »

« Bonjour. »

Elle se recula doucement, attrapant la nuisette qu'elle enfila avant de quitter la chambre, sous le regard perçant du garçon.

« Je crois que tu as oublié ça, 'Mione. »

Elle se retourna et le vit agiter le bout de tissus rosés.

« Ron ! Rends-la moi ! »

« Elle est à moi. »

« Ron ! »

Elle se pencha sur le matelas, tentant d'attraper la culotte qu'il tenait à bout de bras en direction opposée.

« Ron, s'il te plait. »

« 'Mione. Encore une fois. »

In-cre-va-ble, pire qu'une Succube ! C'était les mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de la jeune fille qui secoua négativement la tête.

« J'ai encore un peu mal, tu sais. C'était ma première fois… »

« TES premières fois. »

« Si tu veux. Allez, s'il te plait. »

Il lui tendit le tissus à contre cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait ni pourquoi il ressentait l'envie de le faire tout le temps, mais son corps en brûlait d'envie.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une douche froide pour dégourdir ses articulations fatiguées. Ron hantait déjà son esprit avant cette nuit, mais maintenant il était quasiment omniprésent. Elle revoyait son regard assombrit par le désir, ne regardant qu'elle et elle frissonna. Il avait été insatiable cette nuit et cela était loin de lui déplaire. Plutôt original comme cadeau d'anniversaire en fait. Et le pire c'est que s'il elle s'écoutait, elle replongerait immédiatement sous les draps avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait non plus mais la seule solution était de trouver une parade pour ignorer sa nouvelle libido… Un contrôle à réviser serait déjà une idée…

Lorsqu'elle ressortie de la douche, enroulée dans sa serviette, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de se diriger vers sa commode pour attraper des vêtements propres, Ron s'était déjà jeté sur elle, l'attrapant dans ses bras.

« Encore une fois, par pitié… »

Il était collé à elle et imprima des mouvements du bassin contre les fesses d'Hermione qui se cambra malgré elle. Il souleva lentement la serviette de bain et admira de nouveau l'arrière train de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un gémissement alors qu'il la caressait et elle se releva vivement, tirant sa serviette contre elle.

« Arrête avec ça ! Ron ! »

« 'Mione, s'il te plaaaaaait. »

« Non, pas question. »

« Pff… Très bien, moi je reste là, sur le lit… On va voir si tu pourras me résister longtemps… »

A vrai dire l'idée d'un Ron tout à elle dans son lit la fit tressaillir. Mais au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle termina de s'habiller, attrapa son livre de cours et ses notes et s'éclipsa dans le salon.

-------

« Hey ! Hey ! Où tu vas ?! »

Il reprit ses esprits et enfila son boxer et son jean, partant à la suite de la jeune fille.

« 'Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« On a un contrôle demain, je te rappelles. Je révise. »

« Quoi ? Tu… Révises ? »

Il fit une grimace en la regardant s'asseoir.

« 'Mione ! T'avais un homme nu dans ton lit et tu préfères étudier ?!! »

« Je n'aimerais pas avoir une mauvaise note. »

« 'Mioooone… »

« Et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil ou sinon… »

« Ou sinon… ? »

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ron frissonna, devinant qu'une idée « hermionesque » venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'accoudoir, lui offrant une vue délicieuse vers son décolleté qu'il ne se priva pas de mater.

« Si tu as une bonne note et bien je pourrais envisager de recommencer l'expérience de cette nuit. Mais si tu as une mauvaise note… Et bien tu peux oublier ça ! »

Elle pointa sa poitrine en se relevant, se callant confortablement au fond de son fauteuil. Le visage de Ron se décomposa et il poussa un juron avant de repartir à l'étage.

« Ron, ne jure pas. »

Elle tendit le cou, guettant les bruits du dessus puis les marches des escaliers grincèrent et il réapparut avec un livre de Chimie, le visage maussade. Il lui adressa un regard noir et s'assit dans le canapé, ouvrant violemment son livre avant de s'y plonger. Elle eu un sourire satisfait avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« J'ai faim. »

« Il doit rester quelques pizzas. »

Elle se leva et il la rejoignit aussi vite que l'éclair en la retournant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« On pourrait faire ça ici… »

« RON !!! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon… »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda autour et elle haussa les sourcils en rougissant… Une expérience à tenter, mais un autre jour peut-être.

La porte d'entrée sonna et Ron poussa un cri.

« Merde ! Merde ! »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Reste là bas ! Je… Je reviens ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais obéît tout de même. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, faisant confiance à Ron puis la seconde d'après Fred et George la soulevèrent en hurlant en cœur avec le reste de la petite troupe « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Ginny et Harry l'étreignirent en lui lâchant un paquet cadeau entre les mains.

-------

Entre le cadeau de Ron, la nuit passée et ces invités surprises… Ce fut le plus bel anniversaire qu'elle n'eut jamais passé ! Elle lança un regard discret au rouquin qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux et elle sourit. Un très bel anniversaire…


	16. Chapter 16

_Bon, lors de la publication sur un autre site, on m'a reproché qu'il était court et je m'en étais pas rendu compte XD… Mais bon, c'est à peine plus court qu'un chapitre habituel (mais étrangement ça se ressent)_

_Il est 7h30, nous sommes vendredi et je pars faire la java ce week end, alors chapitre en avance pour pas vous laisser tomber _

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Zibous !_

_P.S : pour les fan du couple Harry et Ginny, prochain chapitre sur eux _

-------

Harry était sagement assis sur un des bancs de la cours, Ginny assise entre ses jambes, blottie contre lui. Malgré ce moment romantique, le brun ne cessait de lancer des regards à Ron qui montait l'échelle du toit, rejoignant leur coin discret. Il avait trouvé le rouquin changé et moins présent… Enfin moins présent à ses côtés, mais beaucoup plus souvent à tourner autour d'Hermione. D'après lui, son meilleur ami testait une nouvelle tactique de séduction, mais quelque chose l'intriguait sans vraiment savoir trop quoi. Il soupira et posa sa tête sur celle de Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non rien. Tout va bien. »

-------

Hermione se tenait assise sur le petit toit, le regard tourné vers la ville. Elle ne sursauta pas quand Ron vint la rejoindre et encore moins lorsqu'il la serra contre lui.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, passant ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune fille pour empoigner un de ses seins. Elle gémit et il la coucha délicatement au sol, se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

« 'Mione, il faut que je vienne chez toi après les cours, je ne peux plus attendre. »

Elle eut un petit rire devant le regard désespéré qu'il lui lançait.

« Mes parents sont là en ce moment. »

« J'en peux plus. Comment tu fais pour tenir toi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard mystérieux et se releva doucement en s'asseyant.

« Se-cret. »

« 'Mione ! J'en ai envie, allez, s'il te plait. On peut le faire ici, vite fait. »

Il plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et elle poussa un gémissement. Il se pencha vers elle et mordit son cou comme il aimait tant le faire.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne tiendras pas plus longtemps… »

« On ne peux pas le faire ici. »

« On s'en fout… »

« Non ! Ron ! »

Elle le repoussa brutalement alors qu'il commençait à remonter son autre main le long de la cuisse d'Hermione. Il lui dédia un sourire en coin alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux décoiffés. Elle se releva, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers l'échelle.

« Il faut que j'aille réviser. »

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Non, je ne peux pas réviser avec toi. »

« J'ai pourtant était sage lors de nos dernières études et je peux t'assurer que j'aurais une bonne note… J'y tiens à ma récompense. »

Elle frissonna au regard sombre qu'il lui dédia et elle se dépêcha de descendre l'échelle. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait avec lui. Cette situation était logiquement grotesque de son point de vue puisque purement sexuelle. Et pourtant, le simple fait d'être dans les bras du rouquin lui faisait battre le cœur. Elle se faufila dans un couloir, tentant d'échapper à Ron, mais celui-ci la rattrapa vite, la plaquant contre une porte. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lu l'inscription.

« C'est le débarras du concierge… Rusard est en congé en ce moment, on pourrait l'utiliser… »

« Ca va pas la tête ?! Et puis de toute façon, c'est fermé ! »

Elle actionna la poigné comme pour valider ses dires et retint un cri lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« On doit être chanceux, hein, 'Mione ? »

« Ron… On… On ne peut pas… »

Elle lui lança un regard qui lui indiqua tout le contraire. Il jeta un œil aux alentours avant de la pousser dans le placard à balais et de refermer la porte derrière eux.

-------

« Il faut que j'aille en cours, Harry. On se voit à la pause. »

« Oui. A toute… »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur amoureux. Ginny rejoignit Luna qui regardait autour d'elle, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il y a des fantômes dans notre école… »

La rouquine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un sourire léger sur le visage.

« Ce serait amusant mais… »

« Je les ai entendu. »

« Ah ? »

« Le placard de Rusard, j'ai entendu des gémissements… »

Le sourire léger de la rouquine s'élargit.

« Des gémissements ? Dans un placard à balais ? Oh, crois-moi, Luna. Ce ne sont pas des fantômes… »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Des étudiants en chaleur… C'est par où ? »

La blondinette lui indiqua les escaliers et Ginny sourit.

« On va les prendre sur le fait, tu viens ? »

« D'accord, mais s'il n'y a rien, c'est que c'était bien des fantômes et qu'on leur a fait peur. »

« Oui, si tu veux. »

-------

Hermione se mordait les lèvres alors qu'il la soulevait contre lui. Elle pouvait le sentir en elle et cette communion la rendait folle.

« 'Mione… »

Il accéléra le mouvement et les assauts devinrent plus violents. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et gémit en rythme.

« Si… Bon… »

La jeune fille sentit tout son corps s'engourdir puis une puissante décharge la parcourue et elle gémit sourdement. Il fini en donnant un dernier coup de reins et il la rejoignit…

-------

Luna indique la porte et Ginny colla son oreille, elle entendit le dernier gémissement et elle pouffa de rire. Sa main se dirigea vers la poigné, prête à se moquer des deux pervers.

« Miss Weasley ? »

Elle se retourna vers Rogue qui la toisait du regard.

« Si vous espériez échapper à mon cours en vous cachant, c'est peine perdue. Je vous retire 2 points à votre prochain devoir, à toutes les deux. »

« Mais Professeur… »

« Peut-être préfèreriez vous que cela en soit 5 ? »

Ginny baissa la tête et se rendit à son cours accompagnée de la blondinette qui se pencha discrètement vers elle.

« Tu vois, les fantômes attirent le malheur. C'était bien des fantômes ! »

« Ouais, ouais.. »

-------

Ron poussa un grognement alors qu'Hermione remontait sa culotte, lui tournant le dos. Il ne pu se retenir et la plaqua de nouveau, l'obligeant à courber le dos.

« Et comme ça ? »

Il tira sur le tissu, juste assez pour lui laisser un passage et il s'enfonça de nouveau en elle. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement et bougea d'elle-même le bassin, en réclamant plus.

« Ca à l'air de te plaire cette position. »

« Non, on doit… Les cours… »

« On reprends dans une demi heure… »

« Les devoirs… »

« On les a déjà fait. »

« Les leçons… »

« Hermione ! Tu bouges toute seule et tu vas me dire que tu préfères étudier ? »

Elle n'écoutait même plus ce qu'il disait, s'enfonçant sur sa verge en gémissant. Il la regarda, surpris de cette réaction puis sourit en malaxant les fesses de la jeune fille.

« Je monte déjà… »

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté des hanches d'Hermione et changea le rythme, les menant pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, au bord de l'extase…

Ils transpiraient et étaient débraillés et décoiffés. Hermione s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir en même temps qu'elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais rejoindre Harry… On se rejoint tout à l'heure ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, encore ailleurs de cette expérience.

« Ouhouh, Hermione ? »

« Hmm ? »

« J'adore quand tu fais cette tête-là… »

Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de sortir le premier.

-------

« T'étais où ? Vieux ? »

Ron le regardait en souriant d'un air absent, les yeux pétillants.

« Avec 'Mione. »

« « 'Mione » ? Et que faisais-tu avec « 'Mione » ? »

Il eut un petit rire et se pencha vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

« On révisait. »

« Et depuis quand le simple fait de réviser te mets de bonne humeur ? »

Harry le regardait d'un air soupçonneux sans trop savoir à quoi il s'attendait.

« Comme ça. »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de son ami qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Et Hermione elle est où ? »

« Sans doute encore à la bibliothèque… »

« Mouais… »

-------

Hermione avait fait un petit détour par les WC, histoire de se rafraîchir. Les pulsions qu'ils avaient en ce moment devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlable et pour preuve : ils venaient de le faire à l'école ! Et deux fois d'affilées en plus !

Elle se rinça le visage à l'eau glacée et reprit lentement ses esprits. Elle en avait envie, atrocement envie mais elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas ! Ron était Ron. Ils ne sortaient pas ensembles, ils ne s'étaient avoués aucun sentiment… Ils ne faisaient que partager diverses parties de jambes en l'air… Même si elle appréciait ces moments, elle en souffrait en partie. Elle se conduisait comme la pire des gourgandines ! Et cette attitude lui rappela Lavande… Son cœur s'enserra au moment où une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et si Ron était réellement un pervers ? Si tout ce qu'il cherchait était en fait, le fait de le faire avec une fille ?

Elle baissa le regard vers son ventre, triste : elle s'était donnée à lui sans réfléchir. Parce qu'elle l'aimait… Ca ne pouvait pas durer, elle devait trouver un autre moyen de gérer cette relation ! Elle sortie des toilettes et tomba nez à nez avec Harry et Ron. Alors que le premier la regardait en souriant, le second ressemblait plus à un loup affamé devant un pauvre petit lapin apeuré. Il lui fit un sourire en coin et elle détourna le regard.

« Hermione, tu viens ? On va être en retard. »

Elle releva le regard vers Harry qui la fixait toujours, amical. La différence de réaction entre les deux garçons était flagrante et elle su qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir le simple statut d'amie avec Ron. Le rouquin la frôla, la faisant frissonner et elle rougit, serrant ses bouquins un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit le soir de son anniversaire. Elle venait en fait de perdre un ami s'en même s'en rendre compte.

L'air maussade elle acquiesça et suivit docilement les deux garçons. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle fixait le dos de Ron. Elle l'aimait, mais était-ce bien ce genre de relation qu'elle désirait ?


	17. Chapter 17

_Bon, j'avais promis du Harry et Ginny… Yen a mais c'est pas 100 pour eux… Enfin bref !_

_Bonne lecture et bonne journée !!!!_

-------

Harry soupira doucement, faisant relever la tête de Ginny. Appuyée contre son torse, elle somnolée, sagement assise dans un canapé du salon des Potter. Elle sourit devant l'air apaisé du garçon et elle se blottit un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je me dis que je suis heureux. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Et que je sors avec la plus belle fille au monde. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou la chatouillant au moment où Lily sortie de la cuisine et stoppa en les regardant d'un air attendrit. Son fils grandissait et lui échappait, préférant une autre femme à elle et elle n'y pouvait rien. Et malgré la petite sensation de regret qui s'était installé dans son cœur, elle se sentait heureuse pour ce petit couple. Elle posa la tarte à la mélasse sur la petite table et Harry se releva vivement au même moment où son père dévalait les escaliers, appelé par l'odeur du gâteau. Les deux femmes secouèrent la tête alors que dans un mouvement presque synchrone, les deux hommes prenaient leur assiette et la tendit à Lily. Puis se fut l'instant de la bagarre, à savoir qui aurait la première part, entraînant un fou rire général.

-------

Ginny était heureuse ici. Les parents d'Harry étaient adorables, et cela la changeait beaucoup de chez elle. Non pas qu'elle détestait sa mère, bien au contraire, mais elles se chamaillaient constamment. Et ses frères, toujours à fourrer le nez dans ses affaires ou à la taquiner. Ici, elle se sentait apaisée, vraiment.

-------

Harry croqua dans la tarte et sourit.

« Délicieuse, mais pas autant que celle de Ginny… »

Oups, certainement la chose à ne pas dire à sa maman-adorée-chérie-qui-cuisine-très-très-bien-la-tarte-à-la-mélasse.

-------

Lily releva doucement la tête vers la rouquine qui souriait à son petit ami, flattée.

« Ah bon ? Meilleure que la mienne ? »

Harry eut un sourire nerveux alors que Ginny tournait la tête vers l'autre rouquine, gênée.

« Non, enfin, si, enfin, elles se valent. »

Alors en plus de lui prendre son fils, elle lui prenait sa tarte ?

« Ma Lily, ta tarte est délicieuse. »

James l'embrassa dans le cou mais aucune réaction de sa femme dont le regard allait d'Harry à Ginny. Puis le souvenir d'une bataille entre deux collégiennes lui revint à l'esprit : une Lily volcanique face à la cousine de James qui l'avait amadoué avec un éclair au chocolat fait maison.

« Ma… Ma chérie. Ta tarte est délicieuse ! Hein Harry ? »

« Oui ! Oui, oui ! Délicieuse »

Cette fois, c'était Ginny qui regardait les deux garçons, intrigués. Que se passait-il ? Lily s'éloigna lentement, repartant dans la cuisine, suivit de James qui la congratulais pour sa tarte.

« Harry ? »

« Je crois que je l'ai vexé. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Elle n'a pas dû apprécier que je dise que ta tarte était meilleure… »

« Harry, c'est qu'une histoire de tarte, ta mère ne va pas s'emballer pour ça. Et puis… Je ne t'ai pas fait de tarte à la mélasse !! »

« Si mais finalement on a mangé un autre dessert… »

Les joues de la rouquine s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela ce souvenir. Elle lança un regard paniqué vers la cuisine puis se retourna vers le garçon.

« Harry ! Tu… Il y a tes parents ! S'ils t'avaient entendu ?! »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé de tarte. »

Il mordit à nouveau dans sa part et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, exaspérée.

« Maintenant ta mère va me détester… »

« Mais non, d'ici demain elle aura oublié. »

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui en souriant, lui essuyant la crème qu'il avait au bord des lèvres par un baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

« Harry ! »

Il eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils se sentaient en parfaite harmonie, l'un avec l'autre. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira de contentement.

« Ca te dirait d'aller au cinéma ce soir, Gin' ? »

« Pourquoi pas, mais maman ne voudras pas que je rentre tard. »

« Je dormirais dans la chambre de Ron… Et je me glisserais dans la tienne durant la nuit. »

Elle se mit à rire et il termina son bout de tarte.

« Et si on rentrait tout simplement chez moi maintenant ? »

« Il n'y a personne ? »

Elle répondit négativement de la tête et il se leva vivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! »

-------

Il ne fit pas attention au regard vexé que lui lança sa mère alors qu'il partait avec Ginny. En revanche cette dernière le ressentit et ne pu s'empêcher de compatir. Après tout, il avait été son Harry en premier, et elle, elle n'était que la petite chipie qui avait posé les griffes sur lui, lui volant son cœur. La maison fut en vu et Harry accéléra le pas sans le vouloir.

« Harry ! »

« Désolé, c'est juste que… On n'a plus vraiment eu d'intimité ces derniers temps, tu sais. Ca me manque un peu. »

Elle rit, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

« On rentre ? »

« Après toi. »

Pour une des rares fois, le Terrier était vide. Pas de Fred et George pour les accueillir avec l'une de leur nouvelle farce, pas de Ron pour grimacer en les voyant autant collé, pas d'Arthur pour les accueillir à bras ouvert, ni de Molly au fourneau. Seuls. Elle monta les marches en direction de sa chambre et Harry la rejoignit, l'attrapant dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Par contre, maman risque de ne pas tarder. Il faut se dépêché. »

« Ca me suffira. »

Ils fit valser sa chemise et son pantalon, en même temps qu'elle se déshabillée et ils se jetèrent sous les couvertures en riant.

-------

« Tu as entendu quelque chose ? »

Une chevelure broussailleuse émergea des couvertures, jetant des regards alentours.

« De quoi tu parles, 'Mione ? »

Ron émergea à son tour, un sourire béa sur le visage.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui est rentré je te dis. »

« Tu rêves, allez, on a encore dix minutes devant nous, on peut en faire des choses en dix minutes… »

« Ron ! »

« Oui, 'Mione ? »

Il lui dédia un sourire de séducteur qui changea peu à peu en une grimace de terreur. Il blémit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : il avait enfin perçu ce dont parlait Hermione et il avait reconnu de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Il se releva vivement, attrapant son boxer et son jean qu'il enfila.

« C'est qui ? »

« Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Mon meilleur ami est en train de s'envoyer ma petite sœur. »

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent vivement.

« Oh. »

« Tin, m'ont tout gâché… 'Mione ? »

Il la regarda perplexe alors qu'elle décollait vivement son oreille du mur, prise sur le fait.

« Je… Je voulais m'en assurer… »

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit… »

-------

« Harry… »

Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos du garçon qui soupira de plaisir. Elle resserra un peu plus ses cuisses autour de sa taille, l'invitant à accélérer le mouvement. Elle pouvait le sentir en elle et cette sensation la grisait. Elle aimait ça, partager ces petits moments intimes avec lui. Elle le bascula, se retrouvant sur lui, sans arrêter leur mouvement. Elle agita un peu plus ses hanches et il ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation.

« Ginny ! »

Elle se cambra alors qu'il la pressait contre lui, jouissant. Puis leurs corps se détendirent et ils se recouchèrent sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage, appuyé sur son coude et elle lui sourit, les yeux brillants de cette lueur de plaisir.

« J'espère que ça t'a plu. »

Elle acquiesça vivement en se relevant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Très satisfaite. »

Il sourit et se leva doucement, attrapant son boxer.

« Je vais un peu me nettoyer. »

« Je te rejoins dès que je m'en suis remise. »

Il sourit et il sentit son cœur fondre devant la muse nue sur son lit. Elle était à lui, entièrement à lui, corps et âme. Il lui envoya un baiser et sortie de la chambre en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il réprima un hurlement en se retrouvant face à Ron qui le fixait d'un œil noir.

« Tu t'envoyais ma petite sœur ? »

« Non !! Non pas du tout !! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette tenu, Harry ? »

Il déglutit difficilement et se plaqua contre le bois de la porte. Contre Ron, il n'y pouvait rien, s'il s'agissait de sa sœur, il risquait le pire. Puis revenant à la raison, il leva le regard sur le rouquin.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais torse nu ? »

-------

Hermione était collée contre la porte, écoutant la discussion. Elle se plaqua la main sur le front en secouant la tête.

« Crétin… »

-------

Il rougit jusqu'au oreille et Harry sentit la victoire approcher.

« Je… Je me suis tâché. »

« Oh, et tu me jures que si je jette un œil dans ta chambre, je n'y trouverais pas une fille ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Je suis avec personne que je sache ! »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Harry. »

« Très bien, on va vérifier ça… »

-------

Hermione se jeta vivement sur le premier T-shirt qui lui passa sous la main et y déversa l'encre de son stylo dessus. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle se levait, le tissu taché. Harry releva un regard satisfait vers Ron et le rouquin entra dans la chambre, arrachant son T-shirt préféré des mains d'Hermione. Elle avait fait ça pour les sauver, mais sans le savoir, elle avait sacrifié le seul vêtement auquel Ron était attaché. Il retint une grimace et se tourna vers Harry, agitant le tissu.

« On révisait et je me suis tâché avec de l'encre, ça te va ? »

« Moyen… »

« En même temps, je te ferais remarquer que tu es actuellement en sous-vêtements devant Hermione… »

La brunette avait déjà tourné le dos et Harry se recula vivement en se précipitant dans la chambre d'à côté, les joues rouges de honte.

-------

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ton frère était à côté… »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non. »

« Et il t'a vu comme ça ? »

« Pas que lui : il révisait avec Hermione… »

Elle était prête à paniquer à la mention de la présence de Ron, mais le fait d'imaginer Harry dans cette petite tenue face à leur amie, si prude et innocente, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est ça, moque toi. En attendant, il peut nous faire chanter quand il veut… »

« Maman sait parfaitement qu'on « pratique » : c'est pas pour rien qu'elle me fait prendre la pilule. »

« Oui mais, c'est ton frère. »

Elle se rhabilla doucement et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Et alors ? On fait quelque chose de tout à fait normal, non ? On est en couple après tout. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime… Il n'a rien à dire. »

« Ca m'ennuie quand même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il faisait avec Hermione ? »

« Ginny, c'est d'Hermione dont on parle. »

« C'est pas faux, mais bon, il aurait très bien pu la tripoter. »

« Gin'. »

« Allez, rhabille-toi, maman ne va plus tarder. »

Elle lui pinça les fesses en lui dédiant un sourire coquin et il obéit sagement.

« Je vois mal Hermione se laisser faire. »

Il secoua la tête, non, c'était impossible. Ron n'oserait pas aller aussi loin, et Hermione était bien trop occupée dans ses bouquins pour s'intéresser à ce genre de chose… Il grimaça en revoyant la jeune fille. Elle l'avait vu en sous-vêtements et il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face avant un petit moment…


	18. Chapter 18

_Alors déjà je tenais à m'excuser de ce long retard que je n'ai pas pu signaler. A la base, mon pc a été investit d'un vicieux virus qui m'a littéralement empêché l'accès à mes dossiers. Mais j'avais tout de même ce chapitre publié en avance sur un autre site que j'avais récupéré pour vous le publier et vous prévenir de mon départ en vacances… Tout semblait bien, le pc de mon frère étant fonctionnel, mais ça a été à de me jouer des tours puisque ce petit capricieux à refuser de me publier le chapitre sous n'importe quel format (prions d'ailleurs pour que ça fonctionne aujourd'hui)…_

_Je pensais donc finalement publier le mercredi après le retour de mes vacances… Et je pensais que c'était aujourd'hui… XD J'suis trop décalée…_

_Ensuite j'avais une mauvaise nouvelle : je pensais mettre l'histoire en suspend le temps que j'aille mieux. Ecrire des romances alors qu'on a un chagrin d'amour, c'est vraiment pas top mais finalement des amis ont su être là pour moi et me remonter le moral !! J'ai une nouvelle source d'inspiration donc peut être que l'histoire prendra un tout autre tournant, je ne sais pas encore !! Donc vous en faîtes pas, je continue !!_

_Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews puisqu'ayant été au plus mal, elles ont su m'aider à reprendre un peu plus confiance en moi-même. Merci encore !_

_Et une dernière chose, qui m'a fait de la peine : une personne m'a signalé qu'il fallait que je prévienne les gens (chose que j'ai tenté de faire avant mon départ donc là je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir puisqu'elle ne le savait pas), mais qui m'a aussi indiqué que lorsqu'on écrit une histoire on s'engage auprès du lecteur… Et bien je tiens à répondre ici que ce n'est pas l'auteur qui s'engage auprès du lecteur mais l'inverse. Même si l'auteur prend des engagements, il a une vie aussi et ne peut parfois pas arriver à tenir ses promesses, même en essayant par tous les moyens. Et c'est là que le lecteur intervient puisqu'il suis l'histoire, puisqu'il se doute que l'auteur n'est pas un robot, c'est à lui de devenir tolérant et de se poser plutôt la question « Est-ce que l'auteur va bien ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose de grave ? » Plutôt que de se plaindre en le montrant du doigt… C'est la seule review à avoir réussit à m'énerver étant donné que je n'étais pas en état… Je me demande si un jour j'ai un accident et que je tombe dans le coma, si d'autres personnes oseront se plaindre du retard sans même savoir ce qui me sera arrivé…Enfin, je peux comprendre dans un sens, mais à la base j'ai écrit pour mon propre plaisir... Même si je suis vraiment contente d'avoir autant de lecteur XD  
_

_Bref ! C'était ma réaction de la semaine et au moins vous savez tout !_

_Je vous remercie encore de me suivre, vous êtes ma potion magique contre le cafard ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à samedi !_

_[edit A l'heure qu'il est, ne veut toujours pas publier l'histoire . jvais pas me laisser faire !!!!_

-------

Hermione lança un regard désespéré au calendrier. Six jours… Six jours qu'elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, alarmée par le rythme différent de son corps… Six longs et interminables jours. Elle ne savait pas à qui en parler, ni quoi faire. Elle se relaissa tomber sur son lit, attrapant son oreiller contre lequel elle se blottit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle avait un « retard » et six jours, c'était énorme. Elle ne prenait pas la pilule comme Ginny, n'osant pas parler de sa relation avec Ron et les préservatifs n'étaient pas fiables à 100. Elle resserra le coussin, tentant de se contrôler. Elle devait en parler avec lui. Il avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça après tout !

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Pattenrond passa dans le couloir en l'ignorant totalement : depuis son anniversaire, l'animal la boudait, sentant certainement ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et l'autre rouquin. Elle soupira et fini par attraper le combiné du téléphone.

« Allô ? »

Elle remercia dieu de ne pas être tombé sur un autre membre de sa famille. Elle poussa un long soupir soulagé.

« Ron, c'est moi. »

« Salut ! »

« Dis, tu… Est-ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi, s'il te plait ? C'est urgent ? »

« Tes parents sont absents ? »

« Oui, pourqu… Ron !! Oublies ça tout de suite et fait vite ! »

-------

Elle lui raccrocha au nez et il leva un sourcil, intrigué. Elle ne lui avait plus beaucoup adressé la parole depuis quelques jours et elle avait esquivé plus d'une fois ses caresses ou ses propositions. Il haussa les épaules et enfila un manteau chaud : l'air de l'automne se rafraîchissait lentement, portant le froid de l'hiver. Il sourit en se remémorant les fêtes de l'an passée et sourit de nouveau en sachant qu'il y aurait cette année un nouvel évènement : Tonks approchait de la fin de sa grossesse et Remus en devenait tout fou. Il leva le regard vers le ciel gris et se mit à courir lorsqu'il sentit les premières gouttes de pluies.

-------

Hermione guettait Ron devant la porte. Elle le vit arriver du coin de la rue et soupira de soulagement… Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enserre et la pousse à l'intérieur en jetant sa veste sur le côté. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait et elle le savait elle-même qu'elle en avait besoin quelque part, mais elle devait lui en parler d'abord… Pourtant ses pensées s'évaporèrent au moment où il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, l'emportant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa lentement sur le lit et lui sourit en déboutonnant la ceinture de la jeune fille et en lui retirant délicatement son pantalon. Elle sursauta et le repoussa vivement, rouge de honte.

« Non ! Ron ! »

« Allez… »

« Non ! Il faut qu'on parle !!! Sérieusement !!! »

Les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille l'inquiétèrent et il s'assit docilement, la fixant. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle l'évitait, qu'elle le repoussait, qu'elle le regardait moins et il se pétrifia : à coup sûr, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle en avait assez de ce genre de situation, qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter lui et ses poussées d'hormones, qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle le…

« Je crois que je suis enceinte… »

Et tout autour de Ron devint noir.

« Tu… Tu peux répéter ? »

« Je crois que je suis enceinte, Ron. »

« Mais… Mais de qui ?!! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ? »

« Non ! Non mais co… Comment ça se fait ? Enfin je veux dire, on avait fait attention pourtant !! »

Il paniquait et la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de partir… Il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : il avait détruit la vie d'Hermione en la mettant enceinte si jeune, sans même l'avoir épousé ou… Ou… Il se releva vivement, pâle comme un linge.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas à 100 mais… »

Il recula de quelques pas.

« Je… Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! »

Et sans savoir pourquoi il s'échappa en courant, quittant la maison en trombe, sous la pluie battante. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le retenir et elle s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait tout fait pour le garder auprès d'elle et elle avait tout gâché en n'ayant pas été assez vigilante. Elle se détestait… Et elle le méritait.

-------

Ron marchait sous la pluie froide. Il avait détruit l'avenir d'Hermione : après tout elle rêvait d'étude, et être enceinte aussi jeune lui barrerait de nombreux chemins vers un bon avenir et un bon travail. Il cogna rageusement dans une boîte aux lettres : c'était lui le fautif.

« Crétin ! »

Il se massa le poing en repensant à elle : il était fou amoureux d'elle et il était prêt à tout, même à élever un enfant avec elle, à trouver un travail, à… l'épouser… Il chercha du regard l'endroit où il se trouvait puis repartit en courant, déterminé.

-------

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et il ne lui restait que peu de solution. Elle se traîna au téléphone et composa de nouveau le numéro de la famille Weasley.

« Allô ? »

Elle respira profondément, tentant de ne pas trahir sa voix.

« Molly ? C'est Hermione. Ginny est là, s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr, je te la passe. »

Elle entendit le brouhaha de la maison puis la voix de Ginny retentit.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui, j'ai un très gros soucis. Est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plait ? C'est urgent. »

« Urgent ? »

« Très urgent… »

Elle ne pu se retenir et elle se mit à pleurer.

« Hermione ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione ? »

« Je crois que je suis enceinte… »

Un silence s'installa de l'autre côté du fil puis Ginny reprit :

« Ok, j'arrive dans une demi-heure. »

« Merci, Ginny. »

-------

La rouquine n'en revenait pas : Hermione enceinte ? Mais de qui ? Et depuis quand ? Elle attrapa un parapluie et sa mère s'interposa.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Chez Hermione. »

« Pas par cette pluie quand même ! Ron est déjà dehors. »

« C'est urgent, Maman. »

Molly lui lança un regard perçant.

« Urgent ? »

« Oui. S'il te plait. »

« Bon, très bien. Préviens-moi dès que tu es chez elle. »

-------

Les minutes semblèrent durer une éternité puis le carillon de l'entrée retentit. Hermione s'y précipita et Ginny l'enlaça, rassurante.

« Ca va, je suis là. »

La brunette se laissa pleurer contre son épaule et son amie lui caressa le dos.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. »

« Merci, Ginny. Merci. »

Elle se recula et elles se sourirent.

« C'est normal. Mais j'espère que tu me donneras quelques détails. En attendant, je t'ai acheté ceci. »

Elle lui fourra dans la main une petite boîte blanche et Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est un test de grossesse ? »

« Oui. Je me dis qu'avant d'être sûre, il fallait vérifier. »

« D'accord… »

Elles montèrent à l'étage et elle ouvrit la boîte, dépliant la notice.

« Je n'aurais le résultat que dans 4 heures. »

« Ils n'en avaient plus d'autres. Ca va être les 4 plus longues heures de ta vie… »

Hermione respira un bon coup et attrapa le petit appareil avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain.

-------

Ginny regardait autour d'elle, intriguée : comment Hermione avait-elle pu avoir une relation avec quelqu'un ? Et si elle n'en avait parlé à personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'était en fait faite bousculée ? Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de la rouquine. Elle se leva et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tu y arrives ? »

Le déclic de l'ouverture retentit et Hermione reparut.

« Il faut attendre maintenant… »

« J'ai quelques questions à te poser, tu t'en doutes ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de pouvoir y répondre à toutes. »

« Tu sais qui est le père ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il le sait ? »

« Oui. »

« Il a réagit comment ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent avant de relâcher quelques larmes. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui frotta le dos pour la calmer.

« Il s'est enfuit. Je… J'ai tout gâché ! »

« Comment ça t'as tout gâché ? S'il n'est même pas capable d'assumer ce qu'il a fait… Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, Hermione. Depuis quand tu as du retard ? »

« Six jours. »

Ginny grimaça et les larmes de la brunette se séchèrent lentement.

« Et ça fait longtemps que tu « pratiques » ? »

Elle acquiesça pour toute réponse, n'osant pas entrer dans les détails.

« Tu peux me dire qui c'est ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un hochement négatif.

« D'accord. Je comprends. »

« Ca fait combien de temps, maintenant ? »

« Huit minutes. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû aller dans une autre pharmacie. »

« Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, ne t'en fais pas. Ca ira. »

La rouquine lui dédia un sourire rassurant.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Harry ? Ou Ron ? On pourrait s'occuper durant ces quatre longues heures, sans forcément leur dire. »

« Je te remercie, mais non. Ca ira. »

« D'accord. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Dix minutes… »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent encore plus lentement que l'attente de l'arrivée de Ginny. Hermione était couchée par terre, la tête sur les genoux de la rouquine. Elle lui coiffait doucement les cheveux de sa main, d'un geste maternel, alors qu'Hermione avait posé délicatement ses mains sur son ventre. Le téléphone retentit, les faisant sursauter. Hermione se leva et décrocha avant de tendre le combiné à Ginny.

« Maman ? Non, non je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant. Maman ! C'est important ! Je… Non je ne peux pas te dire. Non ! Non, tu n'as pas besoin. C'est bon, je rentre ! »

Elle raccrocha brusquement, le teint rouge par la colère.

« Elle menaçait de passer… Elle s'inquiète pour toi et elle trouve qu'il fait tard pour moi pour rentrer… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je gèrerais. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure. »

« Appelle-moi dès que tu le sais. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi… »

Elles s'étreignirent et la rouquine sortie. Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur la moquette, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Il restait un peu moins d'une heure maintenant.

-------

Ron resta un long moment dans le petit magasin, près de deux heures avant de se décider… Puis il en ressortie, tenant entre ses mains un petit emballage. Il savait ce qu'il venait de faire et il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Il refit le chemin inverse en se retrouva sur le pallier de la maison des Granger. Il hésita à toquer, à bout de souffle. Il avait réfléchit durant ces deux longues heures et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il sonna finalement à la porte.

-------

Hermione sursauta et descendit comme une flèche, espérant trouver Ginny, mais le fait de croiser de nouveau le regard de Ron la perturba.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Elle détourna le regard, perdue.

« S'il te plait ? »

Elle l'invita à entrer et Ron lui attrapa la main. Elle sursauta et s'extirpa vite de sa prise.

« Hermione, s'il te plait, dis moi quelque chose… »

Elle ne le regarda même pas et monta les escaliers. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes.

« Hermione ! »

Elle détourna les yeux, refusant de lui parler. Il s'assit en face d'elle, le regard triste.

« Hermione, s'il te plait. Je… J'ai réfléchit, et je m'en veux énormément. C'est… C'est ma faute si tout cela arrive. Je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton avenir, je ne voulais pas, sincèrement, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, je voulais disparaître pour avoir gâché tout ça… »

Une petite sonnerie retentit et elle se releva vivement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, une main sur son cœur et soupira.

« On en discutera une fois que je serais sûre… »

« Sûre de… ? »

Elle entra dans la pièce et Ron la suivit. Un petit objet longiforme gisait dans le fond du lavabo. Elle l'attrapa et le retourna, vérifiant l'indicatif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un test de grossesse… Passe-moi la notice. »

Il obéit, cherchant à se faire pardonner et elle parcourut le papier du regard.

« Négatif… Le résultat est négatif… »

« Ca veut dire ? »

Elle jeta le petit objet et la notice dans la poubelle en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte… »

-------

Ron ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il ressenti à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Son regard se porta sur Hermione au même moment où la main qui était dans sa poche relâcha le petit étui de velours rouge. Dans sa tête, le visage rieur d'un bébé aussi roux que lui disparut instantanément, de même que le visage souriant d'Hermione qui le tenait dans ses bras à ses cotés, de même que la maison qu'il avait imaginé, de même que l'avenir auquel il venait de rêver l'espace d'un instant…

-------

Hermione se retourna et croisa le regard perdu de Ron. Elle sursauta en voyant des larmes perler le long de ses joues et elle se rapprocha.

« Ron ? Ca va ? »

Il l'enserra contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Ils glissèrent tout deux à terre et elle le sentit pleurer contre elle.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ron ! »

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il venait de perdre un de ces rêves. Il avait rêvé d'un avenir avec elle. C'était stupide, il se trouvait stupide… Et pourtant si triste.

« Ron. Ca va, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte… »

Elle sentit à son tour les larmes couler de ses yeux et elle se mit à pleurer avec lui, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment. Puis ils se relevèrent, les yeux rouges et gonflés, sans trop savoir où ils en étaient.

« Je… Je vais rentrer… »

« D'accord… »

« Oui… »

-------

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la quitter et de rentrer chez lui. Il entra prudemment, échappant au regard vigilant de sa mère et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La pluie lui avait rafraîchit le visage et il se sentait un peu plus apaisé. Il s'assit sur son lit, retira son pantalon trempé et stoppa en sentant la petite boîte dans sa poche. Il la sortie délicatement et l'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas une bague magnifique, mais il y avait mis tout son argent. Il avait été à deux doigts de demander Hermione en mariage, même s'ils n'étaient pas majeurs, même si tout le monde aurait été contre eux, même si elle ne l'aimait pas… Ginny entra sans frapper et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Ron ?! »

Il sursauta et cacha vivement le petit boîtier dans son dos.

« Tu pourrais frapper ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, le visage inquiet.

« C'était une bague que tu tenais ? »

« Non. »

« Ron, ne mens pas. »

« Tu rêves ! »

Puis tout s'engrena dans la tête de la rouquine. Elle baissa le regard vers lui : la personne qu'elle avait tant haït pour avoir fait souffrir Hermione était en fait son frère… Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il s'était enfuit, elle comprit qu'en fait, il s'était préparé à affronter l'idée de devenir père. Hermione venait de l'appeler en lui annonçant que le résultat était négatif et que le « père » était finalement revenu en s'excusant. Elle se pencha vers lui et le serra contre elle.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis fière de t'avoir pour frère… Mais j'espère que tu feras un peu plus attention à l'avenir. »

Elle s'éloigna et regagna le couloir avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Il fronça les sourcils sans trop comprendre où elle avait voulu en venir, mais ses mots le touchèrent malgré tout. Il récupéra la petite boîte de velours rouge et la cacha au fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-------

Ginny s'appuya contre le bois de la porte.

« Il lui a acheté une bague et il ne lui a finalement pas donné… Quel idiot… »


	19. Chapter 19

_Bah rien à dire à part merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pète la forme comme jamais !! _

_Alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (pas d'inspiration là) et bonne soirée !_

-------

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Hermione sentit un grand frisson lui parcourir l'échine sans trop savoir pourquoi, puis elle entendit la voix de sa mère qui l'interpellait.

« Hermione, c'est pour toi, ma chérie. »

Ron n'avait tout de même pas eu l'audace de venir chez elle alors que ses parents étaient là ?!... Pourtant, en descendant les escaliers, elle retint sa respiration en voyant la chevelure rousse…

« Ginny ?!! »

« Salut Hermione ! Tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui ? »

A vrai dire, la petite brune ne savait pas vraiment où son amie voulait en venir, mais pour éviter de la mettre dans l'embarras elle acquiesça, attrapa sa veste et sortie à sa suite.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Et bien en fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai choisit de prendre une décision à ta place. »

Elle stoppa net devant un arrêt de bus et Hermione la fixa, les sourcils froncés : elle n'aimait pas que l'on prenne des décisions à sa place, même si Ginny était devenue une amie sincère depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, elle n'admettait pas ce choix… Bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il en retournait. La rouquine ne vit pas son amie la fixer, attendant des explications. Elle fixa plutôt le plan de la ville et acquiesça pour elle même.

« On sera à l'heure. »

« Et est-ce que je peux savoir pour « quoi » exactement nous serons à l'heure ? »

« Tu as parlé à ta mère de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Mon dieu, non ! Tu imagines sa réaction ?!! »

« C'est ce que j'en ai déduit et j'ai pensé donc que j'étais la seule personne qui pouvait t'aider ! »

Un instant, Hermione cru se voir dans un miroir et elle n'apprécia pas vraiment l'image qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

« Et où va-t-on ? »

« Chez un spécialiste ! »

« Pour… ? »

« Pour « La-Chose-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom », voyons ! »

Hermione baissa le regard. Elle se sentit affreusement gênée, mais d'un autre côté, cela la touchait beaucoup de savoir que la petite sœur du garçon qu'elle aimait cherchait à l'aider… C'était de bon augure après tout !

-------

Harry arriva en chantonnant, heureux de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses parents : Halloween arrivait bientôt, et il avait quartier libre pour organiser une fête chez lui et inviter autant de personne que la maison pouvait en contenir. Il tapa à la porte et Ron lui ouvrit, l'air maussade.

« Et bien, vieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Mal dormi… »

« Ouais… Ginny est là ? »

« Nan. »

La maison était vide et Ron semblait assez déprimé sans qu'Harry ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Le rouquin monta dans sa chambre sans même lui laisser le temps de s'installer.

« Si tu veux pas me voir il fallait le dire de suite !! »

Il entendit un bruit sourd de placard et Ron redescendit, plus souriant.

« Désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir à un truc. »

« Tu réfléchissais à un truc ? Et est-ce que ton meilleur ami à le droit de savoir ce qu'était ce « truc » ? »

Ron le dévisagea un instant puis un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Pas-Ques-Tion. »

« Bon, bah puisque tu le prends comme ça, tu n'es pas invité à ma fête d'Halloween. »

« Je passerais par la fenêtre. »

Harry lui sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos en souriant.

« J'espère que ce sera une réussite cette année. Et crois-moi, ce sera largement moins snob qu'aux fêtes que donnait Lavande. »

Ron grimaça à l'entente de ce prénom. Cette fille était une folle complète et ils ne l'avaient plus revu depuis l'accident des cheveux… Et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

« Nan. »

« Tant mieux alors ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, perplexe devant la soudaine bonne humeur du rouquin. Il secoua la tête et s'assit finalement dans le canapé.

« Tu as une idée de costume pour cette année ? »

« Nan, pas vraiment… »

Ron se remémora le souvenir de l'année passée alors qu'il découvrait Hermione. Elle avait été si chaleureuse sous l'emprise de l'alcool et il avait dû résister pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il sentit son cœur s'endolorir. L'incident de la dernière fois avait laissé quelques séquelles tout à fait justifiées. Depuis, elle hésitait beaucoup plus et il lui arrivait même de refuser leurs petits rendez-vous coquins dans certains placards du lycée, ce qui avait le don de déclencher des bouderies du rouquin. Mais malgré cette situation, Ron la comprenait : elle ne pouvait pas suggérer à sa mère de l'amener chez un médecin pour subir certains examens et lui faire ainsi prendre la pilule sans raison. Et pourtant il espérait tant…

-------

La salle d'attente était vide et Hermione se félicita de cette chance : au moins elle ne risquait de croiser personne qu'elle connaissait. Ginny fixa sa montre en souriant.

« C'est bientôt à nous. »

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle annonçait, elles entendirent la porte du cabinet grincer et la voix du docteur.

« Tout semble en ordre, nous nous revoyons dans six moi, cela vous convient ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Hermione sentit son corps tout entier se glacer en entendant la voix de la cliente. Son premier réflexe fut de sauter sur le côté de son fauteuil pour se cacher mais il était déjà trop tard : la jolie blonde venait de jeter un œil à la salle d'attente, stoppant sa sortie.

« Oh ! Ginny et… Hermine. »

La rouquine comprit la réaction de son amie et se tourna vivement vers Lavande en la dévisageant d'un regard mauvais.

« C'est Hermione. »

« Si tu le dis… Eh bien, eh bien. Deux copines qui vont chez le gynécologue… Sans doute Maman qui ne doit pas être au courant, je me trompe ? »

Hermione déglutit difficilement lorsque le regard de l'autre fille se posa sur elle.

« Miss Granger n'oserait tout de même pas faire ce genre de chose, hmm ? Quoiqu'au souvenir d'un certain article… »

Ginny se leva brusquement, le même regard de haine que pouvait avoir Ron lorsqu'il était très énervé.

« Dis-moi, ils ont vite repoussé tes cheveux. A moins que tu ne donnes dans les perruques, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Alors il t'en reste combien ? Deux centimètres de longueur ? Et sache pour ton information personnelle, que nous sommes ici pour moi. Hermione a accepté de m'accompagner car ma mère ne le pouvait pas. »

Le regard perçant de Lavande se posa de nouveau sur Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais… « Miss-Sainte-Nitouche-Granger » ne se détournerait pas aussi facilement de ses études. Et ce pauvre Ron… Je dois teeellement lui manquer. Il faudrait que je pense à faire un petit détour par votre lycée un de ces jours. »

Le Docteur arriva, les interrompant.

« Miss Granger ? C'est à vous. »

Le regard de Lavande perdit de sa confiance et Ginny passa la première en se penchant vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots, de manière à ce qu'Hermione ne les entende pas.

« A mon avis, non. Tu ne lui manques pas, Lavande. Nous ne serions pas là, sinon… »

Hermione passa à son tour devant la blonde en baissant le regard, trop gênée de s'être ainsi faites démasqué. Lavande la fixa, furieuse. Elle avait finalement gagné Ron ? Non, certainement pas et elle ferait tout pour tenter de les séparer !... Même si elle devait prendre tout son temps.

-------

Harry leva sa feuille de papier d'un air fière.

« Et bien je crois qu'on a la liste complète. »

« Harry, par pitié, ne laisse pas Hermione s'approchait des boissons alcoolisées. »

« Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour elle ? »

« Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait traversé un bon morceau de la ville avec elle sur le dos. »

Harry éclata de rire et Ron détourna le regard, priant pour que son meilleur ami n'ait pas remarqué la rougeur de ses joues.

« Il ne me reste plus que les invitations. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'opter pour le bouche à oreille. Les invitations, ça fait ridicule je trouve. »

Le brun acquiesça, convaincu de cette option.

-------

Hermione fixait son ordonnance, soulagée. Au final, Ginny avait dû sortir avant la fin de la consultation pour qu'Hermione subisse quelques examens plus poussés, ce qui l'avait mis très mal à l'aise. Mais tout était visiblement bon et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre dans la pharmacie la plus proche pour récupérer le médicament tant attendu.

« Alors ? »

Elle sursauta en se retournant vers Ginny.

« Quoi ? »

« Les « examens »… Elle t'a fait t'asseoir sur la table bizarre. »

« Oui… Tu ne l'as pas fait toi ? »

Ginny secoua la tête négativement.

« Moi, c'est pour le mois prochain. Ca me rassure que tu ne sois pas plus traumatisée. Je me dis que c'est pas si terrible que ça… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un docteur diplômé. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

La rouquine détourna le regard.

« Et pour Lavande ? »

« Et bien si jamais ma mère me pose des questions, on dira juste que c'est toi qui me l'a conseillé par prévention et pour que je sois un peu plus régularisée avec les dates. »

« Tu as eu le temps de penser à une excuse ?! »

« Quand on t'ausculte de cette manière, crois-moi, tu cherches n'importe quoi pour te changer les idées. »

Ginny éclata de rire et Hermione soupira, soulagée. Elle ne craindrait plus que Ron la touche en risquant de la faire tomber enceinte, et ça c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle, car si Ron avait hérité des gênes de ses parents, elle se voyait mal mère d'une tripotée d'enfants à 20 ans seulement.

-------

Dès le lendemain midi, tout le lycée était au courant pour la fête d'Halloween. Ron eut un petit rire alors qu'Harry devenait aussi blanc qu'un linge.

« Tu crois que tout le lycée rentrera dans ta maison, vieux ? »

« J'aurais dû faire ces ridicules invitations… »

Ron lui donna une tape dans le dos, en riant.

« T'en fais pas. On n'a qu'à envoyer un mail de confirmation à ceux qu'on connaît. Après tout on va pas laisser entrer des inconnus chez toi. »

-------

Ginny les rejoignit et Ron choisit de s'éclipser. Plus pour retrouver Hermione que pour les laisser en tête à tête.

« Je suis invitée j'espère. »

« Ca dépend. Il y a un droit d'entrée pour toi. »

« Ah ? Et cela me coûtera combien ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Un bisou ? Deux ? Une centaine ?... »

« Vous en demandez un peu trop, Mr. Potter »

Elle l'embrassa tout de même alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle avait tant envie de lui raconter sa découverte concernant Ron et Hermione, mais même eux ne savaient pas qu'elle avait si facilement deviné. Elle avait besoin de mettre Harry dans la confidence, pour partager ce petit bout de secret, mais d'un autre côté, Hermione lui faisait confiance et si elle en dévoilait trop, elle risquait de mettre à mal la relation de ce couple discret.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle remonta vivement la tête vers Harry et sourit.

« Non, tout va très bien, je cherchais juste une idée de costume. »

« En sirène. »

« C'est d'un ridicule… »

« En princesse. »

« Harry ! »

« Le Petit Chaperon rouge de l'an dernier était vraiment à croqué, tu sais ! »

Elle éclata de rire devant cette révélation : après tout ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble à cette époque et se remémorer Harry déguisé en loup. Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, c'était une évidence… Et pour vu que Ron et Hermione s'en rendent compte pour eux aussi…


	20. Chapter 20

_Alors pour info, ce chapitre sera en deux parties minimum et la suite sera donc publié samedi _

_J'ai préféré le diviser étant donné que j'ai dû le réécrire en entier et que je n'ai pas encore commencé la suite, mais bon, j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner et être patient XD_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

-------

La soirée d'Halloween restait un très bon souvenir dans la tête d'Harry, Ginny, Ron et même Hermione malgré son abus de punch ce soir là. Pour une seule et unique personne, il en était tout autrement, puisque c'était ce soir là que Viktor s'était fait plaqué pour la première fois de sa vie. Non pas qu'il avait eu beaucoup de flirt, mais Hermione lui avait réellement plu dès le départ et il avait même espéré qu'elle l'aimerait en retour un jour. Malheureusement, un chevalier l'emporta avec elle sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Pas étonnant qu'à travers cette maladresse Hermione en ait choisit un autre. Il rentra tranquillement aux vestiaires, déterminés à se changer les idées. Aucune soirée n'avait été prévue cette année, hormis celle de Potter. Et même s'il avait été invité, il hésitait encore. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait, ni comment réagirait Ron si jamais il s'aventurait à proposer une danse à la belle Hermione… Il maugréa quelques mots en bulgare et attrapa finalement sa veste, ayant fait son choix.

-------

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et Harry s'y précipita.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! »

Ginny lui fit un large sourire en lui sautant au cou et Harry éclata de rire alors que Ron et Hermione se tenaient timidement le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

« Vous avez vos costumes au moins ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soulevant un sac en papier.

« Tu nous prends pour qui ? A quelle heure arrivent les premiers ? »

« 20h00. Dean et Seamus ont organisé une première récolte de bonbons pour 18h. Ca leur laissera du temps. Venez, c'est par là. »

Harry leur fit signe d'avancer et ils s'exécutèrent. Ginny passa en tête et poussa un cri lorsqu'une masse sombre se jeta sur elle.

« Ahahah ! Une nouvelle rouquine que je rajouterais bien à ma collection. »

James était habillé en vampire et tenait Ginny entre ses bras. Lily arriva à son tour et lui donna un coup de balais sur le crâne, d'un air boudeur.

« Je peux savoir de quelle collection tu parles ? »

Lily avait un chapeau sombre sur la tête et portait une cape noire sur laquelle tombaient en cascade ses longs cheveux roux. James lâche Ginny et serra sa femme dans ses bras en retirant ses fausses dents pour l'embrasser. Harry détourna le regard en soupirant.

« Vous allez finir par être en retard à votre rendez-vous. »

« Toi, tu as surtout envie qu'on te laisse la maison le plus tôt possible. J'espère ne rien trouver de casser quand on rentrera, Harry. C'est bien compris ? »

« Oui, M'man. »

James sourit devant sa Lily si autoritaire.

« On rentre demain vers midi. Lupin nous garde à dormir. »

« Comment va Tonks ? »

Lily et James se retournèrent en même temps vers Hermione, un peu surpris de cette attention. James sourit en lui tapotant la tête.

« Et bien, elle entame les deux derniers mois de grossesse, mais elle a tenue à organiser cette petite soirée entre nous. J'espère juste que Sirius fera un minimum acte de présence… »

« Bon, allez, sinon ton fils va nous faire une jaunisse. »

Lily embrassa son mari sur la joue, lui laissant une marque de rouge à lèvre noire et prit la direction de la sortie. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna vers son fils.

« Et pas de bêtise ! »

« T'en fais pas, M'man. Passez une bonne soirée ! »

-------

Ginny était montée avec Hermione pour préparer leur costume alors que les garçons aménageaient déjà le salon en installant des chaises et le buffet à volonté.

« Tu t'habilles en chaperon rouge cette année ? »

« Non, pas cette fois. J'ai opté pour un costume de chat. »

Elle présenta un serre-tête orné de deux oreilles félines à la brunette.

« J'espère que ça plaira à Harry. Et toi, qu'as-tu choisit ? »

« Costume de pirate ! »

Hermione sortit un bandana et une chemisette blanche déchirée au niveau des manches. Ginny éclata de rire.

« Je te dessinerais une petite ancre sur le bras si tu veux. »

-------

Ron passa les gobelets en plastique à Harry.

« Alors, tu as choisit quoi comme costume ? »

« Surprise ! Et toi ? »

« Je n'en dirais pas plus non plus. Mais crois-moi, il sera effrayant ! »

« Certainement pas autant que le mien ! »

« Non, je t'assure, tu en feras des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, vieux ! »

« Et bien on verra… »

Ron se retourna, jetant un œil à son sac d'où dépassait une perruque noire. Ginny arriva la première en poussant un miaulement aussi bruyant que celui de Pattenrond, faisant sursauter Ron malgré lui. Harry poussa un sifflement admiratif alors que la rouquine se collait contre lui.

« Ca te plait ? »

« Oh que oui. »

« Hermione a quelques petits soucis avec son costume, elle ne va pas tarder. »

Ron eut soudain l'irrésistible envie de monter jeter un œil à l'étage. Profitant que les deux amoureux soient occupés à flirter, il s'éloigna en donnant pour excuse une envie pressante… Même si aucun des deux autres ne lui prêtèrent attention. Il escalada les marches rapidement mais silencieusement et poussa lentement la porte de la chambre d'Harry, sans faire de bruit.

Hermione lui tournait le dos, poussant un juron alors qu'elle essayait de déboutonner la petite chemise pour l'enfiler. Ron s'approcha lentement et passa ses bras autour d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Chut, c'est moi. »

« Je le vois bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Ils vont savoir… »

« Ils sont trop occupés à se bécoter pour faire attention à nous. Alors, en quoi tu te déguises ? »

Il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'elle tenait la chemise contre elle, tentant de cacher sa poitrine nue.

« Ron, redescends, s'il te plait. »

« J'ai pas envie… »

Il s'empara de ses lèvres en faisant délicatement glisser sa main contre le sein droit de la jeune fille qui poussa un petit gémissement avant de le repousser.

« Je… Je suis désolée. S'il te plait, redescends. »

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Hermione était encore distante et il comprenait.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Nan, ça va. T'en fais pas. »

Il lui sourit malgré tout et cela la rassura. Elle devait être patiente et attendre que la pilule fasse ses premiers effets avant de pouvoir recommencer comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait que Ron risquait de se lasser, mais elle espérait qu'il l'attendrait. Elle le voulait sincèrement et elle pria pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas et apprenne à se contrôler et à rester patient.

Au final, Ron aurait préféré rester en haut plutôt que de devoir tenir la chandelle aux deux tourtereaux.

« Vous me dites si je vous gêne surtout. »

Ginny lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner son attention vers Harry. Hermione descendit finalement et Ron trouva le costume parfait pour elle ! Le teint un peu matte et les cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés de la jeune fille allaient en parfait harmonie avec l'idée d'une pirate. Un bandana sur les cheveux, de larges boucles d'oreilles, une chemise blanche très serrée, un pantalon beige dévoilant ses mollets, des chaussures en tissus et un sabre à la ceinture. Cette fameuse pirate au costume épousant parfaitement ses formes ne laissaient pas indifférent Ron qui dû se contrôler à maintes reprises pour ne pas l'attirer à l'étage et lui proposer une petite séance assez intime…

« Tu es superbe, Hermione ! »

Ginny s'était dirigée vers elle pour l'accompagner et Ron baissa le regard, un peu gêné.

« Oui, très jolie… »

Ce compliment n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui lui dédia un sourire satisfait. Ginny tapa dans ses mains, faisant redescendre Ron sur terre.

« Allez, à vous de vous déguiser ! »

-------

Ron attrapa son sac et choisit la salle de bain pour se changer. Il sortie une perruque noir, un faux nez crochu, des faux sourcils noirs et un fond de teint pale… Sans savoir que sa panoplie était quasiment identique à celle qu'Harry sortie de sa commode. Et au final, deux professeurs Rogue sortirent, se retrouvant nez à nez. Ron le pointa du doigt, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Mais d'où t'as eu cette idée ?! »

« Et toi alors ? Copieur ! »

« C'est toi le copieur ! Ca fait une semaine que les jumeaux m'ont conseillé cette idée et m'ont trouvé les accessoires et… »

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard et éclatèrent de rire, visiblement piégés par les mêmes personnes. Harry donna une tape sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Et bien, tant pis. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant qu'un professeur de chimie ? »

« Deux profs de chimie ? »

-------

Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire en les voyant arriver. Leur costume était très réussit, bien que l'idée de faire deux Rogue restait intrigante.

Ils terminèrent les préparatifs et Ron supplia plus d'une fois Hermione - tout en discrétion bien sûr - de la rejoindre dans un endroit plus intime. Elle fini par l'ignorer et trouva un vif intérêt à rester collée à Ginny à chuchoter de choses et d'autres.

-------

La sonnerie retentit et les premiers invités arrivèrent. Fred et George furent très fiers de leur petite plaisanterie, en revanche la « plaisanterie » qui arrivait était beaucoup moins drôle… Ron tenant la porte aux invités, quelqu'un lui attrapa vivement le bras en le faisant littéralement basculer.

« Et bien Ron-Ron ? On est content de me voir ? »

Cette voix… Rien que le fait de l'entendre, elle lui hérissa les poils des pieds jusqu'à la tête : devant lui, Lavande habillée en une séduisante infirmière. Bien que beaucoup de regards masculins se tournaient vers elle en entrant, Ron était plutôt occupé à savoir où était Hermione : déclencher une dispute alors que tout va pour le mieux ne serait pas une bonne chose.

« Alors ? On ne m'embrasse pas ? »

Il se recula vivement, réussissant de justesse à s'extirper de sa prise en se plaquant littéralement contre le bois de la porte.

« La… Lavande. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oh et bien, je me disais que cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu et que vous attendiez peut être de mes nouvelles ? »

Là, elle avait tout faux et Ron recula de quelques pas.

« Ouais, enfin, il faut une invitation, tu sais… »

« Eux ne te la montrent pas. »

« Parce qu'on sait qu'on leur a donné. »

« Oh, je vois… Et tu en as aussi donné une à Krum, c'est ça ? »

« HEIN ?! »

La blondinette ricana en montrant le bulgare s'avancer vers Hermione pour la saluer. Ron vit rouge et se dirigea vers Harry, abandonnant Lavande qui sembla satisfaite d'elle.

-------

Harry sentit une forte poigne lui agripper l'épaule et le retourner brusquement pour faire face au rouquin.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as invité ? »

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard du footballeur qui le salua d'un petit air timide.

« Ron, je… Je ne l'ai pas invité. Pour la distribution des invitations, il n'y avait que toi et moi. Ginny a demandé si elle pouvait faire venir une amie et Hermione… »

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement, commençant à comprendre. Ron fronça les sourcils et sembla fou furieux.

« Enfin, c'est un ami à elle, voilà tout. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, vous ne sortez pas ensemble que je sache. »

Harry se dégagea tant bien que mal et choisit la fuite en direction de Neuville pour le saluer en toute innocence.

-------

Ron inspira un bon coup et se retourna lentement. Hermione riait et souriait au garçon et il sentit son cœur se liquéfier. Il pensait qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait qu'elle… Traîtresse. La colère le submergea et alors qu'il se décider à parler sérieusement à la jeune fille, Lavande l'intercepta.

« A mon avis, tu devrais essayer de la rendre jalouse… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lavande. Lâche-moi ! »

« Ce que tu peux être rustre. Mais bon, je comprends un peu mieux les plans de cette petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout… »

La curiosité mêlée à la colère l'aveugla presque et il s'accorda à écouter la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Et bien je me dis que peut être… Enfin ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais elle est sortie avec lui et peut être qu'elle ne se sentait pas parfaite et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a quitté : elle cherchait à acquérir plus d'expérience ailleurs pour que Viktor ne soit pas déçue d'elle pour leur… Première fois… »

-------

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais accepté mon invitation. »

Viktor rendit un sourire rayonnant à la pirate.

« C'est tout à fait normal, après tout tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et cela aurait été impoli de ma part de refuser. »

« Merci encore. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« T'en vouloir pouquoi ? »

« Pour notre relation. »

« Oh… »

« Je… Je n'étais pas prête et je… »

« Tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, je sais. »

Elle releva le regard vers lui en rougissant.

« Je… »

« Hermione, il y a des choses bien trop flagrantes pour ne pas les voir. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je me dis qu'il a certainement beaucoup de chance. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Il haussa les sourcils devant la mine rougit de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas en parler avec lui, mais il le savait : elle aimait ce maudit rouquin. Il entendit Hermione soupirer et il lui sourit.

« Laisse, on peut parler d'autres choses si tu veux… »

Elle acquiesça et tourna la tête, croisant les yeux bleus azurs de Ron qui paraissaient extrêmement froid. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Elle le fixa puis remarqua enfin la personne collée littéralement à lui et elle sursauta.

« Lavande. »

« Quoi ? »

Viktor suivit son regard et aperçut lui aussi le petit couple de l'autre côté. Même si Ron semblait plus occupé à les fixer d'un air sombre, il n'était pas plus inquiet par la jeune fille qui lui susurrait des choses à l'oreille. Ron s'éloigna finalement et Lavande le suivit, tout sourire.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« Elle ne fait pas partie des invités ? »

« Non, enfin, ni Harry ni Ginny ne m'ont précisé qu'ils l'avaient invité et je… Je n'en ai pas discuté avec Ron… »

« C'est lui qui l'aurait invité ? »

Elle se retourna vivement vers le bulgare, le regard perdu.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle ne devait pas réagir : ils ne sortaient pas ensemble alors il pouvait très bien faire ce qu'il voulait…

« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? »

« Non !! Enfin, je veux dire, non, c'est bon je… Je m'en occupe. »

-------

Luna arriva à son tour, tirant un Neuville rouge comme une tomate par la manche. La jeune fille portait une de ses tenues habituelles à l'exception que pour ce soir elles étaient d'une couleur émeraude, et le garçon plus que gênait était parfaitement assortie à elle. Ginny les rejoignit en souriant.

« Et bien, on m'aurait caché des choses ? »

Neuville devint encore plus rouge et Luna cligna lentement des yeux.

« Il est venu me demander conseil alors je m'en suis occupée. Je te cherchais justement. »

« Ah ? Il y a un problème ? »

« J'ai vue une fille qui semblait porter une perruque et qui empestait le parfum. Je crois que c'est celle qui tournait autour d'Harry. »

« Cho ?!! Cho est ici ? »

« Je crois. »

« Une grande asiatique, brune ? »

« Non, une grande européenne, blonde… Enfin sa perruque l'est en tout cas. Elle semblait très proche de ton frère. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux en même temps que Neuville et ils répondirent quasiment d'une même voix.

« Lavande, ici ?! »

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle n'était pas invité, Ginny avait surveillé toutes les invitations et la seule qui était à surveiller jusque là était celle qu'Hermione avait remise à Krum. Mais personne n'avait invité Lavande, ça elle en était sûre !

« Il faut qu'on lui mette la main dessus. Elle est partie par où ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a suivit Ron dans les étages ? »

Ginny s'étrangla presque et tourna la tête vers les escaliers : Hermione était en train de monter et si elle retrouvait les deux autres en haut, elle ignorait qu'elle serait les réactions de la jeune fille.

« Ron n'est qu'un crétin ! Venez ! »


	21. Chapter 21

_Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'impression qu'au plus j'écrivais, au plus je m'embrouillais les idées... Vous me direz si c'était assez compréhensible.  
Bon ! Et pour les fans d'Harry et Ginny, je vais essayer de me rattraper pour la prochaine fois !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer ! Bisou !_

_P.S : je tenais aussi à remercier les messages laissés par les gens non inscrits, ça me touche beaucoup, et excuser moi de ne pas pouvoir répondre à chacun. Merci mille fois !!!_

-------

Hermione tremblait, remontant lentement les marches menant à l'étage. En haut il n'y avait que les chambres et la salle d'eau, autant de coin agréable pour partager un baiser volé ou plus… et Ron était actuellement au premier, avec Lavande. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient mais connaissant la jeune fille, ça n'était certainement pas pour discuter calmement. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, tendant l'oreille.

« Ron-Ron… »

« Tu peux me lâcher, oui ? Je t'ai dit de redescendre. »

« Fais pas ton difficile. Il n'y a que nous et nous pouvons « jouer » à notre guise… »

« Lavande ! »

« Oh, tu m'as l'air sensible, je me trompe ? »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Maintenant dégage ! »

« Ron… »

« J'ai dit non ! Je… J'aime déjà quelqu'un. »

« Ah oui et qui ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es tombé dans les griffes de cette soit disante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de cet article ? Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour… Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé faire. »

« A mon avis, c'est de toi qu'on devrait plutôt se méfier : ça t'amuse d'écrire ce genre d'article sur Hermione ? »

« Je te voulais à moi, et ce soir, j'y arriverais… »

« Cours toujours, je suis désolé pour toi, mais… Je suis réellement amoureux d'elle et ce n'est pas toi qui arriveras à me faire changer d'avis. »

Le cœur d'Hermione sembla s'envoler. C'était une déclaration, enfin, indirectement, c'en était une.

« Ron… »

La pirate tenta un regard et aperçut Lavande se collant littéralement sur Ron qui grimaça. Hermione ne su pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais la seule chose qu'elle su c'est qu'elle entrait brusquement dans la chambre. Ron blêmit alors que Lavande sourit.

« Granger, je peux savoir ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Tu nous déranges, alors dégag… »

Contre toute attente, Lavande se prit un phénoménal crochet du droit qui la fit vaciller. Hermione était vraiment folle furieuse et la blondinette se releva en titubant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais ça va pas ? Espèce de folle ! »

« Je suis peut être folle, mais toi tu n'as rien à faire autour de lui ! »

Elle l'attrapa violement par l'oreille et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers, sous les regards surpris du petit bataillon de Ginny.

« Aïe !! Aïe !! Granger, sale pétasse, tu me fais mal !! Lâche-moi ! »

« La ferme. »

Ron retint un petit rire devant l'audace et la vulgarité d'Hermione, admirant le spectacle à distance. C'était sa lionne à lui qui venait de se réveiller. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille dans un tel état, mais étrangement, cela lui plu énormément. Il s'approcha de Ginny, pour assister à la dernière punition et Hermione ne fit que claquer la porte au nez à la jeune fille avant d'aller chercher un large saladier de punch et de remonter à l'étage. Dehors, Lavande rageait et tapait frénétiquement à la porte en hurlant qu'on la laisse rentrer.

« Hey, Lavande ! »

Elle releva la tête pour voir la jeune fille à la fenêtre qui lui lança un large sourire.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui… »

« Pétasse ! »

« Si tu insistes… »

Sans même avoir le temps de l'éviter, tous le contenu du saladier lui tomba dessus lui faisant pousser un hurlement de rage avant de s'éloigner en courant, recouverte de honte… Et de punch.

Hermione sursauta en entendant Ginny applaudir derrière elle et elle reprit en quelque sorte ses esprits. Se rendant compte de sa pulsion, elle rougit violement et s'excusa avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. La chance était de son côté puisque personne n'avait remarqué son geste et elle poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur une des chaises vide. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre de l'annonce de Ron… Alors il était amoureux d'elle ? Il l'aimait ? Elle qui pensait encore qu'il ne s'intéressait juste à ces parties de jambes en l'air…

-------

Ron jubilait : voir deux filles se battre pour lui, c'était tout simplement jouissif, surtout quand c'était celle qu'il aimait qui avait le dessus ! Il était amoureux d'elle et il était heureux qu'elle soit arrivée à temps : non pas qu'il se serait laissé faire par Lavande, mais plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas frapper les filles même s'il avait été à deux doigts de le faire. Il n'avait toujours pas compris la présence de Ginny, Neuville et Luna armés de balais serpillières, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il chercha Hermione et croisa son regard. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il la vit regarder autour d'elle vivement avant de s'échapper en courant vers la cuisine. Cherchait-elle à l'éviter ? Elle ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il était monté pour prendre du bon temps avec Lavande ? Il s'inquiéta et avança à travers la foule, tentant de se frayer un chemin.

-------

Hermione était dehors, plaquée contre la façade de la maison. L'air était glacé mais elle en avait besoin : elle n'était pas prête à affronter Ron après ce qu'elle avait entendu : il l'aimait ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre et elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait fuit. Mais elle en avait besoin… Même si sa première envie était de lui sauter au cou devant tout le monde et de lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

-------

En tant que bon hôte, Harry servait ses convives et s'occupait de réapprovisionner les plats, sans trop savoir où étaient passés les autres qui étaient censé l'aider. Il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte et s'y dirigea. L'air froid de l'extérieur s'engouffra soudainement même si Harry jurait que c'était plutôt la personne face à lui qui rendait cet effet.

« Mr. Potter. »

« P… Professeur Rogue ?!!! »

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard avant que l'homme ne grimace.

« Comment dois-je interpréter cet accoutrement, Mr. Potter ? »

« Je… »

« Nous en rediscuterons en cours. Votre mère m'a demandé de vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Aucune substance illicite n'est consommée ici, j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alcool ? »

« Avec autorisation de ma mère, il y en a juste dans le punch. »

Severus grimaça de nouveau et fit demi-tour.

« C'est bien par service que je fais cela. Je repasse dans deux heures… »

Il s'éloigna de lui-même et Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retourner vers la fête, sans trop comprendre. Ginny passa rapidement devant lui, en lui volant un baiser et repartie en courant. L'effet fut immédiat et Harry se sentit littéralement fondre. Tout allait pour le mieux.

-------

Seamus ricana en se versant un verre de punch avant de se tourner pour verser délicatement un alcool sans doute plus fort pour rendre sa boisson plus goûteuse. Il n'allait tout de même pas en faire profiter les autres au risque de gâcher la soirée de son ami, mais pour lui, ça ne contait pas. Il reposa son verre le temps de reboucher sa petite bouteille et lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata l'absence de son cocktail, sans trop réagir.

-------

Ron n'osait pas approcher Hermione de lui-même, la meilleure excuse était de lui proposer un verre de punch. Il en avait récupéré deux sur la table et s'avança prudemment vers son amie.

« 'Mione ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et manqua de s'enfuir de nouveau sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle rougit violement, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Ron lui tendit un verre.

« Soif ? »

« Merci. »

L'air était frais et le punch la réchauffa rapidement. Ron la dévisagea silencieusement, n'osant pas engager la conversation. Il s'appuya simplement contre le mur en détachant le faux nez crochu. Il faisait plus frais que l'an passé mais ce n'était pas si désagréable. Il passa lentement un bras par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui : sa tenue plutôt courte ne devait pas lui tenir bien chaud. A sa grande surprise, elle n'opposa aucune résistance et se blottit d'elle-même contre lui. Il n'osait rien dire, ne voulant pas briser cet instant délicat.

« Hips ! »

« 'Mione ? »

« Z'ai la tête qui tourne… »

« Tu rigoles ? Il n'y a quasiment pas d'alcool dans le punch. »

Elle hoqueta de nouveau et il sourit en secouant la tête.

« Alors toi, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool… »

Elle lui donna une tape contre le torse en grommelant.

« 'Te moques pas ! »

« Et pourquoi je ne me moquerais pas ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes. »

Il se pétrifia et elle se blottie de nouveau contre lui. L'avait-elle entendu tout à l'heure ?

« 'Mione ? »

« Shhht… Je suis bien là. »

Il glissa lentement au sol, la gardant toujours contre lui.

« 'Mione ? »

« Hmm… »

« Je t'aime… »

Elle eut un petit rire en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui.

« Ze m'en doutais, tu sais ! Enfin z'y croyais pas trop au début. Mais là ze le sais et ze suis bien. »

« Et tu es saoule. »

« Et ze suis saoule, oui. Et alors ? »

Elle eut à nouveau un petit rire aigu, si différent de l'Hermione habituelle que Ron du se retenir de rire pour ne pas la vexer.

« Pourquoi tu as frappé Lavande ? »

Contre toute attente, elle le fit basculer en se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, les mains contre le buste du garçon.

« Cette pétasse… »

« 'Mione, ne jure pas. »

« Cette… Lavande ! Elle n'a pas à poser ses sales pattes sur toi ! C'est qu'une aguicheuse sans cervelle !! Stupide ! Et toi aussi tu es stupide… T'es monté avec elle… »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Je sais mais, ça aurait pu. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent et une larme s'en échappa.

« Je veux pas que tu ailles voir d'autres filles. Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! »

« Je n'irais pas voir d'autres filles. Je ne veux que toi. »

« Moi aussi, je ne veux que toi… »

Elle se pencha lentement vers lui, prête à l'embrasser.

« Ron, je t'… »

« MISS GRANGER !!! EN VOILA UNE TENUE !! »

A l'appelle de son nom, l'alcool qu'avait bu Hermione sembla s'évaporer et ses joues devinrent bien plus rouge lorsqu'elle fit volte face vers son professeur de Chimie.

« Pro… Professeur Rogue ?! »

« J'ai bien fait de faire le tour de la maison. Dieu sait ce que vous aurez pu commettre comme ânerie ! »

Il releva le regard vers le garçon et plissa les yeux.

« Et bien, Mrs. Weasley. Je vois qu'on s'est donné le mot pour chercher à ridiculiser votre professeur. Nous en reparlerons avant mon cours. Et vous, Miss, je vous conseille de vous trouver une tenue plus habillée et de garder vos distances ! Je vous croyais correcte. »

Elle se releva en acquiesçant et tituba légèrement. Rogue la rattrapa et grimaça.

« De l'alcool… Vous avez rajouté de l'alcool aux boissons… »

Ron se releva à son tour, furieux.

« De quoi vous parlez ?!! »

« Vous avez rajouté de l'alcool dans la boisson de Miss Granger afin de profiter d'elle, je me trompe ? »

« Oui, vous vous trompez. Elle a juste bu un verre de punch et je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet ! »

Rogue relâcha la prise sur la jeune fille et un rictus de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage.

« Je pense que je vais avoir à parler à vos parents respectifs, jeunes gens… De plus, j'ai tout de même un rapport à rendre à Mrs. Potter… »

« Tu peux le faire pour moi, Servilus et sache que ces deux jeunes gens se fréquentent depuis un moment déjà. »

Sirius était apparut à son tour, un sourire supérieur qui fit pâlir Rogue.

« Toi ! »

« Je suis leur tuteur pour la soirée, Lily m'a demandé de venir les surveiller de plus prêt. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard avant que Severus n'abandonne et reparte en maugréant. Sirius éclata de rire et Hermione se rapprocha rouge de honte.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien, j'espère juste que vous ne comptiez pas faire de bêtises. Ah au fait, j'ai récupéré ceci à un de vos camarades, je suppose que ce n'était pas prévu durant la soirée. »

Il tendit une bouteille contenant un liquide sombre aux deux jeunes. Ron le renifla en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Visiblement un alcool fait maison. Bon ! Je suppose que tout ça doit rester entre nous ? Surtout que je ne suis pas censé être ici… »

Ron releva le regard vers Sirius, le dévisageant.

« Comment ça ? »

« Disons que je suis juste venu prendre du rechange pour me déguiser. Je suis déjà en retard pour la fête et je… Ma cousine et mon meilleur ami seront bientôt parents, autant profiter d'une de leur dernière soirée libre. »

Les deux jeunes sourirent : même s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout, ils savaient pour la tension qu'avait engendré la grossesse de Tonks. Et savoir Sirius prêt à calmer les hostilités ne pouvait être que bon. Il les salua et s'éloigna en courant. Ron en profita pour se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

« C'est pas grave. »

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cuisine lorsqu'il stoppa sur le palier.

« Dis, tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Quand ? »

Ron soupira : Hermione devait vraiment être saoule après tout… Même s'il avait été à deux doigts d'espérer qu'elle lui confie des sentiments réciproques. Il secoua la tête et lui sourit.

« Nan, laisse tomber, on en rediscutera plus tard… »

Désormais, son but était le cœur d'Hermione…


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonne lecture_

-------

Le fameux séjour au ski des premières années venait de débuter et même sans Ginny, Harry avait pour réflexe de se rendre chez les Weasley, soit pour disputer une partie de jeu vidéo avec Ron, soit pour discuter avec Mrs. Weasley qui ne cessait de rassurer son « cher petit Harry ». Malgré cette habitude, Harry déprimait loin de sa rouquine qui lui manquait tant et même ses journées avec Ron n'arrivaient pas à lui changer les idées, au grand damne de ce dernier, étant donné qu'il ne trouvait plus d'excuse pour pouvoir se rendre seul chez Hermione… Surtout avec le nouveau but qu'il s'était fixé.

« Arrête un peu de tirer cette tête, Harry ! Ce n'est que pour une semaine, tu sais ! »

« Oui mais… Et si un autre garçon lui tournait autour ? Et si elle avait des tas de propositions ? Et si finalement elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi ?!... »

Ron secoua la tête en posant sa manette au sol.

« Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment parano des fois ? Ma sœur t'aime ! Même si ça me fait bizarre de te le dire, je suis sûr qu'elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai peur quand même… »

« Remarque, toi tu as eu de quoi t'occuper durant ce séjour… »

Visiblement, le rouquin avait su trouver LE sujet pour détourner Harry. Le visage du brun s'adoucit et un petit sourire apparut.

« Ne m'en parle pas, vous m'avez fait une sacrée peur ! T'imagines un peu dans quel état on était tous à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?!... Bien que certains de la classe aient suggéré la fugue en amoureux… »

Ron rougit violement et rattrapa vivement sa manette, faisant mine de replonger dans le jeu.

« Quelle idée stupide ! »

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit… »

Harry lança un sourire satisfait à Ron qui plissa les yeux.

« Ah c'est comme ça ? T'as pas ma sœur pour te distraire alors tu t'amuses avec moi… Ok, tu veux jouer à ça, Potter ? »

Le brun éclata de rire, mais Ron se rapprocha :

« Et si je balançais à ma mère ce que vous avez fait l'autre jour ? Ou plutôt, non… Si j'en parlais à tous les autres frères de Ginny ? »

Le sourire d'Harry disparut instantanément.

« Ron, mon ami, tu n'oserais pas faire ça, hein ? Dis ? Tu n'oserais pas ? Je sais que tes frères m'apprécient mais il y a une certaine limite et je ne pense pas que… »

« Moi au moins je sais comment te calmer. »

Le rouquin lui tira la langue et Harry éclata de rire.

« Un instant j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux. »

Ron le fixa en relevant légèrement la tête, prenant un air « Rogueste »

« Méfiez-vous, Mr. Potter. Méfiez-vous… »

-------

La journée continua calmement, entre chamailleries, bien que Ron espérait sincèrement pouvoir retrouver Hermione le plus tôt possible. Son regard se posa inconsciemment sur le tiroir de sa table de chevet : il n'avait pas eu le cœur de ramener la bague à la bijouterie, et même s'il avait dépensé tout son argent économisé jusque là sans n'avoir plus un sous pour Noël, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à s'en débarrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'offrir à Hermione puisque leur relation n'avait pas vraiment évolué et qu'ils étaient loin d'être en âge de se marier. La dernière fois il avait été à deux doigts de lui offrir, mais dans le cas où ils auraient eu à fonder une famille aussi tôt, cela lui avait semblé logique…

« Ron ? Ouhou ! »

« Hein ? »

Harry leva la tête vers la table de chevet en suivant le regard de Ron, un sourire en coin.

« C'est Fred et George ? Ils t'ont encore filé un de leur fameux « magasines » ? »

« N'importe quoi, ce genre de trucs ne m'intéressent pas. »

« C'est pas ce que tu disais l'an dernier, pourtant. »

« Tu peux parler ! Ils t'en filaient bien à toi aussi ! »

« Oui, mais maintenant j'ai Ginny. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux et Harry compris bien vite la maladresse de sa phrase au regard que lui lança son ami.

« Nan !! Nan, nan, nan !! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça !!! Pas que j'ai reporté mon intérêt pour ces magasines sur Ginny, mais… Nan !! Enfin, je veux dire, je peux pas me permettre de lire ça alors que j'ai ta sœur. « Que je fréquente ta sœur », je voulais dire ! »

« Mr. Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un gros pervers… »

Harry riait jaune, mais il sentit l'animosité de son ami se calmer. Il prit une note mentale de faire attention, à l'avenir, de ce qu'il dirait à son meilleur ami, et frère de sa petite-amie.

-------

Hermione relisait une lettre que lui avait remis Ginny juste avant de partir en se tenant la tête, appuyée contre la fenêtre. Dans ses mots, la rouquine lui promettait de s'arranger pour l'aider d'une certaine manière, mais cette « certaine manière » n'était pas assez explicite pour elle et elle devait patienter jusqu'au retour de Ginny pour être un peu plus éclairée. Elle reposa le papier et se leva en attrapant quelques bouquins qu'elle rangea dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Son regard se porta sur le livre que Ron lui avait offert l'an dernier et qui était resté pour elle, le cadeau le plus parfait qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Elle caressa machinalement la tranche en cuir et baissa le regard en réfléchissant. Ron avait travaillé dur toutes les vacances de Noël pour pouvoir offrir des cadeaux à chacun, même avec une jambe dans le plâtre. Il était un garçon buté, mais malgré tout, ce défaut pouvait s'avérer être une grande qualité. Elle porta une main à son cœur et sourit : elle l'aimait et elle n'en doutait plus, mais l'incident de la dernière fois lui avait fait bien plus de dégât qu'elle n'aurait pensé et elle avait peur que cela se reproduise réellement. Chaque fois que Ron la croisait dans les couloirs, elle faisait demi-tour. Elle ne se risquait plus à monter sur le toit du lycée pour se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle ne lui proposait même plus de venir étudier chez elle, de peur qu'il la touche et que « cela » arrive pour de bon. Elle ne pouvait pas imposer une telle situation au garçon… Si Ginny n'avait pas été là, elle aurait pu songer à disparaître pour ne pas avoir à imposer ça à Ron… Son tendre Ron… Son regard se dirigea vers son bureau où une petite ordonnance était soigneusement pliée aux côtés d'une petite boite discrète. Elle avait commencé à prendre la pilule, mais le médecin l'avait bien mise en garde d'attendre qu'elle se soit calée à son rythme pour pouvoir se lancer à nouveau sans autre protection. Il y avait encore un risque pour le moment…

-------

Une grosse explosion retentit dans la chambre d'en face et Harry et Ron se levèrent brusquement : ces temps si, d'étranges bruits émanaient de la chambre des jumeaux, mais jamais de bruits aussi violents. Ils poussèrent la porte et une épaisse fumée orange s'échappa de la pièce. Une petite quantité vola au visage d'Harry, et ses joues devinrent aussitôt orange.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Les jumeaux sortirent brusquement de derrière ce brouillard orangé en claquant la porte derrière eux, orange des pieds à la tête. Ron resta bouche bée et Harry éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez encore préparé cette fois ? »

Fred soupira alors que George se frottait vigoureusement le bras en tentant de faire disparaître l'étrange couleur.

« On a testé une poudre qui rend la peau orange, on voulait savoir combien de temps cela pouvait durer et y a un de nos pétard qui est entré en contacte avec une source de chaleur et ça a fait voler notre préparation. »

« Maman va nous tuer… »

« …A coup sûre. »

« Mais le bon côté, c'est qu'elle n'a plus besoin de repeindre les murs de la chambre. »

Ron secoua la tête, dépité.

« En plus d'avoir redoublé, vous cherchez à vous mettre maman à dos. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, petits frères ! »

« Si on a redoublé, c'est pour devenir des élèves exemplaires ! »

« Depuis le début de l'année, nous ne ramenons que des bonnes notes !... »

« … Et sans l'aide de personne ! »

« Et à la fin de l'année, avec notre bourse qu'on aura obtenu grâce à nos bons résultats et à notre bonne conduite… »

« … Nous pourrons ouvrir notre boutique de farces et attrapes. »

Harry s'approcha de George qui malgré ses explications tentait de faire disparaître la teinte orange.

« Ca part comment ? »

« On ne sait pas vraiment encore, mais tu en a reçu une petite quantité, ça devrait partir avec de l'eau et du savon, mais pour nous… »

Ron jeta un regard en direction des escaliers.

« Si Maman arrive, vous aller lui dire quoi ? »

« C'est une très bonne question… »

« … Et on n'y a pas encore vraiment réfléchit. »

« Mais vous allez nous aider ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Ron et Harry avaient répondu en chœur et les jumeaux les fixèrent en croisant les bras.

« Pour tous les services que nous vous avons rendu par le passé. »

Ron plissa les yeux.

« Quels services ? Dois-je vous rappeler la situation ridicule dans laquelle vous nous avez fourrés lors de la fête d'Halloween ? On a des heures de colles jusqu'à la fin de l'année grâce à vous ! »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Fred leva le doigt en l'agitant devant le nez de Ron, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'était tout de même amusant. Mais bon, quand je parle de service, c'est comme le fait de ne pas dire à Maman qui a brûlé une partie du canapé du salon en fumant des cigarettes ou qui a vidé la bouteille de whisky préféré de papa… »

« MAIS CA VA PAS ?!! ON N'A JAMAIS TOUCHE A CA !!! »

« Ouais, mais eux, ils ne le savent pas. »

Harry baissa la tête en acquiesçant : les jumeaux avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac et pouvaient en devenir effrayant. George chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille de Fred qui acquiesça avant de prendre la parole :

« On va commencer par faire une lessive de nos draps. Harry, on te confie cette tâche. Ron, tu viens nous aider à nettoyer les murs. »

Ron grommela et Harry attrapa déjà les draps et les oreillers avant de descendre à la buanderie.

Toute la fumée s'était échappée par la fenêtre et la chambre ressemblait à la maison idéale d'un lapin accro aux carottes. Ron eut la soudaine impression qu'il détestait de plus en plus la couleur de ses cheveux. Fred lui tendit une éponge pleine de savon et il l'attrapa en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je vous jure, vous nous le paierez ! »

« Cause toujours, petit frère, mais pour le moment, il faut frotter ! »

La couche orange semblait plus incrustée que prévue et George décida de servir de cobaye pour trouver le produit adéquate pour retirer cette coloration de sa peau. Et se fut finalement la lessive qui fut le remède idéal…

Après une bonne heure de frottage intensif et d'une douche pour les jumeaux, tout était remis en ordre. Excepté un hurlement qui s'échappa du rez-de-chaussée. Harry remonta en courant, recouvert des pieds à la tête d'une mousse orangée.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais ça a débordé tout à coup !! J'ai pourtant mis la bonne quantité de lessive !! Y en a partout !! »

Visiblement, les ennuis étaient loin d'être finis…

-------

Luna descendit dans la salle de restauration, un magasine sous le bras. Ginny était appuyée contre la vitre, jetant des regards à la tempête de neige qui régnait à l'extérieur. Ca ne faisait pourtant que deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés et personne n'avait pu partir skier à cause du mauvais temps. Les professeurs leur avaient finalement donnés quartier libre, ne sachant comment contrôler ces adolescents furieux d'avoir leur semaine gâchée.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Ginny sursauta et croisa le regard troublant de Luna.

« Oh, tu m'as fait peur. En fait, je pensais à rien de bien passionnant… »

« Harry te manques ? »

« Pas vraiment, je sais qu'il va bien et ça me suffit. »

Luna s'installa à côté d'elle, commençant à feuilleter son magasine.

« Mon père a écrit un nouvel article. Il est passé dans un village pas loin d'ici et figures toi que des habitants lui ont avoué qu'il y aurait un cousin de Yéti qui vivrait ici. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ginny. Même si elle n'y croyait pas, elle trouvait ces histoires divertissantes et la compagnie de Luna apaisante. Elle se redressa et se pencha sur le magasine en question lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un garçon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, mais le garçon ne se détacha pas d'elle. Mickaël Corner était en fait l'un des ex-petits amis de la rouquine et n'avait jamais réellement renoncé à elle. Ils n'étaient restés pas plus d'une journée ensemble et Ginny s'était simplement excusée auprès de lui sans réussir à plus se justifier. Il soupira et s'installa, dépité, à l'une des tables où un groupe d'élèves discutait.

« Et pourquoi pas un jeu de carte ? »

« Non, on n'a pas arrêté d'en faire depuis qu'on est arrivé ! »

« Un « chiche ou gage » alors ? »

Mickaël releva la tête, attiré par la conversation. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, surtout si Ginny y jouerait. Et puis s'il arrivait à récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un baiser, il pourrait peut-être trouver le moyen de séparer la rouquine de l'autre garçon avec qui elle sort, ce Potter… Il le haïssait depuis le jour où il avait vu Ginny lui sourire, depuis le jour où elle s'était accrochée à son bras, en lui disant qu'il était comme son frère alors que ses yeux disaient tout autrement, depuis le jour où ils s'étaient décidés à sortir ensemble… Il sortit de ses pensées et se pencha vers le groupe d'élève.

« Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, non ? »

« On n'est pas beaucoup, il nous faudrait d'autres personnes… »

« Bah pourquoi pas Ginny et Loufoqua ? »

« Pas bête. »

L'une des filles de la table se leva et alla discuter un instant avec les deux filles. Luna fronça les sourcils et Ginny ne sembla pas très emballée puis finalement les deux amies rejoignirent le groupe d'élèves. Mickaël s'écarta, laissant la place juste à côté de lui libre et Ginny s'y installa, un sourire peu convainquant sur le visage. Il la détournerait de Potter par tous les moyens…


	23. Chapter 23

Mickaël souriait joyeusement en redescendant à la salle de restauration. Il salua même Luna qui lui lança un regard sombre en retour avant de se pencher vers Ginny.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce garçon… Et je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait hier. »

« Luna, ce n'était qu'un… Ce n'était qu'un bisous ! »

« Sur les lèvres ! Tu n'aimes plus Harry ? »

« Si, bien sûr, mais où est le problème ? »

« Si j'aimais quelqu'un, je ne laisserais personnes d'autres m'embrasser. »

« Mais on ne s'est pas embrasser ! »

« Détourner la tête au dernier moment pour avoir tes lèvres, ce n'est pas un baiser ? »

« Arrêtes avec ça ! Si ça te dérange et bien va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !! »

Ginny s'arrêta et fixa Luna en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La blondinette baissa le regard.

« Je… Je pensais bien faire, je voulais juste vous aider toi et Harry parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis… Désolée… »

Elle se détourna et repartie rapidement en direction des dortoirs et Ginny détourna la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur, mais elle aimait Harry et il n'était pas obligé de savoir, et puis elle ne comptait pas embrasser Mickaël, c'est lui après tout qui avait maladroitement tourné la tête. Malgré son énervement elle se sentit coupable d'avoir renvoyé Luna. Mickaël arriva en souriant et Ginny lui répondit poliment par un sourire.

« Désolé pour hier soir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Et on a été pris sur le fait. »

« QUOI ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle criait, il y avait eu des témoins après tout et… Ils pourraient eux aussi tout raconter à Harry. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il sortit son portable et lui montra une photo d'eux deux s'embrassant.

« Ils ont utilisé mon portable pour nous photographier ! »

Il semblait content de lui et souriait de plus belle, à l'inverse de Ginny qui blêmit.

« Tu… Tu ne veux pas effacer cette photo ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je trouve que ça fait un bon souvenir, non ? »

« Oui, sans doute, mais s'il te plait, efface moi ça. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

Ginny se sentit plus calme… Mais Mickaël ne fit que semblant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'effacement : il était déterminé à arriver à ses fins.

Luna était assise sur le matelas de son lit, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses, le regard baissé. Ce que lui avait dit Ginny l'avait énormément blessé car elle était vraiment sa seule amie, la seule à qui elle pouvait se confier et la savoir furieuse contre elle la rendait triste. Et savoir qu'un garçon lui tournait autour sans qu'Harry ne soit au courant la gênait pour lui car lui aussi était son ami. Elle devrait peut-être demander conseil à son autre ami une fois de retour en ville, après tout Neuville lui avait parut être un garçon charmant.

Le nettoyage avait été terminé à temps et plus aucune tâche orange ne restait dans la maison à l'exception des trois têtes rousses des Weasley. Ils s'installèrent sagement dans le salon, mine de rien, lorsque Molly arriva en claquant violement la porte derrière elle.

« FREDERICK ! GEORGE !! »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent en direction des jumeaux, les sourcils relevés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

Ils haussèrent les épaules et se levèrent, penaud en direction de la cuisine où les attendait leur mère.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que CA ?! »

Elle jeta une feuille imprimée sur la table, présentant une page de site Internet : « Farces et Attrapes pour Timbrés Facécieux – Vente en Ligne ».

« Je croyais que cette histoire était terminée ?! Mais j'ai entendu par Mrs. Johnson que vous VENDIEZ ces produits sur vos ordinateurs !!! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez en tête ?! »

« On vends ces produits sur Internet… »

« … Et nous sommes en partenaire avec un autre site qui nous fournit une licence de vente. »

« Nous ne sommes donc pas dans l'illégalité. »

« Et nous n'avons eu aucun soucis depuis le début ni d'actes de piratages de nos bases de données… »

Molly tapa violement ses mains contre la table en les regardant d'un air féroce.

« Je ne comprends pas un traître mot à ce charabia, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous faîtes ! Et je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez redoublé ! A force de vous plonger dans ce marché stupide, vous en avez négligé nos études ! »

« On a travaillé comme des fous depuis la rentrée ! »

« Tu n'as pas à te plaindre de nos résultats ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

« Très bien ! »

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça… »

« … Nous venons de prendre notre décision ! »

La mère se releva, inquiète.

« Que… Quelle décision ? »

« Cela fait un moment que notre business marche et nous avons pu mettre de l'argent de côté… »

« … Plus quelques petits boulots par-ci, par-là. »

« Nous avons de quoi subvenir à nos besoins, seuls. »

« Et nous ne comptons pas arrêter nos ventes ! »

Ils croisèrent les bras et pour la première fois, Molly se sentit vraiment petite face à eux. Ils avaient toujours été grands, mais cette fois ils avait cette force imposante qui la figea : ses fils avaient mûrit et ils venaient de prendre leur décision.

« Combien avez-vous exactement ? »

« QUOI ?!! »

Harry et Ron s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Ils n'avaient pas osé écouter la conversation, mais quelques bribes leur étaient parvenues et Molly n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort dans toute l'histoire de la famille Weasley.

« Tu crois qu'elle va les tuer ? »

« Ron, ils sont ses fils quand même, elle n'irait pas jusque là… Enfin j'espère pour eux. »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Molly plus calme, mais ses yeux brillants n'annonçaient rien de bons.

« Les garçons, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour… Aider les jumeaux à… Déménager quelques… Affaires. »

Elle porta un torchon de cuisine à son visage et souffla bruyamment dedans. Ses deux fils avaient fait leur choix et ils avaient décidé de s'envoler hors du nid, comme leurs aînés et cela lui déchira le cœur pour la quatrième fois.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les jumeaux avaient déménagé et Ginny rentrait le lendemain. Un peu plus apaisé, Harry rentra directement chez lui à la fin des cours et Ron pu raccompagner Hermione, jusqu'au pas de la porte seulement. Il lui lança une petit sourire penaud et elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Ron, je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête et il n'en est pas question… Pas pour tout de suite… »

Il ne pu s'en empêcher et la serra dans ses bras. Il l'aimait et il ne lui avait finalement pas avoué ses sentiments directement. Après tout, elle n'était pas très saine d'esprit lors de la soirée d'Halloween, ça ne comptait pas. Alors comment lui avouer comme ça, juste dans une discussion. Elle lui manquait terriblement, jour et nuit. Il la sentit s'adoucir entre ses bras et il recula pour la dévisager. Elle détourna le regard, les joues rouges

« Ecoute… »

Jugeant que le seuil de la porte n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter, elle tourna la clef derrière elle et l'invita à entrer.

« Je suis d'accord pour discuter. »

Il la regarda avec un sourire resplendissant et acquiesça.

« Merci ! »

Elle lui accordait une chance et il se félicita d'avoir pu être aussi convainquant… Même si ses pensées semblèrent lui échapper l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence des parents. Elle se dirigea directement dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé, comme à son habitude et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il choisit de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour ne pas laisser ses hormones prendre le dessus, car en général, c'était le moment qu'il choisissait pour lui sauter dessus, et leur petits câlins lui manquait assez.

Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une collation et choisit de s'asseoir en face de lui, gardant une certaine distance.

« Alors, tu voulais parler ? »

Il adorait ce regard et cette mimique qui lui donnait un air un peu agacé.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait entrer et elle ne savait pas non plus quoi à s'attendre de lui. Après tout, il l'avait toujours surprise et elle était loin de s'en plaindre, et sa dernière surprise était cet aveu qu'il avait lancé au visage de Lavande et rien qu'à cette pensée, ses joues s'échauffèrent de nouveau. En fait, la seule chose qu'elle attendait, c'était une relation construite sur des bonnes bases, avec de vrais sentiments avoués et pas seulement que des parties de jambes en l'air. Elle en souffrait et elle ne pouvait lui avouer. Elle le vit la fixer sans ciller et cela la mis mal à l'aise.

« Ron ? »

« Je… Je réfléchis. »

Elle n'allait pas se moquer de lui, mais cela la surpris. Il se leva finalement et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, craignant de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. Il se pencha simplement vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied et qu'une multitude de frissons agréables la parcouraient. Ils avaient déjà échangé des baisers avant mais celui-ci avait un petit quelque chose en plus, une certaine audace.

Il se détacha d'elle et il sourit en la voyant le regard dans le vague, les lèvres étirées et rouges. Puis soudain il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hermione, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Elle ne su pas vraiment comment réagir : d'un côté elle était furieuse qu'il la prenne au dépourvu, d'un autre elle était heureuse, et d'un autre encore, elle avait une irrésistible envie de rire devant cette situation… Elle choisit la dernière option et Ron sentit son cœur se serrer : il le savait, il le savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander une chose pareil puisqu'il ne valait rien, et maintenant elle lui riait au nez et dans quelques minutes elle lui dirait que de toute façon, il n'est pas un garçon bien et qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui, même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre et que…

Elle ne pouvait se contrôler, prise d'un fou rire. Elle finit par s'accroupir au niveau de Ron et le regarda.

« Ron, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cette position pour me demander de sortir avec toi. »

Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant et cela inquiéta la jeune fille. Elle posa délicatement sa main contre la joue du garçon en la lui caressant doucement, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à croiser son regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il avait un regard inquiet et plein d'appréhension. Il ne disait plus rien et Hermione comprit qu'elle l'avait embarrassé en riant. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu intimidé et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle savoura la douceur de ses lèvres qu'elle l'aimait tant, mais elle ne pouvait lui avouer maintenant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se détacha de lui et plongea son regard chocolat dans ceux azurs du garçon et sourit.

« Ca… Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Si tu prends ça pour un « oui », alors en effet, c'en est un. »

Cela le satisfit largement et il l'embrassa à son tour, comme si c'était leur premier baiser, comme s'il n'avait jamais osé la toucher avant, comme s'il la redécouvrait. Il en était fou et savoir qu'elle avait accepté sa proposition le rendait plus qu'heureux. Il faudra qu'elle ai le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais un petit caprice lui disait d'attendre qu'il fasse lui le premier pas, ça n'en sera que plus agréable…

Sur le seuil de la maison, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Demain je passe te chercher avant qu'on aille récupérer Ginny, ça te va. »

« Oui. »

« Et… On pourrait aller manger une gaufre ou quelque chose comme ça, après. Si tu veux bien sûr ! »

« Avec plaisir, Ron. »

Il lui fit un petit signe timide de la main et il s'éloigna, le cœur léger. Même si le soir d'Halloween elle ne se rappelait pas de son aveu, même si il le regrettait dans un sens, il repartait à zéro d'une certaine manière et sur de meilleures bases. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il attendait ça, et encore moins qu'elle accepterait. Il serra le poing et sourit largement avant de lancer un cri de joie. Hermione éclata de rire sur le pas de la porte et referma finalement derrière elle. Un nouveau pas venait d'être franchis dans leur relation. Bientôt elle pourra connaître les mêmes bonheurs que partagent Harry et Ginny… A moins que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive à déstabiliser ces derniers. Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Non, rien ne pouvait séparer Harry et Ginny, c'était impossible.


	24. Chapter 24

_Voilà, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews !_

_Bisous !_

-------

Harry était heureux et impatient. Il attendait sagement devant la maison de la famille Weasley, prêt à les accompagner pour rejoindre Ginny. Ron sortit le premier et stoppa devant lui.

« Salut, vieux ! »

« Ouais, salut, Harry. Désolé, je vous rejoins après je… Enfin on en discutera après mais j'ai un truc important à te dire ! Je suis sûre que tu n'en reviendras pas ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

Ils se firent un signe de la main et le rouquin s'éloigna. Molly sortie à son tour au bras de son mari, les yeux brillants d'une lueur d'impatience, heureuse de retrouver sa fille. Après le départ des jumeaux, elle avait pleuré durant deux jours entiers et savoir Ginny de retour la rassurait beaucoup aussi.

-------

Le bus devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes et Ron n'était toujours pas de retour. Arthur soupira et se décida à démarrer la voiture.

« Où a-t-il bien pu aller à cette heure-ci ? »

« Laisse, Molly. Après tout il est en âge d'avoir ses petits secrets. »

« Si c'est le même genre de secrets qu'ont pu avoir ses aînés, crois-moi que je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui dès son retour ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui et bientôt les bâtiments du lycée apparurent avec plusieurs parents attroupés. Ils eurent juste le temps de se garer que le bus arriva à son tour. Les élèves descendirent, heureux de quitter ces horribles vacances gâchées par une tempête de neige. Luna apparut à son tour et chercha sa famille du regard. Elle croisa les yeux d'Harry qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle baissa vivement la tête et partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Le brun leva les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la blondinette, mais bientôt ses questions s'envolèrent lorsque le visage resplendissant de sa belle rouquine se dessina derrière d'autres élèves. Parmi eux, Harry sembla voir un garçon qui lui lança un regard noir, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et s'approcha pour enlacer Ginny.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi. »

Ils se détachèrent pour la laisser saluer ses parents et Molly l'attrapa en l'étouffant presque.

« Maman ! Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. Tu m'as tant manqué ma chérie. Et sache que si jamais tu dois te mettre en ménage avec Harry, vous pourrez vivre chez nous, aussi longtemps que tu voudras ! »

Ginny lança un regard interrogateur à son père qui murmura simplement « je t'expliquerais plus tard… ». Sa mère la relâcha enfin et la rouquine lança un regard alentour.

« Ron et les jumeaux ne sont pas là ? »

Les yeux de Molly se mirent à briller et Arthur l'attrapa vivement par le bras en la reconduisant à la voiture alors qu'Harry passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« On ne sait pas où est parti Ron, et pour les jumeaux, tu auras tous les détails chez toi, mais évite d'en parler devant ta mère. »

-------

La maison parut étrangement calme lorsque Ginny entra et Mrs. Weasley se proposa de préparer une tarte pour son retour. Arthur savait pertinemment que c'était une manière à elle de se détendre et il acquiesça. Harry remonta poliment les sacs de Ginny à l'étage et Mr. Weasley fit signe à sa fille de s'asseoir avec lui dans le salon, prenant soin de fermer la porte de la cuisine pour que sa femme ne les entende pas.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond ici ? »

« Fred et George sont partis. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils ont décidés de quitter la maison pour vivre par leurs propres moyens… »

« Mais ils n'ont pas d'argents ! »

« C'est ce que nous pensions ta mère et moi mais visiblement, leur petit business sur Internet a bien mieux fonctionné que prévu. »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non, et je suis fière d'eux, même si je trouve qu'ils ont peut-être trop négligé leurs études et qu'ils ont quitté l'école trop tôt. Mais ta mère a eu du mal à accepter leur situation et ils ont choisis de partir. Elle n'a pas voulu les retenir, elle était trop surprise, tu penses ! Et voilà le résultat. »

« Mais… Ils sont partis ? Pour de bons ? »

« Ils ont encore quelques affaires, mais ils ont trouvé un petit studio dans le centre et ils ont l'air de bien se débrouiller. Ce sont de sacrés hommes d'affaires ! »

Ginny sourit et Harry les rejoignit. Arthur reprit :

« Donc il faut absolument éviter de parler d'eux en présence de ta mère. Ils vont revenir nous rendre visite lorsque toute cette tension se sera calmée. Mais pour le moment ta mère a dû mal à encaisser tout ça. »

La rouquine acquiesça. Elle s'imaginait retrouver la vivacité du Terrier, et savoir les jumeaux absents l'attristait un peu. Même si elle avait toujours souhaité avoir un peu de calme, elle n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'ils seraient séparés. Même si cela devait forcément arriver, elle trouvait que c'était un peu tôt. Son père lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer et lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Et ils vont bien, c'est le plus important. »

« Oui. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui lui souriait.

« J'ai tout monté. »

« Merci. Je vais aller ranger mes affaires. »

-------

Harry la suivit à l'étage et une fois le pas de la chambre dépassé, il l'attrapa dans ses bras en la faisant tourner.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué ! Je me suis ennuyé de toi. »

Il s'arrêta et l'embrassa passionnément alors que Ginny enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry. »

« J'espère bien ! »

Elle éclata de rire et il la relâcha.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger ? »

« Hmm. Non, mais tu peux rester ici. Je vais déjà descendre le linge à la buanderie. A tout de suite. »

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et sortie avec un paquet de vêtement. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, heureux de retrouver enfin sa moitié. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué et maintenant il savait qu'il ne pouvait imaginer un seul jour sans elle. Il l'aimait tant… Le téléphone portable de Ginny vibra, sortant Harry de ses pensées : un message venait de lui être envoyé de la part d'un certain Mickaël Corner. Le brun fronça les sourcils, inquiets et appuya sur le bouton d'acceptation, malgré lui. Une photo apparut sur l'écran, montrant Ginny embrassant un autre garçon et en dessous suivaient les mots « en souvenir de ce petit séjour à la neige, ne m'oublies pas. ». Le cœur d'Harry se serra, et cette douleur se mêla à une puissante colère. La rouquine revint dans sa chambre et s'arrêta en voyant Harry tenir son portable.

« J'ai eu un appel ? »

Il ne répondit pas, toujours fixé sur la photo.

« Harry ? »

Elle s'approcha doucement, en souriant mais il se tourna vivement vers elle, lui plantant le portable sous le nez.

« Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que CA ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de Ginny s'effaça instantanément : elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre d'une simple maladresse, d'un simple malentendu.

« Je… Je peux tout expliquer. »

« Expliquer ? Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je comprends parfaitement ! »

Il jeta le téléphone sur le lit et bouscula Ginny pour sortir.

« Harry !! Attends ! »

Elle s'agrippa à son bras et il s'en dégagea.

« Je pensais que tu m'aimais, je pensais que j'étais différent des autres garçons que tu as fréquentés, mais en fait tu les collectionnes toujours ! Et je me suis fait avoir comme un crétin ! »

Il lui lança un regard triste et furieux à la fois avant de se retourner pour descendre les escaliers en vitesse.

-------

Hermione riait en tenant la main de Ron dans la sienne. Ils auraient dû aller chercher Ginny dans la matinée, mais finalement leurs plans avaient changé et ils avaient préféré profiter d'un petit moment de solitude que la jeune fille n'était pas prête d'oublier. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le jardin et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« J'ai le trac. »

« On sort ensemble, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. On n'a pas besoin de leur annoncer, tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser devant eux et ils comprendront. »

« Si je t'embrasse, je te saute dessus, 'Mione. Ce n'est pas le meilleur choix à mon avis. »

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau et Ron lui lâcha la main pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais au moment où il allait le faire, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry sortie en courant, les dépassant sans même faire attention à eux. Hermione l'avait suivit des yeux et se retourna vers Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Ginny apparut à son tour sur le seuil de la porte et se laissa glisser dans l'herbe du jardin. Ron se dirigea vers elle, suivit d'Hermione.

« Gin'. »

Il s'accroupit devant elle et elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

« J'ai fait une chose monstrueuse… »

Le nouveau couple échangèrent un regard anxieux et jugèrent que ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour parler de leur relation...

Ils remontèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de la jeune fille, évitant les parents installés dans le salon. Après tout, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à l'excuse qu'ils auraient à leur donné, et vu l'état de Ginny, elle ne voudrait certainement pas leur en parler à eux.

Hermione referma doucement la porte de la chambre alors que Ron était déjà accroupi devant sa sœur chagrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gin' ? »

Elle sanglotait et Hermione s'approcha en posant une main sur l'épaule du rouquin. Il se releva.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller rejoindre Harry. Je m'occupe de ta sœur, elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Ok. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et sortit en courant alors que Ginny continuait de pleurer, son visage dans les mains. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« J'ai fait une terrible bêtise et je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle ampleur… Je suis monstrueuse. »

« Tu n'es pas monstrueuse, Ginny. »

« Si. »

« Alors dis moi ce que tu as fait exactement. »

La rouquine attrapa son portable et le tendit à Hermione qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh. »

« Harry ne m'aime plus maintenant. J'ai été idiote… »

Malgré la situation délicate, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione : elle aussi avait eu un baiser durant son séjour alors qu'elle sortait avec Viktor… Son premier baiser avec Ron… Un sanglot la fit redescendre sur terre et la brunette caressa le dos de Ginny.

« Ca va s'arranger. Ce n'était qu'un petit écart. Tu aimes Harry, non ? »

« Plus que tout. »

« Alors tu ne dois pas dire que tu es monstrueuse. Tu n'as pas réfléchit, voilà tout. »

« Mais ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai embrassé… Je n'aurais jamais dû jouer à ce jeu débile… C'était un accident… »

Hermione hocha la tête, cherchant le regard de la rouquine.

« Un jeu ? »

« Oui. On s'ennuyait et ils ont lancé un jeu où on avait des gages et je devais embrasser Mickaël sur la joue. Il a détourné la tête au dernier moment, c'était un accident ! »

La brunette baissa le regard sur la photo et fronça les sourcils.

« Un accident ? Il a l'air de penser autrement. »

« C'est un de mes ex-petits copains. »

« Et il t'a envoyé ce message. C'est donc lui qui avait la photo ? »

« Oui, enfin un des élèves qui jouaient avec nous lui a pris son téléphone pour prendre la photo… »

Hermione grimaça. Après tout, elle avait croisé le chemin de Lavande Brown et elle avait été harcelée par cette folle. Elle savait maintenant quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et cette fois, elle trouva que ce message ressemblait étrangement à la méthode de la jeune fille.

« Il savait qu'Harry était avec toi ? »

« Qu'on sortait ensemble ? Qui ne le sait pas au lycée ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais je te demandais plutôt s'il savait qu'Harry était rentré avec toi après ton retour ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il a pu nous voir en descendant du bus, comme il a pu partir avant. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à lui en fait. Pourquoi ? »

« Ce garçon est toujours amoureux de toi… »

« Et il n'aura jamais rien de ce qu'il attend de moi : j'aime Harry… Quoique maintenant il me déteste… »

Hermione releva le regard vers la rouquine qui se remit à sangloter. Elle la serra contre elle, pour la calmer.

« Tu as passé une mauvaise semaine. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ? Ron est allé parler avec Harry. »

« Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur solution. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais… C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. »

« J'ai peur qu'il me déteste… J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime plus jamais, maintenant. »

« Harry est fou de toi. Il a juste été blessé et il a réagit par impulsion. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. »

« Je l'espère, Hermione… »

La brunette embrassa la rouquine sur les cheveux en l'attirant vers elle, d'un geste maternelle.

« Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, ça te fera du bien. »

Ginny fut surprise de cette réaction mais sourit malgré tout. Hermione était en train de changer, cela voulait dire que Ron devenait un peu plus sérieux… Alors qu'elle et Harry n'allaient pas bien. C'était leur première dispute après tout, et elle était fautive sans le vouloir. Tout était de sa faute…

-------

Hermione la sentit sangloter doucement contre elle puis finalement se calmer. Elle avait passé une semaine fatigante moralement et ce dernier incident n'était pas le bienvenu. Elle la coucha délicatement sur le matelas et sortie de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

« Pourvu que tout s'arrange… »

Harry et Ginny étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, c'était flagrant ! Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna avant de stopper devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, restée entrouverte. Il avait dû partir précipitamment ce matin pour arriver à l'heure chez elle car tout était encore dérangé. Elle ne pu s'en empêcher et rassembla les chemises éparpillées en les repliant convenablement, referma les portes des armoires et celle du tiroir de la table de nuit, sans remarquer la petite boite en velours rouge.


	25. Chapter 25

_Je pensais y arriver, mais avec la rentrée qui s'est précipitée, les nouveaux cours, les temps d'adaptations à Maya, le nouveau chéri (oui et alors ? . ) et un moyen de mettre mes idées en ordre... En fait, je travaille à l'écriture de plusieurs scénarios pour notre film scolaire en 3D et c'est surtout ça qui me bouffe toute l'inspiration TT  
Voilà, au moins vous êtes prévenus, tardivement tout de même, j'avoue... Et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Mais au moins, pas d'inquiétude, je suis toujours là XD_

_Donc l'histoire est mise en pause, mais pas d'inquiétude, je la continue dès que tout sera stabilisé.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation et je vous dis à très bientôt  
Bisous !.. Et merci :)_

-------

Ron courait à en perdre haleine. Harry était certainement déjà chez lui et lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, ce fut James qui lui ouvrit, surpris.

« Ron ! Comment ça va ? Tu es venu chercher Harry ? »

« Ouais. Il est là ? »

« Il est monté directement dans sa chambre et il n'a rien voulu me dire. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Plus ou moins. Je peux ? »

Il l'invita à entrer et Ron escalada les marches quatre à quatre. Il tapa à la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

« Vieux ? T'es là ? »

« Laisse-moi. »

« Harry, fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Laisse-moi entrer ou je défonce cette porte. »

Un déclic se fit entendre et Ron entra dans la pièce. Harry se recoucha sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

« C'est fini entre ta sœur et moi. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire. »

En fait, après avoir vu sa sœur dans cet état, c'était l'idée qui lui semblait la plus logique pour le garçon, mais d'un autre côté, Ginny semblait avoir dit que c'était de sa faute et après tout, Harry restait son meilleur ami. Il s'assit au pied du lit en soupirant.

« Bon. Est-ce que j'ai droit à des détails au moins ? »

« Vas lui demander. »

« J'ai besoin d'une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te frapper. Alors tu as intérêt à être convainquant. »

« Je t'ai laissé entrer, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille. »

Ron baissa la tête en soupirant de nouveau. Tout commençait à aller bien pour lui et Hermione. Etait-ce un mauvais signe ? Si eux choisissaient de déclarer officiellement leur relation le jour où Harry et Ginny se séparaient, cela ne lui sembla pas le meilleur choix. Surtout le fait de savoir sa petite sœur séparée de son meilleur ami… Même s'il avait eu du mal à les imaginer l'un avec l'autre, le fait de les imaginer l'un sans l'autre était bien plus difficile. Il entendit quelques reniflements provenir de l'oreiller et il se releva en tentant de tirer dessus pour dégager son ami.

« Harry, arrête avec tes bêtises et regarde moi ! »

« Nan ! »

« Harry. »

« Ron, tu fais chier ! »

« Je sais. Et je ne renoncerais pas ! »

Il tira d'un coup sec le coussin, tombant à la renverse en emportant Harry avec lui. Ce dernier se retourna vivement en se frottant les yeux et Ron écarquilla les yeux : il n'avait jamais vu Harry pleurer depuis des années, et la dernière fois remontait à l'époque où il s'était fait sa cicatrice au front.

« Vieux ! »

« J'ai pas envie de parler, putain, Ron ! »

« Tu peux au moins me dire qu'est-ce qu'il se passe merde ! J'ai ma sœur qui pleure à la maison et qui refuse de me dire ce qu'il se passe et je t'ai toi là et tu refuses aussi de me parler ! Merde à la fin ! »

Harry poussa un lourd soupir et se retourna vers Ron. Le rouquin pu constater qu'il pleurait réellement et qu'il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi vulnérable.

« Ta sœur a passé la semaine à flirter avec un autre gars. »

« Tu délires ?!! »

« J'ai vu la photo. Il lui a envoyé un message. »

« Cet enfoiré a osé lui envoyer un message ? Il va pas nous dire qu'il ne sait pas que vous êtes ensemble ! Personne au lycée ignore que Ginny Weasley sort avec Harry Potter ! »

« C'est donc que ta sœur a réellement flirté avec lui. Ca veut dire qu'elle m'a trompé ! »

« Tu peux pas dire ça, Harry, c'est impossible… »

« Ah ouais ? Et une fille qui sort avec un garçon et qui se retrouve une semaine loin de lui. Si cette fille embrasse un autre garçon, c'est veut dire quoi pour toi ? »

« Qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait le second… »

Il s'arrêta trop tard dans sa phrase et Harry sortit de la chambre sans rien dire. Ron n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il disait puisqu'après tout, c'était ce qui leur était arrivé à lui et Hermione. Mais là c'était différent : il s'agissait d'Harry et Ginny et ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde le savait et eux en premier !

-------

Harry en avait assez entendu. Il sortit et s'éloigna de la maison, ne voulant plus voir personne : ni Ron, ni ses parents, ni Ginny… Il avait besoin de calme, loin de tous. Il avait besoin de se rendre bien compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Ron devait avoir raison. Ginny ne l'aimait plus, c'était la seule explication logique. Il donna un gros coup de poing dans une statue et la tête d'un homme moustachu et légèrement dégarnis tomba devant lui… Il allait pousser un hurlement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sculpture. Il releva lentement le regard vers la plaque où était inscrit « Sire Nicolas dit Nick quasi-sans tête. ». Il se releva en posant la tête au pied de la statue et s'éloigna en direction d'un petit parc d'enfants où il s'assit sur une balançoire, pensif. Il était fol amoureux de Ginny et même s'il s'était emporté, il ne sentait aucun regret comparé à la lourde douleur qui enserrait son cœur. Il commença à se balancer doucement et releva brusquement les yeux devant lui : le parc était bien plus animé à l'époque où il y traînait.

-------

_Beaucoup d'enfants couraient et criaient partout. Parmi eux, une petite tête rousse courrait vers lui en tenant un petit sac à dos dans les mains._

_« Harry ! Harry ! Maman a fait des cookies ! T'en veux ? »_

_« Ouais ! »_

_Le petit brun plongea sa main dans le sac que lui tendit son ami._

_« Papa pouvait pas m'amener au parc alors j'ai pleuré et finalement maman m'a amené ! »_

_Harry croqua dans le biscuit en relevant la tête vers la mère toute autant rousse que son fils qui lui fit un signe de main. Les joues rouges, légèrement intimidé, il répondit tout de même en sautant d'un pied à l'autre. La femme portait une petite fille entre ses bras qui ne quittait pas des yeux son grand frère. Harry la fixa et Molly se détacha d'elle en la posant à terre. Ron lâcha son sac et courut vers elle en l'attrapant par la main pour la ramener vers eux._

_« C'est ma sœur Ginny. Tu l'as déjà vu ? »_

_La petite rouquine se collait littéralement à son frère en suçant son pouce. Harry sourit en trouvant ses petites couettes marrantes et ses joues devinrent rouges lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui en lui lançant un petit regard intimidé._

_« Elle parle pas beaucoup avec les inconnus mais maman dit que c'est une vrai pipelette. Dis bonjour à Harry. »_

_Elle ne répondit pas et s'agrippa juste à la chemise de son grand frère qui haussa les épaules._

_« Bah tant pis. »_

_« Elle a quel âge ? »_

_« Deux ans ! Mais maman dit que c'est une grande fille… Même si elle suce encore son pouce. »_

_Ginny tourna un regard noir en direction de son grand frère, sans pour autant lâcher son pouce. Harry sourit._

_« C'est pas grave, moi aussi je le fais. »_

_Ron le regarda en ouvrant la bouche._

_« Mais t'es plus un bébé, Harry ! »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_Ginny se détacha de son grand frère et s'avança timidement d'Harry et attrapant son T-shirt, la tête baissé. Ron éclata de rire._

_« Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien ! »_

-------

Harry secoua la tête, tentant de libérer sa tête de ces souvenirs. Ca paraissait si lointain et il ne su pas pourquoi il s'en rappelait toujours, comme de sa rencontre avec Ron et de sa rencontre avec… Il fronça les sourcils et malgré que son cœur soit triste, il se rappela vaguement d'une petite brunette…

-------

_La maîtresse de maternelle s'approcha d'Harry en souriant, alors que le petit garçon dessinait sagement._

_« Tu as encore tes lunettes de tordues. »_

_« Mais elles tombent toujours ! »_

_Elle les lui redressa et s'éloigna pour surveiller d'autres élèves. Ron se pencha vers lui en balançant ses pieds._

_« Maman dit que Ginny viendra dans notre école l'année prochaine ! »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_Harry sourit de plus belle et replongea dans son dessin avant de finalement relever la tête vers Ron._

_« Dis, tu as une amoureuse ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! J'en ai plein ! »_

_« C'est qui ? »_

_« Et bien il y a Ginny et Maman ! »_

_« C'est pas des amoureuses ça ! »_

_« Mais je les aime vraiment beaucoup. »_

_« Mais c'est normal, mais à part elle, tu aimes qui d'autres comme fille ? »_

_Le petit rouquin se recula sur son fauteuil en jetant un regard à la table d'en face où une petite fille brune s'appliquait à colorier sans dépasser les traits du dessins._

_« Hermione. »_

_Harry tourna la tête dans la même direction que lui._

_« Je ne la connais pas. »_

_« Elle parle pas beaucoup, mais elle est très intelligente ! Il paraît qu'elle sait déjà lire !! »_

_« Wouah ! »_

_« Ouais ! Et elle sait même compter jusqu'à 100 !! »_

_« Wouah !! »_

_« Et plus tard je veux me marier avec elle ! Et avec Maman et Ginny aussi, hein ! »_

_Harry éclata de rire en secouant la tête._

_« Tu peux pas. »_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Ta Maman elle est marié à ton Papa. Et Ginny c'est ta sœur alors tu peux pas. »_

_« Ah. Bah je sais !! Tu n'as qu'à te marier avec elle, d'accord ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Bah tu l'aimes bien Ginny, non ? »_

_Harry enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules en détournant le regard._

_« Oui mais, on a dit qu'on la protégeait de tous les autres garçons qui voudraient se marier avec elle… »_

_« Mais toi c'est pas pareil ! »_

_« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami pour la vie ! Et pis parce que je crois qu'elle t'aime bien aussi ! »_

_« Tu crois ? »_

_« Elle n'arrête pas de dire ton nom dans toute la maison ! Et quand Maman lui dit d'arrêter de sucer son pouce, elle lui répond que toi aussi tu le fais alors elle en a le droit. »_

_Harry pouffa de rire et la maîtresse se rapprocha de nouveau d'eux._

_« Vous avez fini vos coloriages ? »_

_Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête négativement et un pleure éclata dans le fond de la classe._

_« Neville ! »_

_Elle se précipita vers le petit garçon roudouillard qui se frottait les yeux en se dandinant sur lui._

_« Pardon Madame… »_

_« Neville, si tu as besoin d'aller faire pipi, il faut le dire, allez viens avec moi… »_

_Elle s'éloigna dans la pièce du fond et Ron se leva brusquement en attrapant son dessin. _

_« Tu fais quoi ? »_

_« Je veux lui donner. »_

_« La maîtresse veut pas qu'on se lève. »_

_Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'avança vers la table d'Hermione en posant son dessin sur le sien, l'obligeant à sortir de son exercice._

_« Coucou ! »_

_Elle baissa le regard, un peu gênée et décala gentiment le dessin du garçon pour continuer le sien._

_« J'ai dit « coucou » ! »_

_« Coucou. »_

_« Ah ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Tiens ! »_

_Il lui tendit sa feuille en souriant largement et Hermione l'attrapa._

_« C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Mais ça existe pas des personnes avec les cheveux bleus ! »_

_« Et alors, j'ai bien les cheveux oranges. »_

_Elle le fixa, les yeux ronds et replongea dans le dessin._

_« Tu as dépassé partout. »_

_« Je sais pas très bien colorier, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, je te le jure ! »_

_« T'as marqué mon nom ? Mais je m'appelle Hermione, pas Hermone. »_

_Ron souffla, visiblement en colère et retourna à sa table en attrapant un feutre. Il revint auprès d'Hermione et ajouta le petit I manquant en traçant un petit cœur au-dessus._

_« C'est joli ! »_

_Il tourna vivement le regard vers elle alors qu'elle souriait en regardant son nom décoré ainsi._

_« Tu trouves ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_

_Il lui rendit son sourire et retourna s'asseoir, heureux, alors que la jeune fille plia délicatement le dessin et le rangea dans son sac en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Ron lui répondit à son tour avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry._

_« On joue avec elle à la récré ! »_

_« Mais on a dit qu'on jouerait au voleur ! »_

_« Harry, s'il te plait. »_

_« Pff… D'accord. Mais c'est toi qui a dit le premier qu'on jouait pas avec les filles ! »_

_Ron lui lança un large sourire._

_« Mais il faudra jouer avec ma sœur lorsqu'elle sera là aussi, tu as oublié ! »_

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »_

_« Alors c'est d'accord ! Et tu te marieras avec Ginny et moi avec Hermione. D'accord ? »_

_« D'accord ! »_

_Ils se tapèrent dans la main comme pour signer leur pacte et la maîtresse revint._

-------

Harry se balançait doucement, le regard brillant. Il soupira de nouveau et releva les yeux vers le ciel où les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Des souvenirs si lointain et si frais pourtant…

-------

« Ginny, il faut que tu règles ce problème, il faut que tu dises à ce garçon qu'il n'a pas à continuer ça ! »

« Mais je lui ai déjà expliqué. Je pensais qu'il avait compris… »

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête reposant sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle se revit petite, au jardin d'enfant, une journée qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié…

-------

_« De toute façon, tu pourras jamais te marier ! Tu joues avec ton frère comme si tu étais un garçon ! Tu seras pas une bonne mariée ! »_

_« Et ben toi t'es stupide ! »_

_Ginny se détourna de l'autre gamine et s'éloigna, les poings serrés, les larmes aux coins des yeux. _

_« Je m'en fiche de toute façon…Pis c'est plus ma copine, na ! »_

_Elle s'arrêta au milieu des toboggans et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. _

_« Elle est stupide… »_

_« Ginny ? »_

_Elle releva ses yeux embués vers Harry qui venait d'arriver à son tour et la regardait interloqué._

_« Qu'est-ce qui a ? »_

_« OUIIIIN !!! »_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant._

_« Ma copine a dit que je serais jamais une bonne mariée parce que je jouais comme les garçons !!!! »_

_« Faut pas l'écouter, elle dit n'importe quoi, c'est tout. »_

_« Mais moi je veux être une bonne mariée ! Je veux me marier plus tard ! Je veux porter une robe blanche comme Maman a sur sa photo ! »_

_Harry la relâcha un instant et jeta un regard vers le petit snack qui était à côté puis vers ses parents._

_« Attends, je reviens. »_

_Elle ne bougea pas, le menton littéralement collé à sa poitrine, reniflant. Elle détestait qu'on s'énerve contre elle, et elle détestait son amie qui avait été méchante avec elle. Elle s'essuya d'un coup de manches et sursauta en voyant Harry revenir vers elle._

_« Tiens. »_

_Elle releva la tête vers le garçon qui lui prit la main et y déposa une petite boule._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Ouvre et tu verras ! »_

_Ginny obéit et la dévissa pour y découvrir une bague en plastique._

_« Comme ça tu as déjà la bague comme une vraie mariée ! »_

_Le sourire revint aussitôt sur le visage de la gamine qui enfila le petit bijou._

_« Elle est belle !! »_

_Harry grimaça alors que l'anneau lui échappa._

_« Mais elle te va trop grande… Tu veux que j'aille en demander une autre ? »_

_« Non ! Je veux garder celle-là ! Elle m'ira quand je serais un peu plus grande, c'est pas grave. »_

_« Oui. » _

_« Merci, Harry ! »_

_Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Harry dû trouver ça bien mouillé et s'essuya d'un coup de manche alors que la rouquine éclata de rire en portant ses mains à sa bouche._

_« Désolée. »_

_Elle s'éloigna en gardant précieusement le petit bijou dans le creux de sa main, prête à se moquer à son tour de sa copine parce que même si elle ne ferait pas une bonne mariée, elle avait déjà une bague et elle non !_

-------

Machinalement, Ginny fit tourner l'anneau noircit autour de son annuaire et la bague se détacha d'elle même en roulant au sol. Le plastique sans doute trop vieux avait été rongé par le temps et venait de se détacher. Mais cet événement pourtant anodin était plein de signification pour Ginny qui sentit son cœur se serrer : elle n'avait pas réussit à garder Harry auprès d'elle…

-------

Ron marchait dans le quartier, décidé à trouver Harry et à le ramener sur terre une bonne fois pour toute, quitte à se rendre tous les deux chez ce Corner pour lui expliquer la politesse. Il était déjà tard et les lampadaires s'allumèrent sur son chemin alors que la rue s'obscurcissait. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion, pour leur bien, pour s'expliquer… Un Harry sans sa Ginny ne rimait à rien, tout comme l'inverse. Il secoua la tête et traversa la route sans savoir où chercher son meilleur ami.

-------

Harry se releva lentement. Il aimait toujours Ginny, mais il avait perdu toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Une semaine seulement, séparés et elle flirtait déjà avec d'autres garçons. Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait si jamais il devait débuter ses études dans une fac éloignée ? Il ne pouvait imaginer un futur à douter constamment et s'inquiéter tout le temps, il ne pouvait vraiment pas…

Il l'aimait toujours, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, et pour le moment, il ne voulait plus la voir.

Il fit grincer la porte en fer du petit jardin et la referma délicatement, jetant un dernier regard sur les lieux. Il se faisait tard et il devait rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents, même si ce soir il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il poussa un gros soupir et pris finalement le chemin du pub des Trois Balais : s'il n'avait pas l'âge de consommer de l'alcool, il pourrait au moins s'y détendre en buvant un soda…


	26. Chapter 26

_Je sais que je vous ai fait patienter longtemps, mais malgré tout, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps à écrire entre les cours, mes soucis persos et ma petite santé (eh oui, elle est revenue encore plus douteuse TT)  
Voilà donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous satisfera.  
Je précise que je vous publierais un chapitre par semaine au lieu de deux chaque mercredi (celui là étant en plus pour vous remercier de m'avoir attendu)  
Très bonne journée et bonne lecture :)_

-------

Mrs. Rosmerta accueillis Harry à bras ouvert. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit alors que son parrain l'amenait avec lui en l'asseyant sur le comptoir le temps de prendre un café et tenter de séduire la serveuse.

« Et bien, mon garçon ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

-------

Ron passa devant un petit jardin d'enfant vide, mais pas l'ombre d'Harry.

« Bordel ! »

Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Il commençait à les inquiéter tous, surtout avec la nuit tombée et le quartier pouvait devenir malfamé à cette heure-ci.

« Harry ! Harry !!! »

S'il le retrouvait, il était décidé : d'abord il le frapperait, ensuite il discuterait !

-------

Il s'avança à travers la fumée des cigarettes des habitués, le regard fixé sur le haut tabouret libre.

« Harry ? »

Il ne voulait voir personne, mais par politesse, il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Luna assise à une table. Ils restèrent un instant à s'observer, puis la jeune fille tira une chaise à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« Neville, viens juste de partir… Il m'a été de bon conseil. »

« Ah… »

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui racontait ça, mais après tout, Luna avait toujours été un peu bizarre.

« Tu veux parler ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Tu devrais. Papa dit que certaines tribus d'Amazonie racontent leur problème à des plantes en espérant conjurer le mauvais sort et retrouver le bonheur. Je peux être ta plante si tu veux. »

Il sourit malgré lui et Ms. Rosmerta leur apporta une boisson.

« C'est une Bierraubeurre. C'est un tout nouveau produit, je vous l'offre pour tester. »

« Merci. »

Luna la décapsula et rangea précautionneusement le bouchon dans sa poche.

« Tu étais au séjour scolaire. »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Oui. Corner est un sale type. Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Ouais… Je ne l'aime pas non plus. »

Harry bu une gorgée de la boisson sucrée et posa son regard sur la blondinette.

« Et… Ginny… ? »

« Elle a été stupide ! Je savais que Corner préparait quelque chose, il n'arrêtait pas de la suivre comme son ombre. Je l'ai prévenu mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Et puis il y a eu ce jeu stupide où on pose des questions et si on ne veut pas, on doit obéir à un ordre. »

Harry ne prononçait aucun mot, écoutant sagement le discours de Luna, le cœur perdu entre la douleur de savoir et la curiosité. Il déglutit et reposa la bouteille.

« Et elle a accepté de l'embrasser ? »

« Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment : elle devait juste lui faire un bisous là, sur la joue. C'est lui qui a tourné la tête. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Il l'a fait exprès, je le sais. Il souriait tout le temps avec son ami et il lui avait même tendu son téléphone pour prendre la photo. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce type. »

« C'était un accident ? »

« Un piège même. Mais j'étais triste pour toi… Pour vous. Parce que je savais que Corner voudrait faire du mal à votre bulle. »

« Notre bulle ? »

« Papa dit que quand deux personnes sont amoureuses, elles se créaient une bulle autour d'elles pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer. C'est une très vieille légende et comme les gens n'y croient plus, la bulle devient invisible. Mais quand je vous regarde, toi et Ginny, je la vois. Elle rayonne ! J'aimerais bien parfois y rentrer, mais le simple fait de rester à côté ça me donne du bonheur à moi aussi. »

Harry avait le regard baissé sur la table, son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Ginny ne l'avait pas trompé alors !

« Harry, tu sais ce que je vois maintenant ? »

Il releva la tête, un peu perdu et secoua la tête négativement.

« Je vois un morceau de bulle noircie qui réclame son autre moitié… »

Il sourit : Luna était étrangement apaisante.

« Et je vois autre chose aussi… »

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir.

« Je vois que Corner se frotte les mains parce qu'il est sûr que son plan a fonctionné, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que vous êtes plus fort et que toi tu sauras remonter les bretelles à ce vilain garçon ! »

Harry sourit : il n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant toutes les explications et il se sentait calme, tranquille. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis en fait, mais le simple fait de discuter l'avait vraiment détendu.

« Enfin, c'est l'idée de Neville ça… C'est lui qui l'a suggéré tout à l'heure. C'est un très gentil garçon… Harry ? »

« Ouais ? »

« J'aime Ginny, et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre… »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre non plus. »

« Tu as toujours la poupée vaudou que je t'ai donné ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Elle fonctionne, si tu veux… »

Il resta un instant interdit, les yeux écarquillés : Luna était vraiment très bizarre. Il repris contenance et sourit en secouant la tête.

« Je vais parler à Corner. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Merci Luna. »

« De rien. »

« Et remercie Neville de ma part, s'il te plait. »

« Oui, je le ferais. »

Il se leva en s'excusant et repartit vivement, déterminé.

-------

Neville sortie des W.C, un peu gêné et repris sa place. Son regard se porta sur la bouteille d'Harry.

« Il y avait quelqu'un ? »

« Une âme perdue qui est partie retrouver sa moitié… »

Le garçon secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel : Luna était vraiment très, très bizarre…

-------

Hermione arriva sur le pas de sa porte alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Voir Ginny aussi désespérée lui avait brisé le cœur et cela l'effrayait beaucoup. Elle venait tout juste de trouver une situation plus stable avec Ron et un parfait exemple de ce qui pourrait arriver venait de lui être montrer. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de tromper Ron, même si elle l'avait vu repousser les avances de Lavande, elle restait inquiète malgré tout. Elle tourna la tête vers la rue et s'appuya contre la porte de chez elle, les yeux fixés sur les flaques d'eau secouées par les gouttes de pluie. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée… Elle avait besoin de Ron…

« Hermione ! »

Elle releva le regard vers le rouquin qui arrivait vers elle, trempé, haletant.

« J'ai pas trouvé Harry. Tu l'as vu ? »

« Non… Il a dû aller au Trois Balais. »

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison, je… Je vais aller le chercher… »

Il repartit en courant et elle baissa le regard, déçue… Elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte et sentie deux bras glacés l'enlacer alors qu'un souffle chaud frôlait son cou.

« 'Mione… »

Elle sentit le cœur de Ron battre la chamade contre son dos, alors qu'il la serrait encore plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre. Lui aussi était perturbé, lui aussi était perdu… Et lui aussi avait besoin d'elle.

-------

Après la pluie glacée, l'intérieur de la maison était un véritable nid douillé. Elle l'attira avec elle à l'étage et l'aida à se déshabiller avant de poser les vêtements à sécher dans la salle de bain. Il se retrouva bientôt nu face à elle et il la fixait sans être gêné. Ses cheveux trempés collaient encore à son visage et il s'approcha d'elle en la serrant contre lui. Le cœur d'Hermione battit à tout rompre lorsqu'il glissa ses mains glacées contre son dos en embrassant délicatement son cou de ses lèvres chaudes. Il la fit basculer doucement contre le lit et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant la perdre, il ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant flirter avec une autre, il ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant la voir flirter avec un autre… Il ne le permettrait pas.

-------

Hermione frissonna alors qu'il la déshabillait en recouvrant son corps d'une pluie de baisers. Elle se sentait bien, elle avait besoin de lui et de rien d'autre. Elle voulait être rassurée, sentir qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre, que jamais cela leur arriverait.

-------

Il la fixa en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, le regard plus sombre que d'habitude. Il ne permettrait pas qu'elle appartienne à un autre : il la voulait pour lui tout seul, égoïstement. Elle poussa un petit cri surpris alors qu'il s'insinuer en elle sans attendre. Il ne lui demanda même pas s'il lui avait fait mal, il avait besoin de la marquer, de la faire sienne. Sans protection, la différence était flagrante et il se sentir défaillir alors qu'elle se raidissait.

« Ron, attend… »

Il ne l'écouta pas, embrassant ses épaules, suçant la peau de son cou, de sa poitrine et de ses bras.

« Ron. »

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il savait ce qu'elle voulait mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne risquaient rien, ils étaient prêts à prendre un nouveau début.

-------

Hermione avait été surprise qu'il la prenne aussi rapidement, et elle tenta de garder un maximum le contrôle d'elle-même pour le convaincre de se protéger, mais ses idées s'envolèrent aussi vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Sa peau devenait brûlante à certains endroits, là où il l'avait marqué, là où ses lèvres avaient laissés des marques sombres. Elle était à lui et il se l'accaparait sans regret.

-------

Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle planta ses ongles dans son dos, joignant ses jambes autour de lui. Il se fit plus rapide, la sentant gémir sous lui. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses yeux mi-clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle était belle, merveilleusement belle, diaboliquement belle. Il la voulait pour lui, mais tout autant il s'offrait à elle. Il l'aimait, follement, sincèrement. Elle poussa un long soupir contre lui lorsqu'elle jouit et il la fixa, appréciant la mimique de son visage. Il lui donnait du plaisir et il voulait qu'elle soit dépendante de lui, qu'elle ne regarde personne autour, qu'elle reste dans leur « bulle ».

Harry et Ginny étaient loin et leurs problèmes aussi. Ils avaient besoin de s'aimer et de se prouver qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il accéléra de nouveau le mouvement et poussa un soupir à son tour en se collant contre elle, la relevant contre lui. Ils restèrent assis, enlacés durant un longs moments, leurs poitrines collées l'une à l'autre dans leur respiration saccadées.

Il se détacha finalement d'elle, la couchant contre le matelas, sans la quitter du regard. Il rougit violement de son audace, prenant conscience de sa réaction et remarquant les suçons qu'il lui avait fait partout sur le corps.

« Je… Dé… Désolé ! »

Elle cligna des yeux, reprenant doucement ses esprits et haussa les sourcils.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

Il s'était relevé et cherchait ses vêtements du regard, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille.

« Les… Je n'avais pas mis de… »

Hermione soupira et se releva, les fesses sur les talons.

« Ron, calme-toi. Ecoutes-moi. »

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Ecoutes-moi ! »

Elle s'était relevé et se tenait debout face à lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se colla contre lui en l'embrassant.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien. »

« Comment tout peut aller bien ? Je… J'ai pas mis de protection et je… »

« Je prends la pilule. »

« Tu QUOI ?!! »

Hermione soupira, les joues rouges.

« Je prends la pilule, Ron. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Deux mois maintenant. »

« Mais, et moi je… Je… »

« Est-ce que tu as connu quelqu'un avant moi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Est-ce que tu as eu un rapport avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? »

« Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! »

« Est-ce que tu as eu une transfusion sanguine dans ta vie ? »

« Non, mais… Pourquoi ces questions ? »

« Et est-ce que tu n'aimes que moi ? »

« Bien sûr que je n'aime que toi, mais pourq… »

Hermione le fixait, le sourire victorieux et Ron recula, horrifié.

« Alors il n'y a aucun problème, tu n'as jamais eu de risque d'être contaminé par une quelconque MST. »

Elle se rapprocha doucement vers lui et l'enlaça en continuant de sourire. Il ne bougea pas, pétrifié, rouge comme une pivoine : elle venait de le piéger. Il voulait lui faire sa déclaration, mais il n'en avait pas le courage et elle lui avait volé ses paroles sans s'en rendre compte, et il…

« Moi aussi. »

Il ne bougea pas plus, baissant lentement les yeux vers le regard chocolat de la jeune fille qui le fixait, les joues rouges.

« Que… Pardon ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprochant de son oreille.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ron. »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'il la soulevait dans les airs en riant.

Ils avaient attendu depuis le tout début, depuis si longtemps. Leur relation avait pris un nouveau départ.


	27. Chapter 27

_Vala, comme promis, nouveau chapitre mercredi  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine pour la suite :D_

-------

Où trouver Corner quand on ne sait même pas où il habite et quand il pleut à verse comme ça ? Harry se demandait même quelle folie le poussait à faire ça, mais il était déterminer, même s'il était contre la violence… Et la meilleure des vengeances était…

Il poussa vivement la porte de la petite boutique qui tinta doucement. Le magasin était vide à l'exception de deux têtes rousses qui s'affairaient à installer les étagères et à placer quelques seaux d'eau pour éviter les flaques provoquées par la pluie. Fred et George avaient investies tous leur argent dans cette vieille boutique sur la nouvelle galerie de Traverse et vivaient dans le fond du magasin. Harry avait été là pour les aider et avait promis de garder le secret, surtout qu'il avait quelques parts dans leur marché puisqu'il avait investit son propre livret pour terminer les dernières traites à payer.

« Harry !!! Tu vas nous pourrir le sol, je viens de nettoyer ! »

Fred arriva avec une serpillière qu'il jeta devant le garçon qui monta dessus pour éviter les dégâts. George arriva à son tour en lui passant un serviette sèche sur les épaules.

« Tu viens d'où comme ça ? T'as pris un bain ? »

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Fred se rapprocha en souriant, attrapant son jumeau par les épaules.

« Dis nous tout ! »

-------

Hermione se rhabillait et tentait tant bien que mal d'éloigner les mains joueuses du garçon.

« Ron ! Ca suffit ! »

« Pas question, après cet aveu, je ne veux pas te lâcher. »

« Ron !! On doit retrouver Harry. »

« Oh, mais c'est un grand garçon et il… »

Il s'arrêta alors qu'elle lui faisait volte-face le fixant d'un regard noir. Il soupira en haussant les épaules.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Elle acquiesça et alla récupérer les vêtements du rouquin, déjà secs. En revenant dans la chambre, Ron se tenait face à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague.

« Ron ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu devrais finir de te rhabiller, je prépare deux tasses de thé avant de partir affronter le froid. »

-------

Il fixa la jeune fille quitter la chambre. Qu'elle était belle, intelligente, terrifiante, amusante… Il en était fou ! Il en était fou au point de s'être battu face à Krum pour elle, fou au point de rêver d'elle, fou au point de passer ses vacances à porter un costume ridicule pour lui payer un cadeau de Noël, fou au point de ne penser qu'à elle, fou au point de lui avoir acheté une bague, pensant à l'épouser, pensant à fonder une famille… Fou au point d'y penser encore…

« Ouais, t'es vraiment fou, mon pauvre vieux… »

Il secoua la tête et termina de se rhabiller avant de descendre la rejoindre. Il était beaucoup plus calme et si jamais ils retrouvaient sur Harry, il consentirait à lui parler avant de le frapper…

-------

Fred fouillait derrière la caisse et tira un gros cahier abîmé.

« Là dedans, il y a les numéros de tous les élèves du lycée depuis les dix dernières années… Quel nom tu dis ? »

« Corner. »

« Co… Colin… Corner ! Michael Corner, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry se précipita sur le cahier et acquiesça : c'était bien le visage que sur la photo qu'avait reçu Ginny. George s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Tu as besoin de nos services ? Nous avons reçu un stock de produits très intéressant si tu veux… »

-------

Ginny rouvrit les yeux et chercha Hermione du regard : la jeune fille était sans doute repartie. Elle fixa le sol, submergée par une nouvelle envie de pleurer. Harry ne voulait plus la voir, il la détestait même… Tout ça à cause de ce stupide garçon. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : elle devait aller demander à Corner qu'il aille expliquer toute la vérité à Harry. Ca n'allait pas être une tâche facile, mais elle pouvait être assez convaincante… Autant que pouvait l'être sa propre mère…

Elle enfila vivement une veste chaude et descendit doucement les escaliers, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Sa mère était toujours dans le salon avec son père, à regarder les dernières informations de la journée. Le froid lui glaça d'un coup le visage et elle ouvrit le parapluie en partant en direction du quartier est. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. A cette heure-ci, les rues n'étaient plus très sûres et Ginny serra un peu plus son parapluie contre elle. Pourvue qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres. Un groupe de jeune garçon l'interpella en sifflant et elle accéléra le pas. La maison de Corner était enfin en vue et elle s'y précipita, tapant vivement à la porte. Ce fut le garçon en question qui lui ouvrit, rayonnant.

« Ginny ! »

Et ce fut la jeune fille qui le gifla en le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« Mais, Ginny… »

« T'es si stupide que ça ?!! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses du mal ?! »

Le garçon se releva et attrapa Ginny par le poignet.

« Viens, on va discuter... »

Le garage avait été aménagé en chambre pour le jeune homme. Ginny y était déjà entrée par le passée et avait dû repousser ses avances. Elle aimait déjà Harry et ne voulais pas laisser un autre garçon tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissa tomber dans un canapé et il s'assit en face d'elle, sur le tapis.

« Ginny, je t'aime… »

« Tu mens ! Si tu avais le moindre sentiment pour moi, tu me laisserais être heureuse et tu n'aurait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. »

« Tenter quoi ? »

« Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je te parle de la photo. »

« Ah, et bien, oui, en souvenir de… »

« En souvenir de quoi ?!! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Jamais je ne t'aurais embrassé ! J'aime Harry et je ne peux pas me conduire ainsi ! Ca ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit ! »

« Mais je peux te rendre heureuse, laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plait. »

« Tu m'as rendu bien plus que malheureuse, alors comment pourrais-je te laisser une chance ? Tu as laissé le seul garçon que j'aime s'échapper loin de moi ! »

« Ginny, je suis sincère, je t'aime… »

« Désolée de te briser le cœur, mais je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, n'espère plus jamais rien de moi ! »

Elle se releva prête à partir et il l'attrapa par le poignet la faisant basculer sur le canapé.

« Désolé… »

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !!! »

La porte du garage s'ouvrit violement arrachant quelques posters au passage. La chambre se retrouva illuminée et des bruits de pétards retentirent.

« RETIRE TES SALES PATTES DE NOTRE SŒUR !!!!! »

Alors que Fred et George se précipitaient pour récupérer Ginny, Harry fonça sur Michael en le plaquant contre le mur, les yeux emplis d'une rage folle.

« Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire… ? »

Le regard du brun se posa sur Ginny qui était collée à Fred, le regard baissé. Il doutait encore, il ignorait si Corner l'avait forcé ou si elle était venue le voir pour être consolée. Il doutait terriblement et il se sentait perdu à un point inimaginable. Il relâcha le garçon et recula de quelques pas puis se détourna, passant devant Fred et George, ignorant Ginny. Lors qu'il disparut de leur champ de vision, la rouquine repris conscience et parti après lui, ne voulant pas le perdre encore une fois.

-------

Les jumeaux se retournèrent lentement vers Corner, les yeux illuminés d'une étrange folie. Tentant de se faire passer pour sympathique, il leur sourit en se plaquant contre le mur.

« Fred, tu penses à ce que je penses ? »

« Tu parles des cobayes que l'on doit recruter pour nos produits ? »

« Hmm… On pourrait se débrouiller pour n'avoir rien à débourser… »

« Ca tombe bien, j'ai ramené quelques affaires… »

Michael jeta un regard vers la sortie, mais seul face à deux fous…

-------

« Harry !! »

Le brun s'arrêta sans se retourner et Ginny le serra contre elle, posant sa tête contre son dos.

« Harry, s'il te plait… Ne pars pas, je peux tout expliquer. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux sans relever la tête.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ginny. Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je… »

Elle se détacha de lui et recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête, portant ses mains à ses lèvres.

« Non, non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Harry, je t'aime… »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je suis désolé. »

Il s'éloigna en courant sous la pluie glaciale et Ginny se laissa tomber sur le trottoir, le cœur déchiré. Aucune larme ne voulait sortir, seule la douleur résonnait en elle. Elle venait de perdre la chose la plus précieuse au monde et elle ne voulait plus du reste.

-------

Harry s'arrêta au coin de la rue et donna un puissant coup de poing dans un mur, se cassant la main, mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait. Il avait douté, il avait douté de Ginny, il avait osé penser qu'elle avait peut être suivit un autre que lui, il avait perdu sa confiance l'espace d'un instant et il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Il était brisé et il l'avait brisé. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça un moment, seul, prendre du recul. Il aimait Ginny, alors pourquoi avoir douté ? Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre, et maintenant il était terrifié à l'idée que ses sentiments changent. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la pluie glacée qui lui endormait les sensations du visage. Il avait besoin de réfléchir… Quitte à souffrir de l'absence de cette « bulle » complète, quitte à souffrir et à faire souffrir Ginny…

« Pardonne-moi… »

-------

Ron et Hermione était debout sur le seuil de la maison Granger, fixant la pluie glacée. Elle frôla sa main, intimidée et il se tourna vers elle surpris, avant de lui sourire tendrement. Il lui attrapa sa main, si fine et si chaude pourtant… La pluie se calma doucement, laissant place à des flocons de neige paresseux, tombant lentement. Hermione resserra un peu plus son étreinte et releva les yeux vers Ron. Malgré le froid, elle se sentit réchauffée comme jamais. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui, tout oublier du reste, juste eux deux… Son cœur battait la chamade et elle répondit à son sourire : elle avait eu si peur de ne pas lui plaire, elle avait eu si peur de n'être qu'un passe temps, elle avait eu si peur d'avoir mal entendu les confidences de Ron face à Lavande… Elle n'y croyait plus mais espérait encore et ses attentes étaient enfin récompensées. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement, le serrant contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle n'était pas aussi bête pour laisser quiconque l'approcher, mais Ron ?... Non, il avait fait ses preuves face à cette vipère de Lavande, alors tout était pour le mieux, non ?

-------

Ron la repoussa doucement en lui dédiant un sourire en coin qui la fit fondre.

« On devait aller chercher Harry, non ? »

« Oui… »

-------

Ils ne retrouvèrent pas Harry ce soir là. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, laissant Hermione seule chez elle durant l'absence de ses parents, Ron se faire gronder par sa mère, Ginny se faire ramener par les jumeaux, tout sourire malgré la tristesse de leur sœur. Tout semblait presque à sa place, excepté un petit couple séparé.

-------

Ron écarquilla les yeux en voyant Corner passer devant lui, la tête basse, sous une capuche pour cacher la couleur orange de sa peau ; Ginny resta avec Luna et Neuville, le sourire absent ; Harry resta sur le toit du lycée, au milieu de la neige, cherchant la réponse à ses doutes ; Et Hermione arriva en souriant, frôlant la main de Ron avant de repartir vers la bibliothèque. Même si leur relation était devenue officielle, ils préféraient la garder pour eux un petit moment. Hermione en avait discuté avec lui : Harry et Ginny souffraient et il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mieux valait attendre avant d'en parler… Il sourit malgré lui et s'excusa auprès de Dean avant de partir en direction de la bibliothèque, déterminer à voler un baiser à la brunette. Tant pis s'ils étaient pris sur le fait, il avait envie de le hurler au monde entier, malgré les recommandations de la jeune fille…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva le regard en direction du toit du lycée. Harry était accroupis sur le rebord et lui fit un signe de main, un peu gêné. Ron répondit en acquiesçant et repartit de son côté.


	28. Chapter 28

_Vala, le dernier chapitre qu'il me restait d'avance. Va falloir que je m'y remette XD_

_Bonne lecture_

_P.S : même s'ils ne me lisent pas, ce chapitre est pour Oto et Sgreg et leur "cadeau de Noël" arrivé un peu en avance _

-------

« Mr. Weasley, je pensais que vous aviez trouvé un autre travail… »

Ron grimaça, les joues rouges, alors qu'il s'avançait vers Mr. Ollivanders.

« Je pensais que vous auriez peut-être besoin de moi… »

« Quelle belle intention. Et vous avez tout à fait raison. Hagrid sera aussi là. »

« Ah, bien. »

« Alors je vous embauche sur le champs ! Le costume est par là. »

Ron grogna et passa dans les vestiaires, déterminé. Il avait mis tout son argent dans une bague pour Hermione. Il n'avait pas réussit à la ramener et la seule solution qui lui restait était quelques petits boulots… Il enfila rageusement le costume et un grand « crack » retentit. Ollivanders passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, surpris.

« Oh, il semblerait qu'il soit un peu vieux… Et vous avez grandit aussi, Mr. Weasley… Et bien il va falloir trouver autre chose. »

-------

Ron rayonnait. Les bras chargés de cadeaux, il avait été promu au poste d'empaqueteur et de livreur. Adieu le costume du lutin ridicule, adieu les moqueries de Malefoy, et bonjour la promotion !! Il salua la femme après avoir posé les cadeaux dans la voiture et retourna au magasin. Il portait désormais un pull vert et un tablier beige et rouge aux couleurs de noël, assortis d'un bonnet de père noël. C'était déjà bien moins difficile à porter que l'ancien costume. Il jeta un œil au fond du magasin et remarqua la petite horloge en forme de balai qu'Hermione avait offert à Harry. Ce dernier avait pris ses distances avec tout le monde, et même quand Ron tentait de discuter avec lui, il le priait toujours de le laisser seul. Voir Harry déprimer n'était vraiment pas beau à voir et surtout rentrer à la maison pour retrouver Ginny dans le même état était encore plus accablant. Il avait Hermione pour lui mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Il pouvait sourire qu'en sa présence… Il s'accouda sur le petit bureau en éloignant les emballages et les rubans et soupira longuement. Il n'avait aucune idée de cadeau à offrir, même si cette année il avait droit à une promotion. Elle aimait les livres, mais il lui en avait déjà donné un l'an dernier. Il soupira de nouveau et le pompon de son chapeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

-------

Harry remonta son écharpe sur son nez et enfonça plus profondément les mains dans ses poches. La vie sans Ginny était grise, rien ne le réjouissait, rien ne lui plaisait. Il déprimait alors que Noël lui donnait tant de joie chaque année… Pourquoi avait-il choisit ça ? Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble et leva la tête : rendre visite à Tonks et Lupin ne pouvait que le réjouir, alors pourquoi déprimait-il encore ?

La jeune femme lui ouvrit, le ventre rond et Harry sourit.

« Bonjour Dora. »

« Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! Entre ! »

Elle lui laissa le passage et il referma derrière lui.

« Je ne dérange pas ? »

« Non, je suis contente que tu me rendes visite. »

« Remus n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il a été appelé à l'université pour remplacer un professeur. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu l'auras peut être en tant que professeur si tu continues par là. »

« Ouais, sans doute. »

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, étendant ses jambes en soupirant.

« J'ai hâte qu'il se dépêche de sortir. Entre l'impatiente et la difficulté de marcher… Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus vue mes pieds. »

Harry éclata de rire, les idées noires envolées. Tonks était une femme autant maladroite qu'apaisante. Son regard se posa sur le ventre rond et elle sourit.

« Tu veux le toucher ? »

« Je… Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il s'approcha doucement et tendit doucement la main avant de la poser sur le ventre. A travers le pull il pouvait sentir les frémissements de l'enfant et Tonks sourit.

« Il est un peu agité aujourd'hui. Lui aussi a hâte de sortir. »

« Mais pas avant deux semaines ? »

« Oui. Si je pouvais le pondre maintenant, ça me conviendrait, tu sais. Tu veux du thé ? »

Harry se releva rapidement, devançant la femme.

« Je m'en occupe si tu veux. »

« Merci. »

-------

Harry fouilla dans le placard de la cuisine et sortit le service à thé.

« Et comment va Ron ? »

« Je… Il m'a l'air d'aller bien. Il a commencé un petit boulot pour les vacances. »

« Ah. Et Hermione ? »

« Toujours dans les livres. »

« Et Ginny ? »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et baissa le regard. Il s'était attendu à cette question mais ne voulait pas y répondre. Il secoua la tête et attrapa la boite à thé.

« C'est bien le thé noir que tu veux ? »

« Oui, avec un sucre, s'il te plait. Ah ! Que c'est agaçant ! »

Il attrapa le plateau et le déposa sur la table du salon, fixant la femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui est agaçant. Les contractions. Enfin vers la fin c'est normal, mais depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression que ça s'amplifie. Vivement que ça se finisse. »

Harry blêmit et s'assit sagement.

« Tu… »

« Non, je ne vais pas accoucher là, devant toi, ne t'en fais pas. Le médecin a dit que c'était normal. Merci pour le thé. »

Elle en bu une gorgée et le jeune homme se tut.

« Avec Sirius, comment ça se passe ? »

« Il est venu nous voir pour Halloween. Je pense qu'il en veut encore à Remus, mais il a compris. Il était vraiment très mal, il s'en est voulu. »

« C'est une bonne chose. »

« Oui… »

Il releva le regard vers Tonks qui semblait perdu, le visage pâle. Elle s'essuya machinalement le front et soupira.

« Dora, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, il n'y a aucun problème, je reviens. »

Elle se hissa puis rejoignit sa chambre. Harry n'entendit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne avec une valise et un petit sourire gêné.

« En fait… Je crois que le travail a commencé… »

« Ah, c'est une bonne chose… HEEEEEEEEEEIN ?!! »

« J'ai essayé d'appeler Remus sur son portable, mais il ne répond pas et j'ai déjà perdu les eaux… A ce rythme là, je risque d'accoucher ici. Tu vas m'aider. »

« MOI ?!! »

« Tu es le seul présent aujourd'hui, donc oui. »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment, enfin je ne sais pas faire accoucher quelqu'un moi !!! »

« Tu vas juste m'emmener à l'hôpital… »

« J'ai pas le permis !! »

« Sirius m'a raconté certaine de vos sorties. Il t'a déjà fait conduire, et il parait que tu te débrouilles très bien, allez, secoue-toi un peu mon garçon. »

A l'inverse de Tonks, Harry paniquait vraiment. Il acquiesça et arracha littéralement la valise des mains de la femme avant de l'appuyer contre lui pour aider à avancer. Le temps de s'installer dans la voiture, Harry fixa le volant, paniqué.

« Et si jamais on a un accident ?!! »

« On n'aura pas d'accident, l'hôpital n'est qu'à deux blocs d'ici. Allez ! »

Il acquiesça et démarra le véhicule. Sirius lui avait appris à conduire sans que ses parents ne l'apprennent, il avait même déjà conduit sur des longues distances, mais de là à avoir la responsabilité d'une femme sur le point d'accoucher…

« Remus va me tuer… »

Il pressa l'accélérateur et en moins de cinq minutes, il se gara dans le parking des urgences où des infirmiers se précipitèrent pour aider la future maman.

En peu de temps, Tonks fut admises dans une chambre d'accouchement, Harry à ses côtés en lui tenant la main.

« Je voulais qu'il arrive vite, mais pas par surprise… »

« Allez, ça va aller. Courage ! »

-------

Remus salua les derniers élèves et ralluma son portable.

« Message en absence ? »

Il porta le combiné à son oreille, le regard au plafond, attendant que la voix de l'hôtesse ait fini son discours habituel. Puis la voix de Tonks se fit entendre…

« Nom de… »

Il agrippa sa sacoche et se précipita hors de la classe dans une splendide glissade.

« Jevaisêtrepapajevaisêtrepapajevaisêtrepapa !!!! »

-------

« Et bien, félicitions Miss, c'est un vigoureux garçon. »

Le médecin releva l'enfant en souriant alors que celui-ci respirait sa première bouffée d'air en hurlant. Tonks pleura et Harry la serra contre lui, attendrit.

« Félicitations… »

« Mr. voulez-vous… ? »

Harry tourna le regard vers le médecin qui lui tendait une paire de ciseaux.

« Hein ? »

Il releva les yeux vers le bébé et détourna vite le regard, pâle.

« Non, non merci… Ca ira… »

Le temps d'une petite toilette et l'infirmière tendit le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture. Tonks sourit en écartant le petit drap sur l'enfant apaisé.

« Bonjour, Teddy. »

Une autre infirmière arriva accompagné de Remus, perturbé. Son regard se posa sur le petit emballage et il éclata de rire en embrassant sa femme et son enfant.

-------

Harry se sentit de trop et préféra rejoindre la salle d'attente, encore surpris des évènements récents. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et il se frotta machinalement les cheveux, tentant de reprendre contenance. La porte devant lui se rouvrit et Remus apparut, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

« Merci Harry. »

« De… De rien, c'est normal. »

« Je voulais te demander, Dora m'a tout raconter et… Nous serions très heureux si tu acceptais d'être le parrain. »

« J'en serais très heureux ! »

« Merci encore Harry. »

Le garçon sourit, heureux d'une telle demande. Remus se détourna pour repartir puis marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Une dernière chose. Par pitié, ne conduit plus jamais une voiture tant que tu n'as pas ton permis, et encore moins avec ma femme enceinte à bord. »

Il eut un rire gêné et acquiesça. Remus répondit à son rire et retourna auprès de sa femme. Le Père Noël les avait déjà gâtés à l'avance. Il s'éloigna en retirant la chemise médicale lorsque Lupin ressortit.

« Tu veux prendre ton filleul dans les bras ? »

« J'en serais très heureux !! »

Harry ne pensait plus à rien, encore étourdis de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et lorsque Remus déposa l'enfant dans les bras de son parrain, Harry sembla perdre pied, envahit par une tendresse immense. Il avait les mêmes yeux clairs que son père mais ressemblait indéniablement à sa mère. Il cligna des yeux et bailla et Harry sourit. Il était ailleurs, loin de ses idées noires, loin de tout. Tout allait pour le mieux…


	29. Chapter 29

_Je m'excuse du retard, j'ai été assez submergée cette semaine entre l'école, les préparatifs de Noël, le chéri et bientôt le travail du week-end...  
Donc je vais faire plus simple : ce sera un chapitre par semaine, mais pas à jour fixe. Je peux très bien poster le lundi comme le samedi, d'accord ?  
Comme ça j'ai un peu plus de temps pour moi et vous, vous aurez vos chapitres XD  
Convenable comme deal, non ? héhéhé  
Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que je suis en fait sur une autre histoire en même temps, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop embrouillée...  
Bonne lecture !!!!_

-------

Ginny suivait le pendule qui oscillait devant son nez, sans ciller.

« Tu sais, Luna… Je doute que ça marche… »

Sur ses cheveux roux, une étrange couronne ornée de radis et nombreux autres étranges objets.

« Papa dis que certains shamans le font et que ça fonctionne. Allez, vide-toi l'esprit. »

Neville retint un petit rire, assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Luna lui lança un regard avant de se refocaliser sur Ginny. Les deux filles étaient assises en tailleur sur le lit de la blondinette qui s'épuisait à appliquer toutes sortes de rituels plus étranges les uns que les autres afin d'aider son amie à soigner son chagrin. Cela partait d'une bonne intention, et puis cela occupait un peu Ginny…

« Je me sens ridicule. »

Neville éclata de rire et Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

« Et pourquoi il est là lui ? »

Luna le regarda à son tour et haussa les épaules.

« Pour le sacrifice… »

Le garçon avala de travers et se colla contre le mur, inquiet. Ginny retira la couronne et la posa délicatement sur la couverture.

« On arrête ce cirque, s'il te plait. »

« Tu as raison, je ne suis pas native des tribus shamaniques, c'est sûrement pour ça que ça ne veut pas fonctionner… »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle et Harry n'étaient plus ensemble et une semaine seulement que le petit Teddy avait vu le jour.

Noël allait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine et les Potter avaient prévu, cette année, de partir voir une tante du nom de Pétunia ou quelque chose dans ce genre ; Ginny avait eu les informations en écoutant sa mère grâce à une invention fabuleuse des jumeaux, petit bijou de l'électronique qui permettait d'entendre les sons amplifiés. Harry ne serait donc pas en ville… Il ne serait pas non plus présent à ce Noël… Elle déglutie difficilement et des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux. Luna le remarqua et se tourna vivement vers Neville

« NOUVELLE CRISE !!! »

Le garçon se releva vivement et fit un violent vol plané en retombant face contre terre, les pieds pris dans une prise électrique. Ginny éclata de rire sans le vouloir et Luna sourit.

« Merci Neville ! »

« Je… C'était pas prévu… »

-------

Hagrid donna une tape dans le dos de Ron qui le propulsa presque en dehors du magasin.

« Bonne journée, Ronald ! »

« Ouais, à vous aussi Hagrid… Et au fait, vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour cette année ? »

« Ouep ! Dumbledore m'invite. Un grand homme ce Dumbledore… Très gentil… »

Il renifla bruyamment et s'éloigna, laissant Ron seul dans l'entrée de la boutique. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge et sourit : plus qu'une heure à tenir et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, quitte à faire un petit détour par chez Hermione. Ollivanders le sortit de ses pensées en agitant un paquet sous son nez.

« Mr. Weasley ? J'ai une commande pour vous. Elle est à livrer à cette adresse. »

Ron grogna. Une livraison à cette heure-ci… S'il tombait encore sur une de ces grands-mères qui pincent les joues et insistent pour vous faire boire leur horrible thé et à voir les photos de tous leurs chats, il n'aurait certainement plus le temps de voir Hermione… Cependant, en attrapant le petit colis et l'adresse, son regard s'éclaira et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Elle est ingénieuse ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Je disais que je pars tout de suite, Monsieur ! »

« Oui, oui. Si jamais ça prend du temps, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferme le magasin seul. »

Ron posa délicatement le petit colis dans la boite à l'arrière de son vélo et roula à toute vitesse. Ms. Hermione Granger… Quelle rusée !

-------

Harry ne quittait pas son neveu des yeux. Teddy dormait paisiblement dans son petit couffin alors que Tonks, Lily et Lupin buvaient leur café, tout aussi attendrit par la vue du bébé. Le cœur brisé d'Harry lui semblait irréparable, mais la venue du petit l'avait apaisé. Il releva la tête vers le calendrier posé sur le bureau de son père et il soupira en voyant le 24 décembre entouré. Cette année, ils devaient partir voir son cousin Dudley qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était tout petit. Dans ses souvenirs, s'était un petit garnement potelé qui lui avait volé sa sucette avant de lui tirer les cheveux. Il pria pour qu'il ait changé, mais rien que l'idée de passer Noël sans Ginny… Ca aurait dû être leur premier Noël et il avait tout gâché !

-------

Hermione se leva en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée. Ron se tenait droit, un peu essoufflé par sa course rapide, un large sourire sur le visage. Il lui tendit le paquet et elle l'attrapa en le remerciant.

« Un verre de jus d'orange ? »

Malgré le froid extérieur, la course l'avait réchauffé et il accepta joyeusement l'offre. Il s'assit confortablement dans le canapé du salon et poussa un long soupir en reprenant son souffle, faisant rire Hermione.

« J'avais hâte de passer te voir ce soir, je pensais pas que tu me jouerais ce tour… »

« Quel tour ? »

« Une fausse livraison. »

« De quelle fausse livraison tu parles ? J'ai réellement commandé quelque chose ! »

« Ah ? C'est quoi ? »

« Ton cadeau… »

Ron manqua de s'étouffer. Une diablesse ingénieuse ! Il avait livré son propre cadeau alors qu'il aurait pu l'ouvrir à tout moment et savoir ce que c'était !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Cette année, il parait qu'on fêtera Noël chez ta famille. »

« C'est vrai ?!!! »

« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

Elle se redressa lentement et s'approcha de ses lèvres en souriant. Ron se recula, joueur.

« Et mon cadeau au fait ? C'est quoi alors ? »

« Tu le sauras à Noël. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il soupira de contentement. CA c'était un vrai pourboire… Un baiser d'Hermione…

-------

Noël arriva enfin et Ginny sortie malgré elle pour aider sa mère à préparer les festivités. Elle n'avait pas envie de fêter Noël cette année… Sans Harry, ça ne rimait à rien. Non pas qu'Hermione n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie mais… Harry restait Harry. Même s'il l'avait plaqué, elle l'aimait encore. Elle s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt avec Mickaël, se remettant la faute sur elle.

« Ginny ? On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça à sa mère qui était venue la rejoindre devant un magasin. Elle resserra un peu plus le sac contre elle… Le sac qui contenait le cadeau d'Harry…

-------

« Ron ! Et si quelqu'un arrive ? »

« Ma mère ne va pas tarder, mais on a un peu de temps quand même… Et ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou et elle tenta de se débattre, manquant de lâcher les assiettes.

« Ron ! On doit terminer de tout préparer ! »

Il ne l'écoutait pas et lui enleva les assiettes des mains avant de l'attraper dans ses bras et de la monter à l'étage.

« RON ! Lâches-moi ! »

Il la posa sur le lit et la fixa tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ron… »

« Tais-toi. »

Elle allait répliquée, offusquée mais il l'embrassa tellement tendrement qu'elle ne pu résister. Ils allaient fêter Noël en amoureux, même si personne ne le savait, même si leur relation était encore leur secret. Cette situation restait amusante pour Ron puisqu'il s'amusait à chaque fois à préparer un autre plan pour éviter sa famille et flirter avec la jeune fille. En revanche, Hermione commençait à en être agacée. Ils avaient tout fait pour Ginny et Harry et si ce dernier ne semblait pas revenir sur sa décision, ils devaient toujours se cacher. Elle frissonna alors qu'il remontait sa main sous sa jupe et elle le repoussa vivement. Il prit un air boudeur et elle détourna la tête, ne voulant pas craquer une nouvelle fois.

« 'Mione… »

« Non ! »

« M'enfin… »

Elle se releva et recula jusque contre la porte, les joues rouges.

« J'ai dit non. Ron, s'il te plait… »

« Pourquoi tu es si distante avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

Il remarqua la mine embarrassée de la jeune fille et baissa le regard vers la petite jupe qu'elle tirait tant bien que mal vers le bas. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

« 'Mione ? Tu m'as fait une surprise ? »

« De… De quoi tu parles ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la plaquant gentiment contre la porte. Il avait encore grandit et Hermione frissonna de plus bel, contre son torse. Elle se sentait réellement à l'abri de tout, en sécurité. Il la toisa du regard un instant avant de se glisser vers son oreille.

« Tu as mis des dessous coquins ? »

Elle réprima un petit cri et rougit de plus belle.

« Ca… Tu… Tu verras p… Plus tard… »

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Elle retint un gémissement alors qu'il remontait de nouveau la main sous sa jupe, découvrant un petit porte-jartelle rouge qui maintenait des bas sombre. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué puisque le tissu de la jupette était assez long pour le cacher. Mais à la mine surprise du garçon, elle eut un petit rire.

« J… Joyeux Noël… »

« Tu… Tu as commandé ça à Mr. Ollivanders ?!! »

« Non !! Bien sûr que non !!! Mais… Disons que ce n'est que le premier cadeau… »

Il eut un petit rire coquin et elle frissonna alors qu'il se collait à elle, lui faisant ressentir à quel point il la désirait.

« J'ai une faim de loup… Je crois bien que je vais te dévorer de la tête au pied… Je peux pas attendre p… »

La porte d'entrée claque et Hermione se pétrifia.

« RON ?! HERMIONE ?! »

Il cogna sa tête contre le bois de la porte en grognant. Sa mère était rentrée plus tôt que prévu, le privant de son « cadeau spécial ». Elle rougit vivement et il sorti de la chambre en descendant les escaliers, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son énervement et la déformation de son pantalon.

Hermione glissa lentement contre la porte de la chambre, sentant des bouffées de chaleurs envahir ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi audacieuse jusqu'à porter ces vêtements pour lui ?

-------

La fête débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Ginny sourit malgré elle, heureuse de retrouver les jumeaux à la maison. Harry était loin de ses pensées… Tellement loin… Avec cette étrange famille qu'il ne connaissait presque pas… Sa fourchette tomba et elle se pencha pour la ramasser. Son regard se porta sur le banc d'en face et elle reconnu les mains de Ron et celle d'Hermione, enlacées, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle remonta lentement, hésitante et les dévisagea. Tous les deux semblaient s'éviter du regard d'une manière tellement évidente qu'elle comprit leur manège. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle était jalouse, extrêmement jalouse… Extrêmement seule… Loin d'Harry. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et resserra son manteau contre elle. Le froid régnait à l'extérieur et la neige commençait à tomber. Elle sentait ses yeux lui brûler et son cœur se briser. Si seulement Harry était là… Elle se laissa tomber sur le petit banc de l'entrée, se recroquevillant dans son coin.

-------

Il était là depuis presqu'une heure, un bonnet chaud sur la tête, un veste épaisse sur lui, une écharpe autour du nez, une bonne paire de gant et deux grosses paires de chaussette enfilées les unes sur les autres. Sans ça, il serait certainement déjà mort de froid : presqu'une heure qu'il attendait devant la porte de la famille Weasley en hésitant à entrer. Il voulait voir Ginny, c'était la seule chose qu'il comptait pour lui. Il avait réussit à échapper à cette réunion de famille sans trop savoir comment et s'était rapidement rendu ici. Il avait jeté un œil par la fenêtre et avait vu la belle rouquine rire aux éclats. Elle était visiblement bien sans lui. Il s'était rassit et méditait à nouveau à sa réaction plus que stupide. Son regard se perdit dans les flocons de neige qui s'amoncelaient devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'une violente secousse le sorte de sa torpeur. Il tourna vivement le regard à sa droite, à l'autre bout du petit banc et il l'aperçut enfin. Elle était recroquevillait et sanglotait. Cette image lui fendit le cœur et sans faire de bruit, il retira son bonnet, son écharpe et il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça.

-------

Ginny sursauta et manqua d'hurler. Elle recula vivement et reconnu Harry grâce à la faible lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres de sa maison. Il la regardait, les larmes aux yeux, la main tendue droit devant lui. Il avait tant besoin d'elle, tellement besoin d'elle… Qu'il avait pu être stupide… Elle renifla bruyamment et Harry baissa la tête.

« Je… Excuse-moi… J'ai été stupide… Je sui vraiment désol… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase : elle s'était jetée sur lui en sanglotant. Il sentit son cœur se fendre en mille morceaux alors qu'elle pleurait… Il lui avait fait tellement de mal, alors qu'il l'aimait tant.

« Pardon. Je suis désolée Gin'… »

Il l'embrassa un nombre incalculable de fois, sur les cheveux, les joues, les oreilles. Elle se calma lentement et il lui releva la tête en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi mais… Je t'aime Ginny… Ces semaines ont été les plus dures de toute ma vie, mais j'en avais besoin, vraiment. J'ai pu réfléchir à beaucoup de choses et en comprendre d'autres… Comme le fait que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et que je suis le plus grand de tous les crétins. »

Elle allait parler mais il posa un doigt contre ses lèvres, l'interrompant.

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Ca a été dur de cogiter à tout ce que je pourrais te dire. J'osais même pas venir te voir, je me sens sincèrement honteux d'avoir réagit comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. Tu es une fille belle, intelligente, drôle, généreuse, c'est normal que d'autres aimeraient t'avoir rien qu'à eux, mais ça m'a fait mal parce que je me suis dit que tu pouvais très bien te tourner vers un autre garçon plus gentil et plus attentionné que moi, il y a tellement de gars qui en valent la peine que j'avais peur de te perdre à tout moment. Ce Corner, je le connais pas, et j'ai eu très peur… Et j'ai eu une réaction vraiment stupide… Parce que je t'aime et que tu es la première fille avec qui je sors. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois me comporter, ni ce à quoi je dois penser. J'ai tellement peur : j'ai si peu d'expérience comparé à toi et j'ai peur que tu te lasses et que tu t'éloignes de moi. J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte tout ce temps… Ginny, je t'aime… Je… Je suis désolé… J'ai été stupide… Pardon… »

Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille et elle sentit les larmes chaudes du garçon tomber contre sa peau.

« Pardon, pardon Gin'. Pardon. Je t'aime, j'veux pas te perdre, pardon… »

Il la serra aussi fort qu'il pu, comme s'il risquait de la perdre à tout moment. Elle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Pardon… »

« Shhh… C'est fini… »

« J'suis désolé, Gin'… Pardonne-moi… »

« Je te pardonne. Et je m'excuse aussi, j'aurais dû être plus vigilante. Mais sache que moi aussi j'ai cette même peur : je ne suis pas la fille parfaite. Regarde Cho par exemple. Elle est bien plus jolie que moi, plus drôle... J'ai peur de te perdre aussi… Pardonne-moi aussi, Harry… »

« Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi, Harry. Je t'aime aussi… »

« Et j'ai froid aussi… »

Elle ria malgré elle en le sentant tremblant contre elle.

« Viens. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Tout le monde semblait occupé à discuter. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et attira Harry jusqu'à l'étage, en silence, sans se faire remarquer. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, loin de tous.

-------

Ron esquiva une nouvelle fois le regard d'Hermione et fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui.

« Où est Gin' ? »

« Elle a dû monter… Je vais la voir… »

« Je viens aussi. »

Il lui relâcha la main à contre-cœur et ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Hermione toqua doucement mais sans réponse, elle se hasarda à ouvrir. Ron poussa la porte, la pressant et ne bougea plus, partagé entre l'envie d'étrangler Harry et l'envie de sourire devant le tableau qui s'offrait à eux : Ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre, la tête de la rouquine posée contre le torse du garçon, enlacés. Hermione sourit et attrapa la main de Ron, l'attirant dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir partager la chambre de ta sœur ce soir… »

Ron hésita une nouvelle fois entre étrangler Harry et sourire à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Hermione. Un baiser langoureux le décida sur la deuxième option et il sourit largement.

« On devrait peut-être redescendre… Ils vont se poser des questions… »

-------

Ginny entrouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle entendait la porte se refermer. Elle avait sans doute dû rêver… Elle releva le regard vers Harry qui entrouvrit les yeux à son tour et soupira de contentement avant de l'enlacer un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry… »


	30. Chapter 30

_Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre qui en plus est très court. Je manquais énormement d'inspiration et je tenais à cloturer les fêtes de Noël en apportant deux trois petites précisions avant de continuer les aventures de nos héros moldus.  
Avec les fêtes, le travail et les études, j'ai été assez submergée et je m'excuse encore de ce retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je terminerais cette histoire, c'est ce qui compte, non ? Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de chapitre, mais vala !  
Bonne année aussi en passant et j'espère que le père Noël vous a gâté !!_

_-------_

Stupide, débile, ridicule… C'était les mots qui passaient par la tête de Ron pour qualifier le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Ce Noël avait été plus que fabuleux et il remercia ses parents de ne pas être venus vérifier les chambres quand tout le monde s'était couché.

La peau d'Hermione, si douce, contre lui…

La douceur de la dentelle qu'il avait enlevée délicatement…

Le regard doux de la jeune fille qui le fixait amoureusement…

Les mains délicates et féminine posée contre la peau de son dos alors qu'il se penchait vers elle…

Il hésita à se donner une gifle pour retirer ce sourire débile. Lui qui avait tant prié pour ne pas avoir la même tête qu'Harry… Ca devait certainement être une histoire d'hormones et se faire chez tous les garçons…

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa sa brosse à dent. Sa mère s'affairait déjà à ranger les derniers paquets cadeaux laissés dans le salon, aidée par son père. Hermione lisait un livre que Ginny lui avait offert, et les deux amoureux nouvellement retrouvés se tenaient sagement l'un contre l'autre sur le tapis de la chambre de la rouquine.

Ginny avait raconté à sa mère qu'Harry était arrivé ce matin très tôt alors qu'ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'un vilain petit mensonge. Mais comment leur en vouloir ?

Ron eu une petite pointe au cœur malgré lui : lui aussi voulait prendre Hermione dans ses bras devant tout le monde, lui aussi voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait, sans aucune honte…

Il recracha le dentifrice et tenta de se recoiffer tant bien que mal : la nuit avait été assez agitée, mais il serait certainement le dernier à s'en plaindre !

_-------_

Harry ne lâchait plus Ginny. Ils avaient tellement souffert de cette séparation… Ils en avaient discuté une partie de la nuit et ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases. Mrs. Weasley l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert, n'arrivant pas à lui en vouloir. Elle avait pourtant vu sa fille déprimer, mais elle n'avait pas osé intervenir, connaissant que trop peu les raisons de leur rupture.

La rouquine gloussa alors qu'il lui soufflait dans le cou. Qu'il était bon de retrouver sa moitié !!

Son regard se porta sur Ron qui passait devant la chambre et rejoignait la sienne. Hermione avait certainement partagé la chambre de leur ami… En toute amitié… Bien que d'après les propos de Ginny, il y avait anguille sous roche. Visiblement, la même pensée traversa la rouquine puisque leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rirent malgré eux.

_-------_

Ron poussa lentement la porte de sa chambre et retrouva Hermione assise sur le lit d'Harry, sagement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La nuit avait été douce, extrêmement douce, et son appétit de loup le titillait encore, malgré le fait qu'il y avait sa sœur et son meilleur ami dans la chambre d'à côté, et les parents au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune fille était trop absorbée par le livre pour remarquer la présence de Ron et elle sursauta quand il la repoussa doucement sur le dos.

« Joyeux Noël, Mione… »

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Ron. »

Il tourna la tête vers le petit échiquier et l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait offert et elle sourit.

« Ca te plait ? »

« Je pourrais encore ridiculiser Harry au échec… Mais pour l'écharpe, je préfèrerais toujours tes bras pour me réchauffer… »

« Et mes mains pour t'étrangler ? Hmm ? »

Il ricana devant la mine faussement sévère de la jeune fille.

« Et mon cadeau ? Tu m'as dit que tu me le donnerais sans que personne ne le voye… »

« Hmm… Laisse-moi encore y réfléchir… As-tu été sage ? »

Il se coucha délicatement sur elle, le regard assombris. Elle gémit malgré elle, le sentant dur contre elle.

« Ron… Il y a du monde à côté… »

« Shh… Ils sont trop occupés pour penser à nous… »

« Non… Arrête… »

« Tu m'as déjà repoussé hier et… »

« Et tu as eu de quoi te rattraper cette nuit. Ca ne t'a pas suffit ? »

Il eut un petit sourire intimidé et il secoua la tête.

« J'ai encore un peu faim. »

« Ron ! »

« Shh… »

Il se releva et plaqua l'oreille contre le mur. Le petit couple était visiblement en grande conversation et ne semblaient pas intéressés par les deux autres.

Le temps de se retourner : Hermione était déjà contre la porte, prête à s'échapper. Il se précipita sur elle, bloquant l'entrée.

« Où comptais-tu aller ? »

« Loin de toi, le temps que tu te calmes ! »

« Tu rêves, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper… »

Elle frissonna alors qu'il la souleva lentement, les mains contre ses fesses. Il pouvait aisément la soulever et il la plaqua doucement contre la porte.

« Ron, arrête, s'il te plait… »

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus et souleva délicatement la jupe de la jeune fille. Il eut un sourire carnassier en découvrant les rubans qui maintenaient la petite culotte et il n'eut aucun à lui retirer.

« Ron... »

Elle poussa un gémissement alors qu'il passait une main sous la jupe, la caressant doucement.

« Arr… Arrête, s'il te plait… »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'arrête… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il sourit : elle était prête, et s'il espérait faire vite pour éviter tout invité surprise… Il eut juste à dégrafer son pantalon et elle planta ses crocs dans son cou, retenant un cri alors qu'il la pénétrait. Il l'avait surprise et elle frissonna alors qu'il commençait les mouvements de va et vient. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le moment. Même s'il y avait du monde dans la maison, ils pouvaient en profiter…

« R… Ron… Il… Si quelqu'un arriv… »

Elle mordit de nouveau dans son cou, retenant à grande peine ses gémissements.

« Alors, je vais aller un peu plus vite… »

« Non ! »

Il accéléra le mouvement et elle dû se mordre la main pour ne pas crier alors qu'elle jouissait. Il soupira à son tour, la plaquant de plus belle, essoufflé.

« Joyeux Noël… Mione… »

Elle ne répondit pas, la respiration encore rapide, collée contre lui, les fesses maintenues dans les mains du garçon. Il se détacha lentement d'elle et la reposa délicatement, l'embrassant tendrement.

« R… Ron, tu… Tu es vraiment… »

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Elle n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle qu'il lui tendit une petite enveloppe, souriant.

« Je… Laisse-moi me rafraîchir et je… »

Elle s'échappa doucement vers la salle de bain, ignorant les regards suspects d'Harry et Ginny puis revint au bout de quelques minutes, fraîche et dispo. Ron était nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil de sa chambre et en se rapprochant, elle remarqua qu'il dormait. La nuit avait été éprouvante et cette séance rapide tout autant. Elle ricana et attrapa délicatement l'enveloppe qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts. Une petite carte s'en échappa et elle la ramassa.

« Bon pour un dîner romantique dans un grand restaurant. »

Elle eut un petit rire et posa son regard sur le rouquin endormit. Elle s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front sans qu'il ne se réveille.

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce dîner… »

C'était une idée très romantique et cela la surpris de la part de Ron. Il n'y avait pas d'autres informations : le restaurant étant sans doute une surprise. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute sorte de choses à prévoir comme quelle robe porter, quelles chaussures iraient avec… Elle avait envie de lui plaire ! Après tout, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se pomponner futilement, mais si elle pouvait séduire Ron lors de cette soirée, elle se sentirait déjà flattée.

Elle remit délicatement la petite carte dans l'enveloppe et retourna sagement s'asseoir sur le lit opposé, comme si de rien n'était… Si on ne notait pas les cheveux défais du couple et les joues rougies de la jeune fille.

_-------_

« Mais tu en es sûre alors ? »

« Quasiment ! Je te dis qu'ils se tenaient la main. »

« Et pourquoi ils nous l'auraient caché ? »

Ginny lança un regard noir à Harry et ce dernier détourna la tête, gêné.

« Ah… Tu penses que c'est parce qu'on n'était… Enfin… Ah… Tu dois avoir raison… »

Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse, la mine boudeuse.

« Je me demande quand ils vont se décider à le dire à tout le monde… En plus ça fait bien plus longtemps que ça vu qu'Hermione a… »

Elle referma vivement la bouche, comme pour empêcher les mots qu'elle allait dire de lui échapper. Hermione lui avait fait juré de ne pas répéter cette histoire de risque de grossesse. Si Harry l'apprenait, la brunette en serait sûrement embarrassée et Ron fou-furieux.

« Hermione a… ? »

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers Harry et lui dédia un sourire resplendissant.

« Non, rien, je… Je me fais des idées… »

Elle se hissa un peu et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du garçon qui soupira de contentement.

« Hmm… Tu sais, Gin… Ca m'a vraiment manqué tout ça… »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre de nouveau.

« Tu m'as manqué… Ton odeur, ta peau… »

Il embrassa tendrement le cou de la jeune fille en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi… Je ne suis qu'un idiot et… »

« … Et cette histoire c'est du passé. Vivons au présent et oublions ce passage, s'il te plait. »

« Ouais, mais je m'en veux tellement… »

« Il faudra qu'on apprenne juste à discuter, à échanger nos points de vue et à anticiper tout ça… »

« C'est bizarre, mais dit comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est d'un ennui… »

« Mais vital. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on recommence les mêmes erreurs. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Il bascula sur le dos, l'emportant contre lui, refusant toujours de la lâcher. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son torse, la main d'Harry emprisonnant la sienne pendant que l'autre lui caressait tendrement le dos.

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi… »

« Au fait, c'est quoi le cadeau que t'a offert Luna ? »

« P… Pardon ? »

« J'ai vu une boîte de sa part sous le sapin. Toute petite, il y avait quoi dedans ? »

« Je… Oh, tu connais Luna, rien de bien intéressant ! »

Harry fixa Ginny d'un air perplexe avant de soupirer.

« Un kit pour poupée vaudou ? »

« Un kit pour poupée vaudou… Oui… Au cas où tu serais de nouveau vilain avec moi ! »

« Oh ! Crois-moi, je ne recommencerais pas, j'ai été assez puni à mon avis. Et puis, ces poupées me filent un peu la trouille, je suis presque sûr que ça fonctionne ces trucs là… »

Ginny ricana et se releva doucement, fixant Harry d'un regard tendre. Le garçon releva une main pour lui caresser le visage et sourit.

« Je t'aime, Gin… »


	31. Chapter 31

_Excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emballée et j'ai faillit écrire un chapitre de 15 pages... Finalement, j'ai préféré jouer la carte de la patience et vous proposer quelque chose d'alléchant (en tout cas, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que les personnages vont me faire écrire pour la suite des évènements !)  
Un petit "retour aux sources" en quelques sorte ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !!!_

_P.S : les personnages sont toujours à J.K.ROWLING, je n'ai fait que les transposer dans un univers sans magie... Quoique... héhé   
_

-------

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Ron sursauta et cacha du mieux qu'il pu les cartes des restaurants qu'il feuilletait pour choisir lequel irait le mieux à Hermione.

« Ca… Ca ne te regarde pas ! Dégage ! On t'a pas appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ?!! »

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Et toi on t'a pas appris à parler plus poliment ? Il y a Hermione au téléphone qui t'appelle au sujet d'un devoir que vous avez à faire… Elle aurait perdu la consigne… Mais si tu veux que je dégage et que je raccroche au passage… »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai fini sa phrase, Ron se précipita dans les escaliers, attrapa le combiné, poussa sa sœur hors de la chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Non mais ! Espèce de ! HOU !!! RON ! »

Elle s'éloigna furieuse et claqua la porte de sa chambre à son tour.

-------

« Mione ? »

« Bonjour, Ron. Ca va ? »

« Hmm… Moui ? Mais ce serait mieux si tu étais avec moi… »

« Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas passer aujourd'hui… Et puis nos parents vont finir par avoir des doutes si je suis tout le temps fourrée chez toi ou toi chez moi. »

« Ouais, je sais… »

« Tu… Tu as des nouvelles pour le nouvel an ? »

« Bah, Fred et George organisent quelque chose j'ai entendu dire. Ils se prennent toujours au dernier moment, mais ma mère avait l'air enchantée. Ca te dit ? »

« Je… Si je viens ils vont se poser des quest… »

« Harry vient lui ! »

« Harry est avec Ginny. »

« Il aurait pas été avec Ginny, c'est moi qui l'aurait invité, tout comme je le fais avec toi. Nous sommes des collègues de travail après tout, non ? »

Hermione éclata de rire et se coucha sur le ventre, les pieds battant l'air. Elle n'avait jamais passé de temps au téléphone à parler avec un garçon, encore moins quand celui-ci était son petit ami. Elle avait l'impression de devenir une de ces filles qui gloussent tout le temps pour un rien et bave sur le garçon qui a la plus grande réputation du lycée… Après tout, Harry étant avec Ginny, Ron l'avait en quelque sorte détrônée, mais aucune fille n'arrivait à l'approcher. Comme s'il les fuyait volontairement, à moins que la présence d'Hermione n'ait attisé quelques doutes…

« Alors ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il parait que ce sera une soirée à thème ? »

« Ah ? Une fête costumée ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous en parleraient ce soir… Je m'attends au pire… Surtout venant d'eux ! »

« Je suis censée être rassurée ? »

« Il faudra bien t'y habituer… »

Ron voulu se mordre la langue et le cœur d'Hermione bondit hors de sa poitrine.

« Co… Comment ça ? »

« Je… Je te rappelle ce soir !!! A plus !!! »

Il raccrocha vivement, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Hermione fixait le téléphone, le regard dans le vague, le cœur battant la chamade. Comment devait-elle interpréter ces paroles ? Elle descendit finalement dans le salon, quelques livres sous le bras : elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Ron cogna sa tête contre le bois de son bureau.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage qu'il venait de faire, mais cette simple phrase avait beaucoup trop de sens pour son cerveau pour qu'il les ai tous analysé à temps avant de la lancer : « Il faudra bien t'y habituer… » Il était fou d'elle, mais ils ne s'était avoué leur sentiment qu'une seule fois. Hermione n'était pas aussi câline que Ginny semblait l'être avec Harry, est ce que ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne lui disait jamais « je t'aime » ? Il l'aimait et il avait même faillit la demander en mariage si elle était réellement tombée enceinte. Maintenant cette idée lui semblait extrêmement stupide, mais sur le moment… Et maintenant il la voulait avec lui, pour toujours, au prix de devoir s'habituer à ses insupportables aînés, à sa famille un peu trop chaleureuse, et aux colères de sa mère. C'était trop pour elle, il avait déjà du mal à subir tout ça lui-même, alors pourquoi lui imposerait-il ça ?... Parce qu'il l'aimait… Voilà tout…

« Abruti… »

Il avait besoin d'une douche glacée pour se changer les idées. Faire autant de sentiments pour… Ok, elle était la fille qu'il aimait, mais est-ce que ça durerait ? Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, pour rien au monde, mais les aléas de la vie…

« Abruti ! »

Tout irait pour le mieux ! Pourquoi voulait-il que ça aille mal ?!

« Crétin ! »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et sursauta en entendant ricaner à côté de lui.

« Ca on le savait depuis longtemps, petit frère… »

« …Mais tu n'as jamais voulu nous croire. »

« Rha !!! Allez au diable ! »

Il fonça droit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Molly apparut au seuil de l'étage, les joues rouges.

« Ca les amuse de claquer les portes à tout va depuis ce matin ? Ron ! Un peu de délicatesse avec les portes. »

« La prochaine fois je lui dirais pardon à ta porte. »

« Ron ! »

L'eau de la douche s'écoula, cachant le juron du garçon et sa mère redescendit, furieuse.

-------

« Ca y est ! »

« On a trouvé le thème de notre soirée ! »

Alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table de la cuisine pendant que leur mère leur servait une part de tarte, George se leva en souriant.

« On a passé la semaine à réfléchir. »

« On a d'abord pensé à une soirée spéciale bahamas… »

« …On aurait aménagé le magasin avec de faux palmiers et un peu de sable sur le sol… »

« …Mais on trouvait ça assez banale… »

« …Alors on a décidé… »

« …Qu'on opterait pour le thème… »

« …De la sorcellerie ! »

Fred jeta des tas de brochures sur la table, joyeux.

« Dans un grand château… »

« …A une heure d'ici ! »

« Le château Poudlard ! »

« C'est génial, non ?! »

Molly était devenue pâle. Elle releva lentement les yeux vers ses fils.

« Co… Comment allez-vous payer tout cela ? »

« Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, on a appris que le château avait un propriétaire qu'on connaît tous. »

« Mais qui ne nous en avait jamais parlé directement. »

« Et il se trouve que ce propriétaire apprécie beaucoup nos farces et attrapes… »

« …On lui a proposé de lui envoyer chacun de nos nouveaux échantillons… »

« …Et en échange, il nous prête son château ! »

-------

Dumbledore ouvrit une petite boîte sur laquelle était écrit en français « _A la Mode Weasley_ ». Un petit pétard retentit et une fumée rousse s'en échappa. Au bout de quelques instant la fumée se dissipa et Albus éclata de rire devant son reflet : sa barbe aussi blanche que la neige avait pris une teinte rousse, tout comme ses sourcils et ses cheveux.

« Prof… Oh mon dieu ! »

« Mrs. McGonagall ! Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« J'ignore quelle nouvelle folie vous trotte dans la tête, mais je n'approuve absolument pas ! »

« Oh, nous avons toujours l'âge de nous amuser… Vous voulez un de ces bonbons ? »

« Certainement pas !... Professeur. Sans vous manquer de respect… J'étais venu pour la réunion des emplois du temps, les autres professeurs attendent… »

« C'était aujourd'hui ? »

« Et avec cette barbe… Où allez vous ? »

« Et bien, à la réunion, pardi ! »

« Roux ?! »

« Qui a-t-il de mal à être roux ? »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais tout de même… »

« Allons, allons, Minerva, je suis le Proviseur après tout ! J'ai le choix sur beaucoup de chose dans cette école, y compris de la couleur de mes cheveux et de ma barbe. »

Il lui sourit à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il sortit de la pièce.

-------

« Mais tout de même… »

Les yeux de Molly pétillaient. Ce château semblait être remplis de mystère mais c'était beaucoup trop !

« On ne peut pas ! »

« Mais on te dit que si !… »

« …On s'est arrangé avec le propriétaire ! »

« A condition de garder son identité secrète… »

« …Rien de plus ! »

Elle restait hésitante. Elle soupira et déposa la brochure.

« Et le thème ? »

« On te l'a dit… »

« …On a choisit la Sorcellerie. »

« Oh ! Je… Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'idée… »

« Maman, on ne va pas faire de sacrifices… »

« …Sauf si tu tiens à te débarrasser de Ron, bien sûr. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Si vous toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, ce n'est pas moi qui vous punirez : il saura assez se défendre tout seul pour vous le faire payer. »

« Il est peut être plus grand que nous… »

« …Mais il nous craint toujours ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Surtout que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer chez lui… »

« Oooooh ! »

Fred et George avaient parlé d'une même voix, un large sourire sur les lèvres, un regard complice.

« Bon, bon ! Et qui comptez-vous inviter ? »

« Tout le monde !... »

« …Qui voudrais-tu qu'on invite d'autre ? »

« Comment ça tout le monde ? »

« Tous ! »

« Tous ceux qu'on connaît ! »

Molly cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de secouer vivement la tête.

« Mais nous connaissons beaucoup trop de monde ! Et vous avec vos clients… »

« Et alors ?... »

« …C'est notre fête !... »

« …On fait ce qu'on veut ! »

« Ce château n'est pas à vous ! »

« Non, mais le propriétaire sera là… »

« …Il nous l'a si gentiment demandé… »

« …Qu'on ne pourrait pas refuser ! »

Molly soupira, acquiesçant.

« Très bien. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les préparations ou autres… »

« Ne t'en fais pas maman !... »

« …On s'occupe de tout ! »

Le clin d'œil qu'échangèrent les jumeaux ne lui présagea rien de bon, mais elle se sentit rajeunir : ce château, elle en avait entendu parler depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Beaucoup de contes et légendes s'y référaient. Elle avait hâte !... Mais préféra le cacher pour garder son rôle de mère.

Ce nouvel an promettait d'être mémorable !

-------

Les professeurs Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave avaient fixé Dumbledore comme s'il était un extra-terrestre, durant toute la réunion. Ce dernier s'en félicita et leur souriait sans cesse, attendant le premier qui lui poserait LA question. McGonagall était dans son coin, jouant l'ignorance. Elle appréciait Dumbledore mais ses caprices d'enfants étaient de plus en plus poussés vers l'abus.

« D'autres questions ? »

Flitwick allait lever la main, mais il poussa un petit cri, sans doute dû au coup de pied que lui glissa Rogue pour l'empêcher de parler, de peur de vexer le Proviseur.

« Bien si personne n'a de question… Ah ! J'allais oublier ! »

Tous les trois tendirent l'oreille, espérant avoir une explication, poussés par une curiosité immense.

« Pour le nouvel an, vous êtes tous conviés à Poudlard ! Le thème sera la Sorcellerie, j'espère que vous saurez trouver une idée de costume et quelques accessoires pour être digne de cette soirée ! Sur ce, très bonne journée ! »

A l'instant où il quitta la pièce, les trois autres professeurs se tournèrent vers Minerva, les yeux ronds.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête ! »


	32. Chapter 32

_Le début des festivités... Mais que le début _

_10 pages ! Je les ai compté ! Et le suivant promet d'en avoir tout autant !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci d'être aussi fidèle _

-------

Monsieur Weasley arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers Harry, Ginny et Ron qui étaient sagement assis à l'arrière. Molly leva le regard et sourit.

« C'est magnifique ! »

« On est arrivé, allez ! Tout le monde descend ! »

Personne ne se fit prier et déjà la voiture se vidait des sacs de voyages et de provisions. La neige parsemait leur chemin et arrivés au lourd portail de l'entrée, ils sursautèrent devant Hagrid qui surgit de derrière un chêne accompagné de Crocdur.

« M'sieur Weasley ! M'dame. Harry ! Ron ! Ca f'sait longtemps ! Quoique Ron… »

« Ouais, ouais, le magasin… »

Hagrid sourit et attrapa des sacs pour les aider à porter.

« On va faire un petit tour en calèche, ça vous dit ? On contournera le lac comme ça. Il paraît qu'il y a un calamar géant dedans ! Enfin c'est ce que disent les légendes du coin, vous savez… ? »

Ginny sautillait déjà vers les calèches où étaient attelés des chevaux noirs, Ron et Harry à sa suite. Ce dernier se retourna, interloqué.

« Les chevaux sont au propriétaire aussi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Dumb… Le propriétaire élève des purs sangs. Ils sons superbes, et très solides ! »

Arthur se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ce sera une superbe soirée. »

« Sans doute, mais j'espère qu'on n'attrapera pas froid avant d'atteindre l'entrée… Ginny, chérie, couvre-toi, s'il te plait. Harry, dis-lui ! Gin… J'abandonne… »

Arthur sourit et aida sa femme à s'installer. Le temps de fermer la porte qu'Hagrid attrapa les rennes et la calèche démarra. Molly tourna la tête vers une petite fenêtre, communiquant avec le chauffeur.

« Mes fils ne vous en font pas trop faire ? »

« Ca m'a fait plaisir qu'ils m'invitent, vous savez. Vous avez des enfants adorables. Et leur amie est gentille aussi, elle sait bien parler, mais on l'a vite perdue de vue, elle s'est mise à courir dans tout les sens avec son bouquin à la main. Paraît qu'on en raconte beaucoup sur ce château. »

Ron se retourna vivement : une fille avec un bouquin à la main qui s'enthousiasme pour la moindre petite chose…

« Hermione est déjà là ?! »

Hagrid sursauta presque et se retourna vers lui.

« Oui, Hermione. Ah mais c'est vrai que tu l'as connais ! La bibliothèque qu'était tombée… Je m'en souviens ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron, interloqué. Ce dernier préféra se regarder vers le château, espérant éviter les questions gênantes.

« On y est ! »

Les chevaux ralentirent l'allure et Hagrid descendit, ouvrant la porte aux passagers.

« Terminus ! Tout le monde descend !... M'dame ?... »

Il attrapa la main de Molly, l'aidant poliment à descendre.

« J'espère que la route n'a pas été désagréable. Je repars accueillir les invités de l'autre côté. Crocdur doit certainement les retenir… Bien qu'il me semble qu'ils ne doivent pas arriver avant deux bonnes heures… »

Harry étouffa un rire en s'imaginant les invités terrorisés par l'immense molosse aussi grand qu'un cheval mais aussi doux qu'un agneau. Il sursauta en sentant la main glacée de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne et l'attirer vers l'entrée. Ron était déjà sur le seuil et poussa la porte de toutes ces forces.

« Ils ont pas inventés les ouvertures automatique ici ?... »

Il termina étalé sur le sol, les bras en avant, Fred et George devant lui, mort de rire.

« Si, si, petit frère… »

« …Mais si tu n'étais pas aussi impatient de rentrer… »

« …Tu aurais remarqué le petit bouton sur la poignée. »

Il se releva en s'époussetant les vêtements et les jumeaux jetèrent leur cape en arrière dans un mouvement majestueux.

« Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue… »

« …Dans notre humble château ! »

Ils portaient deux chapeaux de sorcier à l'allure miteuse semblant avoir deux yeux et une bouche comme s'ils étaient prêts à parler. Ron frissonna et se recula pour attraper les sacs des mains de son père. Tous s'attelèrent aux derniers préparatifs. Molly fini par déclarer forfait, repoussée à chaque fois par les traiteurs qui avaient été engagés pour l'occasion. Elle s'installa sur un banc d'une des immenses tables et releva la tête au plafond. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voulant être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas : il n'y avait pas de toit. Mais en y regardant de plus prêt, l'image semblait projetée et quelques grains de poussières trahissaient les rayons lumineux qui s'échappaient d'un projecteur. Fred s'assit à côté d'elle, regardant à son tour.

« Fantastique hein ? On a placé une petite webcam sur une des tours pour avoir cet effet… »

« Ouebeucam ? »

« Une caméra si tu préfères… Ca laggue un peu de temps en temps, mais on ne le remarque presque pas… »

« Largue ? »

Fred sourit et tapota sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Voilà pourquoi on a réussit sur Internet… Je vais faire faire une visite aux trois autres… Tu… Tu sais où est passé Ron ? »

-------

« Hermione ? Hermione ? Tu es là ? »

Cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes que Ron courait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amie. Ce château était aussi effrayant que fabuleux et les tableaux qui décoraient les couloirs semblaient le suivre des yeux.

« Hermione ! »

Il s'arrêta devant une porte au dessus de laquelle était inscrit « La Salle Sur Demande » et soupira : il était déjà passé par là. Il repéra des escaliers et les escalada, atteignant l'étage suivant.

« Hermione ? »

« Je suis là ! »

Il sursauta et fit volte face à la jeune fille qui marchait vers lui, un livre ouvert sous ses yeux. Le cœur du garçon s'accéléra alors qu'il reconnu le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert l'an passé, Hermione l'avait toujours et continuait de le lire. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu une aussi bonne idée.

« Tu m'as fait courir dans tout le château, tu sais ? »

« C'est fantastique ici ! C'est… Magique ! Il y a des installations spéciales partout et les jumeaux ont même rajoutés quelques effets. Tu as vu le fantôme tout à l'heure ? »

« Hein ? Un fan… Fan… Fantôme ? »

« C'est un hologramme qui passe de temps en temps dans le couloir. Il y a un projecteur au plafond. Ca doit être à l'étage d'en dessous. Il y a même une armure animée, je trouve ça géniale ! Je leur avais prêté mon livre pour qu'ils s'inspirent des légendes de la région. Normalement on n'a rien à faire dans les étages alors ils n'ont pas rajoutés grand-chose ici... Jusqu'aux chambres : il y a des dortoirs répartis dans quatre parties du château. Et vu la grandeur du château, il avait certainement appartenue à quatre Comtes en même temps ! Et il y a une bibliothèque d'époque là bas, si tu la voyais c'est… »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase : Ron l'attrapa vivement et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune fille s'abandonna au baiser, plus calme, plus détendue… Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il lui lança ce petit sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer.

« Moi aussi je suis très content de te voir, Mione. Le voyage n'a pas été très ennuyeux et je vais très bien, merci. »

« Dé… Désolée… Mais ici c'est si… »

« Fantastique ? »

« Mieux ! Je me sens dans un autre univers, c'est surprenant ! »

« Tu me fais visiter ce que tu as découvert ? Plus calmement ? »

Elle acquiesça vivement et lui attrapa la main, l'emmenant à sa suite dans une des tours du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur et Hermione lui désigna un écusson gravé dans le mur.

« Tu vois ce lion ? Il y est inscrit Gryffondor en dessous, je pense que c'était le blason d'un des Comtes. Et tu vois ce portrait ? Si tu lui donne le bon mot de passe, il s'ouvre, essaye ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, mais s'exécuta quand même. Il fixa la grosse dame peinte sur le tableau et hésita à rire. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si vaniteuse alors qu'elle était loin d'être aussi jolie que… Qu'Hermione par exemple ! Il réfléchit un instant puis donna la première idée qui lui passa par la tête.

« Abracadabra. »

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et le tableau pivota. Ron était émerveillé et se tourna vers Hermione qui éclata de rire, une télécommande à la main.

« Ah ! Très spirituel… Ca t'amuse de te moquer de moi comme ça ? »

« Tu aurais vu ta tête quand le mécanisme s'est enclenché ! »

-------

« Ici, c'est le couloir de la mort… »

« Ouah, très recherché comme nom, Fred… »

Le rouquin se retourna vers sa petite sœur qui se moquait de lui.

« Ahah, très amusant. Mais ce couloir s'appelle ainsi parce qu'une jeune fille s'est donné la mort ici ! Et parfois… Elle apparaît… »

En terminant cette phrase, une lumière s'éclaira et pris une forme humaine. Harry sembla reconnaître une des élèves de son lycée que tout le monde surnommait Mimi Geignarde et cela le rassura : ce n'était qu'un hologramme ingénieusement crée. Ginny poussa un petit cri et se blottit contre Harry, resserrant son étreinte. Fred sourit fièrement.

« Alors ? On se moque toujours ? »

« C'est… C'était quoi ? »

« Bah, un fantôme, qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

Ginny releva la tête vers Harry et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« T'as pas eu peur toi ? »

Le brun lui répondit simplement en haussant les épaules et Fred ricana.

« Allez, on continue, vers le couloir à l'armure parlante ! »

La pièce qu'ils venaient d'atteindre ressemblait à un petit salon joliment aménagé. Un feu de cheminée brûlait pour réchauffer l'endroit.

« C'est ici qu'on dormira. Il y a des lits au dessus… »

« ON dormira ? »

« Toi de ton côté et moi du mien, bien entendu. »

« Ouais… Bien entendu… »

Hermione se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles sur ce ton ? »

« Oh, non pour rien. Juste que se cacher de tout le monde comme ça… Ca devient un peu agaçant. »

« Ah bon ? Agaçant ? Et qui était le premier à vouloir qu'on reste caché du regard des autres parce que ça rendait tout plus « excitant » ? »

« C'est toi qui a commencé par rapport à Harry et Ginny ! »

« Mais ils sont de nouveaux ensemble, eux ! »

« Mais nous aussi on est ensemble ! »

« Eux ils le montrent ! A tout le monde ! »

« Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je te tienne la main devant ma mère et mon père ? Devant tes parents ? Devant mes frères ? Tu voudrais aussi que je t'embrasse sans honte ! Que je te tripote devant tout le monde ? »

« Harry et Ginny ne se tripotent pas devant tout le monde… »

« Bah parfois à la maison, crois-moi qu'ils s'imaginent tout seuls ! Même quand je suis à côté à regarder la télé ! Heureusement que j'ai le droit de leur faire remarquer ma présence, sinon ils pourraient aller jusqu'à « pratiquer » devant moi ! »

Ron réprima une image et frissonna. Hermione s'était reculée, le livre serré contre elle.

« C'est toi qui voulait qu'on continue comme ça… »

« Ouais, mais toi non plus tu ne m'aides pas, tu préfères rester dans cette situation… »

Elle se rapprocha et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Allez, on passe la nouvelle année ce soir, on ne va pas se chamailler… »

Elle s'éloigna vers le portrait, tournant le dos au rouquin.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu as honte de moi ? »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna lentement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu préfères qu'on laisse tout ça caché parce que tu ne veux pas être vue en ma présence ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça… Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! Je… »

Le portrait pivota la faisant légèrement trébucher et George passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Excuse-moi, Hermignonne. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

« Ca va, merci. Madame Weasley ! Bonsoir ! »

Molly entra à son tour et salua Hermione avant de regarder autour.

« C'est superbe. »

« Ah ! Je savais que ça te plairait ! Par là haut il y a les dortoirs, tu viens ? »

Il tendit son bras à sa mère et ils avancèrent vers les escaliers. Hermione se retourna vers Ron qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Le château était assez grand pour proposer une salle tranquille et continuer la discussion, mais le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir relancer les hostilités. Il passa simplement devant elle et rejoignit la Grande Salle.

-------

Hermione se sentait coupable. Elle ne faisait rien pour aider leur couple et la dernière remarque de Ron l'avait blessé. Il s'imaginait qu'elle avait honte de lui, alors que c'était elle qui se demandait si Ron serait prêt à avouer qu'il était bien son petit ami devant tout le monde. Elle n'était pas aussi jolie que les autres filles du lycée… Même Lavande était plus jolie ! Elle soupira et resserra un peu plus le bouquin contre elle. Elle aimait ce garçon si maladroit, si drôle, si boudeur, si tendre, si fort, si… beau… Ron était vraiment beau, il n'y avait pas à dire… Elle se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment et rougit. Il était aussi très doué dans de nombreux domaines… Une perle rare… Peut être que ce soir elle se sentirait plus courageuse… Elle rejoignit la Grande Salle à son tour et Fred la rejoignit.

« Ah, te voilà. On te cherchait avec Harry et Ginny. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Moi ? »

Sans rien dire, il l'attrapa par le bras, l'embarquant avec lui. Ron ne se rendit compte de ce qui se passait qu'au dernier moment et le temps qu'il leur cours après pour les rattraper, Fred avait déjà bifurqué dans une pièce avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Ron releva la tête et revit l'écriteau « La Salle Sur Demande »…

-------

James, Lily et Sirius terminaient de se préparer, emportant leur costume dans un sac de sport. Lily souriait et releva la tête pour la énième fois vers la montre de la cuisine. Sirius remarqua son manège et s'approcha.

« Tu es si impatiente que ça de partir ? »

« Non, j'attends quelqu'un en fait. »

« Ah ? »

James arriva dans la cuisine, réajustant ses lunettes.

« Et qui attends-tu ? »

« Un ami à qui j'ai proposé de venir avec nous. Nous avions une place de libre dans la voiture, alors… »

Sirius ricana.

« J'aurais préféré UNE amiE… Enfin… Et de qui s'agit-il ? Remus et Tonks ne peuvent pas venir et il n'y a aucun de tes amis que nous ne connaissions pas, chère Lily. »

La sonnerie retentit et la femme sourit.

« Ce doit être lui. »

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et Sirius passa devant elle.

« Je m'occupe de l'accueillir ! »

Il ouvrit et son sourire disparut instantanément avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

« Sirius !! »

« C'est… C'est une blague ?!! Pas lui ! Lily, tout mais pas lui !! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il retournait auprès de James, la mine déconfite. Elle ouvrit la porte et inclina la tête.

« Excuse-le, il a été surpris. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Moins bien qu'il n'y a encore quelques petites minutes… »

Severus Rogue entra et fixa d'un regard assassin les deux hommes postés en arrière.

« Merci encore de m'avoir proposé de voyager avec vous. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la referma dans l'air, ressemblant à un poisson hors de l'eau. Lily se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Il finit par reprendre ses idées et articula maladroitement la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête.

« M… Moi je… Je m'assis à côté de James !!! »

James éclata de rire mais se calma vite devant le regard froid de sa femme… Il ne valait mieux pas ressasser les vieux souvenirs de jeunesse…

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? »

« Il va falloir que tu te changes, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Oui je sais, mais… Tout de suite ? »

« Les invités ne vont pas tarder et on n'a pas encore vérifié si on avait ta taille… Tiens, essaye cette jupe. »

Hermione attrapa le vêtement au vol et fronça les sourcils. Fred releva la tête, interloqué.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Tu crois que je vais me changer devant toi ? »

« Il y a un paravent derrière… Et je ne vais pas sortir, Ron est derrière la porte ! Il voudra rentrer d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas que mon pervers de frère se rince l'œil en te matant, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione pensa que Fred pouvait être bien ignorant…

-------

Malgré la fraîcheur extérieure, l'intérieur du château était douillé. Arthur examinait le matériel alentour, curieux du fonctionnement du chauffage. Il était bricoleur mais la mécanique plus compliquée restait pour lui une fascination immense. Il se recula et releva la tête vers le plafond animé. Ses fils étaient vraiment doués pour tout ce qui était business. Il était si fier d'eux ! Il sursauta en voyant Ron passer devant lui, furieux. Il grommela quelque chose, attrapa un banc et retourna dans le couloir. Sans doute avait-il était recruté par ses aînés pour donner un coup de main pour une autre installation… Sa femme revint à l'opposé, accompagné de George. Il sourit en la voyant vêtue d'un costume de sorcière assez coloré et ses cheveux roux flottant légèrement dans les airs, il se rappela que sa femme était réellement une sorcière depuis le jour où elle l'avait ensorcelé… Une sorcière déguisée en ange. Elle avança timidement vers son mari qui l'attrapa par la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même.

« Tu es magnifique… »

« Je me sens… J'ai l'impression de passer pour une méchante sorcière dans cette tenue. »

« Tu es magnifique, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter ! Tu aurais été une vraie sorcière, tu n'aurais eu besoin d'aucun sortilège pour me rendre amoureux de toi… »

Il lui vola un baiser la surprenant et elle sourit, radieuse.

« Je sens que cette soirée va être distrayante, j'ai hâte ! »

« Je suis content que tu te plaise… Je vais me changer aussi, je reviens. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui relâcha la main sans la quitter du regard avant de partir vers les étages, attrapant au passage un sac de voyage.

-------

Ron lâcha finalement le banc dans un bruit sonore. Il n'allait pas défoncer la porte pour sauver sa belle, il passerait pour un abruti… Mais un gros doute subsistait et impossible de se rappeler s'il était justifié ou non : était-ce Fred ou George qui s'était joué d'Hermione pour la séduire l'an passé ? Cet épisode ne lui était plus remonté à l'esprit, mais en y repensant, Hermione était une jeune femme belle et ingénieuse qui ferait craquer n'importe qui… Et si son aîné (Fred ou George, peut importe !!) avait réellement eu des sentiments pour elle et essayait de la lui voler ? Il ramena le banc contre le mur et s'y installa, collant l'oreille contre le mur, essayant tant bien que mal de distinguer le moindre mot.

-------

« Voilà, tu en pense quoi ? »

Hermione tourna sur elle-même, souriante, faisant voler sa cape qui couvrait une chemise et une jupette.

« Parfait ! »

« On dirait un costume d'étudiante… »

« On en a reçut un peu plus que prévu au magasin, entre ceux là, ceux d'infirmières et ceux de servantes… »

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Des costumes de quoi ?!! »

« On essaye de se diversifier un peu. On a prévu une branche de costumes et certains de nos clients ont fait certaines demandes… Le client est toujours roi, tu sais bien. D'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse, on en a quelques uns en plus d'infirmière il me semble… »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui le fit ricaner.

« Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit ! Bon, tu n'as pas trop froid comme ça ? »

« Un peu au niveau des épaules, mais ça va. »

« Attends, tiens, prends ça… »

Il lui tendit une écharpe assez épaisse de couleur rouge et or. Elle hésita à la prendre puis finalement la passa autour de son cou.

« C'est pas la couleur du blason de Gryffondor ? »

« Si. »

« Ca va servir à quoi ? »

Fred eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Hmm… Tu ne le répèteras pas ? »

Elle n'aimait pas montrer qu'elle était curieuse, mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient préparés, elle s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi.

« Promis ! »

« On a pensé faire des équipes pour des jeux. Il y aura quatre équipes en tout… »

« Une pour chaque blason ? »

« Tu as tout compris ! »

« Et les jeux consisteront en quoi ? »

« Ca, c'est une surprise ! »

Elle acquiesça, ne voulant pas en demander plus puis se tourna vers la porte.

« Il faudrait peut être que les autres commencent à se changer, les invités ne vont pas tarder… »

« Tu as raison, je vais d'ailleurs les accueillir avec Hagrid. Je te laisse t'occuper de Ron, Harry et Ginny ? »

« D'accord. »

Fred entrouvrit la porte puis fit demi-tour vers Hermione.

« Merci pour ton aide ! »

« Oh, ce n'est r… »

Elle stoppa net alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se recula en la dévisageant, fière de lui avoir donné ces joues rouges et sortit, marquant un arrêt devant Ron qui se contenait pour ne pas trahir sa jalousie.

« Je vous laisse vous changer, le temps que je trouve Harry et Ginny… »

Il poussa son cadet et claqua la porte derrière lui, tout sourire. Qu'il était bon de le taquiner !

-------

Ron donna un coup de pied dans la porte, furieux. Hermione toussa et il se retourna brusquement vers elle, surpris.

« Il… Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Non, il m'a juste demandé de me changer… »

« DEVANT LUI ?!! »

Elle lui désigna un paravent plus loin, la mine déconcertée.

« Non mais vraiment… »

Ron soupira de soulagement et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ca te va bien. Mais je préférais avec les oreilles de chat… »

Elle rougit et détourna le regard, intimidée.

« Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Moi oui, en tout cas… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai bu tout le punch de la soirée… »

« Je n'ai pas bu tout le punch ! »

« Peut être mais moi je connais mes limites ! »

Il ricana et l'enserra avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle rit à son tour et il se détacha d'elle, la dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

« Ron ? »

Il jeta un regard à la porte, hésitant avant de se retourner vers elle, sans rien dire.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se colla contre elle, et elle sursauta, sentant Ron se durcir contre elle.

« J'ai envie de toi, Mione… »

« Oh non ! Pas cette fois ! Pas question ! »

« Mais pourquoi !! »

« Harry et Ginny vont arriver et… »

« On peut bloquer la porte ! »

« Tu rêves ! Il n'en est pas question et je ne me laisserais pas faire cette fois ! »

« Tu es sûre ?... »

« Plus que sûre ! Je n'ai pas oublié la discussion de tout à l'heure, tu sais ! »

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, t'as gagné… Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui te dirais non. »

« Tu ne tiendras pas une minute… »

« On pari ? »

« Pari tenu ! Vas te changer ! »

Elle lui colla vivement le costume qu'il devait porter et lui indiqua le paravent plus loin. Elle le fixait d'un air sévère et Ron secoua la tête, déconcerté.

-------

Les premiers invités arrivèrent, accueillis par la petite troupe déjà en costume. Sirius parut déconfit en arrivant, le teint pâle. Harry s'approcha, inquiet.

« Tu te sens pas bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite, baissant lentement le regard vers son filleul.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû endurer durant ce voyage… J'aurais préféré être dans un autre monde… »

« Tant que ça ? Maman et Papa t'ont parlé de quoi pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

« Pas ton père… Ta mère et… »

« Bonsoir, Potter… »

Harry frissonna et tourna la tête vers son professeur de chimie qui le fixait d'un air de dégoût. Lily arriva à son tour et attrapa le bras de Severus en souriant à son fils.

« Bonsoir mon chéri ! »

Sirius croisa le regard de son neveu et haussa les sourcils en acquiesçant.

« Tu me comprends maintenant ?... Et je crois que ton père est dans un pire état… »

Toujours assis à l'arrière de la voiture, James ne bougeait pas. Lily semblait si complice avec Severus qu'il en avait eu un certain malaise. Le regard dans le vague, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité… Jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme molosse vienne aboyer joyeusement contre la vitre, le réveillant. Hagrid ouvrit la porte et le fixa, interloqué.

« Monsieur Potter ! Sortez voyons ! »

-------

Harry se retourna et lança un regard alentour. Ginny lui avait brusquement lâché la main quand tout le petit groupe était arrivé et il ignorait où elle pouvait se trouver. Il décida d'avancer dans les couloirs et faillit se prendre une porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Ron en sortit, et le fixa, perplexe.

« Oups, désolé, vieux. C'est ton tour. »

« Mon tour ? »

« Costume. »

« Ah. »

Harry remarqua alors que Ron portait un costume de sorcier, un peu trop petit pour lui et semblant un peu usé. Hermione sortie à son tour, souriante et se tourna vers le brun.

« Ginny a presque fini, on vous laisse, on va aider les jumeaux… »

Il acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Harry ? »

La rouquine sortie la tête de derrière le paravent, les joues rougies. Il s'avança, souriant et lui vola un baiser avant de rire.

« Au fait, ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'a plus eu un câlin… »

« Harry. Tout le monde est à côté et il y en a d'autres qui vont certainement venir se changer. »

« Je sais, mais ça m'est égal… Je veux te tenir dans mes bras… »

Il passa derrière le panneau et retrouva une Ginny en sous vêtements qui tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer en se serrant la poitrine. Il passa dans son dos et la serra contre lui, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle se détendit un peu plus, les bras d'Harry en guise de chauffage. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle était si bien ici, en sécurité dans ses bras…

« Ca va mieux ? »

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot et se retourna lentement vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ca sera notre premier nouvel an d'amoureux. »

« Et loin d'être le dernier… »

Il releva une mèche rousse et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Allez, tu vas attraper froid. »

-------

James et Sirius étaient un peu plus loin, fixant Severus d'un œil inquiet.

« Dis, t'es pas jaloux ? »

« Je sais pas si je devrais l'être… »

« Regarde comment elle est collée à lui, dis quelque chose ! »

« On n'est plus au lycée ! Et je suis marié avec elle : ma-rié ! Et on a un fils adorable, alors pourquoi je m'inquièterais ? »

« Moi je dis qu'on devrait lui faire un mauvais tour, comme au bon vieux temps ! »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de me mettre Lily à dos, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Chiffe molle ! Si toi tu fais rien, moi je m'en occuperais personnellement. J'ai toujours un compte à régler avec lui… »

« Quel compte à régler ? »

« J'aime toujours pas sa tête. »

« Sirius… »

« Allez, Cornedrue ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! »

« Sans moi, désolé. »

Sirius regarda James s'éloigner sans se retourner. Décidemment, les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient : Lunar marié, James rangé et Queudver partis… »

Son regard se posa sur Harry qui arriva, costumé. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son parrain et une idée germa dans son esprit…

-------

Fred accueillis les nouveaux invités. Parmi eux, Luna et son père, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cho Chang, Angelina, etc… Même Draco fut convié puisque bon client du magasin. D'autres personnes arrivèrent comme Mrs. Rosmerta, Viktor, le reste de la famille Weasley, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick. Les Granger arrivèrent à leur tour, un peu intimidés et les jumeaux les accueillirent joyeusement, les mettant à l'aise.

La salle se tue soudainement lorsque Dumbledore entra. Sa longue barbe blanche reposait sur un costume bien arrangé, il tenait une baguette en main et souriait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il aurait fait un sorcier parfait : imposant, impressionnant. Il sourit à l'assemblée et hocha la tête.

« Veillez m'excuser de mon retard. C'est bien ici qu'a lieu la fête ? »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et l'accueillirent à bras ouvert, relançant le brouhaha joyeux des discutions.

-------

Ron était comme hypnotisé. L'horloge posée au-dessus de l'entrée indiquait 19h15. D'ici quelques heures elle sonnerait ses douze coups de minuit et tout le monde se souhaiterait la bonne année : s'il embrassait Hermione devant tout le monde en déclarant à tous qu'il l'aimait, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher ! Et il pourrait même la garder près de lui cette nuit avec un peu de chance ! Tout le monde le saurait et ils pourraient enfin vivre leur relation au grand jour ! Un sourire à la fois niais et déterminé se dessina sur son visage. Il devait agir ce soir…


	33. Chapter 33

_Désolée pour le temps mis, mais je travaille beaucoup actuellement (et recherche d'autres travails en même temps) et j'ai peu de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture sans être dérangée (avoir le pc à côté de celui de mon petit frère qui est un gros curie_

_Désolée pour le temps mis, mais je travaille beaucoup actuellement (et recherche d'autres travails en même temps) et j'ai peu de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture sans être dérangée (avoir le pc à côté de celui de mon petit frère qui est un gros curieux, ça aide pas...)  
Voilà un autre chapitre intermédiaire mais de 7 pages quand même XD, en attendant la suite.  
Au passage, j'ai changé d'adresse pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'attendais de publier un autre chapitre pour vous prévenir. Vous savez où la récupérer, mais sachez que je n'aurais pas forcément le temps de parler (désoulée) je suis très occupée actuellement :(  
Voili voilou, le prochain chapitre dès que possible, mais vue que mon frangin sera en vacances durant 15jours, ça va être très dur d'écrire quoi que ce soit TT_

--

« Bien, tout le monde a trouvé son équipe ? »

Les derniers retardataires levaient encore les yeux vers les affiches accrochées aux murs, retrouvant la liste des invités répartie sous quatre blasons différents : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les jumeaux avaient eu pour idée plusieurs épreuves différentes tout au long de la soirée. Les invités semblaient très intéressés et cela enthousiasma encore plus les deux rouquins. Fred prit le micro des mains de son frère et se tourna de nouveau vers les invités.

« Pour le repas, chaque équipe aura sa propre table… »

« La première épreuve commencera d'ici quelques minutes… »

« Restez dans les parages pour ne pas en perdre une miette ! »

--

Ginny se retourna vers Ron, souriante, mais son sourire s'effaça vite alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

« Ron, tu n'as pas vu Harry ? »

« Non… Je crois qu'il était avec Sirius tout à l'heure mais je ne sais pas par où ils sont partis. »

Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, après tout Sirius était un homme sage, quelque peu joueur, mais sage. Elle passa devant James, sans remarquer la mine déconfite de l'homme.

« Ma… Ma Lily… Loin de moi… »

George arriva à côté de lui, intimidé.

« Excusez-nous, il fallait faire une bonne répartition… On a un peu tiré au sort au hasard alors voilà… »

James le fixait, le regard plus clair qu'à l'habitude, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus qui semblait aux anges, toujours Lily accrochés à son bras, sagement installés à la table des Serpentards.

--

Hermione arriva à son tour et s'installa en face de Ron, faisant mine de rien.

« Harry n'est pas là ? »

Ginny avait le cou tendu vers les autres tables.

« Non, je ne sais pas où il est passé, il était avec Sirius et puis… »

« Nous allons commencer les épreuves tout de suite par des questions qui porteront sur les mythes et légendes. Chaque équipe écrira la réponse sur une ardoise et nous l'apportera avant que le sablier ne soit retourné… Vous êtes prêts ? »

--

Harry fixait Sirius d'un air sévère.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Harry, mon neveu, tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser ? »

« Si, un peu, mais je te rappelle que Rogue est encore mon professeur… »

« Pas le mien. Allez, c'est juste une taquinerie ! Et je suis sûr que ça restera un bon souvenir jusqu'à la fin de nos jours… Pour moi ça restera un bon souvenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! »

Harry soupira et se pencha vers le sac que Sirius refermait délicatement.

« Et tu crois que ça va fonctionner ? »

« Assurément. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la mine perplexe de son neveu.

« Non ! Non, penses-tu ! Ca sera juste drôle ! »

« Et tu veux utiliser ça quand ? »

« A minuit pile ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras être auprès de ta rouquine, je m'occupe de tout ! »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air dépité et s'accola à la porte de la pièce.

« Dis, est-ce que tu sais quand papa a su que maman était la femme avec qui il voulait faire sa vie ? »

Sirius jeta un regard surpris au jeune homme puis sourit en se relevant, se massant les reins.

« Et bien, je crois que c'est dès la rentrée au collège. Ta mère ne l'aimait pas vraiment… Elle le détestait même. Il était du genre à frimer auprès des autres filles pour se rendre intéressant et en espérant rendre ta mère jalouse. Et puis il y avait Servilus. »

« Rogue ? »

« Ils sont sortis ensemble ta mère et lui. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps… »

Un rictus de dégoût se dessina sur le visage d'Harry qui se retint de vomir en imaginant sa mère avec son professeur de chimie.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ils se sont fâchés et ils ne se sont plus parlé durant longtemps… Et puis il y a eu ce jour où ton père a été beaucoup trop sympathique avec Servilus. En fait je lui avais raconté qu'il y avait un ancien jardin au milieu d'une vieille décharge dans la banlieue. Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire qui disait que si un garçon allait cueillir une fleur de ce jardin et l'offrait à la fille qu'il l'aimait, ils seraient amoureux pour l'éternité… Des histoires de gosses, tu vois le genre ? Bref, tout le monde savait aussi que cette vieille décharge était gardée par un molosse aussi grand qu'un cheval et aussi denté qu'un crocodile… Sauf Servilus et il y a plongé la tête la première. Heureusement pour lui que James traînait dans le coin et connaissait ce chien, sinon notre petit prof de chimie n'aurait pas survécu… Je ne dis pas que le chien l'aurait dévoré : trop maigre et amer comme viande, mais il aurait pu se faire tuer. Enfin, je pense que c'est ce qui a permis à ton père de briller aux yeux de ta mère, au grand damne de Servilus. »

« Ah… »

« Ils se sont tournés autour longtemps et finalement au dernier jour du lycée, il a demandé à ta mère de sortir avec lui. Et elle a accepté. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie et je crois qu'en fait, depuis le début il l'avait choisit. Et puis ils t'ont eu… Bref, je ne saurais répondre à la place de ton père, mais toujours est-il que c'est à chacun son moment opportun… Tu ne vas tout de même pas demander Ginny en mariage ce soir ?! »

« NON !! Non, bien sûr que non !! C'est juste que… Je me demande comment ça se fait que j'en sois si sûr maintenant… »

« Sûr de quoi ? »

« Qu'on soit fait l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai imaginé en tenue de mariée l'espace d'un instant, je l'ai même imaginé mère ! Ca me fait peur de penser à tout ça mais ça me fait chaud au fond de moi. Ca me réjouit d'une certaine manière ! »

Sirius sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis que vous êtes tout petits, Molly et ta mère parlaient de mariage arrangé… En plaisantant, je te rassure ! Mais elles vous imaginaient déjà ensemble. Alors que vous appreniez tout juste à marcher. En revanche, tu devrais surveiller Ron, histoire qu'il ne te devance pas… »

« Me devancer ? Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait. Même nous nous ne sommes sûrs de rien ! Et ce n'est pas Hermione qui nous dira quoi que ce soit, que ce soit dans la vérité ou dans le faux. »

« Je m'en doute bien… Tu m'aides à porter ça ? »

« Hmm… »

« On continuera cette discussion plus tard si tu veux bien… Avec Cornedrue. Je suis sûr que tu auras des réponses plus nettes. »

« Merci, Sirius. »

« Hey ! C'est normal ! On ne m'a pas choisit parrain pour rien ! »

Les autres tables lançaient des regards noirs à celles de Serpentard et de Gryffondor qui étaient à égalités avec ce quizz : Hermione et Severus étaient vraiment des adversaires de hauts niveaux avec une connaissance affolante pour que quiconque puisse rivaliser avec eux.

Fred haussa les sourcils et rattrapa le micro en s'approchant du bord de l'estrade.

« Bien, la première épreuve est donc terminée, Serpentard et Gryffondor en tête à égalité, suivit de Serdaigle et de Pouffsoufle. »

Au tour de George d'attraper le micro et de lever le bras en signe de silence.

« Maintenant, et à la réjouissance de vos estomacs, nous vous souhaitons un bon appétit. »

Harry arriva en s'installant aux côtés de Ginny qui le regarda, boudeuse.

« Où tu étais ? »

« Sirius voulait me parler. J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Ron se retourna vivement, tout sourire.

« Si tu as loupé quelque chose ? Tu aurais dû voir Mione foutre la pâtée aux autres ! C'est pas un cerveau qu'elle a, c'est une encyclopédie intégrée !! »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire satisfait qui étrangement fit rougir Ron : quand elle devenait sûre d'elle, il se sentait quelque peu déstabilisé.

--

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, animé du brouhaha joyeux de la salle.

21h, une cloche retentit et tous les invités se retournèrent vers les jumeaux qui tenaient fermement un parchemin.

« Nous espérons que vous avez bien mangé… »

« … Et que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché… »

« … Car la prochaine épreuve… »

« … Et digne des marmites des plus triste sorcière ! »

--

Les tables furent débarrassée par de ravissante serveuse qu'Hermione lorgna d'un regard noir avant de se retourner vers les autres.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça inadmissible qu'ils se servent de l'image de la femme ainsi ? »

Ron soupira et Ginny ricana.

« Elles sont bien payés si tu veux tout savoir et elles le font certainement volontiers. Mais si tu y tiens tant, tu devrais monter une association comme euh… La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Employée, je suis sûre qu'elles meurent d'envie de perdre leur travail ! »

Hermione râla et détourna la tête, rouge de colère. Son regard se posa sur le menu et elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Ron se releva, se penchant par-dessus la table. Hermione désignait une sorte de triangle dans lequel était tracé un cerclé traversé d'une ligne droite… Le regard de Ron se perdit dans le décolleté de la jeune fille qui le remarqua et se détourna brutalement, imité du garçon. Par chance, personne n'avait fait attention et Harry attrapa le papier.

« Ca doit être de la décoration ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Hermione jeta un regard alentour, cherchant quelque chose. Ginny le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, c'est juste que les jumeaux ont parlé d'un fil rouge avec des petits indice par-ci, par-là, et je me demandais si… »

Son regard se posa sur James qui leur tournait le dos, jetant des regards à sa Lily lointaine. La cape qui portait semblait très souple et un triangle y était brodé…

--

Sur chaque table des marmites furent posées, accompagnés de fioles et bol divers. George passa entre les tables, ne lâchant pas son micro.

« Oh que ça a l'air dégoûtant tout ça ! Fred, tu as bien fait attention en refermant le pot de cafards j'espère ? Non, je plaisante… Alors pour ce jeu on va dire que le Professeur Rogue ne sera pas de la partie… N'allons pas favoriser l'équipe de Serpentard avec un connaisseur de la chimie ! Et Hermione de Gryffondor aussi n'aura pas le droit d'aider ! Désolé ! »

Des huées s'élevèrent des tables de Serpentard et Gryffondor alors que Rogue souriait fièrement et qu'Hermione riait.

« Bien ! Alors pour cette épreuve vous allez devoir concocter plusieurs mélanges, mais attention au résultat ! Il est bien indiqué sur chaque recette ce que vous devez obtenir. Une erreur et le mélange peut devenir… Explosif ! Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, nous avons une charmante infirmière pour nous aider. »

Mrs. Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la salle et rougit lorsque George la présenta.

« C'est parti !! »

Dumbledore s'était levé et avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Fred qui acquiesça vivement avant de partir vers son jumeau et d'attraper le micro.

« N'oubliez pas qu'il y a un fil rouge tout au long de la soirée ! Des indices sont dissimulés par-ci, par-là, mais nous ne vous en diront pas plus ! Bonne chance ! »

Alors que Rogue s'installait à côté du Proviseur, Hermione prit place à côté de George qui souriait sagement.

« Tu devrais nous remercier de t'avoir disqualifier, ça t'évitera de te prendre quelques unes de nos farces… »

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ne me dit pas que… »

« C'EST QUOI CA ?! »

A la table des Serdaigles, Padma Patil jeta vivement une fiole devant elle alors que des faux vers de terre multicolores s'en échappaient en sautillant. Fred ricana et referma la fiole en continuant sa tournée entre les tables.

--

Harry soupira en jetant une énième fois un regard à la recette qui leur avait été attribué. Il ouvrit la bouche mais une autre personne prononça exactement ce à quoi il pensait :

« Je hais la chimie… »

James était aussi bougon que son fils et cette ressemblance fit rire le frère et la sœur roux. Ginny se pencha, attrapant au passage le regard du père de son petit-ami qui lui sourit, poli.

« Allons, on va essayer d'impressionner Lily, d'accord ? »

« C'est impossible… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« ET NOUS AVONS UNE PREMIERE EQUIPE GAGNANTE !! L'EQUIPE SERPENTARD-LILY ! FELICITATIONS ! »

« …Elle est vraiment, mais vraiment très douée pour la chimie… »

Ron regardait droit devant et croisa le visage fier de Lily et il frissonna.

« Elle est comme Hermione… »

--

« Ah ! Nous avons un soucis avec l'équipe Pouffsoufle-Luna, que se passe-t-il ? »

Luna leva ses yeux rêveurs vers Fred et secoua la tête.

« Neville a voulu être inventif je crois… »

Le pauvre garçon tentait de se frotter le visage pour retirer la couleur carotte qui lui marquait la peau.

« L'équipe Pouffsoufle-Luna, disqualifié ! Ah ! Ca s'agite chez les Serdaigles… Qu'avons-nous encore ? Mr. et Mrs. Granger ont visiblement eu des difficultés eux aussi. L'équipe Serdaigle-Granger disqualifié ! »

--

Cette épreuve sembla durer des heures et pourtant une simple demi-heure suffit à ce que seulement 4 équipes terminent la partie. George avait repris son micro et souriait.

« L'équipe Serpentard-Lily, bien qu'handicapée par l'absence d'un membre, a su se montrer digne des plus grands maîtres des potions ! L'équipe Gryffondor-James a fait une spectaculaire remontée, sans doute pour impressionner leurs adversaires, notons aussi l'absence de leur cerveau pour les aider (Oh, Hermignonne est si jolie quand elle rougit) ! L'équipe Serpentard-Draco a su se débattre et obtenir un résultat convenable ! Et enfin l'équipe Serdaigle-Flitwick qui a terminé juste avant le gong mais qui a su travailler avec le plus grand zèle ! Désolé pour les Pouffsoufle, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Les gagnants de cette épreuve sont les Serpentards avec deux équipes gagnantes ! »

--

Severus se réinstalla aux côtés de Lily qui lui sourit d'un air de défi.

« Alors, je suis toujours aussi impressionnante ? »

« Je ne trouverais pas meilleure définition. »

Elle regarda la table des Gryffondors et adressa un sourire chaleureux à son mari qui se retourna vivement vers son fils.

« Elle m'a regardé ! Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle m'a regardé ! »

« Papa… Tu ressembles à un ado qui essais de se faire remarquer d'une de ses camarades de classes… »

« Mais y a Severus et… »

« Elle est mariée avec toi, Papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

James semblait un peu perdu mais les autres ricanèrent devant la mine de gamin qu'avait pris cet adulte qu'ils pensaient mature. Hermione reprit place en face de Ron, fixant les alentours.

« Vous avez trouver un indice ? »

Elle réouvrit le menu qu'elle avait gardé et leur remontra le symbole.

« On a le triangle… On n'a toujours pas trouvé le rond… et il nous reste aussi le trait… »

Ron fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Ca veut peut être dire qu'il faut couper au milieu… En deux part égales. »

« Je ne pense pas… Mais regardez mieux autour de vous. Nous sommes des sorciers et on n'a même pas de baguette magique, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? »

Harry s'était retourné en direction de Dumbledore qui croisa son regard et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice en ramenant sa baguette vers lui.

« Et je crois savoir où est ce dernier objet… »

--

L'équipe des Gryffondors ne semblaient pas être les seuls à chercher autour d'eux : Severus aussi fixait les alentours, déterminé à briller aux yeux de Lily. Cette dernière remarqua sa réaction et se pencha vers lui.

« Tu cherches quelques chose ? »

« J'ai juste remarqué que dans cette pièce, il y avait souvent 7 objets qui se ressemblaient… On a 7 drapeaux de chaque tables, il y a 7 armures, 7 tableaux, 7 serveuses pour chaque table aussi… »

« C'est peut être juste pour la décoration… »

« Peut être… »

--

« Il ne reste plus que deux heures avant la nouvelle année !... »

« …Et nous vous laissons visiter le château à votre guise !... »

« …Ou bien danser aux rythmes de nos musiques ! »

« Bonne soirée ! »

--

Les tables avaient été rangées sur le côté et une douce mélodie offrit l'ouverture du bal. Quelques curieux s'étaient lancés à la visite du château, alors que Draco entraînait sa mère sur la piste dans une valse remarquable.

« Où est Sirius ? »

Harry releva le regard vers son père qui semblait inquiet.

« Je crois qu'il est retourné dans la Salle Sur Demande… Tu veux que j'aille voir ? »

« Euh… Non, c'est bon, je… MAIS IL SE CROIT OU CELUI-LA ?! »

James avait remarqué Severus qui essayait d'accoster Lily, pour lui proposer de danser. Le père d'Harry s'était alors avancé vers sa femme et l'avait prise par la main pour l'entraîner sur la piste.

« James ? »

« Danse avec moi, s'il te plait… Uniquement avec moi… »

Elle le fixa les yeux écarquillés et lança un regard en arrière, remarquant Severus qui partait dans les couloirs.

« James ! Tu es jaloux ? »

« Y a des chances ! »

Il la regarda d'un air furieux et elle sourit en collant sa tête contre lui.

« James, tu es celui que j'ai choisit. Pourquoi en doutes-tu maintenant ? »

« C… Ca me fait peur de te voir avec lui. »

« Je comprends, mais ça remonte à loin ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes mariés toi et moi et nous avons un fils adorable… Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? »

Le regard furieux se calma et James baissa la tête, honteux. Lily sourit en le fixant, amusée de cette situation.

« Tu as besoin d'une preuve, James ? »

Elle se pencha doucement à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose et le visage de James rayonna littéralement.

« C'est vrai ?! »

La seule réponse de Lily fut un hochement de tête… Mais personne d'autres à part eux n'avait entendu ce qui avait été dit… Cela restera leur petit secret…

--

« Harry, qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez à la fin ! »

Ginny ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle alors qu'il avançait à travers les couloirs, direction la Salle Sur Demande.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais c'est une idée de Sirius. »

« Sirius ? Quelle idée ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna vers elle.

« Disons que mon parrain veut jouer un tour à Rogue et… »

« Un tour ? A moi ? »

Le sang d'Harry gela totalement lorsqu'il ressentit l'aura glacée de son professeur de chimie. Il releva la tête vers lui, surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

« Je… Euh… Pr… Professeur, je… »

« Vous avez parlez d'un tour à jouer… A mon intention, Potter. Votre Parrain, c'est bien cela ? Je pensais qu'avec le temps les idiots apprenaient à cacher leur médiocrité. Je ne poserais qu'une seule question Potter, et vous avez tout intérêt de me répondre : où est Sirius ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

« N'essayez pas de le défendre, Potter, ou vos résultats scolaires pourraient bien avoir quelques soucis. »

Ginny s'était mise en retrait, n'osant répondre.

« Je ne sais pas où il est passé, j'étais justement en train de le chercher… »

« Bien, dans ce cas… Cherchons le ensemble. »


	34. Chapter 34

Harry se sentait coupable, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement

_J'ai un très très gros problème... Mais vraiment gros ! Comme euh... Comme une montaaaaagneuh !  
fais de grands signes pour expliquer la montagne  
Vous voyez ? Bon... Je vous explique... Déjà, sur les conseils de la miss Hermy06, je vais vous demander de me donner votre avis...  
Bref, voilà le soucis : j'aimerais continuer l'histoire mais en créant une ellipse de 2 à 3 ans, le truc c'est qu'il faudrait que je crée un 3e opus mais je trouve cette idée ridicule (et encore une suite... et encore une... etc...) bien que cela reste une idée pratique. J'abandonnerais en quelque sorte le 2nd opus comme ça et débuterais le 3e opus directement. Ce qui ce serait passé durant ces années serait expliqué petit à petit au fil des chapitres...  
Enfin voilà, soit je continue et termine Sans Magie 2nd Opus d'ici quelques chapitres sans rédiger de suite...  
Soit bah... J'attaque un 3rd Opus et repartirais avec des persos encore plus adultes (pas trop quand même, hein XDDD) et avec d'autres histoires... Ca prolongerait un peu en fait (promis, je ne m'éterniserais pas jusqu'au 7e opus comme Jo XD), mais d'un autre côté, je trouve ça un peu cucu...  
Donc j'attends vos suggestions !!_

_Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez me donner vos conseils sur le forum de la salle sur demande, section La Bibliothèque de Poudlard (on ne fera pas attention à la subtilité de ma publicité, hein ? XD)_

--

Harry se sentait coupable, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Rogue le fixait d'un regard noir et après tout, il n'avait pas tord : Sirius était un idiot !

Ginny ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Rogue, mais il voulait juste sauver sa peau… Même si menacer Harry de cette manière ne lui plaisait pas des masses.

« Alors, Potter ? »

Le garçon s'était arrêté et regardait autour de lui, son regard se posa sur l'inscription « Salle Sur Demande » et il acquiesça.

« Ici. »

« Après vous, Potter. »

« HEIN ?! »

Il s'était vivement retourné vers son professeur qui le fixait, un rictus au visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'avez pas un plan de prévu, Potter ? Rentrez le premier. Et ne jouez pas avec moi, je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur. »

Il posa une main sur la porte et hésita. Si Sirius avait préparé quelque chose et que cette chose en question sautait au visage du premier qui entrait ?... Il toqua, hésitant.

« Sirius, tu es là ? »

La porte s'entrouvrit et il entra. Son parrain était occupé à fouiller dans un sac à dos, sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui.

« J'ai presque fini, Harry. Il recevra la pire humiliation de sa vie, j'en suis persuadé ! »

« Euh… Sirius… »

« Attends, un peu de patience, Harry. »

« Sirius, je… »

« Attends je te dis… »

« Black. »

Le sang de Sirius se gela instantanément et il se retourna lentement vers Rogue qui restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ginny derrière lui. D'abord déconfit, il reprit contenance et lança un sourire méprisant à l'homme face à lui.

« Servilus, que me vaut cette visite ? »

« J'ai eu vent d'un certain « plan » contre moi. Je suis venu en apprendre un peu plus. C'est moi que tu voulais voir, non ? »

Sirius hésita et poussa légèrement un petit sachet du pied, le cachant sous le banc derrière lui, à l'abri du regard de son ennemi.

« Je pensais que tu avais un peu mûrit, même si nous ne nous apprécions toujours pas, Black. Quoique tu es toujours là à remuer la queue devant ton ami James et même devant son fils… Quel ridicule. »

Harry se sentait de trop et il recula légèrement, tentant de sortir. Rogue l'aperçut et se positionna de manière à ne laisser aucune issue au jeune homme. Sirius se sentit mal en remarquant la situation, surtout que Rogue souriait de plus en plus… Il préparait quelque chose, c'était sérieux !

« Harry, laisse-nous seul. »

« Je pense que Harry à tout intérêt à rester ici… »

Le jeune homme sursauta presque en entendant son professeur l'appeler par son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il ne prononçait pas « Potter » avec un rictus de dégoût… Quoique le rictus semblait tout autant présent…

Sirius se força à rire.

« Ahahah ! Je comprends, tu utilises mon filleul comme bouclier, je me trompe ? Tu te dis que s'il est là, je ne m'attaquerais pas à toi ! Quelle cervelle, Servilus. »

Rogue ne lâchait pas son sourire et Sirius s'inquiéta de plus en plus.

« Black. Tu abois mais tu ne mords que très rarement… Que préparais-tu ? »

« Pas grand-chose, quelques souvenirs du bon vieux temps, voilà tout… »

--

Ron avait entraîné Hermione sur la piste, ayant repéré Viktor dans les parages. Elle souriait, apaisée, appuyée contre lui alors qu'un slow débutait. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle était là, entre ses bras, devant tout le monde. Ils ressemblaient à un vrai couple, c'était évident, alors à quoi bon le signaler à qui voulait l'entendre ?... Mais cela suffisait-il à éloigner quiconque de la jeune fille ? Il la voulait pour lui uniquement… Il était même prêt à tuer n'importe quel autre mâle qui oserait poser les mains sur elle.

« Ron, tu… Tu me fais mal… »

Il se recula vivement, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait resserré son étreinte. Elle était la plus belle et la plus intelligente des femmes. La plus drôle et la plus tendre. Les autres garçons avaient dû le remarquer autant que lui et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, mais sa jalousie le rendait encore plus malade.

« Je… Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens. »

Il s'éloigna, tirant sur le col de sa cape, direction la véranda. L'air y était plus frais et des flocons de neige tombaient paresseusement autour du château. Il appuya son front contre la vitre glacée et soupira, faisant naître un halo de buée.

« Ron ? »

Il ne se retourna même pas, levant les yeux vers le reflet de sa mère qui le fixait, inquiète.

« Ron, tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai chaud, c'est tout… »

Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur le front de son fils, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Tu es brûlant ! Et tu as les yeux brillants ! Ron, tu as de la fièvre ! »

Non, pas ce soir ! Pas ce soir alors qu'il espérait partager une chambre avec Hermione, alors qu'il espérait faire sa déclaration au monde entier, alors qu'il espérait l'embrasser devant toute l'assemblée…

« Tu devrais te reposer, il y a des chambres à l'étage, viens. »

« Non ! »

Elle le regarda, mi-surprise, mi-furieuse.

« Ron, tu es malade… »

« Et c'est le nouvel an. S'il te plait, jusqu'à minuit, pas plus… J'irais me coucher après, promis… Mais jusqu'à minuit… »

« Si tu me fais un malaise sur la piste… »

« Je resterais sagement assis, je te le promets. »

Elle fût surprise de la réaction de son fils. Il semblait plus triste que fatigué, comme si quelque chose le perturbait un peu.

« Ron, tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien ? »

« Ca va, Maman. »

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir.

« Reste un peu ici, ça fera descendre ta fièvre. Et pas de danse ! »

Elle s'éloigna, partant à la recherche d'une boisson rafraîchissante. Ron s'en voulait : il allait gâcher son plan à cause d'une simple fièvre. Il releva le regard vers la piste : une valse avait débuté et Hermione riait… Dans les bras de Malefoy !! Il sentit la colère monter en lui et se releva brusquement… Avant de retomber dans le fauteuil, étourdit. S'il n'était pas aussi faible, il irait le tuer de ses propres mains ! Oser poser ses mains sur SON Hermione était impardonnable… Et si ça continuait, elle danserait avec Fred et George, peut être même avec Charlie, pour finir après avec Krum… Il ne pouvait pas laisser continuer cette situation !

« Ron ? »

Il releva le regard vers sa mère qui tenait un verre d'eau. Elle se pencha vers lui et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Hermione qui avait quitté Malefoy et avançait vers eux…

--

Rogue continuait de sourire sans que Sirius ne sache réellement pourquoi.

« Tu… Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire, hein ? Le chien de la décharge, c'est ça ? Ou… Ou bien tu m'en veux que ce soit moi et non toi que James et Lily aient choisis comme parrain pour Harry ! »

Harry et Rogue sursautèrent en même temps et se jetèrent un regard avant que l'homme ne se retourne vers le parrain choisit. Harry n'en revenait pas, toujours fixé vers son professeur : Rogue aurait pu être son parrain ?! Il frissonna en s'imaginant des photos de famille, bébé, tenu à bout de bras par Rogue, le fixant la mine dégoûtée…

Le professeur reprit doucement son sourire, la main dans la poche de sa cape : il avait confisqué quelques feux d'artifices prévus pour minuit. Dans les mains de Neville, ils auraient pu faire des dégâts, mais entre ses mains…

« Black, si à trois tu ne t'es pas mis à genoux pour t'excuser… »

« A GENOUX FACE A TOI ?! MAIS T'AS PERDU LA BOULE OU QUOI ?! C'EST LA MEILLEURE DE L'ANNEE CELLE LA !! AHAHAHAH !! »

Rogue avait doucement remonté la fusée et Harry le remarqua. Il lança un regard à son parrain, mais le temps qu'il le prévienne, le professeur de Chimie fut plus rapide et tira sur la cordelette avant de s'échapper comme un lâche en direction des couloirs. Harry s'échappa à son tour et Sirius entama une danse endiablée pour échapper aux divers projectiles colorés, explosifs et sifflant.

Une gerbe verte éclaira la pièce et Sirius tomba en arrière à travers les rideaux du paravent. Un lourd silence retomba autour d'eux et Harry se précipita à travers la fumée qui emplissait l'air entier. Une sorte de bruit d'aile retentit et il releva vivement la tête en l'air alors qu'un flot de photos retombait autour de lui.

Severus était revenu sur ses pas pour constater les dégâts, fier de lui. Il remarqua les photos et en attrapa une avant de la froisser. Il resta quelque seconde, le regard dans le vide, avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

« Sirius ?! Sirius !! »

« Je suis là, filleul… Aïe… Il m'a pas loupé, cette chauve-souris !! »

Ginny ramassa quelques photos et retint un rire : sur l'image, pris en gros plan, une Lily de 13 ans, furieuse, envoyant une sacrée droite au visage d'un Rogue aussi jeune qu'elle. Bien que sans doute dramatique pour le garçon, l'image en restait très ridicule. Elle se rapprocha des deux hommes à travers la fumée, riant.

« D'où tu sors ça ? »

Sirius s'épousseta les vêtements alors que la fumée se dissipait doucement.

« J'étais là quand ils se sont disputés et je flirtais avec quelques fille du club de reportage… Elles avaient l'appareil au bon moment en fait… »

Elle releva le regard vers Sirius et éclata littéralement de rire en même temps qu'Harry : les fusées lui avaient ébouriffé les cheveux et le visage noirci par le charbon des feux d'artifices.

« Quoi encore ? »

Harry pointa du doigt un miroir derrière lui, une main se tenant les côtes par son fou-rire. Sirius se retourna face à son reflet et pesta en se débarbouillant le visage.

« Si je le croise, je le tue !! »

--

Ron entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut une touffe rousse mêlée à celle sombre d'Hermione. Sous ses yeux mi-clos et sous l'effet de la fièvre, il vit Hermione embrasser Charlie, amoureusement. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, se rendant compte de la situation et le mirage s'évapora, rendant l'image réelle : Molly penchée vers lui, Hermione à ses côtés.

« M'man ? »

« Tu as eu une forte poussée de fièvre, je crois que tu prépares quelque chose… »

Elle avait la mine intriguée, tentant de trouver ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle fini par se tourner vers Hermione.

« Je vais voir Pomfresh. S'il essais de se lever, cloue les draps au lit pour l'empêcher de faire l'idiot. »

La jeune fille sourit alors que la femme quittait la chambre. Hermione se retourna lentement vers Ron et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

« Tu es bouillant… »

« J'aime ta manière de me prendre la température… »

« Si tu savais comment ta mère a pris ta température tout à l'heure… »

« Oh non. Je veux pas savoir… »

Ron se retourna, enfouissant son visage sous l'oreiller. Elle lui retira doucement et l'obligea à se mettre dans une position plus détendue.

« Tu dois nous faire une grippe ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Pour le nouvel an, j'ai bien choisit mon jour. »

« Ca n'est pas si dramatique, tu sais… »

« Pour moi, ça l'est. »

Hermione le fixa, interloquée. Il la fixa un instant puis soupira en souriant.

« Laisse tomber… Il est quelle heure ? »

« 23h30… »

« J'ai dormit longtemps ? »

« Non, quelques minutes. Tu as vite repris conscience. »

« Tu veux bien me reprendre la température encore une fois, s'il te plait ? »

Elle ricana devant la moue de Ron et elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient fraîches comparées aux siennes et cette différence de température le fit frissonner. Elle se recula vivement en entendant les bruits de pas derrière elle.

Mrs. Pomfresh arriva, le regard posé sur Ron avant de se tourner vers Hermione, la mine sévère.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Avec ces boutons ? »

« HEIN ?! »

Ron s'était relevé alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers lui : sur la peau de Ron, quelques plaques rouges commençaient a apparaître, suivit de quelques boutons qui se dessinaient ça et là. Molly passa devant l'infirmière, une main à ses lèvres.

« Il… Il ne l'a pas eu quand il était petit ! »

« D'où est-ce qu'il l'a attrapé alors ? Il faut une contamination pour ce genre de maladie… »

Ron se tourna vers la jeune fille, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Elle se recula vivement et les deux femmes la regardèrent à son tour.

« Tu ne l'as pas eu, Hermione ? »

« Non ! Je… Je ne l'ai jamais eu non plus ! »

Mrs. Pomfresh releva la tête au ciel en secouant la tête et soupirant.

« Bien, on va mettre cette chambre en quarantaine je pense… On ne sait jamais si d'autres invités ne l'ont jamais eu… »

« Est-ce qu'on peut me dire ce que j'ai à la fin ?! Rha !! Ca gratte en plus !! »

Les trois femmes le fixèrent, surprises. Molly se pencha vers lui, la mine adoucit alors qu'elle passa doucement sa main froide sur la peau de son fils, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer très légèrement les démangeaisons. Mrs. Pomfresh auscultait Hermione et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Oui, vous avez-vous aussi de la fièvre, jeune fille. Quarantaine ! »

Molly soupira et caressa les cheveux de son fils qui semblait de plus en plus inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! J'ai contaminé Hermione !! Qu'est-ce qu'on a à la fin ? »

Mrs. Pomfresh se pencha vers lui et lui planta littéralement un thermomètre dans la bouche.

« Varicelle… Une très bonne idée pour commencer l'année… »

Alors que Mrs. Weasley se reculait pour laisser l'infirmière prendre les précautions qu'il fallait, elle se retourna vivement vers eux.

« Dobby ! C'est Déborah ! Elle avait la varicelle et Ginny est allée s'en occupée avant-hier. Ca peut être une possibilité ! »

« C'est même sûr. D'ici deux-trois jours, vous ne serez plus contagieux. Il va falloir attendre d'ici là… »

Ron recracha le thermomètre, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais, on doit finir nos vacances ici ! »

« Oui, vous les finirez ici, dans cette chambre, au lit ! »

Le rouquin se laissa tomber en arrière, grommellent. Lui qui rêvait de baiser voler et de bataille de boule de neige pour finir dans une des chambres du château à se réchauffer contre Hermione et plus si affinité…

Mrs. Pomfresh récupéra le thermomètre ainsi que celui qu'elle avait donné à Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mrs. Granger, vous avez-vous aussi la varicelle. »

Ron se tourna vers elle et aperçut les plaques rouges qui commençaient à apparaître sur la peau de la jeune fille.

« Ca doit faire déjà quelques jours que vous l'avez en incubation. Règle numéro 1 : même si ça gratte, on ne touche pas ! Règle numéro 2 : repos ! »

Elle attrapa Molly par le bras et la conduit en dehors de la pièce.

Ron se releva, pestant.

« C'est pas vrai ! On est punit de nouvel an et de fin de vacances !! Moi qui voulait en profiter… »

Hermione s'enfouit brusquement sous la couette.

« Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Elle a dit de se reposer, alors repos ! »

« Ne commence pas à te gratter, sinon je vais devoir t'attacher, héhé… »

Le rouquin s'arrêta soudainement, manquant de s'étouffer : ils étaient en quarantaine, dans une chambre, seuls, en tête à tête ! Ils risquaient peu d'être dérangés… Il se sentit comme un loup à l'affût d'un petit lapin. Il se retourna lentement vers elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle le fixait à travers un pli de la couette.

« N'y pense même pas ! »

« Oh que si ! Personne ne viendra nous déranger ! »

« Rappelle toi notre pari ! »

Il se laissa retomber sur son matelas, jurant.

« Ron ! Ne jure pas ! »

« 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BONNE ANNEE !! »

Les embrassades fusèrent ça et là. Lily s'éloigna discrètement de James et tapota l'épaule de Severus. Il la fixa un instant, puis un sourire apaisé apparut sur son visage. Il l'étreignit et se détacha d'elle, pour la première fois d'une manière naturelle.

« Severus ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu as changé. »

« Ah ? Tu trouves ? »

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna pour embrasser les autres invités. Rogue la fixa, le cœur plus léger. Sirius avait été bien cruel avec lui, mais cet incident avait eu pour effet de débloquer en quelque sorte le poids qu'il portait depuis toutes ces années. Ginny passa devant lui en courant et il tendit la main, patientant quelques secondes avant de la refermer sur la cape d'Harry, le stoppant en pleine course, manquant de l'étrangler. Il se retourna vivement vers Rogue qui relâcha sa prise. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis le professeur acquiesça.

« Bonne année, Harry. »

Harry ne bougea plus, surpris. Rogue acquiesça une nouvelle fois et lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant doucement.

« BONNE ANNEE, PROFESSEUR !! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Severus qui ne se retourna pas, pudique de ces nouvelles émotions.

Ginny revint sur ses pas et fixa Harry qui souriant largement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

« Maman m'a dit qu'ils étaient en quarantaine… La varicelle… »

« On peut aller les voir, je l'ai eu quand j'étais petit. »

« Oui, moi aussi, mais… Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser seuls. »

« Ah ?... »

Ginny le fixa, un sourire en coin puis haussa les sourcils. Harry écarquilla les yeux et sourit à son tour.

« Ah !... Tu as peut être raison… »

--

« Tu as perdu ton pari… »

« Ca ne compte pas, c'est pour te souhaiter une bonne année… »

« Un simple baiser suffit dans ce cas là, tu sais… Ah ! »

Elle frissonna alors qu'il passait une main sous la chemise de la jeune fille.

« Ron, ça… Ca commence à bien gratté tu sais… »

« Et bien je te gratterais chaque parcelle de ton corps, juste avec le mien. »

« On ne doit pas, gratter ! Ron ! »

Il fit glisser lentement la culotte de la jeune fille le long de ses cuisses et releva doucement la jupe plissée.

« C'est pour nous occuper l'esprit. Si on fait autre chose de plus intéressant, on ne pensera même pas à se gratter, tu vas voir… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le fixa, surprise. Il lui embrassa le ventre et releva les yeux, remarquant sa mimique.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

« C'est… Je n'y avais même pas pensé… »

« Alors nous sommes d'accord ? »

Elle s'étira légèrement avant de plaquer ses mains contre le pull de Ron et de le faire voler à travers la pièce.

« Tout à fait d'accord… »

« Bonne année, Hermione… »

« Bonne année, Ron… »

Le regard d'Harry se porta sur une étrange vitrine : sur un coussin rouge, une bague reposait au centre d'un cercle doré.

« La cape, la baguette… Et la bague ? »

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dumbledore.

« Professeur ? »

« Bonne année, Harry. »

« Bonne année, oui. »

« Tu connais la légende du contes des trois frères ? C'est une légende de la région et Hermione doit l'avoir dans son livre. Les jumeaux s'en sont inspirés et je devine que tu as déjà tout trouvé. Le cercle représente la pierre de cette bague en fait. Et la baguette… Ca, c'est mon idée. Tu as trouvé le fil rouge, mais je te conseille de lire ce petit conte, il est plein de sagesse. Je suppose aussi que tu as été aidé de tes amis… Ils ne sont pas là ? »

Harry sourit devant la mine décontractée de son professeur. Quelque peu farfelu, Harry l'a toujours apprécié. Il lui sourit et secoua la tête négativement.

« Ils se reposent, ils ont une petite varicelle. »

« Oh… Et bien tu leur souhaiteras une bonne année de ma part. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir la varicelle, il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'approche d'eux. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Harry. »

« Ah vous aussi. Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Le propriétaire de ce château… ? »

« …Est un bon ami à moi. Tu le rencontreras peut être un jour ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et Dumbledore lui tendit sa baguette avant de s'éloigner, souhaitant la bonne année aux autres convives.

--

Cette soirée restera mémorable, pour chacun. Ron et Mione avec leur varicelle, Severus qui change, Harry qui grandit, les jumeaux qui deviennent des personnes importantes dans le domaine des affaires… Beaucoup de chose encore pour débuter cette nouvelle année sur de nouvelles idées ! Souhaitons leur bonne chance !


	35. EN COLERE !

OUTREE

OUTREE !!  
JE SUIS TOTALEMENT OUTREE !!  
Une sale petite voleuse a osé publier mon histoire sans me demander ma permission et la fait passer pour la sienne !!  
Je suis totalement outrée ! J'en ai la nausée !!  
En tout cas je remercie GinnyPotter02 de m'avoir prévenue

Je trouve cet acte honteux et très bas !

On écrit une fanfiction pour se faire plaisir et imaginer nos personnages préférés évoluer différemment, de ce point de vue là, ce n'est pas du vol envers J.K.ROWLING, on emprunte juste ses idées.  
Par contre, publier une fanfiction qui n'est pas la sienne en la faisant passer pour la sienne, ça c'est du vol ! Et un gros mensonge pour ceux qui la lise derrière !!

Je vous demande donc d'être vigilant, ça peut aussi vous arriver, et si cela vous dit, n'hésitez pas à me soutenir en lui envoyant quelques commentaires bien vrais (mais sans insulte svp) histoire qu'elle comprenne :

http: / / x-sans-magie-x . skyrock . com/1 . html

(attention, j'ai mis des espaces pour que l'adresse soit lisible ici, n'oubliez pas de les enlever)

Honnêtement, je suis vexée, furieuse, agacée et dégoûtée !!

Si cette personne me lit actuellement, sache que je n'apprécie pas et que je trouve ça vraiment dégueulasse !!


	36. THE END

A y est, j'ai été contactée :

"Salut!!  
je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai volé quoi que ce soit  
Je t'ai demandé si je pouvé la mettre sur blog  
Et tu as accepté donc je ne t'ai pas plagié  
Je suis désolé si tu le prends comme ça  
J'ai mis cette hitoire sur mon blog pck je l'adore c tout je ne voulais pas que tu réagisse comme ça tu était au courant je te l'ai dis moi meme sur msn et tu a accepté  
Donc si tu veux que je la supprime je le fais je ne voulais en aucun cas te contrarié j'en suis vraiment désolé voila!!"

Ma réponse :  
"Je me rappelle d'une demande de publication sur un blog, mais je ne sais plus de qui.  
J'avais accepté en précisant que la condition était d'indiquer le nom du véritable auteur, soit PeTiTnUaGe (et sans doute un lien vers le site d'origine)  
Quand je suis tombée sur ton blog, j'ai lu que tu inscrivais "Ma story" je ne trouve pas ça très explicite si tu voulais dire que ce n'était pas la tienne.  
J'accepte tes excuses, cependant je ne veux plus voir mon histoire sur ce blog, je suis désolée mais ça m'a assez choqué de voir ça et m'a mis extrêmement mal.  
Le terme de plagiat signifie recopier sous son nom. Tu as recopié et tu as écrit qu'il s'agissait de ton histoire. Il est donc bien question de plagiat.  
Je suis touchée que tu adore mon histoire mais dans ce cas, il aurait fallut respecter ma demande qui était simple : juste indiquer mon pseudo.  
Je suis quand même contente que tu sois désolée. Peut être que c'est un quiproquo mais c'est ton dernier poste qui m'a tiraillé l'estomac, du coup, j'ai un plutôt perdu confiance.

Je suis décidée, je voudrais que tu supprimes les articles où apparait mon histoire.

P.S : Je vais de ce pas publier un chapitre spécial sur mon histoire pour expliquer la situation à ceux qui me lisent, histoire qu'ils soient au courant du "malentendu" si c'en est bien un."

D'après le pote qui m'a aider à la contacter, l'idée du quiproquo est légère... Je sais pas quoi penser...  
Mais bon, le problème semble être résolu (ou du moins, en attente que le blog soit nettoyé)...

Donc, ça veut dire que... Le prochain chapitre... Enfin le premier chapitre... Du 3e opus... Sera publié...

Dans la journée...

Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir lu en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, visiblement ça a du bon d'être bien entourée


End file.
